The Chronicles of the White Dragon Part 2: The Crossroads of Time
by Blackshadow999
Summary: When lost ancient things begin to be seen once more; fear grips many, none can choose how events will turn out in the end. An ancient event is rediscovered by Saber, but he finds more than he bargained for. An enemy long forgotten returns and history starts vicious cycle of repetition once more! A tale traversing and transcending even the bounds of time itself. Part 2 of 3
1. 1 Recounting Times Passed

White Dragon 2 ch 1

**A/n**

**I AM BACK! MWAH HA HA HA! Ahem, yes indeed people, this is the beginning of the second part of the White Dragon Chronicles! I am so stoked about this. I admit this first chapter is more than triple the length I write on average (which is normally 8520 words or so) still that is how it came. This is what you might call a catch up chapter; it kind of goes through where I left off in the last part and ends at where the time skip puts the story. If you haven't read the first part of "the White Dragon Chronicles" I would recommend you do so as this part will make much more sense if you have read the first part. As always I don't own the legend of Spyro characters or anything from the subject; only my own characters and ideas. The characters I have been borrowing, I once again thank their creators for use of them. So please enjoy and review! Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 1: Recounting time passed!

Oh Ancestors, how time flies by when you are involved in the things I get into! After all, you tend to lose track of time when you are fighting for your life, the life of your friends, whipping apes, etc. etc. For all of those who have been here from the beginning of my tale; you know just how mind blowing it has been thus far. I mean from the time I came to the Dragon Realm, there has always been something that either demanded my attention or a problem that required me to be the fixer for. I apparently am some kind of universal handy man for dragons; a marvelous ground breaking engineer to the moles. I don't know what to the cheetah tribe and I'm not sure if I want to know for some of them. So with all of that said and done, you would think my story is done with all the excitement? Well I can assure you that I am only getting started in this; I have yet to get to the largest climax in my story! There are still many twists and turns to come!

Now then, back to my tale as I left off last. As time is thought to be like a stream in a figurative manner, due to the fact it always flows forward and it keeps moving and flowing forward whether you want it to or not. Within that flow, there have been many things that have changed for me and other stuff that hasn't, but such is the subject that's known as life. That idea is multiplied a great deal in my particular case. I have had little time to really look back and reflect on events of my recent past until now; being busy with life as it has become for me.

Finally now that I am able to look back on events, a lot has happened since the battle of Warfang. Over nine months have gone by since the apes' attack on the city. Let's see, with that in mind; from the time I got here… add the time I was in Warfang recovering and with both treks… that makes in total calculated time of me being in the dragon realm, approximately a year now I believe. Well, all I can think to say on that is what a year it has been for me! I mean, the year before, I was revved up to learn more martial arts and kendo skills and that was it; the only real highlight of my future I had to look forward to! You can say that is sad, but with the life I have had I have learned to take the good things where I can get them. Now my life has taken an entirely different path than I would have imagined possible; one that I would have said at one point is completely crazy and outright ludicrous! Although I assume you all know of what I have been doing; so I won't need to go into detail of my story of my adventures in the dragon realm previous to now. At least up to the battle of Warfang that is; since that is where I left off in my tale. I still can't get my head around what I had experienced and I had been 'in the driver seat' the whole way.

Most of those I had met along the way could be divided into three separate categories. The first would be friends; Spyro and the others like Cynder, Seth and everyone else in the group of my friends would fall into that classification. The second would be "acquaintances" or those I tolerate due to either their various faults or because I don't know them enough. The dragon guardians would be in this area and others like them. Then there is Sparx who is in a category of his own. Yet if I had to put him into one of the three it would be in the 'acquaintances' group simply because I haven't found a legitimate and justifiable reason to… have him disappear, yes I will go with that for my reasoning. The last group would be enemies, this class is fairly self-explanatory; in other words, those who had tried to kill me like the silent killers and the apes.

For the friends I had made; it had been quite some explanation I had made to my before mentioned friends! I still remembered the tale of my adventures I gave Spyro and everyone about my time away from them clearly as if it had happened yesterday. It had been a day after the battle of Warfang. I hadn't given the explanation the day of the battle for two reasons; I was hungry and was dead tired; so I to the time to eat and sleep. Sue me if you think that's unreasonable! For the record, I would win the argument, so better to shut up and listen; it will do more if you do. So anyways, I took the time to recover so that I could have my wits about me before I gave the tale of woe I had survived this time. When we had gotten together the next day, the group consisted of Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra; as well as; Lara, Tarra, Fredrick and of course myself. So overall, there were my first friends and my more recently made friends meeting one another in person for lack of more fitting terms. All of them had a right to be involved in the discussion.

===flashback===

We were all gathered in the room that belongs to Spyro and Cynder; it was the largest of our rooms to choose from. All of us were there in the room; my first four friends and my three new friends with me being the connection that bound them together. I suppose that means I get to act as a kind of mediator of sorts… yea; though I'm not good with that type of thing. Apparently during my absence the two of them had in whatever way dragons do; made being mates public and official. Due to "becoming a pair" the couple was given a larger room to accommodate the both of them. The room was pretty much a little bigger than two single rooms put together.

On the subject of Spyro and Cynder being together, well I have nothing against it; I just have a few questions on some of the more specific details. For instance how did Spyro "pop the question" to Cynder? I am dying to know! I have no idea how the subject of marriage works with the dragon race, but I doubt it is in the same way that the idea goes with humans. Not to say that I don't fully support Spyro and Cynder in this decision that they have made to 'finally tie the knot' with one another; because I do one hundred percent. I am just surprised that it took them so long to announce it to others. I wonder if dragons do "proposals" and if so how do they do the action traditionally? Well I guess it doesn't really matter all that much, just the result that counts in the end. It's about dang time and more power to them I say! They both appeared to be happier now that the decision of being together was made and out of the way.

We 'sat'... it is so odd to say 'sat' as that usually implies a chair being involved; the thought comes from being human for the length of time I have been. However, as dragons don't have such things or have the real need of them with haunches and all, well... yeah um. Where was I? Oh yes we were sitting in a kind of circle around the room. There was a bit of an awkward silence in the room as the dragons and dragonesses stared at each other. I know that both groups of my friends are meeting one another for the first time, but this is getting extremely uncomfortable for me being in the middle of it all!

Spyro sat directly across from me. He looked a great deal better than he did earlier. I suppose that my presence could have something to do with that, though I think it was Cynder sitting next to him, is what was really helping him the most. Now that they had 'come out of the closet' about their totally obvious feelings and relationship; they were wasting no time showing affection without thinking about those around them. They had already taken some of the liberties in that on the way here… (sigh) did they have to 'French' right then?! I mean I understand that Spyro and Cynder worry about one another and so were happy that the other was okay, but… never mind, not my business!

One of the interesting facts to note to me at least; now that I was a dragon I was slightly bigger than Spyro and he was the biggest of the whole group; other than myself now. I had about two inches more in height and three with length over Spyro. It was an interesting difference what twenty inches can make. As a human I would have to crane my neck a lot of the time to talk to dragons as they are taller than me, especially the adult ones and it caused a real pain in the neck, literally! I don't have to look up anymore as a dragon; I can look at Spyro in the eyes, which is awesome. Okay I know two inches is still two inches and a small distance, but I still can look over Spyro now and that's great. I'm well aware, I shouldn't brag or insinuate that fact that towering over someone else, even if it is by a mere two inches; has a certain feeling of satisfaction with it, but I won't deny such a statement either.

Yet more than anything else I was happy to see him and be able to talk to him. Not only is Spyro a dear friend now, he also listens when I need to talk. The ability to get problems and everything that occurs to me off my shoulders had been missed. No, I shouldn't say ability, but rather the need to vent my pent up emotions had been evident and the reinforcement of the need to do so. It had come in the form of the couple of outbursts that had happened to me during my time away from Spyro and Seth! This is the sad fact that is the proof of the concept; I'm unable to keep my emotions bottled up for a long period, it is something I have no control over.

Now on Spyro's right side and my left was Cynder, which should be no surprise. I have... I believe you could say observed or learned, in the time I have been here in the Dragon Realm; the mate of a dragon tends to sit on the male's right as their default spot. It seems to be the position of honor or something along those lines. In reality, to me where one sits shouldn't really matter, but to dragons and dragonesses it does; they are bound by tradition, even the ones that don't make complete sense, which is a lot of those traditions.

Well let's just say that Cynder look happier than I had seen her before. I don't think that most took notice that she had normally been down or sad; she hides it well I admit. It might be due to her past history, something to do with Spyro or something else that I have no idea about. Cynder is the kind of dragoness that has a hard time letting things that she has done go, even if the actions weren't her fault. I have met people who are like that as well and it is… kind of hard to be around them; they tend to be rather depressing.

Cynder now, was far more relaxed than I have seen her since I had met her. I'm just hoping and praying that she is in the same mood by the end of this as she is currently. Other than Spyro and Seth, then Lara during my time away from Warfang; I have told little if any portion of my visions or the extremely weird crap that happens to me. I don't see a reason to talk about such things normally and so I keep it to myself. That habit can get me into trouble occasionally. So I have a hunch that some of my friends might not be very happy that I have left out those details.

To Cynder's right was Fredrick; he was calm or at least that's what he appeared to look like as my glance fell on him. Only his face showed small signs that he was worried about something. Fredrick had proven to me he was rather good at acting older than he is. The problem for him in this is that Fredrick hasn't had to fool someone like myself who is incredible at reading body language. Such a skill has countless times, proven to me its value with the many races in the Dragon Realm. The ones I have met may talk differently than one another and humans would be included in this, still thus far I have seen the body language is pretty much the same between the races and so is universal for me to read.

He is youngest out of all but one of us by about two years; Cyra is the only one that isn't two years older than him as she is a year younger than the rest of us in the group and Fredrick was a year younger than her. So it is interesting that he acts our age instead of his true age. I don't know if this was a sign of more maturity or just acting of sorts. It could very well be his way of fitting in to a group. I have seen dragons are no different than humans in their need to belong to a group.

Tarra followed Fredrick in the circle as well as being on my left. She was still glancing around the circle nervously, which wasn't very surprising for her, knowing her personality. She is shy by nature and is much more nervous than any I had met previously. I imagine she was from my first impressions, due to something in her past if what I have heard is true. Yet I still have yet to hear the story of what happened to traumatize her so much, but her shyness was increased exponentially because of the incident, that much was clear. I must say she was doing very well being around others she doesn't know. I have observed how Tarra acts around others at various times while I was in Carona and she tried to draw the least amount of attention to herself as possible.

Even though I had told Lara, Fredrick and her about my friends back at Warfang, they were now meeting in close quarters for the first time, which is quite different than being told about them. Tarra was sticking to what was familiar... or more familiar and so was staying close to me as a result of this. I think she had a sense of comfort being around me, even if it was just the sight of me. It was interesting and unexpected. First, I haven't had anyone really be like this around me before. Second, in the short time of around a week that we had met; Tarra and I had become fairly good friends, at least she seems like she is okay around me now. In fact we are getting closer as of late as friends or rather Tarra is making strides to do so. It was strange for me, because as I am blunt and sarcastic; I come off as cold and distant to most. That isn't necessarily true, though the sarcastic and blunt are. The point is that most tend to avoid me because of my attitude and mannerisms.

This developing relationship hadn't gone unnoticed by Lara; and she had become growingly annoyed for whatever reason; likely jealousy, were I to guess, but I hope not. If Lara acts on that jealousy... I feel and I highly doubt things would end well. What was even more stunning; Tarra was in contact with my left side in the form of pressing herself against me, and this is by her own initiative. This was the first time she had done so and that's fine by me; I just didn't think she had it in her at the moment. I hadn't expected her to do actions like this for a little while due to her shyness and being kind of skittish. In the future that could get to be a factor to a catfight with Lara if I were to give a prediction, who knows how that will turn out. … Hmm I don't think I should have such thoughts at this time!

On my right... was Lara, predictable of course. She had pretty much staked out that particular spot for herself... as hers unofficially! I think Lara did this for the same reason that Cynder was on Spyro's right. It appears to me or if I were to put it bluntly, I have seen that appearances are treated much like possessions to dragons, in a way. Basically if it appears like a dragon or dragoness possesses something, then it is very likely that they do. It is almost to the point that, excuse the phrase; 'possession is nine tenths of the law' or something like that! I have no problem with her having the spot; for now at least, as long as it kept her from assaulting me! Giving her that spot to my right had calmed her down and that was a plus in my mental standing in the subject of sanity!

She was trying to control the urges that came from being in heat still, as it is hard to miss for me. Her body language is practically screaming at me that she wanted to jump me and mate right here and now. If Lara were to do that I don't think she would be thinking about, be worried or seriously have a care in hell for that matter that it would be in the full view of my friends! I would care as that's just beyond socially embarrassing and more horrifying than anything I have done yet! It was one of the rare occasions I was impressed with how she was holding herself back. Lara had shown good self-control by not hanging on and over me constantly, to which I am GRATEFUL! I like her as a friend, but that is for now how I would prefer it to stay.

The difficulty is, I have heard that a dragoness's heat cycle can last anywhere from one to three weeks; Lara was starting week two today if I calculated correctly. If this is affected by my luck in any way, shape or form, then she will have a three week cycle… that's just PEACHY! So, what is the problem in this you might ask? The complaint I have is that though she may not be hanging over me, she was pressing herself against my right side and it isn't for a sense of comfort. No, the way she was pressing up against me, said she was laying claim on me and being possessive of yours truly. All the while Lara was sending covert glances at Tarra that said for her to pack off without Lara actually saying that out loud. This only reinforced the point of her being possessive of me. With the poison looks of that Lara is sending the future catfight wouldn't be all that long in coming. I just don't want to be between the two of them when the said catfight starts! It would be ugly; I could tell right now!

Cyra was on the right of Lara and her gaze was going between Lara and Tarra. She had an expression of curiosity as her gaze kept switching between the two dragonesses. I don't know if she knows or can guess why Lara and Tarra were acting the way they were. Whether it was Lara trying to 'get me in the sack' or that her chasing me in the aim to catch me and having her way with me; or Tarra and how she had been making strides to become closer to me, in her own way.

I'm not dense in the 'how' people act, though I don't always understand the 'why' the people do what they do. So I could see the developing problem I was now wedged in or rather the two dragonesses fighting over me. I have seen Cyra can be able to see and understand how to read a situation somewhat. Whether she did see or was just wondering what I had been dealing with, I really don't know. Even if she did, it was unlikely she could help me. I have a hunch I will be completely on my own for this. That is how things normally go for me.

Seth was next to Cyra and on Spyro's left side my right as well as the last in the circle. Like Spyro, I was happy to be able to talk to Seth because he and Spyro were ones I could talk to about anything. In short Seth and Spyro were two I could vent to and know they would listen to me while I did so. That in itself is a rather rare quality for anyone to have; still Seth is one of those who do. They are the first true friends to me since Koren. I felt more at ease around Spyro and Seth, which is pretty rare for me.

I haven't been able to afford to normally drop my guard if I want to live a somewhat peaceful life. That's due to me being not what one might call the most social guy, life of the party or a good people person! So I don't really know very well how to interact with others. Plus I had noticed that during the time I HADN'T been with them... things had been a truly horrible living Hell in ways that I hadn't experienced in years! Somehow in a way I had no freaking idea how to explain logically or by any other means, my bad luck is unavoidable and can't be affected by other forces. Yet now that I think about it, I have never been able to explain how my bad luck really works! Spyro and Seth somehow counteracted my horrendously bad luck and that was a proven fact to me. Confusing as this conundrum is; all I need to know is I WANT that more often! I don't care if I can't explain why them being around me somehow lessens my bad luck hitting me; I just want that effect more, DANG IT!

After taking in the atmosphere of all of those in the room I focused back on Spyro. He had locked his eyes with mine and I took that as a sign to begin my story. The question now was where I should begin in this most recent tour of hell I had been force to endure!

"Well let's see; where to begin in this?"

"How about what happened back at Hyrule after you left the record archive."

I thought for a moment on what to say for them on the experience that had followed after Hyrule. I had no more lingering doubts that I could trust all of the dragons and dragonesses in this room to believe. That I can count on the point, no matter what I may say or mention; they won't judge me based upon any of it... much if at all. Knowing this doesn't make things a whole lot easier to speak about the array problems I had been required to deal with for the last three weeks. I was still having trouble accepting some of the events that had occurred. I took a deep breath and began with the vision I had under the tree.

"So you had another vision then?"

I nodded at Spyro before I answered.

"Yes indeed, it would be the fourth one so far."

I felt the others minus Spyro, Seth and Lara looking at me with surprise and a little anger. I had figured that for everyone except Spyro, Seth and Lara wouldn't be very pleased that I haven't told them about certain things. Having visions alone are highly regarded among the dragon race. Apparently they're so important in their culture that for those who have them, it's expected that they talk about them. I on the other hand… um paw as was the case for me right now, disagree with such sentiments and am of the opinion that it's up to the one who had the vision to decide that. This comes from likely me living as a human for most of my life. Dragons as a species I have discovered are far more trusting and aren't as secretive as I have observed thus far. The human race is not a trusting one and that is for good reason as there are many who lie and most humans keep secrets from one another. So I don't talk about the things about myself or that happen to me naturally to anyone else. Anyways, I still don't know the whole meaning of the visions I have seen yet! Adding the fact that I have had not one, but four visions; I was bound to receive some dirty glances for this.

"Wait you are saying that you can have visions?!"

This exclamation came from Fredrick. By what I would guess Arkanis is the only other in Carona... actually the only other one I know other than Spyro and myself that could have visions. I would surmise that the capacity to see visions is quite uncommon.

"You h-have had more than one?"

That was Tarra; I hadn't expected her to pitch into this conversation this early. However, I guess having visions is again rare enough that it would be surprising.

"Why didn't you say anything about having not just one vision, but multiple visions to us?!"

This came from Cynder and with a bit of a snap. I was a tad annoyed. What do they think I am? Some kind of fine-tuned oracle that picks up the weird and freaky! They were asking questions and not giving me time or the opportunity to answer them. Still as quick as the frustration grew, I defused it by letting calm patience flow through me; this would be a long and tiring explanation, I knew that before it had started. I may feel that talking about the visions I have should be up to me, yet I know others will disagree completely with me on this view. My intuition tells me that some, if not most likely all of my friends wouldn't appreciate that I hadn't told them of the things that were happening to me. It is habitual for me to keep what happens to me to myself normally, however that is how I am and grew up as in the human world. In other words; nobody sees, nobody knows and nobody asks, I don't tell! I may have opened up to Spyro and Seth, yet I haven't done so to Cynder and Cyra. Although in my defense, I haven't really had the time to really do so yet; the same is true for my new friends as well. I have told Lara most of what has happened… just not the full details yet. Nevertheless, I have said little to Fredrick and Tarra of much of the things that had happened to me. Even though I knew this was coming; the awareness didn't make this any simpler to handle.

"Well I… I had meant to eventually… I just…"

I really meant to tell my friends in time. Still I hadn't had the time yet and I have other issues that I'm dealing with currently.

"Just what?"

Fredrick had spoken the inquiry. Well, I don't know where to start on this particular subject. There are many reasons why I don't talk about many things to others; in fact you could say the number of reasons is vast, at least more than I have the desire to count. One of the bigger ones would be I have trust issues badly! I have trouble when it comes to talking to others about my difficulties and challenges. It is something that has developed in my life throughout the years. This was becoming awkward for all of us, though mostly for me. Once again I doubt that dragons would be able to comprehend the social behaviors or how society works for humans; it's very different and that is putting it mildly! I have had fourteen years of being in human society and it has taken a heavy toll on me having been labeled as someone different than the average person or more the outcast in a fashion.

"I have…"

I would state that not a single person or any living being for that matter, likes to admit their faults and shortcomings. I'm no different in this instinctual preference and action. I don't like to admit, talk about or even mention my faults in any way. Don't get me wrong, I'm not perfect! I am nowhere near that state or position! Still over the years of growing up back on earth, I had... been shunned by others among the things that I had been through, the majority of the time and that was the nicer reactions I got. Though I am good at dealing with such things now, that wasn't always the case for me. It had started with my uncle, continued with my so called peers of my age groups and kept going with the 'responsible adults' around me. When most are going to either ignore you or make life horrible, then drastic measures are required.

Due to all of this I had developed a type of coping mechanism that had swiftly become an ironclad habit in my mannerisms. Most of what branded me as 'different' came from the odd quirks that I had and the occasional voice in my head. Now I know why to a better extent where those quirks come from, but I hadn't a clue most of the time while I was growing up! It was these things that became an unfortunate problematic circumstance for me that got me labeled and avoided or picked on by others. It had taken two times of me telling another about the strange things that happen around me for me to learn that doing such is a BAD idea! I had to go to a counselor at the school once because of being required to go and they thought I was seriously schizophrenic, which is wrong! I'm not schizophrenic! I am of a sound mind and sane and that is amazing considering what I have had to deal with! The voices in my mind aren't mine and they are real as another person is.

So I stopped even mentioning or bringing the subjects of the voices or anything that would present me as different up at all. I curtailed and conformed my outward actions to not draw attention or notice to me. There is just the… price of doing that; I now have difficulty opening up to others and getting close in any relationship. I constantly kept my guard up and wouldn't show any of the emotions that I felt from all the things that happen to me. Such had worked in my favor to help me survive, but it was in essence a double edged sword, because it had also stunted my abilities in social interaction.

"I have a hard time opening up to others! Okay! I always have! And the few times I have opened up to another, they either don't believe me and that I am telling stories or think I am crazy and have lost my mind! Everyone around me both ignored and avoided me or they shunned and abused me! Only Master Kai listened to me and did not think I was crazy!"

It was true; Master Kai had been the only one who had given me the time or surprisingly believed me. It had happened after one of the fights I had with my uncle and had the many marks to prove that. Master Kai had sat there and had listened to me after I had vented my feelings about my uncle. It was why I went to him to get things off my chest. He was the only one who knew that I wasn't crazy or anything of the sort with the things I told him. I have even told him about the voices in my head and it didn't faze him or at least he didn't show it in front of me. Granted I have far more voices now than I did before, but that didn't change much of the issue really, just makes it harder to deal with. Since I had gotten here I have wondered if he could have known the voices in my head could have been something more than my imagination as others would have had me thought. Even the dark voice in my mind I could see, could possibly be one who had come and gone already. Who knows if that is the case or not?

"That's in the past Saber, you have us now and we are here for you."

I glanced over to Spyro. Once again I was amazed at Spyro's action; he was unlike any I had met before, with the one exception of Master Kai. I wish once again that I had met Spyro far earlier than I had; it would have made so much of a difference in my life. It could have been much brighter than it was now... well anyways, the past is done and can't be changed. I hung my head lower in slight shame. I may have done what I had to survive; still that didn't mean I was proud of what I had done to make it through the crap my life had thrown at me.

"I… I am sorry. It is a habit that has formed over the years of my life. I guess it is due to that; I am usually alone. I do not do well around others when it comes to relationships. I really never learned how to make or maintain a strong relationship with others as I was normally shunned."

There was an awkward silence in the air to my reply. I cleared my throat trying to dispel the awkwardness and get the attention off the current subject and back to the previous one. I did this by continuing my tale of woe that some might call an adventure. I mentioned that the vision took place in the same cityscape that the previous ones had and gave a short description of the cityscape itself. When I had gone through my explorations of the city with some details; I came to finding the scene of the three dragons frolicking and playing. I kept my gaze forward, not looking at Lara; since the purple dragonet I had seen was her when she was younger. When I got to my meeting with Koren, I got mixed looks from everyone. Tarra and Fredrick looked curiously at me, I assumed wanting to know more. They must have heard the name from either Lara or Arkanis. Both of them would know of Koren, Lara was our friend and Arkanis had been teaching us the basics of harnessing the elements before… Koren died and I left the Dragon Realm. Cynder and Cyra looked confused and lost by my descriptions. Spyro and Seth looked surprised as well as confused. Cynder was the first to speak.

"I have never seen or heard of a white dragon until seeing you like you are now Saber."

Well I couldn't say I didn't see where Cynder was coming from in this subject. Until I was changed into a white dragon or rather was turned back into one, I hadn't seen a white dragon either. At least while I was awake that is; only in the third and fourth visions or dreams had I had even a glimpse of one. Yet through the memories, I have begun to get an overview and a general idea as to the reasons why no one has seen white dragons. The results of this of course end out being that no one ever knew of the existence of white dragons. This came in views the memories provided to me.

First white dragons are rare by themselves, much like purple dragons. It's just a little more so; because every time the ten generation mark passes a purple dragon or dragoness is hatched; there is a chance that a white dragon or dragoness will be hatched. It isn't a guarantee that one will be hatched, yet the possibility does exist. Second, if I'm any kind of an example of what white dragons can do; then we are very freaking powerful baby; a power house to be sure and on par if not out doing purple dragons. From what I have heard and seen; the idea of the matter is white dragons don't and never have existed or that is accepted fact. This is due mostly to manipulated circumstance; at least that's what I have come to believe with all the facts that I had seen and heard. Cyra was the next to pipe up on the subject.

"You must be the first in history!"

I closed my eyes and felt my head fall slightly at hearing this. If only they knew the truth; how wrong they were?! In fact this view alone only further proved my belief. Their assumptions were based on falsities that others had gone to great lengths to make sure were believed were seen as truth. I don't know the reasons that any would go that far to hide what was the truth, but I could only guess it was some fact or idea about white dragons, which some didn't want to be known. So I didn't blame them for not knowing of white dragons. History was against them and that's hard to go against!

The reaction of others around me other than my friends that I had seen kept adding truth to my growing theory. Most looked at me with either confusion or curiosity at the color of my scales as white was unheard of apparently. I had found out through the memories of others... likely to which the voices I kept hearing once belonged; there had been others! In fact there were implications in two different memories that there had been at one time, a great number of white dragons. Nonetheless I really couldn't say if that was true or not at the moment, they were vague and hazy due to the great length of time that had passed since the events, which the two memories came from as they were from times long ago. How long I really couldn't say very accurately.

The experiences I had seen and felt from the memories were more a testament to my point that a group had manipulated events and recorded history to erase the knowledge of white dragons all together. That was the reasons that we haven't been seen or recorded… are white dragons don't tend not to live long because others kill them while they're young. The fact that such occurrences haven't been written down is unfortunately proof that those in power were likely some who were involved in killing said white dragons. I still can't see the reasons why they would wish to kill us; it didn't make sense to me at all. What is it about white dragons that incense hatred and cause such fear in others that it would drive them to kill others? Yet like humans; dragons had given into their feelings of hatred and fear thus causing them to do things that they would normally not do.

"Saber are you feeling okay?"

I snapped out of my current tangent of thoughts I had been on. I set a forced smile on my face before looking over to Seth nodding. I wasn't ready to get into that particular 'can of worms' that the memories produced and implied to me. I have done enough damage to the system by which things run with dragons for the moment. If I were to talk about the lies and secrets that draconic history is built upon to get the simple picture that the current peace was made. Well from what I now knew… let's just say there would be huge repercussions just to begin with and it would be all speeding downhill from there. I see no need to make the draconic system of running things collapse… yet that is! I was still trying to understand and accept the meanings from them anyways.

"I am good just… well never mind it is something for a later time."

"So there was another white dragon there and not Asreyel?"

That came from Spyro; I nodded and I went into the details as I remembered them from the encounter. I told them how the white dragon that met me, said the three dragons I was seeing were just illusions that were showing a memory of the past. The pain that I now was realizing was myself trying to remember or reconnect to my past recollection that were still there, yet I was unable to retrieve the memories until recently. So I was just left with feelings of déjà vu. The feelings were even stronger when I saw Koren clearly for the first time after leaving the Dragon Realm. In other words my heart still remembered those I had known in the Dragon realm, but my mind couldn't recall due to the connections not being there anymore. I said I would go into what the conversation I had with Koren was about later in this story.

"It makes more sense now than it did back at that time, but like I said I will get into that later."

I then spoke about waking up and hearing the sounds of an ape attack and shortly saw apes rushing at me. I had of course tried to defend myself. Yet having been hit hard in the back of my head; it presents a difficulty in fighting back, with the loss of consciousness.

"Looking back I would guess that the monkey Exis hit the back of my head with her staff; it hurt like nothing most would believe. I thought she had fractured my skull with that hit!"

I went over the time period that I had later found out had been two weeks; where I had been forced to stay with the apes. I took in the looks of horror as I mentioned some of the things that had happened to me while I was there. Admittedly the apes had been none too nice to me, though that's a given as they hate me as much as I detest them and want me dead, preferably by their hands. The first sharp intake of breath came when I went into my first encounter with the 'ape king', though none in my audience asked questions about the encounter. I had thought they would; I mean the 'ape king' was female for goodness sake! Well, I heard much louder gasps when I recounted the night I got stabbed by knife an ape had while I had been fighting for my life against the hordes of apes.

"Are you sure you are okay after that?!"

That worried question came from Cyra and the others excluding Lara who I had told about this experience to an extent already; had looks of worry. I gave the best comforting gesture I could, but the truth is I was stabbed and that's never a good thing to happen to anyone. Lara still had an expression of worry on her face, yet there was also an underlying feel of anger from her. I had told her about getting stabbed, but I had just said it wasn't very serious, which was stretching the truth… okay it was a lie! Something tells me that Lara wasn't pleased that I had lied and now that she knew and I feel that I will have to pay a price. I just hope that price doesn't turn out to be hell that I pay.

"I wondered for a bit; but as you can see, I am okay now. It was terrible back at that time though. Those apes know so little about healing. I really had to wing it more than I usually do."

I got the explanation look from everyone in the circle. Once again I wonder how dragons get along without; slang, inference and using a common language. Granted there are advantages to not having multiple languages, but you miss out on the many ways you can imply and say the same idea or phrase and get across so much more meaning and understanding.

"The expression 'to wing it' is a slang inference that means to improvise in the given situation. It is another word for adaptation."

The others got the general idea from my explanation; I think they did at least. I can't always tell if my friends understand the explanations I give, since dragons don't seem to get or comprehend human references and nuances. Tarra was the next to speak.

"W-what did you do?"

Wow what an audience I have to regale my hellish adventures I had recently to! They are hanging on my words and waiting on my next sentences. Back to the matter at hand; it would seem Tarra is getting more comfortable with Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra. That's good, though it could be that since she is next to me and has been getting closer to me on a friendship level. My continuing presence could also be the reason she is doing better. Lara was glaring daggers at me, I could feel her doing so without looking at her, due to what I said she now knew I had been lying that my injuries hadn't been that serious when I had chatted with her before. Well I have a feeling I would pay for lying later; Crappers I hate how often I'm right! This isn't going to end well, Oh Freaking Fiddlesticks!

"Um... Thankfully I had acquired some… materials to help my plight on the way while I was being carried to the 'cell' they put me in. I was amazed just how dumb AND blind the apes can be."

I gave them the simple details of 'sewing' myself up. I felt the pressure from Lara pressing up against me increase part way through the description, Tarra's contact increased as well, though nowhere near as much as Lara's. I finally lost my resistance to not look at Lara, since I was scared with what look I would get from her. I steeled myself before I stole a look over at Lara; I knew she would be… none too pleased with me. Oh did I ever have to assert extreme firm mental control so that I didn't flinch in fear of the implications at the expression on her face. I knew that she wouldn't be happy for me lying and that's totally justified. I don't deny that it was totally and utterly wrong of me to lie to Lara about the seriousness of my injuries. She had every right to be mad at me; I understand that… but… does she have to give a face that screams 'the punishment that you will receive later will make time in the lower tiers of hell feel like a vacation resort!' Why do I attract the females that seem to like to make my life so utterly miserable that it would make the devil himself shed a tear of joy at watching the things females put me through?! Most of the rest in the circle looked like I had said something completely insane.

"You sewed yourself up?!"

That question came from Spyro and he had not shouted that, but it had been close. I focused my sight on him to read his face. Hey, you can get a great deal more from body language most of the time, than the hole that most call a mouth. Spyro was worried yes, but there was more than that. Granted they probably wouldn't understand that humans have come up with simple, yet effective methods to increase chances of a full and successful recovery from injuries, which can range from minor to critical. Said methods can be considered brutal and painful; still if it works and keeps you alive, there isn't much room to complain.

"Spyro... you may not understand, but nonetheless humans have come up with ways to heal one another that work even if they are not the nicest or most pleasant of methods. 'Sewing' up a person like you would fabric is a good example of this idea. There are wounds serious enough that have a hard time healing on their own and the results of the healing are rarely ideal. Plus, you really do not have the time to wait for one's body to do so. If you help the recovery process along by closing the wound and keeping it closed and stop the bleeding. This action helps the body's recovery. So in the end, it works out for the better as you are still alive."

I got confused nods of understandings from all in my audience. I went on with the story with my escape from the apes. I mentioned the amusing instances of how my bad luck reversed and struck the apes, where said luck would normally hit me! I still am surprised and was bordering on shock and amazement about this! I am still trying to figure out how that worked the way it did; so that maybe I could contrive for such events to happen again! Imagine... being able to aim my bad luck at things and creatures! Now that would truly be one of the darkest kinds of magic; one to be reckoned with... Ah the possibilities would be endless! Anyways after escaping the valley with the apes I of course bumped into Lara, Fredrick and Tarra. I stopped in telling my tale when I caught the look of curiosity on the faces of my first friends. Spyro was the one to speak his thoughts first.

"I did not know there was another dragon city."

Hmm… that is unexpected; that was his first question in this part?! I would've thought Spyro would have asked about Lara being a purple dragoness since purple dragons and dragonesses are so rare, but that is just me, go figure. My first friends gave the accented agreement to Spyro's question. It would seem I will have to rethink my expectation on questions when it comes to dragons. Though I was pretty surprised myself actually at the time, for there to be a large city on the edge of ape controlled territory. I would hope they don't think that I had any idea that Carona existed. Granted, that is where I lived as a dragon or more specifically a dragonet, but I didn't remember that until less than a week ago that was true. I know it is an amazing revelation that I am a dragon from the start, though even I'm shocked by the knowledge I had learned in the last two weeks. I really am starting to wonder; do they think I am somehow somewhat omnipotent?! That's just not true nor would I ever want to be!

"Trust me; it was shocking to me as well."

I described the layout of the city to an extent, yet I was keeping it simple. Then I got into my meeting Arkanis and some of the interesting events that followed. My first impressions of Arkanis I noted to everyone were that he reminded me of Master Kai. I didn't discuss the interesting revelation of him being one of Malefor's teachers as that wasn't my business nor for me to tell others. I gave a quick, though professional explanation of the… well, I guess you can call it a conversation of sorts. Following the said conversation; Lara departed after I had… metaphorically given her a hard slap to the face that had shattered her world as she knew it. I mentioned how I had spent most of the day chasing her down and apologizing to her.

I had no real wish or interest on sharing the chat that Lara and I had that night when I had found her. In my view and opinion; it was private conversation and so isn't for others to hear or know about but Lara and myself. I really don't want to talk about what she did at the end of our chat to anyone here; I don't know how they would react. I do not, I repeat; I do NOT know nor do I want to know how they would react to her kissing me right now! I glanced over at Lara and by the softening look on her face she obviously agreed with my view on this. I hope that means she will take it easier on me later!

I paused for about a minute before I kept going with this story. I was about to take the plunge into when Lara chased me for the majority of a day and into the night. I had yet to really indicate or imply Lara was interested in me in the romantic relationship kind of way. Though with her sticking so close to me and the place she had staked out; you could say she is glued to me. It should be rather clear that she does feel that way, even though I have clearly stated I'm not interested in such a committed relationship at this time. However, as a friend; I don't wish to make her look like a lust crazed pervert, even if that's what she is like when she is in heat.

I want to tell the truth, yet I don't want to put Lara in a bad light per say, which the effort and work she put in to chasing and hunting me down would do just that. I have no clue how the subject of perversion is seen by dragons; for humans it's very bad and is more than simply frowned down upon! The difference between humans and dragons in this subject matter is as Arkanis put it 'increased cycles of fertility'. The dragon race has mating seasons; the human species don't have them, though some people may act like they do. It's a VERY scary thought now that I think about it; were human females to have mating seasons and go into heat! Just imagine what things would be like if that were the case... (Shudder) If that were to be the truth, we males would be an endangered species for many reasons! Yes, I wouldn't doubt that some males would like girls chasing them and jumping them; they would be the first to die! The smarter guys like myself, would come up with ways to avoid the ladies, still I fear in the end we too would be fated to fall before the females. Yet back to the point, I very much doubt that she is so clingy and possessive all the time… let me rephrase, it is more I believe and more hope that it's due to being in heat!

The chase proved to me, in a cut and dry kind of idea that Lara could be seen in such a way I didn't want to put her! I have only heard some facts about "mating seasons" from others, mostly dragons rather than dragonesses. So I don't know how much the "heat" affects a dragoness. So the question I need to answer is what do I say about the activity? I can't just say anything or nothing about it! Still I have no clue if such an event is common or expected from a dragoness or if Lara is just an extremely persistent dragoness instead! I could go either way and believe to be very correct on the information. Still now that I reviewed this… event I recalled a promise I had made to myself. I turned to Spyro.

"Um… Spyro, I need to apologize to you."

Spyro looked at me confused.

"Apologize? About what?"

I smiled slightly in sadness.

"Well you remember about how on our trip back to Warfang, you were… having an issue that you came to me for advice?"

He thought for a full thirty seconds, before he suddenly got a look of comprehension followed by a sight blush.

"Yes I remember, but why are you apologizing?"

I sighed before I answered.

"I am apologizing because I had no idea what I was talking about or saying at that time. I now understand what you were going through back at that time."

Yes I had now realized that Cynder had very likely been in heat at that time. The advice I had given Spyro back then… well now sounded extremely STUPID! My experience with Lara had taught me the folly of my advice back then! I wouldn't want to be given the same advice, yet I had almost been forced to eat my own words. My advice is more along the lines of a punishment nearly to the point of a life sentence! I guess I should explain as to why I just said all of that.

Well... I might as well be honest about the point on this. I took a deep steadying breath and began to give a picture of what that day had been like for me! I went with the plain facts and only those facts! It didn't paint a great picture of Lara in view of the event, but said view was from the bottom; those involved are often bias in many ways! So I can't help the perspective that I had! I jumped right in starting at coming face to face with Lara outside the temple. I didn't go into all that much of the finer detail of how Lara pursuing me went down, just the major pieces of note.

I didn't miss the other dragonesses' reactions to my tale. Tarra just had a sad smile on her face for me, which I did appreciate. I would guess she had put together what Lara had attempted to do to me that day. Cyra's breathing was irregular now; I assume from her trying not to laugh at the scene I was painting them. I'm thankful that at least she was trying to be nice to me. Cynder… well… let's just say I will have some VERY choice words for her later when I am done with this tale. She was snickering and would be laughing if Spyro wasn't glaring at her. As before I swear that my bad luck is used not only to make my life a truly horrible living hell on a regular basis; it's also used for entertainment purposes for others! Curse, reverse divine interventions and blasphemous occurrences! Yes I am talking to you God and you Satan; give me a break! This idea that my life should be some sort of show for you two and others is really sucking right now!

When I mentioned that I had used the shadow element to get away from Lara, all went silent. I have been gaining access to the elements before now granted, yet my friends here in Warfang until today couldn't figure out why. Though even with me being a dragon, that doesn't fully explain the reasons; as I was human when this started. Even I don't know why I can do many of the things I can. No one asked any questions on the finer details yet, which surprised me as I had mention a lot of strange things. I did say that I could 'phase' into shadows, which got some shocked looks from the others. It took some explaining to help my friends understand what I meant when I said 'phase' into shadows. When I had helped them get the meaning, their looks of surprise and confusion remained on their faces. That kind of answered my question I had wondered about earlier; could dragons phase into shadows? Apparently dragons don't have the ability to phase through shadows; either that or they don't understand what I'm telling them. That is entirely possible; the reactions I was getting could imply such things.

But anyway back to the story. I recounted the rest of the chase, which was pretty precise and simple. Of course the chase had ended fairly quickly once I had gotten to the forest. The forest was territory that I had far more an advantage in than in the city of Carona. Here sense of smell became less of an advantage and so hiding was much more doable! Okay what really happened was I found me some plants that had a different odor to them and rubbed them on myself to block my own scent. The other reason I had an advantage them woods was the trees are so thick here so flying isn't an option; I can climb far better than dragons and dragonesses, so go me! Though Lara did search for me diligently; I managed to evade her in the end. So Lara had eventually given up on me, after I had taken to hiding in the forest.

I hesitated before the next part of my story. I was about to get into the singular event that changed everything for me! That one experience had shattered much of what I knew as the truth or what I thought was solid fact! One I had been turned into a dragon once more, which now feels natural to me, interestingly enough. Two I had always been a dragon by birth and had started in the Dragon Realm. Those two ideas are just a few of the things that were breaking many of my perceptions of life. I mean those two facts explained many reasons I never felt that I truly belonged with the one exception of the dojo.

Then the voices themselves were an entirely different matter from the things that I had learned and what happened to me also. The first time I had heard them in the glade had pushed me to the very brink of sanity! I still hear some of them pretty much constantly and they keep up a running commentary. They switch occasionally, but there is an ongoing whispering in the back of my mind. Most of the commentary I pick up is fine, although it doesn't always makes sense; as most of the voices aren't something I see as a problem with what they say. Though there are a few I worry about like I do the… dark voice in my head. I have listened to some that are really disheartening and others who are much more upbeat. I still believe that the voices belong to the owners of the memories that are now 'swimming around' in my head as well. I can't confirm that, yet I still swear that's the case. That alone is scary as well as amazing!

"...That night after I lost Lara... I found myself in the forest and was about to go back to Carona... when I was... called, I suppose you can say."

All in the circle had blank faces at my statement. I went into the situation as I remembered it; such an experience is something I couldn't forget! Who could forget disembodied voices speaking… no calling you? I mean I certainly don't regret following those voices nor was I against the results that came from the event. Being a dragon is wonderful and awesome! I can't say I liked or appreciate the means to get the outcome that had happened. Through this I had felt the worst pain I have ever gone through in my life! That is saying something when you take into account the things my bad luck has done to me.

"So you heard voices and went after them?!"

I looked over to Spyro who had asked this; his tone was plainly implying a more… personal question to me. That being along the line of the question being reformed as follows: 'So you heard voices, listened to them and then defied your normally logical mindset by going after them; are you CRAZY?!' I wouldn't disagree with the question; I would've been asking myself that if not for the other things that had followed.

"I would be lying if I said I did not have the same kind of argument of logic over my actions on the idea."

I continued at the point of where I came to the clearing or glade. I described the scene I came into, which as I painted the stage the maws of all in the circle dropped farther as I kept going. I can't blame them; what I am telling them; sounds like a story you would expect to hear from a certified mental case patient! I mean I was talking about how I saw and heard countless numbers of voices that came from orbs and they were speaking in a collective voice to me. Then when you add to that fact those voices somehow seemed to know me could you blame them for being confused? I certainly couldn't fault them on their reactions. If I hadn't seen and heard them I wouldn't believe this story!

I went into the facts that these 'voices' told me. I mentioned how as they spoke I would feel pain in my head and that the said pain got worse as this event went on. I asked the question that had been answered in the most unexpected way I could have ever imagined. I didn't say anything about how I had the thought of all of my time in the Dragon Realm being a divine joke of some sort. I don't think that would go over well with everyone here if they understood the idea at all! I still have little knowledge of what dragons do or know in the area and subject of religion.

I kept going with my tale with the reply from those voices that shattered my understanding of life as I knew it. The fact that I had been born in the Dragon Realm and I had started out as a dragon from the beginning then adding how I had been sent away from here to earth to protect my own life from being ended. I didn't know what to think about this all and it involved me the most! So I didn't really expect that anyone here would be able to guess any better than I had tried. I still was trying to figure out the reasons that things had happened the way they had in my times of pondering. I know it was to protect me and save my life, but still it was so confusing.

If such a revelation wasn't enough to send me reeling and break down what I thought I knew, then the next mind blowing statement certainly did! "Now you have returned. You will soon be needed to defend the dragon realm from the ancient enemy's return!"I have brooded on the line over and over for the possible meanings and implications to it, the several times I had some time to think on the subject; since I had heard it. I still have no real idea or clue what it refers to completely. The literal meaning of the phrase is fairly easy to see; there will be the need to defend the Dragon Realm against a force that will be coming. I have no problem or anything against defending the realm, if that's what it comes to. I will fight with my friends to defend their home and... I guess my home as well, though for some reason I still feel a little out of place here in the Dragon Realm at this moment. Yet I don't know who or what this ancient enemy even is and I don't know where to start looking for information on them. However, I feel that I should know this ancient enemy somehow, like they are something I have heard of or know instinctually; at least I get a strong feeling of unease when I think about this 'ancient enemy'.

By this point, pretty much everyone's maws had hit the floor after the things I said, figuratively speaking that is. What can I say for myself to make things any clearer? I am a magnet to all things weird and freaky; usually the more inconceivable and strange, the more likely it will happen to me! Murphy made his law for people like me! That's my bad luck in a type of nutshell to put it as accurate as I can with the words I know! Surprisingly Lara out of all still had use of her voice.

"Saber… what were those orbs?"

I had seen the question coming when I got to this part of my tale. I had my theory on what they were, but I have my reservations on the subject of the supernatural, less so now than I did before coming back to the Dragon Realm. I can't just say that the orbs were spirits or ghosts! Even if that is what they were; I would be going against some of my most firm and closely held beliefs I had! It would take a huge amount of things would have to happen to force me to do that! I shrugged in answer. What in the hell is to say my guess is correct? When you forced to answer a question that you don't want to answer…

"My guess is as good as everyone else's. I really do not know."

… Answer in the vaguest way possible! I returned to the story, where my transformation had started. Recalling the pain, even in the first half of this experience was terrible; talking about it was slightly worse. A glance around the circle told me that Spyro and Seth were the only ones whose maws weren't still trying to sink at the moment. The reason that was the case or at least my guess to it was that this was similar to the third vision and so I have told Spyro and Seth something similar. I tried to reassure them, not that it did much for them in the way I did it, stupidly I might add.

"I thankfully have a tolerance to pain, but it does not mean I do not feel it."

Thinking about the line that I just spouted; it isn't really that reassuring. I'm still really new to this opening up thing and being able to confide in others. I had learned and have ingrained the habit, not to open up to others long ago; suddenly doing a complete one eighty was really difficult. I went on about how I was getting an overview of my changed appearance. I gave a brief summary of the change since I see no reason for much detail as my appearance is fairly self-explanatory as I'm sitting in front of them and they can see the results. I then continued to the second and worse half of the experience, it being the worse of the two parts of the event.

My voice fell in volume as I began the second part of what happened at the lake. I dreaded remembering this event, yet I can't forget it. When you're reminded of such an experience by reliving it in the nightmares you have when you try to sleep at least once a night; you can't just let it go! The agony was unforgettable, as it had been burned into my memory! Yet I thought none of my friends' maws could sink lower, that didn't stop them from trying! I attempted to tell them all as accurately as I could what the voices would say, but I couldn't recall what they were saying to me anymore. There had just been too many voices shouting at the same time and each one saying different things. The tempest of chaos in my mind that the voices had created at the time hadn't been coherent to me in any way. The numbers of voices that were yelling and screaming at me were just too much for me to remember all of them.

The voices were only part of the torture I was forced to go through; like I had learned time after time, things can ALWAYS become worse somehow! That's when the images came into the maelstrom of chaos that I was drug into! I attempted to describe how my senses were struggling to work for me because of being overstimulated for all the input that was being forced on them. Is it any surprise that my senses were getting close to coming to a screeching halt from this experience? So can I be blamed that I couldn't talk about any of the pictures I can't remember any of them specifically? No I can't! However, it is fair to say that I did mention that the images just would flash before my vision and then a second or two later there would be another in its place. The images would flash in front of my eyes or maybe in my mind; honestly, to me at the time I couldn't tell if there was any real difference which way I had seen them. It was the best way I could think of to describe what had been happening.

Now, if you think that was bad, it was still not done; the speed of the images surging into my mind along with the voices increasing in volume in their screaming at me in my head. It made my torment worse and worse, there was no end in sight for me in this. I paused at that moment; thinking of how to go on. How do you tell anyone who hasn't experienced this kind of thing, how it feels?! The memories had been on every subject imaginable, yet the ones I took notice out of them the most were the painful and horrible memories. It wasn't by choice that I noticed those kinds of memories more than the others, it is that I just can understand them a bit better with the kind of life I have had. There aren't words that can help one understand the crushing feeling of all the memories that were being force into my mind and weighing me down or how my senses were locking up and were becoming unable to function.

But wait, there's more! If that pain racking feeling on raw nerves wasn't enough; combine the reactions of the voices to some of the pictures and that somehow cranks the level of agony up even more! Whatever the problem those voices had with the images; it only added to my difficulties with the situation. I have more than enough problems dealing with my own set of difficulties; without having to see the problems of others! It's a wonder and miracle that I was still sane in any way! I wouldn't wish such an experience as I had gone through on anyone not even my worst enemy! No, not even Sparx, though I do hate him so!

As I kept going in this tale; I said how the images came faster and the voices became louder. I mean as firm and unyielding my mental control is and can be, yet even it can be overwhelmed. I can attest that when people compare chaos to a tempest tossed sea, they are not joking! My voice was still low as I told my friends just how close I got to losing my mind and sanity from this event. I continued with the retelling at the point when I opened my maw and tried to scream in absolute agonizing pain that was coursing through me, but was unable to even scream. I could only gasp quietly and nothing more at that moment. My body had been racked with unimaginable and indescribable anguish to the point my normal bodily functions were locking up. The chaos had come so close to drowning me in the memories and losing myself entirely, mind, body and my soul. Even in this state; the memories kept coming without any end in sight.

I had near the beginning of this portion closed my eyes so that I wouldn't have to look at the expressions on my friends' faces. This was a memory I wanted desperately to forget, yet that was impossible to do with this. My gasp that had been my silent harrowing scream had proven that I would be haunted by this till the day I die. This one event had gotten the closest to destroying my psyche or soul whichever you wish to call it. The howl I had finally been able to release was still unlike anything I thought I could produce, yet was the testament to what this happening had done to me. I did say how I wanted the crazy experience to end, though I left out that I would even have welcomed death if it would have ended it! I don't think anyone can blame me, I had seen horrors and atrocities that make the events that cause post-traumatic stress syndrome look like happy events instead of a horrible experience! After I said that I let out one more roar and then blacked out I slowly opened my eyes. I had finished recounting the horrible experience; I took a moment to read the faces of everyone here. Let me tell you, it was mixed in ways I hadn't expected!

Spyro's expression was one of shock of what had happened to me and pity for the suffering that had followed. The shock was completely understandable; this calamity was unlike anything he had probably heard. I remember when Spyro told me his adventure story; I was shocked at parts of it as well. My escapades had been… different and so I shouldn't compare our lives' events. I would be shocked myself were I in his position; alas I'm not in that standing. The pity was again something I could see the reason for; one feels for a friend that has gone through pain and wish to comfort them. I had known that Spyro wouldn't ever judge me for the loads of weird crap that occurs to me. That's one of the main reasons I'm glad he is my friend.

Cynder's face was a mixture of worry and curiosity. Worry is obviously from the description of the pain I had been in. What I had described isn't something you hear often… well heck I would bet one wouldn't hear of such in a lifetime! Curiosity was unexpected to me; maybe it is on the voices and images. I don't have a clue if that's so or if it is on how I still had my sanity in working order. The former Terror of the Skies she may be, yet she is a dragoness first, rather than an 'evil' dragoness in my mind! Cynder had once told me that during her time under Malefor's control, he had enslaved her mind and could speak to her without being near her. So she could understand a voice in your head that isn't yours. She could understand what it can feel like to have someone or something whispering thoughts you wouldn't have normally in your head. It is and feels so wrong in ways that words can't express!

Fredrick had his maw opened slightly just staring at me. I mean I remember the two times I had shocked him like this; the first was my story in the first meeting with Arkanis. The other was when we met when I had become a dragon. Yet we had known each other for such a little time; it is unlikely that he would understand that weird things happen to and around me no matter where I am or the circumstance. He had heard me out and listened to my story when I had told Arkanis; this telling was far more detailed to the same story. The additional details make a vast difference in tale in its entirety. Still we had become quick friends over the last week or so and hopefully would remain friends in the future.

Tarra's face was even more unexpected to me than the three previous! There was sorrow combined with pity which I expected; but those two emotions were alongside with a look of awe?! She was feeling sorry for me; I would think most that would believe my story after hearing my tale would feel that way, if they believed me that is. I was taken aback at her being in awe of what I had said. I still didn't know what kind of traumatic situation she has been forced to live through. Yet I would surmise that my experience I had just recounted to them was worse than what she had gone through.

Granted I have a strong constitution and will; those two have saved me and kept my sanity in one piece through many hard times. Yet this event had really slammed both into an indestructible wall to fully test them and how much they could endure! So she was to my figuring in awe of me surviving such things. This was the first time I have received a response like that! Most people who have ever learn of my… problems; think I'm crazy and should be admitted to a mental institution as quickly as possible and locked into a padded cell and left there for the rest of my life!

Lara had heard bits of this tale before when we had our 'chat' a few nights before the battle of Warfang. I doubted she had been fully listening to me at the time; the lust glazed eyes give the impression she was busy staring at me and having… other thoughts running through her mind. This recounting she had listened completely and with her full attention. She seemed to be thinking about something; of what, I have no idea and I don't know if I want to know what she is thinking about right now! Lara was also rubbing my side, which is something I had recently come to be unwillingly familiar with over the last week. Yet unlike the times previous, she didn't do the action to incite passion and lust, but to comfort. This is the first time I can remember that she was doing something for me that wasn't for enticing me to give into her temptations. Yes she had been the one who had decided that I was okay and to take me to Carona.

However she had been for majority of the time I had been around her; trying her hardest to... how to say it nicely? Um well… Oh screw it! Lara had been doing what she could to get me into the sack, slip into my bed or get me into hers, even if she'd had to drag me kicking and screaming the whole way to do that. I wouldn't have put it past her to try to drag me to her bed! In fact I am kind of surprised she didn't; maybe her self-control is better than I gave her credit for? She had chased me down with the intent to rape me and she had gotten really close to doing such things to me. She took advantage of a situation that she, herself had technically caused! I could say this in many different ways, though I don't think I needed to go on to get my point across.

Cyra for one of the few times that I could recall was quiet and melancholy. Normally she would be trying to cheer me up with her various ways that she does; at least that was what I had thought she would do for me. She always had a childlike attitude and optimistic outlook. Yet she wasn't smiling and she was VERY melancholy. It was odd to me and it was a rather nerve racking thing. Actually, it was more than a little freaky to me to see her like this! I'm so used to the cheerful and upbeat Cyra; this new one is starting to be extremely uncomfortable and awkward to be around. I was looking forward to having the cheerful dragoness around me to help lighten the mood; however I doubt I would have that for a little while.

Seth like Spyro had an expression of worry and pity set on his face; most likely for similar if not for the same reasons. Still Seth was also thinking about something that I could only guess at. I know that Seth had come along from how he was when we first met; nonetheless I could see he had done a good deal more maturing while I had been absent. This makes me wonder what had I missed while I was gone?! If I go by the last few times I was unable in some way to be around him I missed some epic things.

I still would have loved to see Spectra verbally abuse Terrador! Maybe I could contrive for something to happen so that she would do so again? That would require me to goad Terrador… um; you know what that's a really dumb idea at the moment! As much of a tempting tangent that one is I won't give into it! The risks verses the out coming benefits just are a tad too unbalanced and leaning to the risk end. Back to Seth, I can't blame him for such reactions as I am still reeling from the situation. It is hard to live through such things, talking about them is even more difficult.

It is nice to have such friends that are beside you when you are at one of your low points and this one was the worst I have ever been at. I honestly haven't had anyone that would do that for me that I could remember. I had friends back at the dojo; they were just not the kind that I could open up to. Master Kai is one who would listen to me and everything. Still he was more a father like figure, not a friend! He is the only reason I haven't found a way to 'bump off' my uncle for all the things he did to me over the years! Trust me, I had been sorely tempted to… listen to the dark voice when I had bad fights with my uncle and he wouldn't have lived very long if I had.

So this was all new to me; it had been such a long time since I had true friends like this! Koren had been the last real genuine friend I had and that had been years ago when I was a child. So, I haven't done things like this because I had stopped opening up to others; in short I had doomed myself to being alone. However, now I was doing the things that I thought I would never ever do with anyone. I was doing my best to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I would not break down here, if I could prevent myself from doing so! Spyro cleared his throat.

"I am sure there was a reason for that to happen."

I turned to him. Okay I can see many reasons and benefits for being positive. Yet in times like this I have a very hard time looking on the bright side of things! Torture is something that there is little if any bright side to! I am an optimist, not a masochist! However, like I have said I have my limitations in things; optimistic thinking is no exception!

"Well should you ever come up with one, let me know. I still can't figure out any and I have tried."

I resumed where I had left off at the point when I had regained consciousness. I started with giving a brief summary of my state, which had been bad, though it was improving! That had been contributed from recent events. My condition was taken before I had fully remembered and processed what had happened. I told them as I had been reviewing what had happened to me that I had found there were now memories that weren't mine. Oh boy did I get a reaction from that one fact!

"Hold on! You are saying that you have memories that are not things you have experienced?!"

That came from Seth. This was another question I had expected in particular when I came to this part. It's confusing to hear of this and even more so when you are the one that has the memories that aren't yours. It had taken some time to accept that somehow memories that were foreign to me were now present in my brain. The feeling of recalling an experience that was from another is unimaginable, then when you recall it from the first person position is unsettling in certain instances. There had been those that had been helpful to be sure. Such as the time I was learning to harness the elements as a dragon; that would be a good example of the good way in this position.

"Yes indeedly; that is what seems to have occurred. It is rather weird, but it is the truth. The thing that is odder still is that even though I have these memories that are not mine; I understand the experience as if I have lived through it."

I got some weird looks with that explanation; to which I shrugged. It's not like I asked for this! I'm really freaked out by this too. Think about it; I'm a guy so it's mind boggling to remember certain situations! One type of example of this would be trying to remember an occurrence that's obviously from a memory of a dragoness! How would I know that perspective? Easily summed up in a simple yet absolutely true phrase for me; having a dragon come onto you is just wrong! Yet I have gone through that more than once already. It just gets freaky the more that you go through it; it makes me increasingly glad I'm NOT gay! The more things I see in the memories, the weirder it can get. … I also have been getting the feeling that some of the older memories were somehow familiar; can't say why though and it is nagging at me from the back of my mind!

Anyway, I got into my attempts of walking and my difficulties with the task. I had thought that since I could crawl, logically speaking I should be able to walk on all fours; simple right? Yeah I had found out that such logic is that of an ignorant idiot within seconds after thinking it! I painted the scene that had changed since I had entered the glade. The glade had done a complete one eighty from what it had been like before. I talked about my frustration of not knowing what to do, as I hate being idol! I got a few smiles at my descriptions of my failed tries at walking and by that I mean my falls and face plants. Though face planting is nothing really that new for me so…

I was starting to honestly be glad that Sparx wasn't here to hear this! How might I know he isn't here?! That's easy; I have yet to hear any comments that show the level of stupidity that idiot has obtained! Then there is his… natural absurdly plummeting idiocy! That's very self-explanatory! It is wonderful not to have to listen to such things for the time being. He would have a field day with this material; I would never hear the end of it! That is a horrible thought in and of itself; I don't need that to become reality!

I continued by telling about my improved hearing and smelling that was displayed by me noticing the approaching dragons and dragonesses. I noted the incredible senses that I found dragons have, which I had vastly underestimated; to which I got chuckles in response. I didn't mention that I had naturally picked out Lara's scent out of all the rest of the group. I skipped over that little fact and went on to how the group had found me shortly after I heard and smelled them. Yes, I now know it had been Lara whose scent had been… pleasant to my nose. She has a nice scent though I can't figure out why, but I won't be saying that out loud, especially not even to her!

I mentioned that Fredrick, Tarra and Lara had been in the group that had encountered me. I chuckled slightly as I told the others about their reactions when they found out I was the dragon they had found. I mean come on, Lara fainted… FAINTED for the ancestor's sakes! … What the?! Why am I starting to talk like the others?! Maybe it is an effect of the voices or it is just how my brain is wired as a dragon; who knows? Anyways, Lara fainted which was to me hilarious! I guess that could be most likely summed up in a phrase; 'With my good looks women fall before me'. What I didn't mention was while I was having these kinds of humorous thoughts; I was brought back to reality by a single worrying thought! This came in the form of imagining what Lara would do to me now that I was her ideal mate as a dragon! Oh how right I had been!

Telling the dragons that had found me that I was the source of the howls was okay though I left out the reasons as to why I had, I saw no need to go through the reasons since I had already told my friends here the event that had caused me to howl like I had. When I got to the point of where we had gotten back to Carona. I tried my best to describe how Lara had reacted to seeing me when she woke up, yet it is kind of hard to explain. I know and comprehend that Lara and I know each other from our childhood… dragonethood… whatever you want to call it. Still I have gaps in my memory even now. I would imagine those gaps will eventually be filled at some point, can't say when. So I don't fully understand the relationship we had back then. That said her tackling me that had been followed by her sobbing between my left shoulder and neck; it was and still kind of is awkward, especially with Lara having chased me almost all day.

Then when I was asked by Fredrick why Lara was doing what she was! I think I was justified in being a tad angry. Come on, I know little about girls or females in general; let alone how relationships with them work! So what in the frozen outer circles of hell; makes him think I would even have a clue as to why Lara was crying into the crook of my neck! Tarra had attempted to help me… well though she tried and failed, it is the thought that counted right? Yet Tarra did a face plant instead, the poor dragoness and the luck she has and I would know what that luck can do. Lara through all of that had still yet to listen to anything that I had said, but she hadn't done so all day anyways so that was no surprise.

I went into sparse detail about getting out of Lara's embrace. I kept my mouth shut on my opinion of how a girl crying to get their way is so unfair, since that is how things tend to go I have found. It's useless to complain about such things; little if anything changes when you do. Arkanis for my sake back at that time and few shreds of sanity remaining to me; came to my rescue and stopped Lara from going further than having her paws on me again. I talked about helping Tarra up and she mumbled about how nice I had been to her. That earned her a short glare from Lara and as quickly as it had appeared it was wiped away from her face. Why was there friction between Lara and Tarra? Um oh yeah... me, never mind. I kept going on about how we went into our rooms in the temple.

Well after going through the situation with Lara, I got into the next… 'hard part' of my tale. I continued by saying I really didn't sleep when I had laid on the bed. I didn't mention the reason for me not getting sleep was because of the nightmares of me reliving my recent experience that would plague me over and over. I went into being 'called' or pulled to going somewhere I didn't have a clue about. I slipped out of the temple unnoticed by anyone and found myself heading to the ruins. Cyra took that moment to speak.

"There are ruins in Carona?"

Fredrick was the one to answer her.

"Yes, they are the ruins from early on in the war with Malefor when he destroyed almost all of Carona."

Tarra to my surprise was the next to speak up.

"Most o-of us are told n-not to enter the ruins, t-they are dang-gerous; that i-is what Arkanis s-says."

The others shook their heads with disbelief; I could understand why the adult dragons would say that the ruins would be dangerous. However this Q&A session was triggering one of my pet peeves! This pet peeve of mine was as annoying to me as others talking about me when I am right there as if I wasn't. The peeve is being interrupted when I am telling about an experience that others have asked to hear. Yet I was patiently waiting for my turn to keep going with my story. I must show that I have well developed manners and wait patiently for my turn even if it isn't easy; when Lara got into this.

"Actually I heard a story about the ruins."

Am I not supposed to be the one telling the story?! ... Calm down, there is no reason to get upset about this. Humor her for the moment, it may improve her mood. Oh boy, I may regret this later, but anyway this should be… I don't know whether to say interesting or boring. I could go either way at this time. Lara told her story about how years ago there had been some kind of mysterious accident in the ruins. I politely listened to her though I really wasn't paying much attention. What does this have to do with anything right now anyway?! In this incident, dragons had been trapped by some kind of monsters. This was sounding like your typical fairytale kind of story; the ones that some kind of evil monster is attacking the hero or group and the 'hero' somehow overcomes the evil. As I listen to Lara's story I was becoming extremely bored and my mind started to wonder as it does when I give it nothing to do.

Currently I had started to run through what had happened to me and Koren before he had died. I was trying to think of a nicer way to deliver the event, but was having little success. It is hard to soften the blow of the death of a dear friend, more so when they are one of the only two dear friends you have. I was still listening to the story that Lara was still telling be it halfheartedly. When particular facts of what she was talking about began to pop out to me; my mind sharpened its attention. The story that she was telling was beginning to sound familiar in a fashion. I started to see correlations between the story I was listening to and the event I had been going over in my head. There were way too many similarities to be a coincidence and the number was increasing as I continued to listen!

The questions I had asked myself earlier of how history was manipulated so no one would know became clear in a flash of understanding. My shock and horror quickly turned to rage and animosity as I realized the truth. The story Lara was telling wasn't just similar to what had occurred to Koren and me before I was sent away from the Dragon Realm. It was an account of the same event! I had been wrong in the assumption that records of white dragons didn't exist. They did, just not in the form I had thought or expected. The records of white dragons were in the form of the stories like the one I was currently listening to.

It was the explanation given to cover up what really happened! The major difference between the story and the truth was that the so called 'monsters' were myself and Koren! The wrongly named 'heroic' dragons were the ones that were trying to kill me and had killed Koren! If that wasn't insulting enough; those same dragons that would kill innocent dragonets were raised on a pedestal for these 'acts of bravery'! So that meant the event that happened that night had been recorded in a way, just in a way that warped the truth of the event to a stinking load of CRAP! The true purpose of this of course had been to kill me and Koren and I still don't know WHY?!

It was taking most of my self-control not to snap and make my rage vocal! I wanted to screech of how this story was a lie; to deny the fabrication I was hearing that was told to deceive everyone else of what the real intention had been. This was all to cover up the murder of Koren and the attempt on me! How dare they! I would not let it stand! No I would make sure the truth came to light, if it is the last thing I do!

When Lara got to saying that the 'monster' had given its final roar that signal its defeat; I snapped. That was the final straw! Draconic tradition can go crashing to a blazing hell for all I care! I will not let Koren's final moments be remembered as 'a monster defeated'! I could not and cannot let Koren's final act of saving me be tarnished by lies! I couldn't stay quiet any more after hearing this lie! This was just wrong and the horrible stabbing pain in my heart left me with not even a shred of doubt that this was wrong! I had meant to just say it in a normal tone, yet after hearing the last line of the story I could do nothing but bellow out my outrage!

"That story is all a lie! That is NOT what happened!"

There was silence and all eyes were on me now. It was time to correct history to what's the real truth and not the tailored story that was told! I went on with the truth; the story was nothing more than a big fat lie to glorify killing Koren and trying to bump me off as well.

"That story is a lie! The so called monsters and heroic dragons are only called that to cover up the truth!"

I was angry! No I was livid with fury at hearing such a story! It made the pain of losing Koren hurt more than my own near death does. He had died to save me! Yet this story made him appear a monster and I wouldn't have it! He was a hero, a dear and cherished friend and I will correct anyone who says otherwise; alive or dead! Spyro was the one to respond to me.

"Saber calm down. What do you mean? If the monsters and heroic dragons were something else we know; why hide the truth of what they are like you say the story does?"

I took a deep shuttering breath. They wouldn't know or understand the wrongs that this story and I wouldn't doubt others were told to cover up the crimes committed! My first assumptions that the dragon race was completely different had just been proven wrong; they were more like human beings than I thought. I hate to say it was clear now how the ones in power had made sure that white dragons never were known to exist. As the saying goes, 'history is written by the victor and not the defeated' and so was true in this as well. It was likely that not only dragons were involved in doing this, but I don't know who else to pin the responsibility to at the moment. History had been manipulated to say that white dragons like myself, were nothing but a myth at most and if at all possible the knowledge of white dragons were sent to oblivion! They had labeled us as 'monster' instead to justify getting rid of us. We 'monsters' were slain by 'heroes' which were the very ones that labeled us evil monsters; so simple yet so WRONG! Those 'heroes' are the evil monsters far more than we were!

"Spyro the reason that these 'monsters' appear every now and then is to make sure no one knows what they really were. Others makeup stories like this one to justify themselves!"

I was having a really hard time keeping my anger under control! Lara was the next to ask me a question.

"What are you talking about?"

My anger vanished for a moment as I took in what Lara had said. I stared at Lara with incredulity. I know she isn't as shallow as to be so ignorant to think Koren and I simply vanished into thin air! She had to wonder and question what had happened to us when we didn't come around after that night. I wonder now what she was told about the disappearance of Koren and me. Most likely she was lied to, but what would she have believed? I might as well ask then.

"… Lara what were you told when you asked about Koren and me?!"

Lara looked downcast. By the look on her face, she had definitely asked about us; though what she had been told had hurt, if the expression on her face right now was saying anything. What possible lie could she have been fed to her to drop the subject of her two best friends? She took a deep breath before she replied.

"The elders said you had gotten sick and died."

… What kind of lame a** excuse is that?! That's the excuse those murdering fear-bound idiots use to get rid of their guilt of what they did! That's A LOAD OF DRAGON DUNG! Hearing this set alight my anger anew and only further fueled my rage and fury. Lara wasn't to blame; it was those who had lied to her that were at fault! Could a single person blame me for getting like this? No, no one can! This wasn't just insulting; this was plain evil in what is close to its purest form!

"How lame can one get?! That is how they cover up what they did!"

I was back to bellowing. Everyone looked at me in shock and utter confusion. Unfortunately I had by now, been partially blinded by my fury and rage over learning the whole truth. It took me a couple minutes to calm down enough to regain a modicum of my previously firm composure. Then after gathering and organizing my thoughts, before I spoke in a shaky voice that anger was still evident in.

"One of those so called 'monsters' is in reality sitting right here in this room. Or if you want to be blunter; I am one of those that are labeled as a 'monster'! That is what some call white dragons; it is also used as an excuse for others to kill us! Is that plain enough for everyone here to understand?!"

The horrific silence continued on at my statement. I took another moment to regain my composure completely and then sighed. I was hard pressed to keep even a partial lid on my emotions that were coursing through me right now. I was enraged; first of course about others trying to kill me. Second was that those who had tried to kill me and had ended Koren's life had gotten away with it and paid no consequences whatsoever! But what was irking me so much was that I really didn't know the reason why Koren and I were assaulted to begin with! Granted the overall reason is that I'm a white dragon, still that's not really a valid reason, just a crappy excuse! To have the sole reason of having a vendetta against someone, be that they are what they are is sheer evil at its worst! I can't change what I was born as or that I was born! The sadder thing in this is that I was by no means the first to suffer this fate for the basic same reasons and identical excuse being used.

"I am sorry; I should not bellow. It is just that I am not the first for 'this' kind of story to occur to. Most of the said monsters that come around during those ten generations would fit under such a category as I do."

I went through what happened that night; it was the short version, but it got the point across. When I told them about nailing the blue dragon with the beam of light from my maw, all were in awe. I admit I was proud of what I had accomplished, even if I don't remember how I pulled it off. I will find out at some point how to do that again and then; oh… how cool will that be?! It served that blue dragon right for trying to kill me; I wouldn't shed a tear on him! All my friends' maws had hit the floor; I had impressed them with what I had been able to do!

"Wait… you shot light from your maw?!"

That came from Seth, I nodded. If I had hands with fingers I would have been rubbing them together in modest satisfaction and pride. I always strive to be humble and modest; Master Kai has constantly taught me to be so. Arrogance is an enemy of the martial arts and will always be! Yet you have to admit that a dragonet beating an adult dragon isn't something that happens often.

"You better believe it! I sent that dragon flying a fourth of the distance across the ruins with that shot at the very least. I haven't mentioned nearly stripping him of the majority of his scales and injuring him good as well. All of that when I was only five years old; I even amaze myself at times!"

I didn't mention that I still have no idea how I was able to shoot light from my maw at that time, but that will be a task for me to find out how. Cynder was the next one to speak.

"But that is not possible! Light is not an element that dragons or dragonesses can use!"

I shrugged at her declaration. I had the same query when I had seen my younger self blast the blue dragon. Nevertheless, it's possible that white dragons can do things that other dragons can't. Why not being able to use elements that others aren't able to?! I had done it once; that proved that the light element does exist and is usable by a dragon. Perhaps it was a unique ability to white dragons? Who is to say?

"That may be normally true and for the most part, I would say the same. Yet apparently in my case at least, that does not hold true."

I resumed the tale. I felt pain in my heart as I was telling them about Koren's condition and following death; all to save me. I felt a change in Lara's breathing as she was still leaning up against me. I took a quick glance over at her to see quiet tears falling from her eyes. I could understand how she felt; in the end Koren had proven to be a true friend by making the ultimate sacrifice for me. Knowing this didn't help me not wonder how I had heard his voice the two times I did. Logic and common sense would dictate that such a thing as hearing Koren's voice isn't possible. Yet the same could be said of hearing voices and having memories of others and no one could convince me otherwise that I hadn't heard those voices and have the memories of others!

I kept going after I had finished the last memory I had in the Dragon Realm before going to earth. It was then I brought back up the conversation I had with Koren in the fourth vision. I still didn't get how whatever power had sent me to earth from the Dragon Realm could have 'locked' away my memories from me. None of the others seem to know either; most of them were just trying to figure out how anything could send me to a different place from the Dragon Realm. Not that I didn't find such a feat of sending someone from one world to another nothing short of astounding! Science certainly had never gotten close to doing anything like that!

I continued with the interesting exchange on the dais. I got confused looks with the conversation with Asreyel. I still went on talking through the confusion of my friends though. I went on about how I figured out why Asreyel was so infuriating to me as he reminded me of how I had once been before I had changed to the person I am now. Still with the line that he had shot back at me:

"Is that supposed to be insulting or something? I can assure you that memory isn't the only one of being shunned. I can show you more if you prefer. So I very much doubt you could insult me in a way I would care about."

The conversation with Asreyel didn't faze him in the slightest! Hell that arrogant punk had taken it in stride! He brought back to mind a few hard headed bullies I had to deal with in school. I had broken them... eventually; given enough time to work on them. Something told me Asreyel would take far longer than any other I have dealt with. Oh how I would still love and thoroughly enjoy finding a way to shatter that mental wall Asreyel seems to have! Taking him down a notch would really help raise my morale!

Where did I leave off in my story? Oh yes, I was heading back to the temple so as to not spring my luck to strike me while I was in the ruins. I got a strong explanation look when I mentioned the idea of 'luck buildup'. I should have figured that I would need to explain what 'luck buildup' is and how it works.

"Well, sorry I guess I should have known I would need to explain 'luck buildup'. Um simply put, my luck tends to hit me on a fairly regular basis. If my luck does not, then it begins to buildup and the longer it does the harder my luck will hit me when it is released. It had been over a week maybe two; so I was long overdue for a dose of bad luck! I did not want that dose to be administered while I was in the ruins."

I got to the point where I got back to the temple and got back to my bed, though I didn't sleep as I kept reliving they memory I had seen that night. I didn't tell them of the instance I remembered about the festival that my luck had hit me hard. It's funny looking back on it now, but I don't know how they would take it, or if they would even understand any of the subject matter that made it even the small bit funny now. I wouldn't like to really find out at the current moment.

Anyway, I continued on with the… incident that happened that next morning. When I began to tell about the situation I found Tarra in; Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra looked over at her and Tarra blushed. I got the attention back on me by recounting my luck buildup release. I gave a VERY brief summary of the… problem I had with my back and Lara fixing it. I didn't mention the way that Asreyel would comment or what his comments he gave were. Then I went into going to Arkanis and then the dragons for help for the fight at Warfang.

I completely skipped over the time Lara and I had our talk as again I feel it was a private thing and I wasn't going to share it. I skimmed over my activities of the next five days that I was using in preparation for the battle at Warfang. Then I gave a short excerpt of the battle itself, the fights with the monkeys, pretty much up to the point that we reunited. Yes I thoroughly enjoyed personally whooping each of the four silent killers on a one on one basis! With each of them I had done different things, but it hadn't been any less satisfying to do to them!

===Flashback end===

Of course Spyro and the others had questions for me on some of the specific details, yet it was easy to answer most of them. There were a couple of questions that I couldn't answer, for I don't know of a way to answer that they would understand. A good example would be; 'what are the voices'? I have no idea how to answer that! I really can't imagine saying 'they are the voices of those who have died' would go over very well, nor would I think, 'the voices are those who have passed' as they identified themselves as would be any better.

Anyway, over these last nine to ten months things had settled into a fairly stable and good routine, which I wasn't complaining for. I finally get some extended quiet time for once since I came to the Dragon Realm. It was nice for one of those rare and few times I do get such things. When you have a non-dull life like mine you learn to appreciate such times when they happen for they aren't common.

Why are such times not common you ask?

Well one reason can be summed up in one word, which word is Lara. Now don't get me wrong; she has improved a great deal in giving me time and personal space during these months especially when she isn't in heat. Yet she still shows me that she is interested in me as a potential mate for herself in her own various ways. When I say she still shows an interest, I mean she sticks close to me and other somewhat more subtle actions. She wasn't as clingy as when her mating cycle was affecting her THANK GOODNESS! The problem with this standing situation is she isn't the only one that's doing so, Tarra is too!

In fact the second reason is Tarra. She had taken steps to get closer to me over the months, which Lara had been trying to prevent. Tarra has really taken a shine to me for reasons I can only guess. Maybe it's that we have the same kind of luck or something else. I don't know what it is! I'm not against being friends with her, but like Lara I am not interested at this time at being more than friends. Yet I'm surprised and amazed at the difference in Tarra when she came into starting HER mating cycle. I don't know which of the two dragonesses is worse?!

===flashback 7 months ago===

I had decided for the day to go down to the lower tier and work on an idea I had recently; to coin a phrase in this kind of idea with one minor change, 'Robin… to the blacksmith's!' The moles had welcomed me at any time I came to the smithy. They had become very interested in my 'ideas and innovations' I came up with and often assisted me during the time I would work on a project as much to see and learn the techniques and methods I used as for anything else, especially the younger moles. I had been working on designs for a whip as of late. Since the battle of Warfang I had seen the uses that such a tool would have. As I would be in the Dragon Realm for a long while if what those voices had said is anything to go by, I might as well go the whole distance and prepare for the worst of the worst. So I worked on coming up with ways to make such an idea practical. I have an amazing imagination that I will employ in this; said ideas could very well save my life. So since I will be here for the long haul, I might as well prepare for it; whatever that long haul may be.

I was in my draconic form at the moment as it was becoming nicely comfortable, though I would turn into a human when I got to the smithy as I would need the dexterity that human hands have over dragon paws. I was focused on the plans I had for the day, so I was less aware of the world around me. Knowing that you can't blame me when I jumped at hearing a voice speaking to me; I hadn't expected it at all let alone the individual that the voice had belonged to.

"Hello Saber, where are you going today?"

I jumped about a foot into the air at the sound of the voice. When I got back to the ground, I spun around to find myself face to face with Tarra, who was smiling at me sweetly. I slowed down my rapid breathing at the surprise that had gotten my heart pumping so hard. This is a natural exercise I would do with martial arts a lot. I may not be easy to surprise or scare, but it can be done and with my sensitive nerves, I give off a very strong reaction. Yet I had to wonder what Tarra was doing here. Maybe this is an odd happenstance? … Yeah I doubt that; odd happenstance doesn't happen to me very often; like a fifty percent chance in a blue moon. In other words slim to none! I might just be over thinking this situation. I shook my head slightly and then smiled back at Tarra.

"Oh… hey Tarra, I did not know you were there. Where am I going right this moment? Well I was planning to spend time at the smithy with the moles. Why do you ask?"

Tarra continued to smile in that sweetly way at me at my answer. This was different for her; it is kind of making me wonder what is going on. Granted she smiles at me and everything; there is just something off about this that I can't put my talon on. I noticed that she was tracing her left forepaw against the ground in the act of being shy. Now that's what I have come to expect from Tarra, still even this action is somehow unlike her usual way of doing things. Don't get the wrong idea; I have liked how we have become closer as friends over the last few months. It is wonderful to talk to her without her stuttering or mumbling much. Actually I discovered that Tarra has a very beautiful voice, kind of musical in a way. Yet she has been sticking closer than usual the past couple of days. I wonder if she… no that's just wrong and dumb! There is no way that can be the case right now. I mean I wouldn't doubt she has cycles as she is a dragoness and I can't help but admit that with Lara there was an immense change, but with Tarra, I find it hard to believe she would be THAT different!

"Well, I was wondering if you were free. Maybe you could show me around Warfang more."

Okay… I didn't see that one coming. I had shown her around Warfang a couple of times already; maybe she has somewhat a bad memory for city layouts? Well, I don't see an issue with showing Tarra around. Plus with the face she is giving me… I don't think I will be able to say no; she is just too cute at the moment! I mean the whip I plan to build can wait for now; I didn't see a reason to have the whip done as soon as possible, so why not? An easy and quiet day would be nice for a change of pace. I'm still kind of suspicious to her behavior. Yet I could just be seeing things that aren't there. Being around Lara while she had been in heat; I had quickly developed a secondary sense to note odd behavior more than I would have previously, in order to have a little warning on what was coming! It could be over sensitive at times though.

"Um… sure if you like; where do you want to go first?"

Tarra looked happy at my answer and came to walk beside me on my right. I shrugged off my previous thoughts, dismissing them as me being paranoid of dragonesses lately. I need to relax, easier said than done. I don't do relaxation well; it takes time and effort to get to the point I can really relax. We started down to the ground level tier and went around the market area. There was a great deal of activity in the market as the harvest of the summer had just occurred; so there was a lot of new crops and such. Yet, through all of this, I had a growing feeling of unease nagging in me the longer this went on. There was something off from the norm in this activity; I just can't say or place what it is exactly. Perhaps I am a little skittish in relationships still… okay I am skittish in relationships because I have so little experience in them. Yet my sense of paranoia has saved my life and sanity more than enough for me to trust that there is a reason for me to wonder if it flares up much like my danger sense.

We went to a few different shops and even had lunch, which included fresh produce that was amazing. It was nice to take things easy every now and then; even I have to say that, though many would say I'm a workaholic. Still the feeling of something not seeming to be right or normal wouldn't leave my mind. I mean granted, showing Tarra around is nothing bad or anything I consider troublesome; I was having fun with this. Fun as it is; I just couldn't shake off the feeling of discontent and missing normalcy. You can call me crazy, but I swear that Tarra is somehow not acting like she normally does; it is just so subtle I can't identify the difference. I just can't put my finger… um talon on it and it was bugging me. I was still walking around with Tarra all the while trying to figure out what was different unobtrusively; the thoughts that I had a little while ago came back to the forefront of my mind. I was about to dismiss those thoughts once again as foolishness, when a shout was heard.

"YOU TRAMP!"

I froze; I would know that voice anywhere! Its owner put me through things I don't want to go through again right now or see myself having an interest in anytime soon in the future! I turned to see Fredrick and Lara; both of them were staring at Tarra and me. Lara's face made me flinch visibly. Lara was livid with rage! The weird thing was that rage wasn't directed at me; but at Tarra, which didn't make any sense to me. Lara and Tarra are the best of friends… normally; not so much right now though. The look in Lara's eyes said quite the opposite as it happens; she wanted to rip Tarra apart at the current moment. I don't have a clue as to why and I am having no luck on figuring out the reason she wanted to do that right now. I may be kind of dim when it comes to the subject of the female's thought processes and reasoning, however logic no matter how odd or twisted it can be still will have a reason for the actions taken! Logic is all about the cause and effect standpoint. Fredrick had stepped in front of Lara trying to calm her down, though he wasn't having any success on doing so.

Lara was beginning to cause a scene with her temper tantrum. I simply don't understand this. Lara had seen Tarra and me together before and didn't react like this at all. I have to be missing something in this situation. I look over at Tarra, in hopes of understanding what the issue for this quickly degrading scene was. I felt my maw drop to the cobble stone street like a rock at seeing Tarra giggling and… sticking her tongue out at Lara! WHAT THE HELL! … Oh my… My danger sense is tingling! I have a really, REALLY bad feeling that this series of events is doomed to end in a fight. If nothing is done to change the atmosphere FAST, than that is a definite idea to come true. Still, why is it that the one that gets to fix crap like this, have to be me?! I know I shouldn't ask it… but, how could this get worse then it is now?

Tarra took a few paces to come closer until she was standing directly next me. While she did this I was watching Lara with worry and she began to rub the underside of my jawline, right where my neck connects to my head with her cheek. I had to say her scales felt different than Lara's… the texture was different; I really can't put into words better than that. Anyway, back to the heart of the matter; there is the answer to my previous asked question. (sigh) Prompt as I have come to expect from my terrible bad luck. Thank you, both of you from above and below for watching me for your own entertainment; I hope you both our enjoying the SHOW! It is at times like this that my life and the complications just make things, oh so much harder.

Lara wasn't taking Tarra's action well at all! In fact Tarra's action seemed to drive Lara's rage to new heights. Fredrick was literally holding a struggling Lara from launching herself at Tarra. Tarra on the other paw just smiled and giggled at Lara's reaction as she continued to caress the underside of my jawline with her cheek in an affectionate fashion! I was too confused at the moment to really resist or do much at all about Tarra's actions.

"What is your problem Lara? Jealous that I am with him rather than you?"

It took a couple of seconds for me to gather my thoughts before the facts hit me and registered… Wait don't tell me… Tarra is in HEAT! I had the thought she could be, she is a dragoness after all. Yet I had hoped that wasn't the case right now! That explains a great deal of the oddities and why Lara is acting the way she is. By what I understand after a conversation with Spectra and Solara; Dragonesses can tell or detect when another dragoness is in heat. They said things that inferred the idea of guarding and protecting their potential mate or something along those lines. Still I had been right on the money about Tarra being in heat, I shouldn't doubt my intuition; it tends to be right ninety freaking nine percent of the time! I know that dragonesses change in ways that one can't completely predict; but it would be nice and courteous for them to give us guys a break and not fight over us or in this case ME! Yet when females are in heat, it varies from dragoness to dragoness; so I guess that is kind of impossible to get any really clear warning.

Lara is an extreme example of the changes that dragonesses go through during their mating cycles. Hmm, I had been wondering why Tarra seemed so confident in herself when she was around so many others; it's so out of place for her. Then there is the point that I have shown her around a couple of times now, so she should know her way around by now. However, that was never the purpose was it?! Nooooo, it was to get me alone with her and specifically away from Lara! It should have been completely obvious not too long after she asked me to go around with her; now that I look at this situation! Oh Tarra can be shrewd when she has opportunity and puts forth effort! I will need to watch out for myself in the future around her and Lara; this just is like a powder keg waiting to explode! Yea for damage control!

===end of flashback===

I get the idea, that dragonesses have difficulty controlling themselves when they are in heat! Recent practical experience has taught me well in this with the time I have been in the Dragon Realm. Both Lara and Tarra have been… expressing their interest in the subject of a mate and their mate being me. Lara had been doing so since Carona in a rather up front and blunt way. Where Tarra had expressed her interest shortly after arriving at Warfang; she took a different and more subtle tact to try to catch my attention. In fact whenever they are in the same room as of late they seem to only glare at one another. I hope I won't end up being the cause of their friendship getting strained badly.

They may not fight openly… yet, though there had been a few close calls! It usually starts building when the both of them are in the same room and I am also there too. Hell it had almost happened right there during Tarra's first mating cycle around me and I was smack dab in the center of it; in the middle of the street no less with an audience! In fact I'm amazed that the two dragonesses hadn't begun the catfight right then and there!

Thank goodness for all of our sakes, especially those of us involved; Spectra and Solara had happened to be passing by and had put a stop to the looming skirmish! I have been forced to quickly realize that dragonesses in heat have a much harder time controlling their… desires. It's not like there drunk, but it's not as far off the general idea as one might imagine! I would know what being around someone who is drunk is like! Thank you uncle for the years of the unintentional lessons you taught me about the horrible evils and effects of alcohol! Nevertheless I can say that the dragonesses I have seen in heat aren't all that much different from drunken people.

Lara and Tarra issue with each other involved me and it is very strenuous, let me tell you. The only way I see a possible end to this is choosing one of them and disappointing the other that would likely come with consequences that I really don't want to deal with right now. The time of both of them for their next cycle is still a couple of months away for Lara and around two months after that for Tarra. Dragonesses' mating cycles, seem to come on six month circuits as I have observed. … Lara's second mating season was worse than the first one I had to endure and yes that's possible!

My saving grace I had come up with a temporary solution in the middle of Lara's mating cycle; I came up with a way to avoid them and I accomplished this by leaving Warfang and not return for three weeks! In reality I went and stayed with the cheetah tribe and thankfully for me I have gotten on much friendlier terms with the cheetahs by now. So I had a habit of staying with them during those times for all future mating cycles until I find a way to deal with the issue. It was really fun as it happens; much like a hunting trip of sorts! It is just not with other humans or dragons, but with cheetahs. I have learned a great deal from the cheetah tribes during my stay with them. It may not be a perfect system, but it does work for the point of me avoiding the two dragonesses when they're in heat for now! Avoidance is a wonderful way to deal with this particular problem and so is the best policy for the time being. Still Lara and Tarra had shown that they were still very interested in me and didn't show any signs that would be changing anytime in the near future!

I had been shocked the Tarra hadn't backed down to Lara and continued to show that she also had an interest in me as a mate. Tarra who is normally not really that forward with others; during her mating cycle shown that her normal mannerisms do a near one eighty; so where she is normally quiet and reserved goes to confident and will show what she wants. She just does so in a less noticeable ways I learned than Lara does when she is in heat. Lara and Tarra were both in a competition of a type which is for my attention and my interest on one of them for a mate. This competition between the two of them was getting to be very tiring for me and was wearing me down.

With those two going to great lengths to fetch my attention; you would think that with those two that there is no way that my life can get worse! Ha ha ha, I have learned to never ever ask such a silly and utterly stupid question a long time ago! My bad luck is too prompt and seemingly malicious to not answer such a question; even when I don't ask it. In other words I don't really want to know, yet my bad luck shoves the answer down my throat anyways!

This time around, the answer to the previously mentioned question came in a very particular form; that was… Sarana! Where do I even start with the array of troubles I have with that dragoness?! Yes, she comes with her own set of problems and troubles she causes me! The last time she got her paws on me was a preview as to what kind of problems I show expect! Lara and Tarra combined are easier to deal with than Sarana was on the way to Hyrule! The things she had done to me when I was human were horrible and unspeakable! You would think, with that view in mind that there is nothing that Sarana could do that would be somehow even worse; would you?

Oh… I have a feeling anyone would be surprised what can be done when given the right motivation. I have yet to find out what she would actually do to me when she finally gets a hold of me with her paws. Most likely following catching me; she tows me away and then I have no idea nor do I want to find out! I will be kicking and screaming bloody murder the whole way at the top of my lungs, if that is what it takes to keep out of her clutches so help me! Of course she had been… ecstatic that I had become a dragon… actually let me back up and start at the point she discovered the fact I was a dragon.

===Flashback around three months ago===

"I don't see much of a difference between the way you are now and how you were before."

Ah there is the familiar pulsing vein on my forehead and the surge of annoyance to that voice! I see he hasn't changed in the slightest! It figures, this is HIM we're talking about after all! I shouldn't get my hopes or expectations up with him; it is a waste of time and effort. Yet I hadn't been looking forward to seeing the light bulb with wings again; in fact I had been dreading it in a way. When IC learned of some of the facts of what had transpired to me while I had been away; I would never live it down with the Ghastly Gossip. I spun around to face the nemesis of my logical mind, the bane of my sanity, Sparx the dragonfly.

"I do not recall ever asking for your opinion or ever caring what you think, you black hole to all things logical and sane!"

Sparx huffed at my reply. Typical IC, I am able now to predict your actions with unerring accuracy, yet I wish I couldn't. There was going to be a change in this relationship, I swear! I would apologize to Spyro for the things I would do to IC later!

"A pity you came back it was nice and quiet."

That little yellow son of a… you still are unwise enough to insult me I see. You think you'll not suffer the consequences for such an action! FOR SHAME! No chance in HELL of that! Oh the things I have contemplated of doing to you IC. Now that I have had the time over the last three weeks to think about them in the spare time I have had, the only thing left to decide is which idea I enact first!

Lara was next to me looking from me to Sparx with confusion. Funny enough Sparx had yet to notice my companion even though she was staring at him in confusion. The idiot probably is mistaking Lara for Spyro, them both being purple and all. Stupid is as stupid does and all of that I suppose in this case.

"Saber who is that?"

I turned to Lara with surprise. I know I have told her about Sparx before; several different times as I recall. I glanced back to the endless windbag to see a welcome sight. Sparx seemed to be at a loss for words, which was very rare for him. I raised a paw and pointed to Sparx as I answered Lara.

"That thing; would be the dragonfly I told you about. The light bulb with wings, the ghastly gossip, the endless windbag, the incessant chatterbox or IC is what I call him for short. Feel free to use whichever of those names fits your pleasure to call him? His name is technically is Sparx, but I see no reason to call him by his name when the other names that I just stated, fit him far better."

"Hey I resent that!"

I faced Sparx and smirked. I have missed taunting him so much! There is just a joy unlike any other I get when I one up IC! Chalk one up for me baby!

"I am sure you do, but as I recall you brought this upon yourself. So IC, I think you need to be put back in line; since you apparently have had free reign to do as you please while I was gone. I am mmmmore than willing to do so. Now then, to the business of that, Barbecuing or Deep Fat Frying; which of those two activities is your preference?"

"Neither of those."

"That is not an acceptable answer light bulb with wings! I would say to note that I will hunt you down to enact one of these on you whether you like it or not; so running will not help you. If anything it means I get to choose which activity we do! If you have a problem with my service that you get; then you should not have annoyed me so much!"

Sparx visibly gulped.

"So pick your poison ya punk! I haven't got all day for you to decide!"

I giggled maliciously. Sparx zoomed off after I said that and giggled. Well I'll hunt him down later. If he thinks he can escape me; then he is in for a surprise. I will show him the skills I have learned from most recent escapades. After IC zoomed off, I along with Lara resumed our journey at a walking pace to the lower tier. I had been going to meet Seth who was waiting for his sister. Spectra had been traveling or something like that; Seth hadn't really been that specific on what she was doing on her said travels.

Lara had met up with me on my way before I had bumped into IC. I was a bit wary of her at the moment; I think she was due for another mating cycle sometime soon; if what Cynder had told me was correct about the timing of the cycle. I mean she looked and seemed fine for the moment, so I wasn't too worried yet. Anyway, Lara and I headed down to the gates of Warfang to meet up with Seth. We arrived at the square in front of the gates; I was looking around trying to spot Seth. I spotted him after a few minutes of looking and walked over to him with Lara a step behind me.

"Hey Seth, finally found you! Sorry that I am a little late."

Seth turned to the sound of my voice and smiled. His smile faltered for a second slightly when he saw Lara. The morning after telling my tale I had taken Seth and Spyro aside and discussed and explained my… issue with Lara. Both had said they would help me as they could. Spyro would be a tad more help than Seth as Spyro has a bit more experience in this area than Seth, but it is the thought that counts, right?

"Hi Saber, just glad you made it down here. … Good morning Lara."

Lara nodded and replied in kind to Seth. Both my original friends and newly made friends from Carona were getting along with one another, there were just some rough areas still. I was about to try to smooth thing over between the two when an icy cold shiver shot down my spine. I instantly froze; I haven't had a danger signal like this for a while… months now that I think about it! I am dreading what is about to happen; my bad luck had been fairly regular lately; I haven't had any luck buildup. So nothing big should happened right now, but with my luck as it is; it isn't always completely predictable. Things had been fairly quiet for a while now, though it seems that was about to come to an end; if this danger signal is anything to go by then that said end was nigh! I doubt it will be good for me at all!

"Ah Seth, there was no need for you to come meet me here in the square before the gate."

The three of us turned our heads to see Spectra approaching us. As I gazed at Spectra, I was a little confused for a moment. Spectra wouldn't set off my danger sense at the magnitude it had just gone off at… not anymore at least that I would expect. So then if it wasn't Spectra then the source had to been somewhere close. Well while Seth was greeting Spectra and Lara was staring at her; I glanced around trying to find the cause of my danger sense going off. My gaze stopped at a spot a little beyond Spectra. I felt my heart speed up with ice cold fear flowing through my veins. I was trying my best not to shake at what I saw! Behind Spectra, a little distance was a certain grey dragoness I had hoped never ever to see anytime soon again in the future! The cause of my danger sense going off at the level it did was plain and had proven my dread justified and verified!

Apparently Spectra on her travels had stopped by to see Sarana likely on her way back to Warfang. I know that Spectra is friends with Sarana, but does mean Spectra has to bring her here?! I... I don't want to go through any of that again! I have enough on my plate to deal with. I need Sarana's 'affections' as much as need the bubonic plague or I think it is also known as the black plague too... Oh hell, I had a horrible thought; what if Sarana and Lara double team me?! NOOOOOOO! I wouldn't survive that in any STABLE mental state!

While I was panicking internally, Sarana was at the same time glancing around in curiosity; assumingly at the changes that had happened. I was attempting to quell the panic within me, yet as vivid memories of what Sarana had done to me previously flashed through my mind; I failed miserably. However I didn't let my internal struggle be seen outwardly.

Through the waves of panic, I had a thought... an epiphany if you will. Sarana shouldn't know I have become a dragon, if Spectra hasn't said anything to her and I am praying on hands and knees she didn't! In other words, Sarana shouldn't know it is me that is in front of her! Everyone I have met, figured out I was myself by recognizing the sound of my voice as it didn't change when I was a dragon or human. I should be safe if I keep my mouth shut completely and not do anything that will tip her off it is me. I can't shake and tremble while I am around her; as much as my body might want to do so; it only seemed to incense her to keep going as I recall. I SHALL NOT ALLOW MY BODY TO DO THAT! I haven't forgotten any of the things she did to me; there is no way I can! I had nightmares about those horrible experiences up till I got to Carona; … then the subjects of my nightmares drastically changed due to endless new material the memories provided me that were legions worse than Sarana's administrations. Yet I only have problems with the memories when I am sleeping or at least trying to. Still that doesn't mean I want her to torture me again! I need a break during the day from the horrors I see at night!

Once again I asserted my amazing mental discipline and I forced myself not to shake and put up a front of being calm and collected, even though I wasn't in any way. Anyone looking at me would think I hadn't a care in the world! That's exactly what I want others to see and believe! Seth glanced at me and gave me a look of slight pity; he knew how I could be around Sarana, as he had been there the time she had tortured me. Said dragoness came up and faced Spectra.

"So did anyone ever find that human Saber? I liked him, we had such fun together. He knew how to show a dragoness a fun time!"

FUN she says! A GOOD time she says! I neither know what or where she had been seeing at the time she had tortured me, nor do I want to know really. Sarana had been the only one having fun in those activities! As to showing her a good time, never again! I value my health and sanity too highly to even risk attempting such things she had done again! It is surprising that I'm the first one that she asks about, though I don't take that as a complement; if anything it means that she misses what she considers her favorite toy! I just kept silent. I repeated the mantra 'keep quiet and she won't know it's you' in my head as if my life depended on it! In a way and for my day time life it did depend on Sarana not knowing I was right in front of her as a dragon! Unfortunately for me; my luck would have none of that! Sarana noticed me and looked at me with surprise. Crap! I'm so dead!

"What the?! Is he a white dragon?! I didn't think there were scales of that color."

Did… I just get a Miracle?! Maybe I'm not in as much trouble as I thought I was yet! Oh how silly of me! For me to expect that I would be getting out of this; not a chance of that happening. Divine intervention doesn't work in miraculous ways for me; I instead get the reverse! The reason for that is that I'm too much a magnet for horrible random CRAP! I know that I should accept that Sarana would be torturing me soon enough and just get it over and done with. Yet I wasn't willing to give up that easily and would keep trying the hardest I can to get out of this situation! It was at this time Lara had started to growl soft and low in Sarana's direction. No, please don't Lara; for my sake please, don't do that to Sarana! But Sarana heard the growl and she looked over at Lara with confusion and annoyance.

"What is your problem? Who are you anyway? You are a purple dragoness? So you are not Spyro."

Seth came to my aid and spoke up as I was still keeping my maw clamped tight shut. I was trying not to hyperventilate as the icy cold panic that was flowing through me was on the rise. In my current standing, things were bad for me at the start and were speedily getting worse! My perfect plan of getting out of being found out by Sarana is currently being blown to hell by Lara!

"Her name is Lara. Sarana…"

Lara interrupted Seth.

"So you are Sarana?!"

"Yes what is it to you?"

I knew it was going to go bad when these two met, but not this catastrophic! Of course Lara would see Sarana as some sort of rival; why I have no clue? Sarana is not someone I want to be around even if you paid me to be! Again females are strange creatures to me and I don't think I will ever fully understand them. I desperately looked around for a way out of this dire situation; I needed to bail out of this ASAP before things got much worse! I don't dare ask how that is possible, because I DON'T want to know!

I caught Spectra's eyes, hoping for help in this and saw a look of pity for me. I felt the blood drain from my face almost instantly after I got that look from Spectra. Though I would bet none would see any difference in the color of my face while I'm a dragon, the white scales and all; can't get any paler. No sh-she wouldn't, Spectra wouldn't do that to me! My breathing which I had managed to have kept calm up till now was becoming uneven as the panic was spreading through me. Spectra had been there when Sarana had shown that she had a liking for me. When I say she took a liking to me, it was in reality being used as her favorite toy! My body began to ever so slightly shake; I couldn't stop it much longer. I was becoming more than afraid now. My mind started a very dangerous spiral of thoughts of spending time without choice or parole with Sarana.

Spectra wouldn't sentence me to the idea akin to public torture that precedes execution, would she?! I don't deserve that type of treatment! I know that I was losing my mental control, yet my mind was clouded by fear and terror, so give me a break! The mental control that remained to me was breaking quickly; I was barely hanging on to what I still had! I needed to calm down; I was overthinking this; that was all! Remember keep quiet and Sarana will not know I'm here. I looked over to Spectra again in hopes that what I had seen moments ago had been my imagination playing some kind of cruel sick game with me.

To my fast growing horror; I saw Spectra turning to Sarana. My eyes went widen at her action and the fear that had been rising in me spiked. If this is a game, then I don't want to play it anymore! This wasn't a game to me; this was SERIOUS BUSINESS! SHE WAS GOING TO RAT ME THE HELL OUT! The spiral of destructive thought my brain had been racing through went into a plummeting nosedive! Now my mind was diving down; was out of control and unable to pull up out of it. Before I could stop myself I blurted out words in panic!

"NO SPECTRA DON'T DO IT!"

There was... well not dead silence per say, as there were others all around us, but just those present here had gone quiet; you understand the hole, you can call a grave I had just dug myself. All eyes were on me now due to my outburst. DAMN IT! I just served as my own judge, jury and executioner! I sentenced myself to something that will make death a mercy! Sarana now had her sight glued to me. She had recognized my voice, no doubt about that. Yet it seems my current draconic form was confusing her. After a minute passed a wide grin spread across her face as she continued to look at me. Well this isn't the way I envisioned I would die. I guess what comes to mind right now, was goodbye cruel world. So the final question of my life remains, to whom do I get to blame and instill my wrath upon?! Will it be The Man Upstairs or The Foolish One Beneath?! Will it be heaven that falls this day or will it be the day of judgment and reckoning for hell?! In any event I will be stirring up things and making waves unlike anything that have been seen before, I swear I will! I will make them rule the day they left me this fate!

Things seemed to move in slow motion, which made it so much worse! I saw Sarana coming towards me. I felt the first powerful shot of adrenaline; the wonderful substance living creatures' bodies produce in times of need and in the occurrences of emergencies. If this wasn't an emergency, I don't know what is! If ever there was a time I needed that substance, it was NOW! I began to move to try to get out of the way; when a purple object collided with Sarana. I stare in utter shock at the sight of Lara on top of Sarana using paw, talon, and tail blade to subdue the dragoness. Sarana took a couple of seconds to start to fight back against her attacker.

Well I hadn't seen this resulting outcome; not that I was going to complain. Lara had just saved me from a fate I didn't want in the slightest! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth with his maw matching mine; being dropped in sheer shock and amazement! Spectra strode forward at the two fighting dragonesses with an air of authority.

"Both of you stop this immediately!"

Neither Lara nor Sarana appeared to have heard Spectra as they were too focused on one another. If anything Spectra's order acted as the green light for the two dragonesses to start the banter and really get this fight going! Well I might as well act as the announcer for this fight then.

Ahem… Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this catfight/chick fight match of the century on this fine day. In the blue corner; the champion, the dragoness with a steel vice grip, the Grey Terror Sarana! (unseen audience cheering) And in the red corner; the challenger, the tireless and unrelenting dragoness, the Purple Nightmare Lara! (more cheering) Now the moment you've all been waiting for… LLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

"What is your problem?!"

It's the grey terror first from the get go! She starts this fight with a demanding the Nightmare's reasons as she tries to hold down the challenger!

"I will not let you get your paws on him!"

Oh and what a counter! The purple nightmare ignores her opponent's words, but instead just gives her demands while she lays down a swipe-down with her forepaws! Ladies and gentlemen this is a grueling fight from the start! It appears the champion may be in trouble!

"I do not know what you are talking about!"

The grey terror seems confused by the purple nightmare, but… oh wait... what's this?! The terror has thrown the challenger off with an excellent use of the hind legs! The terror quickly takes initiative and jumps on top of the purple nightmare! Oh my how the tables have turned on our challenger! What a Chick fight this is people! The one thing that is clear in this fight is the winner will give the loser a show-lacking they will never forget!

...

Sorry I lost myself in the moment and really got into the fight, ha ha ha. Anyways by this point; groups of dragons, moles and some cheetahs had gathered around the square and were now watching the catfight. I mean how could they not watch?! Lara and Sarana were clawing and hitting each other without a care that they had an audience! Actually I would assume the two dragonesses haven't even noticed that they had an audience. Both dragonesses were far too focused on each other at the moment! They were seriously out to kill each other, or at least hurt and maim one another at a bare minimum before they were forced to stop.

A catfight on its own is hard not to watch it as it happens and unfolds. After all watching girls fighting is always worth watching, but when it turns into a catfight; niceties are thrown out the window and they resort to fighting dirty! Today I'm seeing first hand what "fighting dirty" entails with dragonesses and let me tell you, it isn't much better than human females do. However, this one is the type of chick fight that you can accurately compare to a train wreck; you don't want to stare, but you just can't look away! It was as Seth and I were watching this that I heard a voice from behind me.

"What is going on?"

I glanced back to find the voice belonged to Spyro and he wasn't alone. Spyro was accompanied by Cynder, Cyra, Ruben and Solara. Oh my, I have a feeling that this is going to get interesting in more ways than one; ha ha wee. I still haven't forgotten that Spectra and Solara had been the one to stop Lara and Tarra from fighting earlier, yet that was before the fight had actually started. This fight was already going full throttle and neither side is likely to slow down, nor shows signs of surrendering in the near future! I turned back to the fight, though I did take the time to answer Spyro.

"Oh well, just a catfight of amazing proportions; other than that nothing much."

I said this in a calm matter of fact tone. It isn't like I haven't seen a catfight or anything. They happened every now and again back at the dojo; so I have seen my fair share of girls fighting one another for whatever reasons they use to excuse their motive for a fight. You see, when guys fight, the reasons are usually upfront, easy to see and are understandable. When girls fight, unlike guys they go into the said fight with the intent beyond just settling differences, normally from the start. It feels really different when you are the reason that the fight is happening; it makes it a little more… well more!

"What are you taking about? What is a catfight?"

I had a double take at Spyro's last question as it was kind of shocking to me. Spyro doesn't know what a cat fight is?! These kinds of fights must not happen in public often. Dragonesses must keep this kind of thing out of the view of dragons; that's nice to note. Females act nice in front of the males in the dragon species, while behind their backs they are not; at least when it comes to laying claim on a male dragon for a mate is concerned. I used my right forepaw to wave Spyro forward to come to my right side. When he had come to be beside me, I placed my forepaw on the back of Spyro's head and guided him by turning his head so that he couldn't miss the scene that was the catfight between Lara and Sarana. On seeing this, his maw promptly dropped in shock. It would seem that my original assumption of Spyro never seeing a catfight before was right on the money; that meant this was his first! What a catfight to be his first to see and from the front row no less! Oh Spyro is in for a treat!

===End of Flashback===

Well the catfight had ended in a 'draw' if that's the way you want to put it nicely. If you want to be technical about it, the four female guardians had put a stop to it. It took two guardians on each dragoness to finally separate them. Yet they had adequate time to do; maiming, harm and all kinds of injuries to one another before the said separation occurred. I was kind of bummed at the ending of the fight! The fight had just beginning to get even better; Ah nuts… anyways. The results of the catfight were as follows; Lara spent two weeks in the healer wing, along with Sarana, who spent four weeks there. The reason of the difference between the stays of the two dragonesses was Sarana had to be tied down and watched a good deal of the time to make sure she stayed in the healer wing to recover. Lara waited and did what she was told by the healer dragons and she was released at the end of the two weeks. Sarana spent almost four weeks in the healer wing; mostly due to her struggling that hindered her body healing.

As for me that gave me a much needed break from the two, which I was happy about! I look back and realize that by the timing of the event that Lara had been starting her mating cycle and was in heat. That fact had effectively contributed to the catfight and well… never mind, not a subject I see a reason to get into. Hence the reason I had decided to take a personal "trip" while those two were in the healer wing. That is when I had found my excellent method of avoiding the two… actually now likely three dragonesses during their mating cycles. Can I get a "HUNTING TRIP" anyone!

It had come up as I had left those two in their beds and I had come across the cheetah Hunter. When I had told him of my… dilemma; he suggested I leave Warfang for a few weeks so that I wasn't around them and they weren't around me. I still wonder why I had never thought of that idea; it was so simple yet pure genius! Well back to the point, Hunter had shown me the way to one of the villages of the cheetah tribe; thankfully not the one that Chief Prowless was in charge of and I spent two weeks there in peace and quiet, without dragonesses trying to jump my bones via assault tactics.

Within these nine months or so I have gotten into a routine that is nice… not exactly comfortable to the point that I could completely relax, but manageable and doable; that's what counts! Yet knowing how my life goes, that is bound to change sooner or later. I have fourteen years of experience to back that statement! Even though I have become or turned back to being a dragon, that doesn't affect my luck or my knack of attracting trouble by any means!

**A/n**

**That is the first chapter. I know it was LONG, but there were lots of things to cover in this chapter! The poll will be open until chapter two. HOWEVER, understand I have pretty much decided who I will go with. It will take a HUGE amount to change my choice; don't let me stop you from trying to your opinion known. The choice will be made clear at the end of Chapter two. For those who don't want to listen to my elaboration of what things, feel free to review! All beyond this point is my explanation and my comments to reviews. So stop reading here if you have no interest.**

**Now there were three basic points that I was asked about over the last chapters in part one of the white dragon chronicles. These are as follows:**

**1.** **The conversation, retelling of and explanation of Saber's adventure away from Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra.**

**2.** **Tarra's heat cycle and how Lara may take it**

**3.** **How Sarana would react when she found out Saber had become a dragon**

**The first point was the one many asked me to do and that is why it takes up a great deal of the chapter. Still please keep in mind it is summarizing eight chapters along with Saber's thoughts on things that he learned during the events. Plus there are the reactions to his story by Spyro and Co.**

**The second point… well I knew even when I was asked to do a scene or section on Tarra's heat cycle that it would be very different that Lara's cycle. Lara and Tarra are completely different dragonesses so, it should be expected that the way they act during the heat of their mating cycles will vary accordingly. That doesn't mean that they won't be in competition with one another for Sabers attention.**

**The third point, I had many ask me to write about this subject; not as many as point number one, but still a lot asked me to write this scene. So I hope I did it justice and answered the challenge satisfactory.**

**Vulpimaru**

Well as you probably know and as I have stated that will be settled next chapter. But I am glad you are not a guess anymore. I hope you continue reading the story.

**Keyblader Zen**

I agree that Lara isn't insane. I don't see her that way; she is just… aggressive, yes that is a better way of putting it. However I hope that is the impression I gave in this chapter. I said that most dragons see Lara as an object because I think that is how Spyro is seen; he is the 'heroic purple dragon' and not Spyro himself. So I think Lara would be in a very similar position as him being a purple dragoness. For Saber's mental state… I am surprised he isn't certifiably nuts with what he goes through! His life is not ideal but as he does he takes things as they come.

**1dchouseman**

Lara not taking Saber being with another? If her reaction to Tarra during her mating cycle wasn't a hint to how she would take it; I don't know how I could make it any clearer! As to Saber chasing Lara… um Saber has problems with relationships if that wasn't made clear by now so I doubt he would chase her.

**Crow the Dragon**

Thank you, I am glad you like my story. Tarra's past is a subject I will get into latter in this part. Tarra is however clingy, just not in the exact same way that Lara is; if that didn't show.

**ArcticDragon Rider**

I am glad you liked my last chapter and hope you liked part one now that I went through revising and enriching it. I hope this part wasn't too much or too long for your taste. I seriously thought about splitting this into two chapters, but decided against it due to I want chapter two to start the story moving forward in the plot. And don't worry humor will abound in this part as well.


	2. 2 Strained Feelings

White Dragon 2-2 

**A/n**

**Okay readers, I would like to say that I have implied that my first chapter length was unusual; and it was or so I thought. Yet I am finding out that my average length for this part of the White Dragon Chronicles will be longer than it was in part one. So chapters will take a little long for me to write, so I apologize in advance. Now then, the chapter that will answer the poll about whom our protagonist will end up with! So without further crap from me, on with the show! **

Chapter 2: Strained Feelings

-Present time: after dawn, early morning-

I had awakened a little after sunrise as I normally did. The reason that I wake up at this time is a habit from martial arts training and doing it for years. Since Martial arts have been one of the few good things I have in my life… well yeah, I don't think I need to say more. A lesson that encouraged this habit to become so strong that I haven't needed an alarm for many years and can be said in a phrase; the phrase is as follows, 'early to rise gets the best equipment to use'! Plus, though I didn't need more motivation really; I got one on one time with Master Kai in the early morning! I would do many things to get that!

However, I was no longer awakening early just due to the habit developed from practicing the fighting arts; now the nightmares I have that are influenced by the memories that are not mine wake me up as well. Many of those nightmares shake me to my core! I mean it is bad enough having a few near death experiences myself recently, which I could do without those experience thank you! But no, I get to have nightmares where I get to not just see someone dying; oh no, I get a front row seat by viewing and feeling it through the first person's point of view of the event. It is a miracle I am still of a sound mind… or maybe I am crazy and just can't see or admit it. … hmm I would have to say probably not crazy so, sound mind it is!

Anyways returning to the previous topic, if I were to say that I have gotten a good night's sleep in the last nine months; I would be lying through my teeth. I have difficulty reliving my own terrible past, yet I now experience others past through the memories; experiencing death is just a part of the mix and a somewhat common one. The majority of those memories I see are okay and I have little problem with the things I see and relive, but there are those that are horrible to watch from the first person's position, which make what I have suffered through look like very little compared to them.

Now then, where was I? Ah yes, I had just finished my morning routines in the fighting arts. Many would say that now that I am a dragon; I should forget such things. Ha ha ha how silly of them to say that! I have been doing morning martial arts along with kendo routines for twelve years religiously and haven't missed a day that I can remember. So, when I say religiously, I mean to the point that I would shame a priest's religious attendance to mass every Sunday. In other words, I have been doing this for so long; I don't see any reason to stop now! My bad luck was enough of a reason to keep up on practicing martial arts. It isn't a matter of life and death… most of the time, but it is not as far from the idea as one might imagine in my case. Actually since I gotten to the dragon realm my bad luck has gotten even more efficient, looking back. That's all the more reason to keep up the morning routine before dealing with my luck does become a matter of life and death! Especially since I have a long haul to endure here, I need to have as many ways and options to work with as possible. In order to accomplish this task, the more skills and abilities the better chance I have of making it through what is to come.

The next thing on my agenda for the mornings, was a new addition to my normal daily habits; that being going to the dragon temple's library. … I would first like to state, that I am no bookworm. Yes I like reading a good book or two every now and then, but I'm not fanatical. Yet I am by no means an idiot either. I have always strived to keep a good balance between the book smarts and the street smarts. However, I haven't forgotten what the voices had said to me about fighting an 'ancient enemy'. I want to prepare the best I can to do just that; so in the attempt to find information on "the ancient enemy", I am here at the temple library pretty much every morning. Hey, the more information I have on them, the better standing I will hopefully have, right? That is my theory and method; that's what I am going to do!

This idea of mine may be sound in theory, but there is a problem with the application of my method... okay, admittedly problems in actually doing my method, as in the plural of having multiple problems. My first dilemma would be that though I'm a dragon now, that didn't change all that many things for me. I guess what I mean to say is I still can't read draconic script or whatever those scribbles or chicken scratches that dragons call writing. The complication is the same with any other language of the races of the Dragon Realm. I can't make out or understand a single gosh darn character of any of it! It all looks like gibberish to me! The only exception was that odd language that no one else can read, whatever that one is called... "Ancient Script" I think Salena called it. I haven't found any books that are written in that language and I have been looking. You certainly can't call me a genius, but staring at pages with markings I don't comprehend, seems… I don't know, rather… no, utterly pointless to me. Staring at them won't help me understand what is recorded in the books. So staring at these books written in languages I don't understand is a complete waste of time for me.

Well it isn't like it would really help if I could read draconic script or any of the other languages anyways. I only know this group by the label of the 'ancient enemy' and that doesn't ring any bells with the stuff I have heard from listening to others. This leaves me with little idea where to start looking for any clues or facts on this ancient enemy. That leaves me, on square two; granted that is better than square one, though not by all that much.

I have some small bits of information on this group, though it isn't much to work with. The few bits of knowledge I do have; I had gotten... were from seeing the memories in my head now. This enemy was… well evil to be sure, from the things that they had been responsible for, and I have a feeling there are a great many things that they are to be credited for in draconic history, even if the memories only tell of a few. The enemy was also cunning and shrewd to an extreme; that was saying it lightly! The more that I learned the more this group worried me! I needed more information pronto; it was a long shot and it was very unlikely that my search would turn up anything, but I had to try.

The problem with the memories is that they only gave clues, and they were very hard to confirm as either 'fact or crap'. However, just because I can't confirm something doesn't mean I should discount it. After dreaming about the memories for a time; I now, more than ever believe that the memories belong to others that have already lived and passed away. The experiences are too real to be something that was fabricated by someone else, let alone my mind! I know my mind can come up with some insane ideas, but even it has limitations as to how crazy those ideas can be! I have even started to be able to recognize some of the memories of a couple of individuals as if I knew the dragon or dragoness as a friend or something similar. Many of the memories were quiet informative on several subjects I have been curious about. I mean such things like why some traditions are still around and others are not. Or why the guardians were even put in place at all. There are even a couple of memories on the ancient enemy.

The few facts that I have been able to glean were from some of those memories that belonged to those voices from the past. This group or 'the enemy' as they are sometimes referred to; well whoever or... whatever they were, they weren't a friendly bunch. It was quite the opposite actually; they were malicious and pure evil! Yet, they very rarely did any of their own dirty work of killing or torturing personally. If you wish to simplify this point; they rarely do the evil acts themselves… at least any more. They use to at one time, still that was long ago and I really couldn't even estimate just how far back it was, but the point is that they are the ones pulling the strings of those who are doing the horrible actions for them. Their normal methods tend to have others do the killing, torture and other things of the like on the intended targets for them. All the while they, I would assume observe the results from somewhere else. What I noticed in all of this that is rather sad, most of those who are used as puppets, are completely blind to the fact that they are working for someone else. The vast majority believe they are the ones in control… Wait hold on a minute!

I had a sudden revelation strike me as I had been reasoning; Malefor! That's it! I remembered how Arkanis had told me of the change that Malefor had gone through and how none of his teachers could explain why he had changed the way he had. Well I do believe that I can say who is responsible; this group had somehow corrupted him into the villain 'the dark master'. That gives quite an unexpected perspective on this subject! If this group can corrupt a purple dragon as strong willed as I have been led to believe Malefor was, they have to be very good at lying and deceiving others! They are clearly pros!

Nonetheless backing up to the previous tangent I was on. The tales of lies that had been woven to cover the deaths of white dragons; those are some of the prime examples of how this enemy would take more time to make sure an idea went I would assume the way they wanted it to. But the thing is these kinds of events weren't limited to white dragons alone. There had been others that had suffered similar fates as many of us white dragons had. Many of them had been searching for the truth and had died for their efforts. It proved that this crowd was meticulous to the point that it would shame someone with sever Obsessive compulsive disorder! I have seen someone with extremely severe OCD and it is scary how neat and picky one can get!

However, there had been some extremely unusual instances in the past that history never knew or you could classify them as 'foul ups' of a kind. … You know, now that I think about it, draconic history is rather… oh what is the word… incomplete. I guess is a way of putting it… nicely at least? I recall well, when Spyro gave me a 'telling of history'. The history lesson was simple yes, but also kind of short and left many unanswered question, which I didn't ask as I was being polite. As far as I can tell from what information I have gather during my time here in the dragon realm; their history begins somewhere before three thousand years ago but less than four thousand years. So there is a millennium margin range in the estimation and there is absolutely nothing thought to have happened earlier than that. However, that in itself doesn't make sense; I can be relatively sure that the vast majority of the memories in my mind now, come from farther back than that, speaking as in the length of time.

I am really getting off track here in this subject… back to my original train of thought before I got sidetracked with the history piece. It was clear that the enemy had a knack and/or habit of making sure that such events that would reveal that they exist weren't recorded for future generations to know about. It was more akin to an addictive obsession to them as far as I can tell. The few times that this ancient enemy did do the deed of killing themselves; the reason usually was that those they were manipulating had failed multiple times and so were deemed unable to do the task. Most of the said times happened in the distant past, so long ago that I can't clearly understand what the memory is about other than death being the end of it. Yet there is one circumstance that occurred in the more recent history that falls under the category of 'unusual instances'. It came from a memory that belonged to one of the dragons I was getting to know; so I could now pick him out of the sea of chaos.

He had been a white dragon by the name of Crystan. Timing is fairly hard to be absolutely certain on when things happen outside of the passing of the seasons in the dragon realm. Years and the passage thereof is much harder to be sure on because of this. So my best guess for the time period was that he had lived somewhere between five to six thousand years ago; definitely before the time of Malefor and recorded history as far as I could tell. Crystan had looked similar to me in figure but was slightly more muscular in his center body than I am. He was also approximately the same age as I am now. Crystan, like myself, had lived during a time when a purple dragon existed; though it had been a dragoness back at the time instead of a dragon. It is very fascinating that this contradicted the idea that Spyro told me, in which Ignitus informed him that there had only been two purple dragons in history; though Lara also disproved that too. Still this memory meant that purple dragons and dragonesses have existed throughout history, even if it isn't written down or told.

Anyway back to the point of this story, Crystan had died during the young adulthood time frame of his life; not much older than I am now, were I to give a guess. He had known that he was being hunted by someone or something. In the experience the memory was about; Crystan had gone to a place he thought he would be safe for a little while, but he had been wrong. The memory is sort of confusing; I think because of what happened to Crystan before this event. So there was missing information that would explain some things that don't make much sense; though I can't be sure. Well, from what I have been able to tell in this, some dragon that Crystan had known had come to see him. However this close 'friend' shouldn't have known about the place Crystan was or that he was gone at all. At that point the memory gets foggy, I would guess due to some kind of foul play on the enemy's part. But this 'friend' was the "Ancient Enemy" in disguise and they were there of course to kill Crystan. The fight that had ensued had been gruesome and in some ways tactically speaking, staged; so Crystan had died in the end.

It isn't the nicest way to learn the facts I have; it's really sad in fact to learn the way I did. Seeing Crystan's death was horrible, but it had brought a few interesting ideas to light. The first interesting fact to note to me and the reason for his name was that Crystan was able to manipulate crystals much like I had used light when I was younger. Yet another element that dragons today don't think exists. The second point of interest is that this ancient enemy normally doesn't do their own dirty work, nevertheless that didn't mean they weren't willing to do such things if the need arose. The third point would be that they had the ability to change their appearance into anyone or assumedly any creature or thing. They could look exactly like someone close to us. That fact alone is alarming to me! Still this also implied that the enemy took the time to study the one they intend to kill before they see the action through. Yet another quality to add to the list that this ancient enemy had; deception and they were masters at it! The proof of the concept, from what I have observed is as follows: the harder the target is to kill the more time taken to study the target so that there is less of a chance of failure. In Crystan's case he had been able to avoid them for years and the attempts that were being made on him by the manipulated ones. So they had taken a great deal of time I would guess to study him and the things he did, before they had tried to kill him themselves. Appearing as a close friend to Crystan kind of says they had been watching him, so…

However, returning to the tangent that brought this story up. The majority of the time, like at least nine times out of ten if not more. This enemy used and manipulated others much like a puppeteer does their marionettes; in order to control the flow of events yet not be directly involved. The amount of draconic history I have learned and heard is a testimony of that. I'm not saying that draconic history is what you would call dark or evil, but it could be a lot better! This only goes to show how skilled at manipulation this group was. They were patient and had the time to wait and use to make sure events went the way they wanted. Plus no one has ever suspected their involvement or even known of their existence! That is horrifying that they have never been caught by anyone… well at least anyone that has lived long enough to tell about them that is!

I get the terrible nagging feeling that the ancient enemy has a grand scheme of some kind. Their plan whatever it was, they were taking the time and the effort to make sure their plan would come to pass. As the points I have learned say… no scream that this group is evil beyond what most call villainy, the grand design is very unlikely to be good for anyone but them. I get the strong impression that at the very least, I won't like or want that plan to come to fruition!

Even with all of these facts in mind, it wasn't enough material on this enemy. If this ancient enemy is as cunning, malicious and most of all, evil as I surmise they are, then what facts I have are nowhere near enough to be able to stand up against them, not by a longshot! Should my search in the temple library turn up nothing, then… so freaking what?! It isn't like I'm a stranger to failure or setbacks; my bad luck saw to that on almost a daily basis for goodness sakes! Yet, I wasn't willing to give up on this search! I am too determined and stubborn to give up! It was like the situation I was in when I had to find Lara when I needed to apologize about the thing with Spyro. With the right motivation, I will go distances that would have people asking if I'm out of my mind or just plain crazy. My reply to such a thing is; certifiably nuts, thank you for noticing! 

Nonetheless, there was something about this 'ancient enemy' that didn't sit right or even settle with me. I can be called paranoid sometimes… okay a good deal of the time, but I am for very good reason! I couldn't really put this uneasy feeling I got with this subject into words, but this feeling wouldn't leave me. I felt a sense of foreboding when I think about them, along with something like duty. I know it sounds weird and crazy, but it is the best way I can put this emotion. I have never been very eloquent with words… unless it is being used in sarcasm; then I'm your guy for I'm amazing with words used in sarcasm!

So as I was saying earlier, I was in the library trying to find info. I was skimming through book after book; thankfully there is no one else here in the morning, so none would bother me. If there were anyone, I have the hunch that I would be thrown out for the mess I made while I am searching for information. I clean up before I leave, so none find out I am coming here every morning while everyone is sleeping. Well I was pouring over a book intently, so I didn't hear anyone enter the library. I'm embarrassed to say that I was so unaware that I let someone sneak up behind me. Oh Master Kai Forgive me for my lapse; I'm so ashamed of myself right now! I wouldn't be able to face Master Kai for such an amateurish mistake! It was only when I felt a paw on my shoulder that I realized I wasn't alone in the library. I jumped in surprise; so bad you would think I was connected to springs. Well, papers went flying into the air and ink went all over the table from the bottles being knocked over. In short I made quite a mess in the area I had made for my search. I spun around to see Seth and Spectra. I was breathing hard from the surprise I felt from the paw touching my shoulder.

"Seth! ... Don't do that! I thought I was going to have a heart attack! What is it you need anyway?!"

I haven't had my heart jerk like that for a while, only Master Kai had been able to shock me in this way! Of course I swear by the ancestors that Master Kai can somehow just appear; like by magic or something like that! Seth took a step back from me as I had apparently scared him pretty well.

"Sorry Saber, I just was surprised to see you are here at the library once again."

I forced myself to calm down. It wasn't Seth's fault I overreacted to his touch. I waved a paw to dismiss the apology.

"Don't worry about it; my fault for over reacting. So what brings you and Spectra to the library this morning?"

Spectra was the one to give me an answer.

"I noticed the library doors were slightly open. I am surprised you are here what seems like every morning. What are you studying so strictly?"

Dang it! I forgot to close the doors today! Oh well too late to do anything about that now. It wasn't like I wasn't allowed in the library or anything like that. It was just that I like peace and quiet when I am studying or searching for info in books. I thought for a moment about how to answer Spectra. I haven't told the guardians anything about what I knew about draconic history that they didn't. As I stated before, by my understanding draconic history starts between three and four thousand years ago. There is much more history than that, the Guardians don't seem to know this. I wonder if Arkanis would. I would have to ask Arkanis the next time I see him, if he knew more history.

Now if I were to tell Spectra and then in turn the other guardians the object of my search; well I don't think it would put me in better standing than I was in with them. My standing with the Guardians is fairly delicate right now; I really don't need to make it worse. … Not that I exactly know what to call the subject, so I am in quite the predicament currently. I don't think just saying, 'I'm searching for information on a group known as the ancient enemy; you wouldn't know anything about such things, would you?' would go over well with the guardians. First they would want to know how I came to know the information and where I learned of it. After all the guardians are supposed to be the wisest dragons; it would make them look bad if I knew a lot more than they did. Like I said, I think it would be very stupid of me to tell them the truth right now.

With that in mind, I think it is understandable that I really, REALLY don't want to get into the subject of the voices I hear in my head or the memories of others that now are in my head. I can already give a rather educated guess on the reaction I would get from the guardians. They would be much like everyone else I have been around, excluding Spyro and my friends. Either not believe me or ridicule me in some way, shape or form. I trust Seth, Spyro and the others; I still don't trust the guardians much at all. I trust the male guardians less than the females among them all. My… well I don't really think calling it just a relationship is right, but I can't think of a better term for it… wait contractual! Yes my contractual relationship with Terrador was… fragile at best. As the other male guardians tend to listen to him most of the time… we don't get along all that well, that is to say we more tolerate one another. Don't get me wrong, I like and respect Spectra and the other female guardians to an extent; at least I respect them far more than the other four. At least they will hear me out.

"Oh... um... well... I am searching for some information."

"Oh how goes your search?"

I glance away from Spectra. I don't want to outright lie! I am against flat out unnecessary dishonesty. Now stretching the truth or not saying the complete truth is a different matter entirely and I'm totally cool with those kinds of actions. The issue is I don't think Spectra will accept silence and the other option is to lie, which I am against. I was contemplating how to answer when Seth spoke up.

"Hold on Saber, I thought you said that you could not read draconic writing."

Ah ha! A wonderful loophole in this for me that is called a subject change! Thank you Seth! I turned and faced Seth.

"Oh I can assure you I still cannot read a single character of draconic writing or any other races written language. It all looks like random scratched lines to me. That has not changed with the exception of what you call "the ancient script", yet I have not found any books written in that language, though I have tried to find books written in that language."

Spectra stared at me for a couple of moments before speaking.

"You are saying that you can read ancient script?!"

I glanced over at Spectra before smiling and nodding.

"You know Salena pretty much had the same reaction as you Spectra. Yes I can read ancient script; still have no clue how or why. I have a bit of an educated guess as to the how more than the why, but I will keep it to myself... no offense intended."

Spectra gave me a stern look for a moment.

"It seems as usual for yourself, you intent to keep secrets from others."

I returned her gaze with a look of cold indifference. I back down to no one, unless I chose to do so! Granted, Spectra had been bigger than me previously; yet the difference in our size wasn't so vast now. She can't intimidate me so easily anymore!

"Yes I do. I would ask you neither take my action personally nor what it implies. I think you and the guardians do a decent job at running things here, but I still do not trust you guardians fully, I mean no offense by saying that. If it is any consolation to you, I would say you female guardians do a better job than the male guardians do. Still I do not think you could comprehend nor I would assume believe me if I were to tell you anything about what I am searching for or why."

Spectra had a blank look on her face, before she shook her head slightly.

"You make a lot of assumptions..." 

Spectra does bring up a truthful point, though she makes it sound like I use random guesswork. I don't do random or guesswork very often and then only as needed.

"…Based upon fact and observation, Spectra. Do not mistake my actions for being secretive. It is an ingrained habit and I am working on improving that! Yes I admit I have some trust issues, and have for a long while. There are some who have earned my trust now. However, you and the other guardians are not within that group."

Spectra stared at me likely studying me, before looking over at Seth.

"... and Seth is in that group you trust?"

Seth looked down at the floor for a couple of seconds probably making a decision, before he looked back up, an expression of loyalty set on his face.

"Yes sister, I am."

I looked between Spectra and Seth, beginning to worry a bit. It looked like there may be a disagreement starting here and it could turn into a fight. I don't want to be the cause of a fight between siblings here; I would feel just awful about it. I would rather just be a spectator, much less guilt involved. I was about to interject and act the peacemaker; a part I rarely play or am good at. At that moment, the tension was broken by the interruption of the door to the library opening. All three of us turned our heads to find Salena standing in the doorway. I was kind of surprised to see her again and here in Warfang of all places no less. I mean the last place I had seen her was back at Hyrule before I was hauled off by Exis and her ape grunts.

"I was not expecting so many to be up at this early hour; good morning everyone."

"Good morning Salena."

That was from Spectra; whereas Seth and I just dipped our heads in a polite but silent greeting. I was trying to think of a viable reason for Salena to be here; when Seth spoke up.

"Morning Salena, I had forgotten you were here in Warfang, sorry."

This is the first I knew of her being here; must have missed the memo on that one, if there was a memo at all. I was keeping my peace for the time being and chose to just watch as this event played out. Salena smiled at Seth.

"It is alright Seth."

Salena then looked over at me and adopted a puzzled expression. Um… why is Salena looking at me like she has never seen me before? I mean yes, she hasn't seen me as a white dragon, but I expected Cyril to have told her about my change in appearance. I could only think to smile back, be it halfheartedly. Salena suddenly had a look of comprehension appear on her face.

"Ah you must be the unusual dragon I heard about from Cyril!"

Oh boy, now I am the subject of idle chatter among the guardians and others; whoopty do for me! … Hold on then… so she did hear about me from Cyril, then why does Salena act like I'm a complete stranger? Unless Cyril… forgot to mention that I was human and now am a dragon, must have slipped his mind. Ah the effect of old age that we younger people get to look forward to. Where do I start in this? I was trying to think of a way to explain my current form, when Salena began speaking again.

"By the way Spectra, you haven't seen the… what did he call himself… well the one named Saber, have you?"

Well at least Salena remembered my name. It is nice to know that she remembers me, even if she can't remember what I was. Then again I am rather memorable to most for… a couple of reasons. However to be called unusual… that is not so nice, though I know with dragons such a term doesn't have the same ugly connotation as it would be with humans. Hmm I wonder how Salena will react when she finds out that I am not only right here, but also the 'unusual dragon' as well; let's find out!

"The term you are looking for Salena is human and as for where to find me, you already have; I am right here."

Salena's gaze was fixed on me, an expression of astonishment plastered on her face. This kind of reaction will never get old for me, priceless expression! Spectra just sighed at my actions; the guardians have… learned that I will be difficult to deal with and no amount of effort they put forth will be able to change that. They finally gave up trying to educate me on how I should act! Seth was shaking his head. As with all of my friends, Seth knows I have… quirks that I am working on, some more than others, which lead me to be what some dragons would classify as rude and overbearing. Seth out of the three was the first to speak.

"Why do you always like to do that?"

I looked over at Seth with an innocent smile that said, 'who me?' He expects me to resist the tempting amusement I have by surprising others like I do! I decided to be honest on my answer.

"Well I got to admit it is pretty fun and I do get some very amusing reactions from others who have met me."

I held in the chuckles I was having when I saw Seth glaring at me. I glanced away from my friend. I know that some of the things I do can be considered… a tad mean and definitely unnecessary most of the time. Nevertheless life is to be lived and I intend to live my life to the fullest, as I see fit thank you! I will do so with the least amount of regret. If opportunity… should present some chances to have some innocent fun and amusement along the way, then I see nothing wrong with taking advantage of those said opportunities. I am who I am and I don't really see a reason or need to change that now or in the near future!

"Oh come on Seth, I am not being that rude or mean now am I? … Actually do not answer that question; it would be to my detriment. You should really try seeing the interest in an activity before dismissing it; granted there are exceptions to that, but I do not do those."

Seth now began to scowl while still glaring at me. Jeeze, tough crowds here I tell ya! Almost no dragon or dragoness can get and take a joke. I expect this kind of thing from Spectra, not Seth, yet you can't call them siblings for nothing. I sighed, rolled my eyes and adopted the tone of being force by an adult to apologize for something; though it was as if I was just going through the motions of it.

"Okay I am sorry for doing that. It was rude and wrong of me; please forgive me everyone."

"You say you are sorry, yet it sounds like you are not in the least."

Ah, now that is what I was counting on from Spectra. This is poetic justice near its best; I try to not cause a fight and I end up pitting both Seth and Spectra against me instead. I'm getting the hunch that my bad luck is somehow responsible for this situation, at least partially. I know who to blame for the rest of this that my bad luck isn't responsible for. All right you two, I know that I have not provided a large scale entertainment show for you two for a while, but having one of my best friends teaming up with his sister! Then taking into account that said sister has already had a run in with me, doesn't help my situation. If this is your way of saying get on with the show, then SHUT UP! Man upstairs I'm not you source of amusement or entertainment, so back off will you! You down below I'm not some kind of sport show you would see on ESPN or some other sports network; stop seeing me as such! I'm sick and tired of being used for the amusement of others dang it! 

"Yeah… your point Spectra?"

Oh, did I get a dirty look for that reply. I cleared my throat and spoke once more. 

"Well, what I meant to say is I would not say that I am not sorry; I am sorry about the reaction I received from you and Seth. I am not sorry about my own actions whatsoever, if that is what you are asking."

I said this blatantly rude reply with a smile. Spectra was about to reply to my… statement with more than a dirty look, when Salena began to laugh quietly. Both Spectra and I turned our heads to see Salena laughing. Um laughter isn't the reaction I was thought I was going to get for my forced apology; in fact it was one of the last. However, I won't grumble about it if this works out for me! Spectra was the one to comment to Salena.

"Salena why are you laughing?! Saber is being very rude. You should not be laughing at his actions!"

Touché Spectra! Coming in with the prim and proper attitude to use against me; I would expect no less from one of the ones in charge. But, she better not think I will not defend myself and my actions. I wasn't going to just sit and take that! I couldn't keep from adding my two cents to this, for my defense if for nothing else.

"Is it possible? A dragoness that cannot just get a joke, but can also take one and find it funny?! At last, someone that can see how things that dragons do are funny!"

Seth sighed before turning back to Salena.

"Ignore him for the moment Salena; he is being… difficult."

Now Seth, was such a comment against me really needed?

"Seth, come on. I was just attempting to lighten the mood a little."

I began to fake a sniffle. Seth cleared his throat before he continued.

"Salena, this may be an odd question, still what do you find funny in this?"

I ceased the fake sniffling and paid closer attention to Salena after what Seth had asked. I was curious what Salena found amusing. It took a few minutes for Salena to regain her composure.

"I now understand what Cyril meant by what he said."

I was taken aback at that answer. Cyril had said something about me?! I don't know if I should be flattered or worried by Salena's reaction. I can go either way with what Cyril says about me. However my curiosity got the better of me and I had to inquire.

"Salena, what did Cyril exactly say about me?"

"He said you tend to be rude and insulting. However, you have a good heart in spite of that. You also are very good with using sharp logic."

… Again, I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted for being pegged like that. I know that I can come off as Salena just said rude and insulting, but I tend to say it like I see it, period. I mean, to simplify what Cyril had claimed about me; I'm sarcastic, yet kind and honest and that I had one heck of a wit. All the qualities that Cyril asserts I have are true and I won't deny it! … All I would need to make this anymore ironic would be some sort of peanut gallery. I might as well reply to this.

"Well Salena, I don't normally intend to come off as rude, unless I am given a good valid reason to be so. However, as the idiom goes, 'I say it like I see it'; that is to say, I am very blunt and yes the fact that I tend to be so does bite me in my rear end from time to time. Overall though I would say I am a very nice individual, especially with my upbringing or lack thereof in mind. As to my good use of, as Cyril put it 'sharp logic'; I would reply, 'and proud of it'!"

===scene change===

After the wonderful chat with Salena, Spectra and even Seth; which somehow occurred instead of me getting into trouble, to which I won't complain. The less trouble for me to have to deal with the better, I say. By the time the conversation was over and done with, it was time for breakfast. So, Seth and I went out together and had breakfast. When we were on our way to the mess hall, I asked about Spyro and the others about joining us, Seth just said something about Cyra saying she already had plans.

"Well what about Spyro and Cynder? Surely they are up by now."

Seth frowned slightly.

"Well I have a hunch they will not be up yet after…"

"Seth do not finish that sentence! I get the idea, though I wish I did not! I should have known that would be the case. After all they have been going at all night every night for the past week so, why would they not last night?! Curse Cynder going into heat! It has been depriving me of much needed sleep! The nightmares deprive me of the sleep I can spare and then some!"

"What, you did not hear it? Is your room not next to theirs?"

"Yes Seth, my room is unfortunately next to their room; I have been reminded of that for the last week! Due to that, I decided to sleep elsewhere last night, thank you. I did so for my own peace of mind as to not have to listen to them going at it. … Oh fiddlesticks! Now I am having trouble getting those images out of my mind! They are just wrong! Okay so Spyro and Cynder are… busy and so are currently unavailable."

"What about your friends from Carona?"

I took a second to think about the inquiry. Lara, Tarra and Fredrick had gone back to Carona about a week ago and were supposed to return sometime today. I shuddered slightly at the memory of when they left. Lara had… not been all that happy about the fact I wasn't going to Carona with them and that was saying it nicely. I saw no reason to go with them at the time… fine, to be honest I wanted a break from Lara even if it was a short one of a week. She had been getting more emotional lately and I was NOT good at dealing with that kind of thing. I still have no idea why she had been getting all hysterical and not in a good way recently. It is just I don't like cleaning up after such things! Lara had thrown a tantrum like a child when she found out I wasn't going back to Carona. I had been tempted to pretend that I didn't know her it had been that bad! I think we need a little space so here I am back at Warfang and I have had a nice quiet week without dragonesses making my life complicated. I still see Lara as a friend, even if she is having a hard time right now. Yet the way she had been acting lately is really beginning to ware on me.

"Um… they haven't gotten back yet."

Seth stared at me for a moment.

"Having troubles?"

I laughed at the question.

"Seth my friend, that is the story of my life for as long as I can remember! If by trouble you are meaning to ask, am I having trouble with Lara; then the answer is yes."

Seth was silent, but his body language was saying he was paying attention to me. I sighed before I continued where I left off.

"Well, Lara has… been acting oddly recently. She has become… difficult lately."

"Oh how?"

"Um… she has been getting really emotional around me and I have no clue why she is?!"

"So she is becoming emotional around you? It sounds like she is interested in having you…"

"Oh yes, I know that she wants me as her mate. I would have to be blind and mentally impaired not to see that."

Seth looked at me confused.

"… Let me rephrase what I just said; I would have to be extremely dumb not to know Lara wants me as a mate. The thing is I am not… really ready for that kind of thing."

"Then you do not like her?"

I shook my head, unable to say anything as I was worried what would come out of my mouth would should I open it and speak.

"So then you do like her?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well… I… I do not know. I like Lara in the way that you like the company of a friend, but she wants more than that. … I am so conflicted. I have never been around anyone who wanted to be more than someone they know or even friends with me. I… do not know how to react to such things."

"Um I have not had anyone who wanted to be more than friends either, so I do not know what to tell you."

I just sighed again.

"Thanks for at least listening to my issues I have right now."

By that time Seth and I reached the mess hall and we had breakfast. It was good food too, a good way to start the day in my opinion. As we exited the mess hall I gaze up and saw the sun was higher in the sky now. Well the sun was shining, I had a full stomach and no dragonesses glued to me. The day was off to a fairly good start so far! Seth and I were going to the lower tier when we bumped into Spyro and Cynder. They were… well… in human terms, lovey dovey with one another; I have no idea what dragons would call it. Seth was the first too speak out of the two of us.

"Morning Spyro, Cynder nice to see you this morning."

Spyro turned his head to look at us.

"Oh, Seth, Saber; what a surprise to see you here."

"Well Spyro, some of us do wake up at a somewhat decent hour of the morning. Yet I get that you two are still… in the new mates stage? I guess that is the way to put it?"

My gaze flicked over to Seth for conformation and he nodded.

"Ah yes that is right anyway, try to remember we, your friends like to see you on occasion, and so do not go at it all night and forget to sleep. A simpler way of saying it would be, 'all things in moderation', yes that is the best way of putting it."

Cynder gave me a confused expression.

"Mod-air-eh-shun?"

I sighed; once again draconic language is so frustratingly simple. Oh human English, I miss you so!

"It is a fancy way of saying to show some self-restrain. In other words, do not mate with each other all night every night! I understand Cynder is heat, but still I do not want to be forced to listen!"

Spyro got a crimson blush, which his scales didn't hide well and Cynder giggled.

"What, did what you heard interest you? Or did you hear something to make you jealous of Spyro."

I glared back at Cynder.

"Hmm, let me think about that…. Um… uh… NOOO! I have no interest in that kind of thing right now! And why by the honor of the Warriors of Mathesis, would I ever be jealous of Spyro?! I am just saying to take it easy."

Now everyone was giving me confused looks. I took a second to mentally rewind to realize what I had just said. Oh dear, I just spouted something from the memories; why did I just say that?! I smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously.

"Ha ha, if you could ignore the reference I just said a moment ago, I would appreciate it."

Spyro was the first to regain his wits.

"Who or what are the Warriors of Mathesis?"

"Well, something from the memories I get to see at night, not all of them are bad, thank goodness."

There was an awkward silence between all of us there. I was about to break it when we heard a familiar voice. I glance to my right to see Cyra trotting along humming a cheerful tune. She spotted us and walked over.

"Hey everyone, what is high today?"

Everyone looked at Cyra with differing expression most were wondering what Cyra was saying. Whereas I was trying to not do a pratfall at how she messed up a simple greeting she had obviously picked up from me. I put a fore paw to my head and proceeded to shake my head in shame.

"Cyra, the phrase is not 'what is high today' it is 'what is up'."

Cyra tilted her head.

"What is the difference?"

Oh man! Again how does the dragon race not have good use of slang?!

"There is a huge difference Cyra. Normally the words, high and up would mean the same, but in the context that the phrase 'What is up' uses; up has a different meaning. It is used to ask what is going on or for anything of note."

Everyone around the circle just stared at me with blank expressions. It is at times like this I wonder is it worth explaining what terms mean in slang.

"You know what, never mind. It is not worth the time to explain the human subject of slang."

Well, long conversation later we all headed down to the square on the lower tier by the gate of Warfang. When we got there I just happen to catch a scent that I knew far too well, even if I haven't smelled it in a week. I sighed in pained acceptance that my time that I have been dragoness-free would very soon come to an end. My gaze flicked up and I scanned the skies for the one I knew would be there somewhere. In seconds I found the spec of purple that was growing in size as it got rapidly closer. And the day was off to such a nice start… oh well, it is just one of those kinds of days again.

"Um… say everyone… I would uh… recommend that you put some space… er between you and me… like now! I have the hunch I am about to… feel an impact. So anywhere other than behind me would be wise."

All my friends heard my serious tone and didn't question my statement, but did what I said. Less than a minute later, I felt Lara plow into me, as she ended her dive bombed. As she hit me I fell backward… which is weird as a dragon. So, I found myself spread eagled flat out on the ground with Lara on top of me, embracing me tightly.

"Saber I am back!"

I rolled my eyes at Lara's declaration. As if her dive bombing into me didn't make it plainly obvious that she was here.

"Like that is not evident with you tackling me. You know would it hurt for you to land in front of me and say hello instead of dive bombing into me?"

"But that would not be as fun or show how much I care."

I sighed at her answer.

"Oh, I would see it as you would be showing that you care by not tackling me and leave the fun out, but hey that is just me."

Tarra and Fredrick landed a couple of feet from where Lara was pinning me.

"Hi Tarra, Hi Fredrick; how was the trip?"

Tarra was the one to answer me.

"Nice, how about you?"

I was about to answer, yet I winced as Lara's hold increased in strength and it was starting to hurt. She was making it rather hard to breathe. I gasped before I replied.

"Other than Lara tryinnnnnng to squeeze the life out of me; I am okay for the moment. Lara ease up, will ya!"

Lara loosened her hold slightly, but didn't let go of me; though she began to caress my jawline with her cheek after she loosened her hold. I still can't figure out what is causing her to act so gosh darn clingy! It is like she is in heat, though that can't be right; her mating cycle isn't due to start for at least another two more months by my calculations. Oh boy, this is going to be a long day!

===an hour later===

I am on my last nerve of tolerance and it is very close to snapping! It wasn't official just yet, but Lara was not too far from driving me over the edge of sanity! She has been invading my personal space for an hour now and it is more than just unwelcome! This conundrum was really putting my mental discipline to the test! I know it may be a bit selfish of me to demand my needs of having personal space. Nevertheless I need it, so call me selfish if you want! I would reply, 'congratulations you win the booby prize for pegging me as selfish'!

I haven't blown up about Lara nearly being on top of me, but I have been sorely tempted to open the lid I was holding forcefully down on my emotions. Lara on the other paw, I was guessing couldn't be happier at the moment. She was in contact with me, embracing me to be more precise; the dragon she wanted the most for a mate. She was going to great lengths to make sure I knew how she felt. I know I have told her I am not what you would call the most... social guy or good with other people per say. Yet she was really pushing me in a direction I wasn't ready to go just yet.

I'm trying to improve in the area of being… open and comfortable around others, without resorting to my coping mechanisms. Normally I am tolerant and patient… … Let me rephrase that for accuracy, I tend to ignore others who are bothering me. Well I should say that I ignore others that I don't interact well with, which is the vast majority of people; it is sad I know, but that is how my coping mechanisms developed. I do this until either they lose interest in me and go away leaving me alone… or until my bad luck made their lives enough of a living hell to drive them away from me running and screaming. I have had some who have reacted like that; it hurts to see it, though it is in a mean way rather comical. It is the biggest reason that I am usually alone. … I am not helping my mood with this tangent of thought.

So, back to my headache I was experiencing with Lara. Her actions were meant to grind down my resistance and they were doing exactly what they were intended to do. I wasn't happy about her doing such things! I'm not someone who likes to be forced into things; less so on stuff I have never done. I would rather choose to do whatever the event is. With Lara's administrations, I was having difficulty concentrating like I normally can. So Lara was forcefully driving me out of my comfort zone without having asked me and was dragging me way while I was kicking and screaming; that's my dilemma in a proverbial nutshell. I won't stand for this! I like everyone else, have limitations and when I hit mine... well let's just say it can make 'hell breaking loose' look like not such a big deal on occasion!

Our group, being made up of my friends and myself; had been walking towards the temple. As I had come to my decision I stopped. I was putting my foot… uh paw down! This ridiculous situation ends right here and now! I was done taking this kind of crap! I swung my head to face Lara's face.

"Lara enough is enough! Let go of me and give me some space!"

Lara was surprised enough that she did exactly what I told her to do. Spyro and the others stopped and looked at me worried. I continued with my frustrated tirade.

"Lara, I think I have been very nice about this for the last few weeks, but this has gone on for too long now."

Lara looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Really?! She doesn't even know what she had been doing has been annoying the hell out of me! What has been going through her head?!

"What am I talking about?! For the love of… you, hanging over and on me! Invading my personal space! Restricting my breathing area and nearly suffocating me! Is any of this ringing any bells?!"

Lara just gave me a blank expression. I stared at her incredulously. I put forth my mental discipline to rein in my frustration that was quickly escalating into anger and rage. I took slow deep calming breaths like I would for meditation. Within a little less than a minute I regain a modicum of my previous composure. I sighed before I continued.

"Apparently not at all. I am aware that you have an interest in me; you have made that perfectly clear multiple times. Yet what you do not seem to understand, though I have told you so many times that I lost count of just how many times quite a while ago. I am not ready for such a relationship like that. So am not interested on going further at this time with it!"

I was still frustrated at Lara, but wonderful logical sense had asserted itself. Lara had shown she cared about me; she just didn't comprehend that there is such a thing as showing too much affection. There is a time and a place for things of that nature; she hasn't shown it in any of those places yet. Thank you ever reliable logic! I noticed that Lara's expression became a little desperate.

"Saber, I know you still are learning what it means to be a dragon, but…"

My frustration crashed into me again at what Lara had said. What is Lara talking about?! What does it have to do with this at all? Whether I'm a dragon or human; this subject would be the same.

"The fact that I am a dragon does not have any effect on this. When will you get the point that your upbringing and mine have been vastly different? How we do things are worlds apart!"

My logical sense was trying to calm me back down. I took deep calming breaths again. Things said in anger usually are hurtful and end in regret. I met Lara's gaze and saw her face had changed… a lot. She now looked more than just ticked! Where did this come from? What I want to know is what brought this about?! Nothing I said should have resulted like this… yet.

"Yes you may be right in that; but you wouldn't understand!"

I blinked, but was silent as I couldn't come up with a reply. I wasn't expecting to get that as an answer. Her reply didn't make sense to me; are we still on the same subject matter? I was trying to figure out what Lara was talking about; because it seemed that we were speaking about two different ideas. If we are talking about the same subject, then I obviously missed something. If we are on to a new subject, then she should have said so and tell me what the new topic is. Then there is the point that I still don't understand why she is so mad at me; I can't think of anything I have done for her to be this mad about. I took a deep breath and took a few seconds to regain the rest of my calm, logical mindset once more.

"What wouldn't I understand Lara?"

I kept calm, in tone and expression; though I started to have a nagging feeling I would soon regret asking what she was talking about. This conversation was going south! And when I say south I mean as FAR south as things can go! Her face still was twisted in anger as she replied to my question.

"You always act as if nothing is wrong. Like nothing is going bad for you…"

… Act as if nothing is wrong? … What is she mean… Oh… I think she is means one of my most used coping methods; extreme optimistic view point to the extent that I can be considered a real lunatic or that I'm off my rocker! Uh dearie me, I think I can see where this is going and it isn't something that should be discussed in public… Yeah definitely not in public!

"Um Lara, not that I do not see the reason you want to talk about this subject, yet I think it would be better to discuss this kind of thing in a more private setting."

The best course of action to take right now is to get her calm enough so that we can go somewhere we don't get an audience and resume this conversation there. I was attempting to calm her down, but…

"There you go again, delaying!"

Delaying? Emotionally she is jumping off into the deep end! Trying to calm down Lara is going down the blasted toilet! I looked around at the others and the place about us, in order to take stock of the situation. Oh I was becoming more worried by the second as I saw the gathering audience we were acquiring. Seth along with Spyro, Cynder and Fredrick were trying to control the observers, which were increasing in number. Cyra and Tarra were staring at us with worried expressions. I sighed at the situation that was quickly spiraling out of control. What had started out as a demanding for space was turning out to be something far messier! This wasn't going to end on good terms for either Lara or myself, I could tell already. I seriously doubt there is anything I can do now that can salvage this anymore. Well it never hurts to try at least. This was only going to produce regret for likely both of us.

"I would not say I am delaying; more trying to wait until we are not in front of others to discuss this topic."

Lara was obviously becoming hysterical and inconsolable at the current moment and it was making this become worse rapidly. I was hoping to diffuse this situation and then Lara and I can have this talk without the peanut gallery that is currently building. However, any chance of that went of the window when I saw Lara's expression of antagonism.

"You do not have any idea what it is like to be different than everyone else!"

I asserted firm self-control that went beyond my mental discipline at that statement. It struck a chord in me that I had always had difficulty ignoring. I may have the coping mechanisms where I conform my behavior that now that saves me a great amount of trouble and problems. However, I have never forgotten the earlier day when that wasn't the case, even though I have tried to forget those times. I clenched my jaw hard, drawing blood. I did this to keep myself from blowing up about what Lara had said. It was not worth it and I shouldn't. She doesn't understand and how could she? I haven't said anything about my early years of life. I avoided doing that so that I wouldn't be force to recall those memories I hated!

My logical mind then came in once more. Lara was distraught right now and so was saying things she I would bet didn't really mean. She wasn't like this normally, so I need to be understanding and tolerant. Nevertheless, that didn't stop some flashes of the memories coming to my mind of those days I so detested. I kept taking deep calming breaths as if my life depended on me doing so; as pieces of those memories began to hit me.

_"Look at him. He is so weird. He doesn't belong here."__  
><em>  
>I shoved the line from my brain trying hard to ignore it. It had been said by a kid after he and his friends had beaten me up. I made myself forget those times for my own good and sanity. It was the way I dealt with the horrible times in my life before things changed for the better… before I became the person I am now. I still heard Lara giving her tirade.<p>

" … When everyone else treats you differently."

My head fell slightly. Deep calming breaths were starting to be less effective on dulling the growing rage. My logical mind began to be drowned out by other, less logical and nice thoughts. She had no freaking clue what being treated differently really means, does she?! I instantly pushed such thoughts aside. They would only make this worse and that is the last thing that is needed. Lara's words made it harder to suppress the memories of my past that I didn't want to face again. The dark days that made me think many things I shouldn't ever have even let come to my mind! I had thoughts and desires I should never have had and haven't had since then, thanks to Master Kai. Unfortunately more and more pieces of those horrible experiences came out. Along with those memories came the horrible feelings of blind undirected hatred and the cold inescapable loneliness. The fragments of memory pieced themselves together and I had to see and relive them right before my eyes.

_I found myself looking up at the group of boys that had taken the last thirty minutes to use me as their punching bag. I was bruised all over and had a black eye. I clenched my teeth as I heard a couple of them were chuckling at my messy appearance that they had caused.___

_"Aww is the little freak going to cry for his mommy?"___

_Some of the boys laughed at this. I stayed quiet, knowing if I said anything it would only cause them to beat me up some more. It was always the same. One of the local groups of bigger boys would beat me up every other day; they seemed to have an agreed upon schedule on whose day it was to beat me up. If I talked back it earned me an extra beating. I have asked my uncle if I can take self-defense classes, but he says I don't need them. He seems to ignore my appearance lately. The boys continued to laugh at me, until the leader started talking again.___

_"Oh yeah that's right, you don't have a mommy any more. Both she and you dad went and got killed in an accident. I bet they were tired of you and left."___

_"Yeah, who would want to be around a freak like you?!"_

___"Freak!"_

___"Weirdo!"__  
><em>  
>My body began to tremble on its own as I remembered how much of a living hell; my life had been before I had walked by the dojo and met Master Kai. It had been a terrible prison, the likes of which I couldn't escape from! I could have turned out horribly had I not met Master Kai! And that was before I added my uncle becoming the douche bag he is now and a good portion of that from alcohol of course. Logical thoughts were becoming much less appealing the more I remembered for those days! The mean twisted thoughts were starting to get louder in my mind.<p>

Returning to Lara's… hissy fit that she was throwing. She says I wouldn't understand what it is like to be treated differently, as an outcast? Ha! If anything I can comprehend the idea more than I would bet she does! After all I have had to live through being treated worse than she is recounting for years, up to coming to the dragon realm. She was just avoided after all, not beaten up three to four times a week! Granted, my life is better than it once was but, not by as much as others might think! Lara didn't understand what being treated differently means at all! I heard Tarra speak up trying to calm Lara down.

"Lara, m-maybe you should c-calm down. Y-you should not say s-such things."

With a great deal of effort, I ignored that train of thought, even though it was how I truly felt at this moment in time. Controlling my emotions was becoming a really challenge now. I raised my left forepaw to silence Tarra. Lara was unlikely going to stop in her tantrum, so it is better to let her get it out; even if it was causing memories that I went to great lengths to forget through suppressing them. It would do her good to get this off her chest now that she had started. Yes that is the nice thing to do for her. Oh the things… and lengths I go… for my friends!

"No Tarra. If she wants to say this; she might as well say it."

I gazed at Lara forcing a smile, which seemed to incense her more. I then, motioned with a forepaw for her to continue and continue she did.

"You were off in some other place without a care at all. Have others to care about you beyond being what you are."

It is not her fault! It… is not… HER fault! My emotions were close to boiling over and bursting out. She apparently had forgotten our chat we had back in Carona. Granted I skipped over most of the time before the dojo. However, I thought I had given enough of an impression to get across how much I hated what my life had been like! Baring the gap there was in draconic linguistics and the human counterpart; I thought I accurately portrayed what my life has been like, in a simplified form! Unfortunately what Lara and my other friends don't seem to grasp even after the extensive explanations I have given; is that the human race and society is NOT kind or nice to those who are different from the accepted norm. I have had far too much firsthand experience in that! Joy, I get to deal with an extremely emotional female. … LoGical… thoughts… can… go to FREAKING HELL! I have had enough of this… reminder of the hell I had to live through when I was younger! I suppress them for others and myself for many fricken frack DARN REASONS! The rage that I had been holding back exploded in me and I, for one of the few times in my life lost complete control I had over myself! I had gained a quiet, cold tone in my voice and I had raised my head back up to gaze at Lara. Lara just glared at me not backing down.

"Is that all you have to say on this matter?"

"I mean what I said!"

Fine! If that's the way she wants to do it! ALL RIGHTY THEN! I WILL GIVE YOU THE SHOWLACKING YOU WILL NEVER FORGET, YOU DUMB WANTA BE DRAGON PRINCESS! I had hoped to avoid doing this to a friend, but I couldn't help it by this point. I was enrage and livid! Lara had brought out one of the worst sides of me; that being when I snap… I can and for the few times this had happened, I made the devil himself look like a saint compared to me! I really, really don't like to… reminisce about my past before the dojo; it is VERY unhealthy for me! Yet Lara was bringing up the subject of being treated differently. I might have shunned a good portion of my life even with Master Kai being there for me; but in my early life was when I got well acquainted with the devil! My bad luck didn't hit me back then like it does now. If my bad luck had the magnitude it does currently, then I would have died! My early years have been an unforgettable lesson of what it is like to be considered an outcast… to be called different… to be treated as a freak by others around you. I was trying to keep my breathing even, but I failed; a sign of how little control I had now!

"Well Lara, first allow me to say congratulations! You have shown that though you look like an adult, you act like a child. Nonetheless, I have to say, of all the subjects you choose to claim I have no knowledge about; you choose the one subject I am far too acquainted with. And one I admit I have undealt issues with!"

I took a deep breath before I started what would be a lecture I knew I would come to wish I never gave. However, I couldn't keep the raw emotion I was experiencing in anymore; so here we go!

"You think I do not understand what it is like to be treated differently?! … Perhaps with the dragon race, I am still learning through experience of what that entails. However, I have seen enough to know it is far nicer than how humans treat those who are 'different' and THAT IS PUTTING IT DOWN RIGHT NICELY!"

I had begun to bellow at Lara. I couldn't stop myself. I was so angry! I hated being force to remember how alone I had been! I have issues that I haven't faced; I recognize that fact, but whenever I try to face these issues, I become like this. I am so ashamed of myself right now!

"The Human world does not welcome those who are different! YOU, Lara talked about being avoided; HA HA HA HA! If only that was all I had to go through, I would have welcomed it! You cannot seem to grasp the concept of what human society is like, even though I have tried to tell and explain it to you time after time! Though most humans do not wish to hurt one another; there are those human beings who are rarely nice and kind to those who are different!"

Why am I doing this?! I want to hide under a rock and never show my face to the light of day again! It was like my mind was turned off and all the pent up feelings I had were flooding out. I wasn't able to keep the hatred and animosity that developed from the things that had happened to me from showing in my voice. Nevertheless, I was forced to continue; not able anymore to stop until this tirade was done!

"I have so many examples of that I do not want to count them! On many occasions, I would often be beaten up by other kids; multiple times a week! And for no reason other than the fact that I was different half the time. I was laughed at and not for doing things to be funny, but due to my misfortunes. I was often ridiculed by others. And I am just getting started in how bad things were!"

Please… just… just make it stop! I don't want to go through any more of this! I hated and loathed myself the longer this went on! I could feel small tears forming as this went on. I get really emotional remembering how I was treated before I found my way to the dojo. I loathe those dark days and hate them so much! Mostly because of the emotions they bring up! No child of any race that should be treated like I was... to be unwanted. No one should... wish that they never existed ... not ever! However, I had wished that on the very day before I had met Master Kai. That's why I say that meeting Master Kai was the 'Saving Grace' of my life, for it quite literally was! I heard my tirade continue, much to my utter shame.

"However, mostly, I was treated as an outcast the majority of those around me. I was frequently called names such as; Freak, weirdo, a waste of space... a mistake... someone that should never have... been born! I was used by others to make themselves feel better about themselves. I was shunned so badly I began to believe some of the things others said! I even wished I had never been born, if I had to live through what I was! I was left utterly alone! No one cared about me AT ALL!"

Someone just hit me hard enough over the head to knock me out! I'm BEGGING SOMEONE PLEASE STOP ME! Internally I was in turmoil from talking about this, just as I had been the two times I had tried facing my past before! Why am I even going on about this?! I swore to myself that I wouldn't do this! FOR GOSH DARN SAKES; I suppress these memories so that I wouldn't be reminded of that true horrible living HELL! This has to have something to do with Lara, I know it! She is doing something… IT'S HER! So why does Lara affecting me like this?! I haven't opened up to anyone like this except Master Kai and that took a while for him to get me to do so; then why am I spilling my closest guarded and darkest secrets to her without thinking?! I saw that Lara's expression had changed from anger to sorrow.

"Saber I…"

Now I felt even more horrible than I did before I had spouted that lecture. Not only from having to remember the past I strived to forget, but now that I have pretty much bellowed at Lara about it! Honestly, I want to just disappear right now… wait… that's idea! If I can get more distance from Lara maybe… just maybe this will stop. It is worth a shot! Unfortunately that was much easier thought than done. I was too worked up and that put me into a rather foul mood, which then I become more cynical and sarcastic as a usual result. I would regret this later; no doubt about that. I really hate myself at the moment!

"Thank you Lara, you have reminded me of a fact that I cannot seem to escape, no matter how hard I try. I am, one of a kind and completely alone. I will likely always be so."

My mind figuratively flipped back on and I was again able to get my body to listen to me! I turned on the spot and took flight leaving my friends where they stood. I pumped my wings hard, yet I really didn't think about the direction in which I was flying. I just had to get away from Lara and as fast as possible! I flew for almost an hour, which did help to calm me down. I ended out in a valley that held the cheetah village I went to for the "Hunting trips" I took at the times of Tarra's and Lara's mating cycles. There is a ridge that juts out into the center of one end of the valley. I went to it and after landing I laid down on the edge of the ridge and stared over the valley, though I was not really looking at anything in particular. I just laid there cursing myself about what had just happened. I was wallowing in regret and self-loathing and I knew it. I just didn't care! This went on for who knows how long; the sun was passed midday that was for sure. My stomach gave a clearly audible growl, so I began thinking about looking for something to eat, when I caught a scent I recognized. I sighed, knowing who was there.

"What do you want Pathren?"

I heard from the foliage behind me rustling leaves. I turn to see a cheetah emerge. This cheetah's name was Pathren. He had off white fur with black spots, actually he kind of reminds me of a snow leopard I had seen once in a zoo more than anything. His eyes were an icy blue color and had catlike slit pupils. He is quiet most of the time I was around him, yet I have seen him when he is serious and I was impressed. The one other fact to note about him... is that he is also the chief of the village in this valley as well. He is a much better chief than Chief Prowless in my opinion.

"You are here earlier than expected and it is unusual for you to just appear. You were not expected for another month at least. So what brings you here?"

I sighed; I don't like talking to others about my problems very often. But I had been wallowing in regret and self-loathing for so long I couldn't stay silent.

"Being a complete idiot that was caused by my usual female troubles."

Pathren smiled at me that held a slight expression of pity.

"I see; earlier than expect then? Well you are always welcome to stay in the village."

I smiled back. There was just something about Pathren that put me at ease, much like if you were in the company of an old friend you haven't seen in a while. I then took a moment to change into my human form.

"Thank you kindly, Pathren. It is much appreciated."

===Scene Change===

I thanked the Cheetahs for their hospitality. I changed back to my draconic form and then I took flight and started back in the direction of Warfang. The sun was likely a small bit over two hours from setting when I spotted Warfang. I had been able to calm down and really assess my actions with Lara during my time with the cheetahs and I sorely needed that for my peace of mind as much as coming to terms with what had happened. I landed in the square on the lower section of the lowest tier and had barely folded my wings to my sides, when to my surprise out of nowhere seemingly, something tackled me and began to shriek at me.

"Saber! …, thank the ancestors… back! There…!"

I had no time to even comprehend what was going on when I found Tarra gripping my shoulders with her paws and started to shake me. I was trying to process what she was talking about… well shrieking about. Yes, surprisingly Tarra was shrieking at me, which was of course completely out of character for her. I didn't know she had it in her to screech loud enough to be heard. Tarra was normally quiet, yet I can now attest that she can really make herself heard when she has a reason. Her shrieks were painful to my eardrums; if I have to hear much more there is a good chance that my eardrums will not work afterwards! So, either she is acting very weird, which is unlikely or she is worried about something, far more feasible. My problem is I don't know what is causing her to howl at me, because I had no idea what she was saying! I used my forepaws to clamp Tarra's maw shut and for the sake of my ears, her shrieking stopped! I was breathing heavily before I spoke.

"For the Ancestor's sake Tarra; are you trying to rupture my eardrums?! How do you expect me to understand what you are trying to tell me? When all I hear, is you shrieking incoherent into my ears?!"

I released my fore paws so that Tarra could talk again.

"I am sorry Saber, it is just… (Sniffle)."

The sound of Tarra sniffling caught my attention and I looked at her face. My field of vision instantly focused on Tarra's eyes and my anger instantly evaporated. Tarra wasn't just worried; she was scared about something and badly. Tarra was in tears, though she wasn't fully crying… yet, though she was about to be before too long. Great I very well might have made a girl cry! How much of an idiotic douche can I be in one day?

"Um… Tarra what is wrong?"

I hope I wasn't the one who put her into this state. Tarra sniffled again and the tears flowed harder.

"Lara… she… she disappeared!"

After saying that Tarra the obviously distraught dragoness; began to sob into the crook of my neck while she hugged me at the same time. I on the other paw was registering what Tarra had just said; Lara had disappeared?! When did that happen? I really didn't see a reason to wonder why she had gone to wherever she had; since her running off somewhere was likely due to our… disagreement earlier today on being different... actually I think it would be better to call it a shouting match… no… more like me unloading on her.

... I may have my issues with Lara currently, but it wasn't such a good idea for her to be out who knows where in the dragon realm alone as things currently stand. Ape activity is on the rise, so Warfang and Carona are okay as they are safe and defended, outside of that only the cheetah tribe villages would be the few places that the apes really wouldn't strike; as the apes would pay in high numbers for attempting such foolishness. Hyrule and other outlying settlements had been evacuated and the inhabitance had come to either Warfang or Carona for the time being. The apes had been rather quiet or rather haven't done anything big for a while and that made me suspicious of them planning something. I don't doubt they haven't forgotten the loss they suffered with the battle of Warfang; that magnitude of a loss is hard to live down.

So this situation that had developed in my absence while I was cooling down; came down to two choices as I see it. I could either leave Lara to her own devices or I could go out and find her and put myself at risk along with her in the process. The first choice was the pure logical decision! Lara had gotten herself into this current dilemma/mess, so she can get herself out of it! That is the usual consequence to most of life's decisions, even if people don't like to accept that. However, logic had been rather unhelpful to me today; or rather I really hadn't listened to logic. So were I to choose option number one that would be very mean of me and the unfriendly thing to do. Lara was and is my friend despite our recent behavior we have had to tolerate of one another. If

I'm frank in this there is really only one choice for me to choose, as choice number one is an unacceptable action, then the second choice of going out to search for Lara is the best and singular course of action. It does put me at risk as I am extremely likely in the top position on the apes' hit list. However, I will do almost anything to help a friend in need. No weather, be it whatever it may; no matter who I might have to go around or through, regardless of the distance or time, when friend is in trouble, I'll be there! My friends can count on me no matter what; that's my motto... at least my newer motto. I focused back on Tarra.

"Listen Tarra, you need to calm down."

Tarra continued to sniffle and cry quietly. I was in a bit of a pickle here. If I haven't stated it enough for everyone to understand; I have little experience with girls and so don't know how to act around them or how to react to what they do. However, that doesn't stop me from trying to help. I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the rear later! I have had more than enough butt biting to last me a while, self-inflicted sadly but still more than enough to last me a time! I put my paw on her shoulder and tentatively pat her.

"Um... it will be okay Tarra. I do not know how things will work out in this, but they will. Now take a deep breath and calm down."

Tarra did what I told her to do, before staring at me. I noted that the flow of tears that Tarra had, began to slow down. After a minute, Tarra had calmed down enough to hopefully tell me what happened.

"Now, tell me what happened after I left."

Tarra nodded and went into the tale.

===Earlier that day===  
>-Tarra's POV-<p>

"Lara enough is enough! Let go of me and give me some space!"

Saber just shouted that out of nowhere, but then Lara has been sticking much closer to him since we got back. I know I should not feel jealous about her being able to be so close to him. Well Lara look surprised at what Saber had said at least. She let go of Saber and took a step away from him. She still seemed worried about what was said. Saber then continued speaking.

"Lara, I think I have been very nice about this for the last few weeks, but this has gone on for too long now."

What does Saber mean that he has been nice for the last few weeks? I mean Lara has been really keeping close to Saber lately. So I am surprise that he has not said anything about it until now. Someone sticking so close all the time would... make me really nervous. Lara asked a question.

"What are you talking about?"

I have seen that when Saber is involved Lara has a harder time on seeing how others feel and are affected by what she does. However, with Saber it is hard to understand what he thinks and feels most of the time anyways.

"What am I talking about?! For the love of… you, hanging over and on me! Invading my personal space! Restricting my breathing area and nearly suffocating me! Is any of this ringing any bells?!"

Oh, I understand now, Saber has been ignoring and dismissing Lara's actions. Lara just gave Saber a blank expression. Saber stared at Lara with an expression of... I do not know what that expression is supposed to say? Saber began to breathe deeper and that appeared to calm him down. He sighed before continuing.

"Apparently not at all. I am aware that you have an interest in me; you have made that perfectly clear multiple time. Yet what you do not seem to understand, though I have told you so many times that I lost count of just how many times quite a while ago. I am not ready for such a relationship like that. So am not interested on going further at this time with it!"

So Saber does notice that Lara wants him as a mate... I think. I do remember that he said that he was not interested in having that kind of a relationship yet. I accepted that and decided to wait until he was ready and then tell him how I feel about him. ... I admit that I like Saber more than a friend. I still do not understand how such a feeling developed so quickly; it never has before. The look on Lara's face became desperate.

"Saber, I know you still are learning what it means to be a dragon, but…"

Lara is obviously trying to reason with Saber, but Saber's reasoning is different and hard to understand. Saber is a dragon now and a very handsome one at that... Yet he is still how he was when he was... a human I think he called it.

"The fact that I am a dragon does not have any effect on this. When will you get the point that your upbringing and mine have been vastly different? How we do things are worlds apart!"

Um... why is Saber raising the volume of his voice? It is starting to scary me a little. I stared at Saber for a moment and saw him taking deep breathes again; maybe that is how he keeps so calm all the time. I look over to Lara and her face had changed… a lot. She now looked mad! Oh no I think she is going to start yelling. I do not like it when she yells. She rarely does shout, but Lara is scary when she does!

"Yes you may be right in that; you wouldn't understand!"

What was Lara shouting about to Saber? Why can they not just get along and settle things without yelling? I felt a paw on my shoulder and I turned to see the dragoness Cyra next to me. I was giving me a comforting smile. Saber said that Cyra was a very cheerful dragoness and was easy to be around. I have seen what he meant and had to kind of agree with him. I began to take deep calming breaths like Saber suggested to me to help myself from panicking. Saber then gave his answer to Lara, his voice sounded like it normally does.

"What wouldn't I understand Lara?"

Saber appeared completely calm as he asked that. I still want to know how he keeps his wits about him almost all the time. I always have such trouble being calm around others. Lara though was still angry.

"You always act as if nothing is wrong. Like nothing is going bad for you…"

Well Saber does act as if things are going just fine. I mean when bad things happen to him that he terms 'are due to his bad luck' he just gets up and says it was nothing to worry about. However, I think that is one of his good and nice qualities he has. I look at Saber and he look a little worried at what Lara said after a moment had passed.

"Um Lara, not that I do not see the reason you want to talk about this subject, yet I think it would be better to discuss this kind of thing in a more private setting."

Okay, I am confused by what Saber is saying. Does he know what Lara is talking about? Then maybe he can inform the rest of us. What are they fighting about?

"There you go again, delaying!"

Saber looked around at the rest of us and at the place about us. He became more worried by the look on his face. I looked around and saw the dragons, cheetahs and mole that were gathering to watch this. Seth along with Spyro and Cynder were trying to control all of those who were watching. Cyra and I were at the time, staring at Saber and Lara with worried expressions. This was getting bad!

"I would not say I am delaying; more trying to wait until we are not in front of others to discuss this topic."

Lara did not take that line from Saber well at all.

"You do not have any idea what it is like to be different than everyone else!"

Oh no, Lara is going to talk about this subject?! Whenever she does it tends to drive others away. I looked over at Saber hoping he would not start to hate Lara for having to listen to this. That would hurt Lara far more than anything else. I know she loves him, but right now, her anger is clouding her mind. If she drives Saber away, she will never forgive herself! The expression on Saber's face made me flinch. He looked even madder than Lara right now and it really scared me. But within seconds of looking at it, his face changed to something I could not tell anything from looking. I heard Lara keep going in her ranting.

"To be seen as a different dragoness than others; to be avoided by the adults. When everyone else treats you differently."

I glanced at Saber and saw that his head was down. As I kept looking at him; the way he is breathing is the same as before, but faster and his body began to shake. The way he was reacting to Lara felt really bad! I decided to try to help this situation as I could.

"Lara, m-maybe you should c-calm down. Y-you should not say s-such things."

Saber raised a paw to get me to be quiet and I went silent. I was worried that Saber had stopped me from trying to help Lara and him. He spoke before I could ask why he stopped me.

"No Tarra. If she wants to say this; she might as well say it."

Saber smiled as he gazed at Lara and motioned with a fore paw for her to continue and Lara did so. Yet Saber's smile was not the one he normally had. It was more like he was forcing it for some reason

"You were off in some other place without a care at all. Have others to care about you beyond being what you are."

Lara was going a little too far. Is it not fine that Saber is here with us?

"Is that all you have to say?"

Saber's voice had gained a cold tone in it. He had also raised his head back up to gaze at Lara. Saber did not just sound frightening right now, he looked the scariest I have ever seen him; it worried me. Saber looked really mad about what Lara had said. My gaze flicked over to Lara and she just glared at Saber not backing down. They were about to fight for real and there was little that could stop them!

"I mean what I said!"

I was starting to shake a little in fear at how Saber was now! Saber's breathing was becoming ragged, before he replied to Lara.

"Well Lara, first allow me to say congratulations! You have shown that though you look like an adult, you act like a child. Nonetheless, I have to say, of all the subjects you choose to claim I have no knowledge about; you choose the one subject I am far too acquainted with. And one I admit I have undealt issues with!"

The way S-s-saber is talking really s-s-scaring me more than the experience w-w-where I lost my horns and tail blade! And w-w-what does he m-m-mean undealt is-s-sues.

"You think I do not understand what it is like to be treated differently?! … Perhaps with the dragon race, I am still learning through experience of what that entails. However, I have seen enough to know it is far nicer than how humans treat those who are 'different' and THAT IS PUTTING IT DOWN RIGHT NICELY!"

I began to curl up trying to shut out Saber shouting.

"The Human world does not welcome those who are different! YOU, Lara talked about being avoided; HA HA HA HA! If only that was all I had to go through, I would have welcomed it! You cannot seem to grasp the concept of what human society is like, even though I have tried to tell and explain it to you time after time! Though most humans do not wish to hurt one another; there are those human beings who are rarely nice and kind to those who are different!"

Are humans really that horrible to each other?! How sad for them to be like that. It is a wonder that Saber is as nice as he is, if that is how he was treated. I just wish he would stop yelling.

"I have so many examples of that I do not want to count them! On many occasions, I would often be beaten up by other kids; multiple times a week! And for no reason other than the fact that I was different half the time. I was laughed at and not for doing things to be funny, but due to my misfortunes. I was often ridiculed by others. And I am just getting started in how bad things were!"

I started to sink to my haunches while I held back the tears. How could others do those terrible things to another? How can anyone wish to hurt another like that for their own gain? I looked at Saber with pity, only to be shocked at seeing small tears coming from his eyes! How could someone come through such experience and come out like he did?!

"However, mostly, I was treated as an outcast the majority of those around me. I was frequently called names such as; Freak, weirdo, a waste of space... a mistake... someone that should never have... been born! I was used by others to make themselves feel better about themselves. I was shunned so badly I began to believe some of the things others said! I even wished I had never been born, if I had to live through what I was! I was left utterly alone! No one cared about me AT ALL!"

I curled into a ball and began to cry silently. He had been alone through the majority of this?! That is so sad! No one should have to suffer like that. I thought I had bad things happen to me, but they are nothing compared to what Saber has had to endure. However, why had he not said anything about this earlier? I understand that one would not want to remember events like that, yet still to be able to accept and overcome them you have to face them. Lifted my head and through my tear stained eyes saw that Lara had completely forgotten her own anger and troubles and felt sorrow.

"Saber I…"

Saber did not appear to be the mood for listening to Lara.

"Thank you Lara, you have reminded me of a fact that I cannot seem to escape, no matter how hard I try. I am, one of a kind and completely alone. I will likely always be so."

How can he say that?! Saber has us now, his friends. I came out of the ball I had curled into and saw Saber then turned on the spot and took flight leaving us where we were. He flew off into the distance until he disappeared. Had… Saber been in tears?! Lara just stood there staring after Saber with a look of shock that was slowly turning to horror. I walked up to Lara and put a paw on her back.

"Lara are you okay?"

Lara did not answer me, but began to shake in obvious fear.

"What… what have I done?!"

Lara's tone of voice worried me a lot. She sounded like she had lost something precious. Fredrick was the one to answer.

"I am sorry to say it Lara, yet you drove Saber away for the time being. You said a lot of mean things to him, though he said a lot of things he should not have as well."

Lara did not seem to hear Fredrick's second half of his second sentence. She went into panic.

"No… no… no, no, no, he must hate me now! What do I do now that he hates me?!"

Oh dear, Lara is jumping to conclusions that are very bad for her! I forced a smile for her.

"Lara calm down, I do not think Saber hates you. I would not doubt he is kind of mad at you right now, but I would not think he hates you."

Lara nodded at me, yet I am not so sure that she really heard what I had said to her. She walked off into the crowd. I was going to follow her to make sure she does not do something she will regret. But Fredrick said that I should give her time and space. I was still worried about her.

===present time===  
>-Saber's POV-<p>

"... and that was the last time I saw her."

Oh dear ancestors! I really hate myself for the stupid tirade I said! This is exactly why I have trained to get the mental discipline I have, so that I don't lose control over my emotions! I have already begun to regret about many of the things I had said, but the feelings of self-loathing washed over me anew. I feel even worse now I know that I scared Tarra as badly as I did. Where is that rock I was thinking about earlier when I need it so bad?! I couldn't help but whisper to myself.

"What a world class idiot I am; like I have not beaten myself up enough about this, now I get to do it again." 

I looked down at Tarra, remorse coursing through me at the emotions I made her feel when I had lost my control over my emotions. I knew I needed to tell and show Tarra I was sorry and never meant to intentionally frighten her. I gently hugged Tarra, which caught her by surprise.

"S-saber, w-w-what are y-y-you doing?!"

Tarra's reaction is funny and… it makes her look very cute. Even with her obvious embarrassment; I didn't break the embrace just yet.

"I am sorry for scaring you Tarra. I never meant to do that. Feelings that I have buried long ago came out and I lost my normally firm control on my emotions I have. I apologize that you had to see me like that."

Tarra was stuttering up a storm as she tried to reply to me.

"It i-i-is okay Saber, w-we a-all have our p-p-problems."

I released my hug on Tarra, who at the moment had a face that was the reddest I have seen for her. I smiled at her hoping she would calm down, but she hid her face with her paws. Women! You can't live with them; you can't without them, as the line goes. I still don't fully comprehend the phrase, but it sounds like it applies.

I sighed to myself and at the mess I had made to deal with now. Yes I had dug this pit for myself and dug it deep! So I deserve the heavy feelings I was having with all of this. Well sitting here will do very little to solve anything in this problem. So I got up and smiled at Tarra.

"Tarra you have nothing to worry about; I will go and find Lara, I promise."

Tarra let go of me and stared at me.

"But no one knows where she went."

I let out a laugh.

"Tarra, I have found Lara before when no one thought I could and that was when I was human. Now that I am a dragon, there is nowhere she can hide that I will not be able to find her! Not with my draconic nose on the job when I hunt her down HA HA HA!"

Tarra giggled at my response.

"Well okay then good luck I guess."

I nodded at Tarra and asked her to tell our other friends what I was going to be doing. When she had gone off to do so I took flight and flew outside Warfang. I could already guarantee Lara wasn't in Warfang, so it was pointless to look there.

When I got outside of Warfang I took a moment to breathe deep and attempt to acquire Lara's scent. I knew her scent well by now and so there is no way that I would miss it if it were in the air. As I breathed in deep breaths I walked around, searching for the smell I was after. Within a minute I caught Lara's scent; she had flown to the southwest from Warfang. Now that I knew the direction she went I could begin searching for Lara and find her as quickly as possible.

There had been rumors of increased Ape activity as of late along with the confirmed signs of their efforts. So it was fairly dangerous for individuals to be out on their own. I have the educated guess that it is more dangerous for me to be out alone; with the many things I have done to the apes, I was likely on the top of their 'hit list'. Lara could be mistaken for Spyro and even if she wasn't she was not popular with the apes either. She is nowhere near as unpopular as I am with the apes, but I don't think anyone can attain that kind of infamy. I mean, perhaps Spyro could if he were to team up with me; yet then I would just become even more infamous. … This isn't helping solve the current problem at paw now is it?!

I started to fly southwest following Lara's scent. I ignored that her scent smelled very good and was extremely pleasant to my nose. It was sweeter than any candy I have ever had or smelled. I shook my head to stay focused on the task at hand. The sun was beginning to get lower in the sky; that meant that I had mere hours to find Lara. It was insane stupidity to fly at night! You might as well paint a target on yourself and let the apes take pot shots at you! It is basically the same idea either way. You just don't need the paint really.

The longer I searched for Lara, the more I was impressed at how far she had gone from Warfang; to assumedly get away from me! ... If that doesn't say how much a stubborn idiotic ape-like guy I am, I don't know what does! I was once again beating myself up, when I got hit by a heavy amount of Lara's scent. I stopped dead and flapped my wings to keep airborne. I inhaled and got another large dose of her scent slamming into my nose, so much so that I got slightly dizzy. I looked down at the ground below me; with the amounts of Lara's scent I was inhaling she had to be rather close! The amount alone was doing things to my brain.

… Officer I swear I wasn't drinking! … What… you want me to walk along this line?! It is rather squiggly… what do you mean it's straight?! You should get your eyes checked if that's what you see. Okay officer I was inhaling! … Not like that's much better though. … I have no idea where that came from! Lara's scent must be doing weird thing again to me. So, back to what I was doing.

I saw a... well body of water that was too small to be a lake, but too large to be a pond. Maybe you could call it a spring, since I couldn't see anything feeding the body of water; so it was likely fed by ground water of some sort. There were mountains within walking distance of the water and those mountains look to have caves in them. My gaze halted on the cliff like ridge that jutted out of the mountains; as on it was the dragoness I was searching for.

Finally I have found her! It only took me most of the daylight hours I had left to work with! Well at least I found her before dark. I flew down and flared my wings so that my landing was quiet. I didn't want to spook Lara; after all I really needed to apologize to her for the things I had said, even if she didn't forgive me for it. As I approached Lara she sighed.

"I told you to leave me alone Tarra. I do not want to talk to you right now."

I was silent at that statement. Lara didn't even turn around to look at her company. Lara's reply and tone of voice said she was miserable and talking to her would be harder than I thought it would be at first. You would think by her tone that someone had died! I was trying to think of the best way to broach the subject here, but little came to mind. Well perhaps the best way to do this is to snap her out of her 'pity party for one'.

"You done wallowing in your own misery and self-loathing or will you be continuing your pity party for one?"

Lara spun around and gazed at me; her eyes widened in horror at seeing me. This just keeps getting worse and worse for both of us, doesn't it? How much will I hate myself for what happened, before it is enough?!

"S-s-saber, what are you doing here?!"

Oh whoopty do, she is terrified of me right now! This is going to be a really challenge to straighten things out between the two of us. I rolled my eyes in response to that question.

"Hmm… let me see, looking for you sounds about right. Why else would I come out all this way?! The view is nice and all, but it is a tad far to go for just that."

If Lara's eyes got any bigger they would be larger than any dinner plates I have ever seen and I have seen some pretty big ones. Either that or her eyes will pop out of their sockets. Neither idea is all that appealing or relevant.

"Why would you look for me?!"

Does she have to cower from me while she says that? This wasn't going like I had envisioned, more like a crapshoot in reality. I sighed at how this was turning out; as ridiculous as this was becoming to me; we needed closure on this. I didn't want Lara to fear me!

"Because you are my friend and you should not be out alone. Can I be any more plain and obvious? I think not!"

Good grief, I am coming off as an unfeeling sarcastic douche… wait… I guess I have kind of been one the last time Lara was around me. Can I just get martyred or whatever and get it over and done with? This guilt and regret is really damaging me from the inside out! Lara looked away from me, before she spoke again. She was now in tears as she spoke.

"Why are you still calling me a friend? You have to hate me now."

I should've foreseen this would come up from the things Tarra told me; with what happened after I flew off, this was the predictable response. The tears though add a whole new blow to me that I hadn't prepared myself for and boy did it stab me in the heart! Nevertheless I think I should be the one saying the line she just did; I was the one who lost control after all. I was the one who acted the world class douche of an idiot! I need to say my piece.

"Hey now…"

"I acted so terribly!"

She apparently didn't hear me; well if once you don't succeed, try try again. Her sobbing was beginning to get worse as she went on.

"Excuse me, but…"

"I-I-I said such awful things to you!"

She isn't helping herself right now! Why are we are own worst critics, we always do more harm than good. Her continued sobbing wasn't helping with either side of this. Third times the charm? Hopefully?

"Now hold it…"

"You must hate me now!"

She really isn't listening to me! If she can hear me at all that is; with her now out right balling I can't be sure if she is able to hear what I say. I need her to listen!

"Lara…"

"And if you hate me I do not know how I can live with myself!"

She howled this last line. I don't like being ignored or talked over! I have had enough of this crap!

"LARA, LISTEN TO ME!"

Lara went quiet when I bellowed at her. She still had tears streaming down her face as she looked at me. Finally I have her undivided attention. I slowed my breathing and then went on.

"Listen Lara, whether or not I hate you is first and foremost my decision and mine alone. Second, I do not think I could ever hate you; be frustrated and annoyed of what you do at times, yes but hate you, no. I hate myself far more right now."

Lara stared at me in shock at what I said.

"You… do… not hate me?"

She asked that question as if she was being offered a way out of hell. I wonder if she even heard my last sentence of me saying that I hate myself right now.

"I believe I just said I do not hate you."

"But I said those horrible things about you, how can you forgive me so easily?"

Her tears started coming again at her statement. Why is it, that girls see the need to have an explanation for everything? Isn't forgiving her just for the heck of it, enough of a reason?

"Jeeze and here I was trying to figure out how to apologize to you for what that I said and for blowing up at you. Still here we are with you begging me for forgiveness. When it is I that should be the one doing the begging for the kindness of you heart along with your understanding."

Lara sniffled as she gazed at me in surprise. Seeing as this conversation is most likely going to be a long one, if Lara and her water works had any influence on this it would be. I might as well get comfortable. I sank down to my haunches and settled into a more comfortable position for long term unmoving time. I took a moment to think about how to word what needed to be said between us. Thankfully she was able to calm down enough to stop sobbing.

"… Lara look, I think we both said things that… we regret, some more than others. Our… shouting match had us saying things while we were blinded by anger and rage. Those feelings came from times that we I would say do not like to recall. We did not think about what we were saying would do later. So I want to say that… I am sorry for what I said Lara. It was wrong of me to say that your past is nothing to have a problem about. I was stupid and foolish, forgive me! I lost control over my emotions and was really stupid."

Lara was taken aback by what I said.

"Wha… No, I should be the one saying I am sorry. I have not been thinking about how you feel lately. I have been pushing you to make a decision when I should not have. I said things about how you did not understand things that you do. I just do not want to lose you!"

Okay… I guess that is an apology, in a way. I will just take that as 'I am sorry' and ignore that last sentence for the moment.

"Thanks… I think. You know what let us just forget what was said to each other earlier today and go on from there."

Lara's mouth was agape for a full thirty seconds before she began to sputter.

"B-b-but… forgetting what was said just like that is…"

I put my left forepaw to her mouth silencing her.

"As easy as just forgetting what happened. It did NOT happen, got it?!"

Lara nodded. I smiled at her agreement. I was glad that was over. I looked up at the darkening sky and sighed.

"Well, it looks like we will be here for the night. There is not enough light to get back to Warfang before dark."

I felt Lara suddenly embrace me, but not squeeze me like she usually do.

"Thank you for forgiving me and not hating me."

I stopped dead where I was, both mentally and physically. I wasn't shocked by Lara's gratitude exactly; it was as much the way she did it as what she said. The delivery was completely different than anything she had done to me so far! And that was saying a lot!

I looked back to Lara expecting some sort of mischievous look on her face. Yet to my immense surprise and chagrin there was no such look on her face. She was genuinely smiling at me. I have seen many different smiles from Lara; ones of lust, amusement and others as well. However this was the first time I have witnessed a smile of real joy and happiness from her. She was… beautiful at this moment and that was an understatement!

Given the position we are currently in I had come to expect one behavior and got an entirely unforeseen one. I mean, a week ago Lara would have given almost anything to have this position! After all Lara and I were alone for one full night; no interference from anyone else. This was opportunity literally banging on the door for her to mate with me! Nevertheless Lara wasn't trying to do anything that would get that activity to happen! This was different, but nice.

We picked out a cave and while Lara searched for food, I made a thorough examination of the said cave. After I completed my examination I got a fire going and sat by it as I waited for Lara to return with dinner. When Lara returned she showed me what she had found for us to eat. The 'food' looked kind of like a pomegranate and was the color between a dark orange and light brown. I stared at the 'fruit' for a full minute. I hadn't forgotten my last experience eating 'fruit' that I knew nothing about! So I think my caution is understandable. I turned to Lara with a questioning look.

"Um… Lara, please do not take this the wrong way, but have you ever tried these… things? I mean do we know if they are even edible?"

Lara nodded.

"I have heard about these from an acquaintance of mine; they are supposed to be good."

I glanced back at the fruit again. Supposed to be good huh?! I don't take much comfort at that statement. No sir I do not!

"Still you have not actually tried them, correct?"

I wanted to be sure I understood what she was saying. She nodded slower than before.

"Well no I have not done so. Why do you ask?"

I was going to say that there was something about these fruit that was setting off warning bells in my head. However as it happened…

"Oh well, I had a past incident of eating something like this and I ended out vomiting; it was horrible…"

I clamped a paw over my mouth. Why I the hell did I just tell her that?! Dang it! What is it about Lara that has me spilling my secrets?! This has never happened to me before! Lara spoke then.

"Maybe human stomachs cannot handle food here?"

… Well what Lara said is possible, yet there is still something about these things that isn't right. I couldn't put my talon on what exactly, but I didn't doubt there was something wrong here.

"Well maybe we should test them on something first."

They aren't setting off my danger sense, but they were worrying me and that's enough for me to question them! I was about to tell Lara that perhaps we should find something else; when I feel something being stuffed into my mouth. I coughed to clear my air passages and then swallowed some of whatever was stuffed into my mouth. I spit out the rest of the object and coughed again to be sure to have clear air ways so that I can breathe. I looked down to see the remains of one of the fruits, and then I glare up at Lara who was smiling. I reined in my annoyance that flared up.

"Lara… why did you just nearly suffocate me with one of these fruits? I would expect this kind of thing from the light bulb with wings, not you! So tell me, why would you do such a thing?"

I said all of this in a falsely sweet voice. Lara just continued to smile at me.

"Well you said we should test them, right?"

"I did not mean on either of us and you should know that!"

"So how did they taste?"

I was taken aback at the question. Taste? Umm… well they don't taste bad, yet they don't taste that good either. Though there was kind of an unusual after taste that I have never experienced before.

"They do not taste bad, if that is what you are asking, yet they do not taste that good."

After I said that, Lara shoved another fruit at me, however I put up a paw stopping Lara from stuffing it in my mouth.

"Hey, I can feed myself thank you. So there is no need to stuff my face, so do not do it."

Lara giggled as she began to dine on the fruit. I was still a tad suspicious about these things, but my stomach growled letting me know that I needed to eat. So I ate some of the fruit without much more thought. We polished of the pile within thirty minutes. We made some small talk for a little while as night fully set in.

It was as we were talking when I felt an odd feeling start to wash over me. It was like someone or something was flipping switches in my brain to the off positions. I fought this, but I couldn't win this. I tried to say something to Lara, yet all I did was fall into the embrace of unconsciousness.

**Chapter end**

**A/n**

**Okay everyone that is it for this chapter. This chapter turned out a LOT longer than I thought it would be when I started writing it. I hope that the character development is moving along at a pace that you readers can appreciate. If you have a problem with how the characters are developing, then… keep it to yourself! I will congratulate anyone that can guess what anime I got 'world class idiot' came from. Please take the time to review.**

"**Time at the Office"**

**Blackshadow999**

**So if it isn't obvious at this point, Lara will be the love interest of Saber. I thank all of those who voted and I appreciate your input. I am simply amazed at how many of you readers voted honestly.**

**Saber**

**So then what were the final results of the voting boss?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Well um… give me a second. I know that report is here… somewhere… ah ha here it is.**

**(Clears throat)**

**The final standings in the voting for who you end up with Saber, there were five dragonesses.**

**Saber**

**Well at least I won't end up with monkeys**

**Blackshadow999**

**In fifth place**

**Spectra – 4 **

**Saber**

**Me, with Spectra?! I think not! She is quite a bit older than me thank you! Who voted for her anyways?!**

**Blackshadow999**

**Fourth place **

**Sarana – 6**

**Saber**

**(Shiver) I will not even comment on how WRONG that is! I don't think I deserve to be tortured every single freaking day!**

**Blackshadow999**

**Third place**

**Cyra – 7**

**Saber**

**Me and Cyra? ... I just can't see that happening really; next.**

**Blackshadow999**

**In second place and runner up**

**Tarra - 50**

**Saber**

**Tarra and me huh? … Wait then that would mean… (!) No boss, Say it ain't so!**

**Blackshadow999**

**The winner of this **

**Lara - 55**

**Saber **

**Why her?! Oh good golly, what is going to happen to me?!**

**Review comments**

**HolyCross9**

Well now about that; I'm not dismissing that idea at all. But I think Saber has some more pressing issues to deal with first, if you know what I mean. If you don't you will get more of an idea in the next chapter.

**Keyblader Zen**

Oh yes indeed, that is absolutely true! And doesn't it make things more funny and interesting? Mwha ha ha ha! For Lara vs Tarra I would say it is 'bold and forward going against quiet and subtle'. Though I would have to agree with the Code Geass reference; Nina was freaking scary in a couple of ways!

Well you have pretty much nailed that part of Lara's personality as I portrayed it. I don't blame her at all for her actions; someone else is moving in on her man. So I hope you are not only happy that Lara is the one who Saber will end up with. However, (spoiler) there is a bit of a twist of how their relationship will deepen! (Spoiler)

… I respect Spectra as she is an older and wiser dragoness, (somewhat) and she is an overprotective sister not a freak! Cut her a little slack. As for Terrador, that is exactly what I want him to be seen as for the time being. I may have him redeem himself at a future point, but I haven't decided.

I hope I met your expectation with this chapter. The bond is a wonderful nebulous cloud (for the moment) That Saber is fairly ignorant of what comes after the actually mating. As to Saber being affected by Lara's scent, he is pretty much already hooked and nearly addicted to it. It has a similar effect to getting him drunk to an extent.

**ArcticDragon Rider**

… Glad you are excited about the second part starting. I just hope that drop following jumping through the window doesn't hurt much.


	3. 3 Intelligence verses What?

**A/n**

**Okay, serious talk this time. In this chapter there are implications and references to things of an adult nature. I will state this and do so as clear as I can; there is nothing in this chapter that can be considered a lemon or anything like that! THERE IS NO DESCRIPTION OF ACTIVITIES THAT WOULD BE RATED 'M'! If you have an overactive imagination that would lead you to thinking thoughts of a dirty nature; first of all that is your own fault and if you do have such an imagination, read this chapter at your own risk! I am not responsible for creating material for dirty minds! Thank you for listening, enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 3: Intelligence verses What?!

I awoke slowly… well a great deal slower than normal at least. I felt really groggy and sluggish, which is weird for me. It seriously felt like a large heavy object had collided into me at high speeds! I was trying to get my bearings so that I could figure out why I felt like this; when horrendous pain shot through my head. I have never had a headache this bad before and I have had some real bad ones in my life. I tried to recall what could have caused such a headache, but I was coming up with a big blank. Admittedly this was a very strange position for me to be in. Maybe if I get a view of my surroundings that will help.

I opened my eyes so that I could hopefully get a view of my surroundings to understand what was going on. That however, was a mistake I instantly came to regret! Even with the light quality as dim as it was as it filtered into the place I was; it hurt to have said light shining into my eyes. It was like someone was shoving daggers into my eye sockets. I shut my eyes quickly to dull the pain in my head. I groaned at the pain in my eyes. Yet this made little sense; why would my eyes be sensitive to light?

I thought it would be wise, after the pain I had just felt; to take a moment to try to layout the stalk of my current standing. Hopefully I would come up with an explanation that could tell me why I felt the way I did.

Okay so, let's review what has been happening thus far. First I am waking up later than I have in many years; meaning that something has messed up my internal clock. There is little that I have had or come into contact with that does that to me, so I'm having a tough time figuring out what is responsible. Second I have a huge SPLITTING headache. No idea why I do. Third, my eyes for some reason are sensitive to light and feel like someone is plunging daggers into them. I have no clue where they came from or the cause of them. Finally, my mind is as sluggish as near crystalized honey and close to being stagnates. Less clear than mud in other words. My brain may not be firing on all cylinders right now, though I don't need to have it doing so to know that I have to be missing something here! These things are an 'effect' part of "cause and effect" so there has to be a cause before the effect occurs! But what is the freaking fracking cause to all of this?!

I shifted slightly to check my muscles and found they were responding as if they were immersed in mud. So my brain and head weren't the only area affected; no, my whole body is. This is just wonderfully prime gosh dang it! While I was in my miserable musing, I registered a weight on my underbelly and chest that wasn't part of the normal over all weight I have. My griping came to a halt with this realization. I was trying to figure out what could possibly be on top of me. I cracked open my eyes again, squinting to dull the stabbing pain and looked around. I was still in the cave I stayed in the previous night; at least that's familiar. My sight was fairly blurry, which was different for me. I don't have blurry sight in the morning, due to my eating habits or rather since I am rigorous in eating healthy, unlike my uncle.

Anyway enough about my eating habits, I looked down at my underbelly/chest to see what was lying there to add weight that increased my own? It took a full twenty seconds to for my eyes to convince my brain and get it to agree on what I was seeing. Lying on my underbelly and the majority of my chest was Lara, with her head sitting midway up my neck. She still appeared to be fast asleep, on top of me; I did note that she had a contented smile on her face as she slept. My senses were telling me that Lara was more than just lying on top of me. Her hind legs were loosely wrapped around, almost hanging on my hips. Then there was also her tail, which was intertwined with my own tail. Well this is… unexpected.

Hmm… well she looks rather happy where she is, how nice for her. I went back to my dilemma that I had been mulling over. A full minute passed before I comprehended the implications of Lara's position in correlation to mine and my thought processes came to an immediate screeching stop! My mind came to full attention as it caught up with the information my brain just acquired.

… WHOA HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Why exactly is Lara sleeping on top of me?! And why is she entangled with me as well?! … No… it can't be! We… we couldn't have… done that! There's no way we did the DEED!

My mind went into a frenzied panic. Within seconds a habit that I had kicked in, to calm me down. It was like as if it was instinctual; I took some deep soothing breaths and began to come into a meditative type of state. That's when wonderful logical thoughts began to be presented to me.

Just because Lara is sleeping on top of me, doesn't mean that we… mated; it doesn't… dismiss the possibility, but it does not mean that we did it. There has to be a perfectly logical explanation to how we ended out in this position. There has to be! She could have, for all I know just lain down next to me and while shifting in her sleep ended out where she is. She could have just wanted more warmth for herself. The best way to determine whether or not we copulated is recalling what happened last night.

I attempted to recollect the previous night's events, but was having difficulty doing so. Every time I got thinking hard, the headache I had would get worse and I stopped. I could only bring up some images with the attempts I made to remember. The images that I could at least recall to an extent were of a… nature that… HOLY CRAP! The things I saw in those pictures; didn't help my state of mind. As they were some… really… I don't know, still images to an obvious wet dream I had while I slept. … Yes I will go with that and stick to it! The longer I saw the images being replayed in my mind; the louder and more forcefully I kept repeating to myself, a mantra as if my life depended on it! 'That could not and did not really occur! It was a dream! JUST A DREAM!'

I desperately needed to clear my head; like NOW! I worked my body out from under Lara, untangling myself from her as I did. Though, it took time for me to do so without waking her while I was getting out from under her. I... walked… no that isn't true… I was swaying from side to side as I attempted to walk. When I got to the entrance of the cave; I hissed in pain as full daylight hit me and it didn't feel pleasant at all. However I forced myself to push forward… and performed a painfully magnificent face plant to the ground.

… This… is… just… going to be one of those days, isn't it?! One of those you just want to end so badly! And I still don't know why?!

It took me a minute to pick up myself off the ground and stand, be it with difficulty. My balance was being thrown out of whack by the horrendous vertigo that I was dealing with. I fell to my haunches as it felt like my head was spinning. All I saw for the next ten seconds was white and nothing else. I rose to my paw again with great effort. Why oh why Lady Luck, do you hate me so? What did I do to cause you to have such a vendetta against me?!

I… well I guess you can say I crawled or dragged my body over to the spring that was thankfully a short distance from the cave. When I had reached the spring I had planned to take a drink of water, yet what I actually did was dunk my head completely, it was mostly unintentional. The spring wasn't warm; no... it was freezing like in the low forties if not upper thirties. I have to say that though dunking my head had been unplanned; the cold shock was extremely effective at clearing my mind. It wasn't working a peak condition by any means, but it was doing far better than before! As I brought my head up out of the water, the difference in temperature enhanced the cold shock; I was now fully awake!

"Woooow! That was... (burp) sommmmewhat helpful."

Did I just slur my words?! Why did I just do that?! I suddenly took notice that there was an odd taste in my mouth following the burp. I didn't think much of it; still I decided to make a quick check. The best way to check if you ate something that you shouldn't is to smell your breath. A lesson I have picked up... don't ask how or where, I would rather not say. I put a paw in front of my maw and then exhaled. I snapped back at the scent that came out of my mouth, for two reasons. First and most noticeable, the stench was foul with a giant capital "F"! The second and far more horrifying fact that registered to me; it was a smell I was very familiar with!

"That isn't possible! I haven't drank... wait... that fruit! Please someone tell me that it wasn't somehow alcoholic!"

Yes, the smell of my breath had the disgusting stench of alcohol! I could never mistake that smell! I have been forced to smell it for so many years; thanks uncle, you are a freaking douchebag! So that fruit had alcohol or something similar enough to it to have the same effect. That effect explained all the symptoms I had experienced this morning. I had been dealing with a hangover! Meaning that I had likely gotten drunk last night. No wonder I can't remember much of last night! Well at least now I know I can't hold liquor, yet another reason I should never ever drink or consume alcohol!

You would think, knowing this would put me at ease, wouldn't you? Not in the slightest! It worried me more if anything! I had gotten drunk the previous night! Who knows what I did, I don't! I could have very well mated with Lara and do not recall any of it! CURSE YOU ALCOHOL!

I was furious! Not at Lara, but at myself for not listening to those suspicions I had about that fruit! I wanted to scream my fury and frustration! Yet with my voice and the volume levels it can reach; it would be mean to do that for it would wake Lara. I glanced down at the water again... I guess that would have to do. I dunked my head back into the spring and began to scream gibberish underwater. When I was about to run out of air I retracted my head, took a large gulp of air and then immerse my head underwater again and continued screaming my fury. I repeated this process for a little while until I was about to vent enough to calm down. When I had, I collapsed down to the ground; still I was close enough to have a couple drinks of water. After that I began to become lost in my thoughts as I tried to understand and comprehend what had happened to get me to this state.

So last night I had become a drunken idiot, yet I remember blacking out; after that I haven't the faintest idea what was fact or fiction for me. There were blurry images of things I... don't want to address at the moment. I can't deny that, what I thought was a... dream, could and likely happened. I pray that I didn't; virgin I be... have been... the fact of the matter is I wouldn't want my first time to occur when I am so drunk that won't remember it! Why does my life have to be so complicated?!

My ears picked up the sound of... random impacts to the ground?! I glance over in the direction of the cave and to my bemusement, saw Lara. She was weaving in a manner that made it clear she had a hangover like I was now starting to get over now. I snickered quietly a little, even though I know I shouldn't; but her weaving in a drunken stupor was really funny! I just laid there and watched the comical sight as Lara made her way over to the spring and to me along with it. She fell forward next to me and groaned.

"Morrrning, how are you feeling?"

I wanted to slap myself for slurring my greeting. Lara covered her head with her forepaws.

"Ow, why are you talking so loud?"

I thought I had said that at my normal volume... oh right, sound sensitivity from the alcohol. I lowered the volume of my voice as I replied.

"My apologies, so how do you feel?"

"My head hurts, like someone is pounding on it."

That sounds right for a hangover. I am well acquainted with the signs of someone dealing with a hangover. How? Simple, my uncle; I have had to watch and observe him when he had them, which was most mornings.

"Stabbing pain in your eyes when you open them? Odd taste in your mouth perhaps? Inability to remember last night clearly? Top that off with vertigo? Am I missing anything?"

Lara groaned in reply, not moving. I smiled slightly though she couldn't see me doing so.

"I take that as yes to all of thee above then."

"Why do I feel like this?"

Lara moaned this, the pain she was feeling evident. I looked at her with pity; if only she knew.

"Well, do you remember that fruit you found for our meal last night?"

"Yes, what about them? Ow my head!"

I am starting to wonder if dragons consume alcohol and don't know it or if they are just so clueless about how certain chemicals do horrible things to the body.

"Those fruits as it happens, contained alcohol or something similar enough to it to have the same effect."

"Alcohol? Was that not that terrible liquid you told me about?"

"Yes indeedily, now you and I know by experience what it feels like to have to deal with the after affects, namely called a hangover."

I feel sorry for Lara, really I do; however, I had been going through this for that last hour I think.

"I would suggest you dunk your head in the spring. It is not an instant cure to the pain, but it does help a small bit."

Lara did as I recommended to her and immersed her head into the spring. I shifted myself over slightly to position my body next to Lara and started rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. I knew what my body was going through right now. I have seen this idea enough from my uncle that I could understand. I may not like it nor would've chosen to do this had I had the knowledge by my own free will. Nevertheless, Lara had only heard about this from me. I can only guess what she is feeling right now. I doubt she really knew or comprehended what was happening as this is presumably outside her experience. I would bet she is scared of what is occurring to her at the present time as this isn't normal.

Lara came up for air after a little less than a minute, breathing hard.

"Why would anyone want this?!"

Ah Lara, that's a question I have been trying to answer for almost a decade… with my uncle being the subject of the question.

"One of life's lessons; there are things that others will do, which you will not be able to understand or explain. Accept that fact even if you do not like it."

Lara gulped in another breath of air and dunked her head back into the water. I sighed at the fact I had just stated; it was one I had been forced to accept quite some time ago, though I didn't like to do that. In looking for the good optimistic view in this situation as it was; my hangover was diminishing, it wasn't gone, but the pain was dulling. That is a very good thing!

Well to summarize the recovery process that Lara and I had to go through. I got over my hangover after around two hours of having woken up, after several dunks and drinks of that spring water. There was an amount of cursing involved, nonetheless I believe I was justified in doing such things to ignore and deal with the pain! Lara also took two hours; she just started around an hour later than I did. Okay after all of that fun in those three hours, we ended out sitting by the spring and it was around midday.

I was reflecting on the morning and previous night, still very worried at what could have happened; when Lara spoke up.

"If that painful experience is what occurs after you consume this alcohol, then I do not want to do it again!"

I chuckled at her declaration.

"Lara I have been telling myself that every time when I see my uncle paying that price for drinking the night before."

As I glanced at Lara I noticed the developing blush on her face. I stared at her curious as to why she was blushing.

"Um… Lara… why are you blushing?"

Her blush went from slightly dark pink color to crimson in seconds of me asking my question.

"Oh it is nothing."

… Nothing huh? That's as likely to be true as it would be for Sarana only wanting to talk to me when she is in heat and nothing else! Well obviously Lara is lying, the question to me, is why and what is she trying to hide?

"Lara, if I have not told you already; I am someone that it is very hard to lie to and have me believe you so you can get away with it. You have to be very good and not showing signs your body does when you lie. All the dragons I have met cannot do that and so I can tell pretty much instantly when you something false. So fess up; what are you blushing about?"

Lara was stuttering and babbling at my reply. I sighed.

"Come on, how embarrassing could whatever you are thinking or recalling be?"

I waited for Lara to answer me and when her answer did come it was in a whisper. I was getting a drink of water from the spring when I heard her.

"I… I… dreamed that we mated."

My head snapped up and I spat out the water, and then began to cough. I froze after I got over the fit of coughing I went through after spitting out the water I was drinking. Did Lara just say she dreamt that we mated?! Oh dear, that so doesn't answer my prayers of those… dreams being just that, dreams. Actually, it supports the idea that Lara and did do the deed! We just can't recall it fully! No… this can't be happening! I can't have had my first time while I was drunk! Dang it! I'm not helping myself! As the saying goes, 'if you find yourself in a hole, the first thing to do is STOP DIGGING! I don't need to make it deeper than it already is!

"Lara please tell me that I heard you wrong; you did say you dreamed of you… and I… mated?"

Lara somehow blushed a deeper red as she nodded. This hole is getting deeper and I am not appreciating it at all! She was smiling at the fact she was saying. Whereas I was panicking; Lara was feeling joy at the idea of us copulating. This would suggests that she has thought and dreamt about this subject before now… multiple times. Why fate? … WHY DO YOU SEE FIT TO RUIN MY LIFE AND FORCE ME TO CHANGE MY DREAMS BY SCREWING WITH ME?! I wanted to remember my first time in the first place and being drunken guarantees that doesn't happen! … This is going nowhere but down to a burning hell; better just to stop! I mean the likelihood of Lara and I mating just being a dream was rapidly fading into nonexistence. For us to have the similar dreams is possible, remote but possible. Then Lara, for whatever reason went into great and unneeded detail of her 'dream'.

My mouth twisted into horror and unwanted understanding. The more she described, the more I cursed myself. Her dream wasn't just similar; oh no, it was near identical to the pieces of mine I could recall. That pretty much signifies that it was no dream, but is what we really did and don't remember! … Farewell my virginity; it was nice knowing you. It isn't like I am completely and utterly against mating with Lara… exactly. If it is Lara I believe I could live with doing that… oh right I have done the deed with her and so have to live with it, yeah for me. I was so involved in my inner turmoil that I didn't notice Lara had got up extremely close to me and was staring at me a mere inch from my face with hers.

"Saber, … … …?"

I heard her saying my name; I wonder what she wants. I refocused on the world around me and not on my conundrum storming in my mind. I found myself staring into a pair of startling azure blue eyes that were inches from my own. My eyes widened as I realized the pair of gorgeous azure eyes belong to Lara and she was literally inches away from me. … Did I just think that Lara's eyes were gorgeous?! Anyway, my sensory made things worse for me as now I felt Lara pressing up against me and I couldn't just smell her scent; it was engulfing me. Why is this happening?! Lara's scent hasn't ever been anywhere near this strong before and I have been this close before; it has never been like this! It was intoxicating to me! Her scent was affecting me so badly; it was clouding my mind, I couldn't think clearly well at all. … What is… going… on?!

"Saber, you look off."

Oh my, the wonderful, musical voice that is magnificent to my ears! How I want to hear it more… What in the hell! Why did that thought just pop up in my mind?! I began to breathe slow deep breaths; to calm myself. Well… that didn't get the desired results. What I got was a large dose of Lara's scent, which further intoxicated me and my mind became further muddled. Thoughts and ideas, kept popping into my mind; ludicrous ones that I wouldn't normally have! 'Just let go and go with the flow in this.' Why am I… 'She likes you, why not like her back.' This shouldn't… 'Kiss her, feel her lips again!' … 'She has shown she wants you, why deny her of such.' … … 'Take her, love her, she's yours!' … NOOOOO!

It was taking every bit of mental control to NOT give in to these thought! My mind was so fuzzy and muddled I was becoming completely unable to think coherent or straight anymore.

"Saber, speak to me!"

That voice… no… must… resist… it! *Snap* Why would I want to resist that captivating voice?!

"What would you like me to say beautiful?"

Lara stared at me. Why would she just stare? Doesn't she know she can do what she wants to me! All she needs to do is say what she desires and I will do whatever I can to fulfill that desire! Oh well I'm not going to complain if she is looking at me! Lara looking at me means that things are right with the world.

"Saber, why did you just sing your answer? And did you really just call me… beautiful?! It was really unlike you."

… Sing, does she want me to sing to her, break out into song? I would be more than happy to… WHAT IN THE HELL AM I DOING?! I… I am acting like a love struck and sick idiotic fool! One of the world class kinds! Why am I doing this?! This is similar… to… what happened… back at… Warfang! No I must resist… this weird… unknown… urge! I took a step back from Lara and the miasma that was over my mind seemed to thin ever so slightly. I shook my head trying desperately to get rid of whatever this miasma is that is making me act like a world class idiot!

"Saber…"

The miasma instantly got thicker and harder to overcome.

"No! Do not… come… any… closer Lara!" 

I was bellowing these words as I was having so much trouble, keeping the miasma from overwhelming me!

"Saber, what is wrong with you?"

Lara sounded worried. I could hear her come closer to me again. … Can't… Lara is worried about me? Oh happy and joyous day!

"There is nothing wrong with me Lara. I am just fine and dandy; is it not obvious?"

I moved forward and eliminated the remaining distance that separated us.

"You need not worry."

The look of surprise on Lara's face sent warmth to my heart.

"All right… you just sound different than you normally do."

I grinned in response.

"Sometimes it is nice to mix things up a little bit; would you not agree?"

I leaned forward and kissed Lara on the lips. Lara appeared stunned by my action and so was dazed. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide staring at nothing. I on the other paw exerted immense effort to break through the miasma induced fog my brain. I succeeded and realized what I had done, with horror! Why am I acting like a complete idiot?! It was at that point Lara came out of her daze and smiled broadly and cried aloud with joy. She pounced onto me, locking me into an embrace as she hit me. Her actions ended knocking both of us over and to the ground. I was laying down flat and was trying to get my bearings. The next thing I am able to register, Lara is kissing me hard and passionately with her eyes closed. I am not sure how much more my mental sanity can handle of this; I doubt much more?! Unfortunately, I was beginning to sink back under the miasma again. I fought it the best I could, yet I knew I would lose to it! I had to get something out before I did!

"LARA STOP!"

Lara, at my shout, pulled back and got off me. I felt myself slipping! I needed to do something to dispel this miasma!

"Saber what is wrong… what are you doing?!"

I was banging my head on the ground… well more slamming it against the ground, but I had to clear and rid my mind of this miasma, A S A Dang P! It was destroying my logical mind! I wouldn't let that happen! I would rather die before that occurs! No matter the cost or price that was required to be paid to achieve that result!

"Why (bang) am I (bang) acting like (bang) such an (bang) idiot?! What (bang) is causing (bang) this miasma (bang) that is (bang) muddling my mind?!"

"Saber stop! You will hurt yourself!"

I completely ignored and disregarded Lara screaming at me as the only thought in my brain right now was to do whatever it took to rid myself of this miasma! BY WHATEVER MEANS NECESSARY!

"I (bang) don't understand (bang) where these (bang) urges came from!"

I kept hitting the ground with my head again and again, harder and harder; ignoring the pain I was inflicting to myself. I was too focused on clearing my mind! This miasma was doing things that had never happened before and it was seriously scaring me!

"Urges… what are you talking about; stop hitting your head on the ground!"

All I heard that I actually even partially comprehended was the word 'urges'; the rest was gibberish I didn't catch.

"I do not (bang) know where (bang) they came from. (bang) But for (bang) some reason (bang) these urges (bang) have me doing (bang) things to (bang) me to make (bang) you smile (bang) laugh (bang) and look (bang) happy."

Lara grabbed and held me tightly; stopping me from slamming my head to the ground.

"STOP! You will hurt yourself!"

Once again I am impressed by Lara's strength; she was holding me in check and so I couldn't move much at all. Well my actions really haven't helped me; only given me another headache. Yet I still haven't gotten the miasma to go away! It was in the mists of this I began to note that the area of my neck right below my jawline was getting damp. I twisted my head different ways to try to find out what was making wet there. In my attempts to discover what was going on when I heard sobbing from the same place.

"W-Why were you h-h-hurting yourself S-saber?"

Lara was obviously still holding me and so was against me still. Yet she was now… shaking no… convulsing and trembling against me. … Lara was... crying! And I was the very likely cause of her waterworks. 

"What are you talking…"

"WHY WERE YOU HITTING YOU HEAD AGAINST THE GROUND?"

Oh, that; well… how do I explain trying to rid myself of the miasma?

"I do not know Lara. I... I just... I was not able to think clearly. It was like I was fighting someone else. I was trying to clear my head!"

My mind still felt fuzzy and muddled; however it had lessened when I realized Lara was crying. Somehow I think this has to do with what Lara and I had done last night; I don't know how I am sure of that, though I am. Perhaps Lara may know and understand better than me, as she has been a dragoness far longer than I have been a dragon. I am still kind of new at this. I proceeded to comfort the dragoness, in hopes that she could answer my question. When I had calmed her down, I broached the subject.

"Lara, this may seem an odd question; but what kind of changes happen when a dragoness and dragon mate with each other, besides them becoming a couple?"

Lara emerged from the place she had buried it in my neck and stared at me with an expression of curiosity.

"I would never have thought you would ask that kind of question. Well as far as I know and have been told; both become more attuned to the other or something like that to... confirm the bond between them." 

Attuned? That's rather vague for an explanation. Though what has been happening might fall under that category.

"Would that mean that say, one might have the compulsion to do things they would not ordinarily do to make the other happy?"

Lara seemed to be contemplating my question.

"I guess that is quite possible, I do not know."

I'll take that as a yes indeed that's very likely. I believe I'm starting to get a bit of a view of what has been happening to me. I have in a way, really been fighting another, but not a person per say. No I think I have been fighting my draconic instincts that have probably just awakened. Great I have been having a human intelligence vs. draconic instinct battle raging in me and wasn't aware of the two who were going at each other; just perfect. Well if I needed any other proof that Lara and I were now mates; I had them now. My instincts were trying to pretty much force me to do whatever would make her the happiest. ... What do I do now?! Will these urges die down if I... say mate with Lara?

"Hey Lara?"

She gave me her attention. I needed to be careful on how I word this; problem is I can't think clearly at the current moment, as the miasma or guess instincts are still at work.

"I know you have said and implied that you wish to be... mates, you and I; you still feel that way?"

If Lara's head were to move any faster and harder up and down I think her neck might snap. She definitely wants to be my mate.

"Well... those 'dreams' you had last night... I believe they were not dreams, I am fairly sure they actually happened. Simply put, I believe we mated last night while we were dealing with the... alcohol."

"But I cannot remember anything like that! All I can recall are the dreams." 

Lara looked panicked about the idea of us actually mating and neither of us remembering the event.

"Unfortunately that is another effect of alcohol, gaps in memory."

Lara's face would go from joy to worry to confusion.

"How can you be sure?!"

That sounded like a desperate plea to me. So she does still want to be mates, at least she isn't against the idea we now find ourselves in. Not to say I am... I just feel... like this is... kind of force. I don't like to be forced into things.

"The urges... I think those would be my draconic instincts coming into play. They have not done this, in fact they have never come up at all; until now. By what you say mating would... make said instincts active."

"You... do not... like the idea of... me... being your mate?"

Lara sounded more than depressed; she bordered on sounding suicidal!

"I have never said that I was against the idea of a mate. I was just not ready for one... I... I..."

I was falling into one of my depressions I get when I broach the subject of something I fear or don't want to face and deal with. Lara unbeknownst to me came up to me and put her face in mine. I refocused my sight and was made aware of this fact instantly.

"Whoa!"

I attempted to back up, but Lara pushed forward. I fell backwards and hit the ground. So once again the both of us were on the ground in the position of one on top of the other. I was regaining my bearing when Lara who had slid off me partially; got back on top of me and pinned me down. I looked up at Lara's face to be met with a serious expression.

"You say you have not been ready for a mate, why?"

"I... I do not know."

I was lying I knew it and I don't doubt the dragoness knew I was as well. I knew exactly why I hadn't been ready for a mate; or rather for that type or relationship. I just didn't want to say or admit the reason.

"You are lying; you do have a reason. You just do not want to say that reason. But you will tell me the reason! I want to know why you have made me wait!"

I tried to look away from Lara as she glared at me. However, she used her wings to force my head to face her. I didn't know that dragons could do that kind of movement with their wings; cool! Actually now isn't a good time for that. Dang it, why does Lara have to stare at me like that?

"I just..."

Lara didn't stop glaring at me; it was wearing me down like it had before. I felt one of the feelings I hated clawing its way up in me. No she is about to hear another... of my... dark secrets!

"I... ... I am afraid of... NO! … I am afraid of being abandoned and left completely alone again! There I said it! I hate being alone! I don't open up to others because I am scared that when they get to know me that they will leave and never come back!"

I was breathing hard after that unwanted confession. I had admitted one of the shameful emotions I had buried long ago. I had been alone for a long time... and I hated every moment of it! I wanted to have relationships, I just didn't know how to make or maintain them. So I isolated myself for survival.

"Saber... I had no idea."

"Of course you would not. I have gone to great lengths to make sure that no one does! I have done this to point that it has become habit for me. I have told you several times... I have been on my own for a long time. I did not have a childhood, I had to look out for myself and that forced me to have to grow up quick."

I closed my eyes to shut out the memories and feelings of loneliness that were swelling up in me. I was holding back the tears of hate and misery; when I felt something that I assumed to be Lara's head, rubbing against my right cheek. My eyes shot open and I saw I had been right, yet there was more to what she was doing. Not only was she caressing my cheek with her own she was also hugging me, though not in a possessive manner, but in a way as I have never experienced. Lara also wrapped her wings around me; tightening her embrace I was in. It was all in a caring and loving way no one had ever shown me.

"I am sorry. I guess I never noticed that you wanted someone to be able to be closer to; to be a true friend, like Koren was."

I couldn't think of a reply to that. Lara had said what I had not. I had always felt something had been missing from my life for a long time. When I left the dragon realm I lost my memory, yet I still knew that something had been absent. I could never identify what was missing; still I could tell there was. What Lara had said had hit home for me. I felt a hole where Koren had his place in; I had tried to fill that place a few times. I had failed to be able to fill that place that my last true friend had. Spyro and Seth have become good friends, but not true friends yet, though they I would say could get there soon enough. The others were working their way to that state of relationship with me. It has taken me time to open up to others. Lara spoke again.

"I will never leave you. You do not have to be alone."

I was trying so hard to hold back the tears I had suppressed for so long, yet some began to escape and trickle down slowly.

"Why would you, waste time on me? What is so special about me?"

Lara licked my cheek before she continued.

"Why you ask? Because you are yourself; that is enough for me."

This just baffled and shocking to me; no one save Master Kai had ever accepted me for being me! I couldn't hold back the emotions that built up over the years of hell and misery I have been drug through and endured. For the first time in more than a decade cried. Lara just hugged me as I cried. After some time had passed and I had managed to stop the tears; I detest being so emotional, but I couldn't help it with Lara. There is something about her that makes me do things I would never ever normally do with anyone!

"I am sorry that you had to see me like this."

Lara smiled and licked my nose, which surprised me slightly. It felt unlike anything I have felt before.

"It is fine, you needed to do that."

What is it about this girl that affects me like this? Well she has seen me at my worse so; I can't see what can happen that would have her hate me and avoid me that I haven't already done. So I suppose that I need to thank her.

"… Thanks Lara. It is really nice of you to do this. I… you shouldn't need to see me like this."

Lara leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. Okay she is starting to take this a little too far!

"Everyone has hard time they have to go through; none should go through it alone."

Now I'm glad about how things are going and all; don't get me wrong. It is just, what happens now? I mean if we're technical mates now, where do we go on from here? I decided to ask what Lara had in mind.

"So Lara, what do we do now?"

As an answer to me, Lara's smile changed to a degree; it was still there, though it wasn't the same one as it was a minute ago. It was… captivating yet provocative… you know I get the strong feeling this is going in a… more adult type direction!

"Well, I can think of a few interesting ideas for us to do."

… Oh sweet mother of all that is holy and wholesome; forget strong feeling, I will go with absolute assurance! I am so about to be screwed… LITERALLY! I started backing up, however Lara wasn't about to let me get out of this so easily. She followed me and kept our distance around the same, still that isn't to say wasn't trying to close said distance. Within a two minute I bumped into a large boulder and realized I was trapped! I gazed at Lara, all be a tad nervously. I grant you that by the facts; I have already mated with Lara once as of last night. Nonetheless I don't remember anything but snippets of that event. I will very likely be able to recall this impending experience with extreme clarity!

"Do not be scared Saber. I promise this will be amazing."

Lara was so not helping me! She had stopped in front of me; leaving me no way to get out of this. Unfortunately for me or fortunately for Lara; the miasma that was my instincts overriding my intelligence surged up in me. 'Lara had seen me at one of my worst points and she still wanted to be around me' … No… I… won't… give… in! 'You have already done the deed once, so what's the harm?' … Must… resist… 'She loves you, don't you want that?' … urg… … OH TO HELL WITH IT ALL!

**a/n **

**To you readers; no I will not be writing a lemon. Sorry!**

===scene change===

Okay in hindsight, I must admit I have been; naïve, shortsighted, idiotic and just plain stupid about this subject. … What subject? Well, let's just say that the actually deed of mating with Lara now being said and done, with me being able to clearly remember the experience; I feel like a real dunce of an idiot. I wonder why I was so against this in the first place now. The experience had been very pleasurable; even I have to admit that.

I mean… what words can I use to describe what Lara and I did together? Awesome maybe? No, it was more than awesome, that's for sure! Marvelous? Again not enough meaning in the word. Unbelievable? That is an understatement to be sure; with the things Lara did… I didn't know that dragoness could move like that! Good thing they do move like that when they fight, or we males would lose paws down! Wonderful? Yes, I suppose that could work, though it still just doesn't quite say the whole feeling of the event. A dilemma for me to work on later, but back to the matter at the moment.

Currently Lara was snuggled against my right side. As for her forepaws; her right paw against my chest and her left paw was clutching me around my underbelly. Then for her hind paws; her left was around my waist and her right was entwined in my left leg. Her tail was firmly wrapped around my own. Lara's head was nestled just below my jawline. I also noticed that she had a very contented smile plastered on her face. She was asleep right now. I could understand the contentment; I was well satisfied in the… activity we did with one another. This is one of those fact and lessons of life; when you make you bed, then lie in it and like it!

Still we really needed to get back to Warfang today. The others will be worried about the two of us. I shifted in order to wake Lara. She didn't wake up, though she did moan quietly in such a way that got my attention. I shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts as Lara snuggled closer to me. This will be harder than I thought; I still need to get her up as we really need to return to Warfang.

"Lara."

I whispered this; Lara just changed her position a little, before settling and beginning to purr. Okay I have heard about the 'afterglow' of doing the deed, yet this is getting a tad old. I got up to a sitting position and found Lara clung to me, still purring. I had hoped to avoid using a 'threat' to get Lara up, but as she wasn't reacting to my other attempts.

"Lara, if you do not get up, then Tarra will drag me off and not give me back."

Lara's head snapped up fully alert. She clutched me protectively; her wings wrapped around me to prevent the threat I had said from happening. She growled low and quietly, her gaze sweeping from side to side looking for threats. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Awake then are you Lara?"

She looked at me straight in the eyes, an expression of anger on it.

"That was not funny!"

"It was not meant to be. So, we should really be getting back to Warfang; I would bet our friends are worrying about us."

Lara rubbed her cheek against mine.

"I would not mind spending some more time with just you."

Not that wouldn't agree that being with Lara isn't… enjoyable. Still we really should get back before anyone else goes out looking. I'm still reeling from what we did! The things I would consider to do to experience such an activity again; the things I would endure, it's scary just thinking about it! However, we need to get our priorities straight and in order!

"Sorry to say that will have to take place later. If we do not get back to Warfang soon, someone will come out and be in danger while they look for us."

Lara nodded a tad dejectedly at my statement and I have to confess, she looked very cute doing the action. I rolled my eyes at her reaction; I know she likes me and is my mate now, but does she have to be so cute doing it?! So to cheer her up, I rubbed my head along the underside of her jaw for a moment, which she appeared to like very much. At least it got her to perk up. I began to walk past her and went five full paces, before I stopped and turned to Lara.

"Shall we go then?"

Lara scrambled and caught up with me. After we walked a small distance we took flight and headed back towards Warfang.

**Chapter end**

**A/n**

**This is a much shorter chapter than the two previous ones, if you didn't notice. Now for those who would ask me why I chose not to write a lemon; I have a couple of reasons. The first reason, is simply I think it isn't needed in the chapter. It would I think detract from the story and the idea I was going for. The second, I don't think I could write a scene between Saber and Lara, which I could be satisfied with and be able to call my level of work I hold myself to. Still it is now official! Lara and Saber are mates! No ifs ands or buts about it anymore! They have mated… twice. The next chapter will be a bit due to school and other things, however it will likely have the reaction of their friends when they get back to Warfang.**

**1dchouseman**

I am glad you are happy with the results. I admit I like Lara as well, Though I like Tarra as well just in a slightly different way. For Lara's behavior last chapter, she was scared of losing Saber and impatient at him not making the choice of who was to be his mate. How everyone feels about this, that will likely be covered in the next chapter.

**Keyblader Zen**

I think I answered most of your points in the pm I sent. Yet I don't blame you for mistake between Spectra and Sarana, with the fight that Saber and Spectra got into a while back it would seem that way.

**ArcticDragon Rider**

Tarra's reaction whatever I write, I can say that will likely not be nice or pretty at first.


	4. 4 Repercussions

White Dragon 2-4

**A/n**

**Hello once again readers! I have amazed myself and I would hope I have done the same for all of you. How? Why by writing not one, but two chapters within the span of a week! So I know a lot of you have wanted to know how Saber's friends would react to Lara and Saber being mates now. Well I hope that this chapter satisfies you all! Enjoy and take the time to review.**

Chapter 4: Repercussions

We were on our way back to Warfang; it was a little after midday and we were going at a decent pace. Saw nothing out of the ordinary as we went for the first hour or so, but as I seem to be a ridiculously strong magnet for all things weird and unusual; we came across something different. It was Lara who spotted the oddity first.

"Hey Saber, look down and ahead. Is that a dragon?"

I looked in the direction Lara had indicated and to my surprise, sure enough there was a red orange dragon splayed out a small distance ahead of us. Without further thought I dove down to see what had happened and see if the dragon was okay. Thankfully I have gotten much better with my landings and pulling out of dives at the right time. I was not so good at first and did some spectacular plowing face plants as the first fruits of my labors. Those are the kind that when you hit the ground face first you keep going forward and your face tends to get deeper and deeper the farther you go. Um… time for a subject change, yes indeed!

I landed not too far from the dragon and took the time to study him. The dragon had red orange scales as I had seen from the air; though I noted that he had neutral brown color that you see with hardwood floors for his underbelly and wing membranes. Odd to think of hardwood for a brown color, yet that was what instantly came to mind when I saw the color. His horns were… different than any other horns I have ever seen and I have seen some weird ones! The two horns reminded me of… a samurai's helmet like you see in those old Japanese flicks… I saw some with my friend; the one who is kind of responsible for the glitch of me switching to speaking Japanese with I am really mad sometimes. I leaned to the side to get a look at his tail blade and again was baffled at the difference. The blade looked like a Japanese bisento spear; those spears that look kind of like a falchion on a pole or something like that.

Now that I got a good look at this dragon; he looked to be about the same age as myself, judging by size and length. I started to wonder how this dragon ended out in this position. I heard Lara land behind me and I looked back at her.

"So is he okay?"

I glanced back at the red dragon and noting that he was breathing, even though he wasn't moving. So he is probably alive, just either blacked out or sleeping; one of the two. I turned back to Lara and proceeded to answer her question.

"Well he is breathing, so I would bet he is alive. However whether he is asleep or otherwise, I have not the faintest clue."

Lara and I discussed what we should do; we of course couldn't just leave the guy here. As we were trying to figure out how to solve this I heard a quiet groan. Lara and I glanced over at the dragon and he was moving around now. He brought his head up and put a paw to it. Lara was the first to speak up between us. That was fine by me; I am all for helping out others, but the sooner we get back to Warfang the better. I had taken time to look back on the last week and I discovered that my bad luck hasn't hit me like it does for days! The things with Lara don't fall under, 'caused by my bad luck' really. So I had bad luck buildup and I have had that more than enough to know how it works. I don't want to give opportunity or any help to be any worse than it will be already!

"Um… hey are you okay there?"

The male dragon grunted.

"Yeah I think so; man, my head feels like I have been battered about. This is so not cool dude."

I stopped my worried musing. That voice… the manner of speaking... I swear I have heard it somewhere before. The dragon opened his eyes and when he had focused. the dragon's eyes were a light grey and right now his eyes were widening. That's a rather rare reaction, well other than seeing a white dragon apparently or something, since I am the only one as far as I know.

"You… You two are dragons!"

… Well duh! What else would we be? He is a dragon too. Nevertheless, I was keeping my peace, though I still think that voice is familiar. I can't think of why? Lara tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Yes… we are dragons…"

"THAT'S AWESOME! REAL DRAGONS!"

I know I have heard that before, but where was it?!

"Dude, I have always wished I could see a real dragon, and instead I get to meet two of them! Oh this so cool! Wait till Jack hears this, he will filp; this is righteous!"

It can't be… that simply not possible! How did he get here and more importantly why?! Lara was even more confused than before.

"What are you…"

"SEN?!"

The dragon looked at me.

"Yeah… but dude, how do you know my name? … Your voice is oddly familiar though man?"

My head fell as I sighed. This 'dragon' was named Sen; yet the last time I had seen him he was human! He was one of those who tended to hang around me and was sort of a 'friend' to me. He had a different way of speaking. He talked like he was from the surfer culture and to an extent he was a part of that culture.

"Sen, you may never have been able to beat me at martial arts; but you could match me fairly well when it came to belching."

Sen stared at me for a long moment.

"… Saber, is that you bro?"

I nodded.

"Dude, love the new look! White really is your color! But where are we? Not that I am to complain about being in a place with dragons bro!"

I shook my head.

"I forgot you had a fanatical interest with dragons and myths of the subject thereof; this will take some adjusting to. Yes Sen; dragons are real, you mind keeping this in perspective."

Lara came up to me still staring at Sen.

"Saber you know this dragon?"

Sen turned to Lara with an expression of incredulity.

"Whoa you're a girl dude... um dudett?! Anyway miss, who are you calling a dragon? I mean it would be like a righteous dream for me to be one…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sen, have you looked in a mirror recently? If not then look at yourself."

Sen looked down at himself. As he was I covered Lara's ears and braced myself for what was about to come. It was like I had an air horn right against my ear and its button was definitely broken. Sen do you have to yell that freaking loud?! I like my hearing to work dang it!

"NARLY DUDE, I'M A DRAGON! A REAL DRAGON! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE BABY! I'M LOVIN THIS RIGHTEOUS HAPPENING!"

I was still covering Lara's ear like a gentleman like person would. I on the other paw bellowed back at Sen.

"SEN FOR THE ANCESTORS SAKES, WOULD YOU NOT YELL ABOUT THIS! I WANT TO HAVE HEARING TOMORROW DANG IT!"

Sen managed to calm himself down somewhat.

"Sorry bro, it's just this is something I have wished for this since I was a kid. This is huge for me dude!"

I let go of Lara and she just looked from Sen to me and back to Sen.

"You two clearly know each other, how?"

I glanced to Lara.

"Well… Lara this here is Sen. He may be a dragon now, but he was human last time I saw him; I promise you that. He and I met and became acquainted at the dojo while we were learning and practicing fighting arts. So I guess a quote unquote friend."

"I see."

"Dude Saber, I never pegged you for someone to catch himself a nice girl like her! Smooth moves bro, smooth moves! So who is the girl dragon with you man?"

Sen wasn't giving a great impression for himself at the moment! First, the surfer lingo is I would guess less understood than the English I use! Second he wasn't helping my position at all; he was destroying it dang it! I look over to Lara ready to apologize for Sen, but saw that Lara's face appeared baffled at what Sen had said.

"Um… Saber… he talks stranger than you did at first. I do not understand him really at all."

I once again shook my head in frustration.

"Yeah, I was always better at language skills than Sen is. His language comes from the culture he is a part of; culture meaning the group he is with. In human society, there are many different groups or cultures and most speak differently than the others, even if they use the same language. Some of said cultures are harder to understand than others. You will learn to disregard some of the things he says as not noteworthy."

"Dude, that's really cold man! Why do you see the need to dis me like that bro? Aren't we friends Saber?"

I look over to Sen and narrow my eyes.

"What can I say; I just hate to lie, so I speak the truth. Might be harsh at times, but that's reality for most. As to the question of friends; that depends on what you consider a friend is."

Sen sighed at my answer.

"You know bro; I would've hoped you'd gotten better being away from that uncle of yours. You tended to be in a bad mood most days because of the guy dude."

"And have I not made an improvement since last time?"

"You have to degree, but there is still room for you to improve bro; lots of room."

I smirked at Sen.

"True, I have got a lot to learn still; but nowhere near as much as you will here."

Sen just gave me a dirty look in response. He brought his right forepaw up, looked at it for a few seconds; and then made it visible to me. I stared at his paw. … Was Sen… doing what I think he is?! He had one claw pointing up and the other two down… three guesses as to which claw out of the three was up. This is one of the times I am glad the dragon race doesn't understand human actions, specifically silent insulting gestures. Sen was blatantly flipping me off with his right forepaw. Yes I know as a dragon, he only has three digits. Yet the gesture and its meaning were plain and unmistakable and his smirk on his face just added to the insult aimed at me. I glowered at him.

"Sen, you're very lucky I'm very nice and patient! If I wasn't, then you would be feeling just how painful a beat down I can give!"

Sen kept his smirk.

"Let's see it, man. I need a work out that would be fun. So again bro…"

Sen showed me his paw with it being exactly the same as before. Okay, pulling such a stunt once I will ignore to be nice as a 'friend'; more than once, is asking for a whipping from me! REQUEST GRANTED! I lunged at Sen and collided with him and we rolled a small distance; where we began to hit each other. Brawls like this happened a lot at the dojo, so you got use to this kind of thing and made up afterwards.

"You dare tell me to go screw myself?!"

"Yeah bro, that sounds like something that would be funny to see. So sign me up dude."

Our fighting continued for a couple of minutes; until we heard a screech from behind us.

"YOU TWO STUPID MALES WILL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

We stopped mid swipe/punch and looked behind us to see Lara glaring at us in fury. Oh dear, Lara might be getting the wrong idea! I need to calm Lara down quickly! However… as fate would have it… … why does my luck have to pick times like this to rear its ugly head! Well this came in the form as follows:

"Oi girl, let us settle this like guys!"

… Oh Sen you don't… you know what, why not let him find out himself?! I did the 'smart' thing and untangled myself as fast as I could and separated from Sen. I watched as Lara seemed to be where she was, which was ten feet or so behind us to on top of Sen. Lara was… giving him a show lacking to Sen!

"… What the… back off girl! Saber... lend me a hand man! Help a bro out!"

I weighed my options in this. I could help out Sen, but that would mean I have Lara mad at me for a while as the price. I would like to avoid that position if at all possible! My other option is to stay where I am and let Lara give him a whipping. … Hmm option one verses option two; dumb verses smart… I will have to go with smart on this, so option two it is!

"Sen, I would like to help you out… yet I would rather not have to pay the price for that. So sorry to say you are on your own friend!"

"Your cruel dude, cruel!"

I was about to reply to that, but well my bad luck decided now would be a good time to strike me! This happened by Sen's tail sweeping in a clockwise arc and tripping me. I fell and rolled towards the edge of the clearing. Well at least this isn't worse by it going downhill. I go through the area of trees and then I burst through them and saw that below me was a very steep mountainside descending hard for a long way! REALLY?! I should stop screwing myself over more than I start out with!

"SEN YOU IDIOOOOOOT…!"

===Lara's POV===

-minutes ago-

I came down and landed behind Saber slightly as he was looking at the dragon that had collapsed on the ground of this clearing. Saber looked back at me right after I landed.

"So is he okay?"

I hoped he was. The dragon had red orange scales as we had observed from the air. He had neutral brown color for underbelly and wing membranes. His horns were… unlike any I have ever seen and I have seen some very unique horns in my life! The dragon… probably a fire one was not moving and that worried me. Saber seemed to be looking him over. He turned to me when he answered.

"Well he is breathing, so I would bet he is alive. However whether he is asleep or otherwise, I have not the faintest clue."

I wonder what Saber could mean by otherwise? Well we began to talk about what to do. We could not just leave the poor dragon here as he was. As we were discussing our options on how to help this dragon there was a quiet groan. Saber and I turned our heads over to where the dragon was. Thank the ancestors he was moving around now. He brought his head up and put a paw to it as if he was in pain. I spoke up before Saber who for whatever reason was keeping quiet.

"Um… hey are you okay there?"

The male dragon grunted.

"Yeah I think so; my head feels like I have been battered about."

His voice sounded… very odd. He used a couple of the same sounds that Saber does, which make what he says hard to understand at times. The dragon opened his eyes and I say that they were a light grey color. When he had focused, his eyes widened at seeing us. But I do not see why he would be surprised at seeing us. Maybe, it is because Saber is a white dragon; the only one that I know of, so he is rather unique. I smiled hoping that would help him not be wary of us.

"You… You two are dragons!"

Yes, as is he. Why does he sound so shocked about that? Saber still was keeping quiet; I wonder what he thinks of this so far? My head of its own accord tilted to the side as it does when I am confused.

"Yes… we are dragons…"

I am so lost in this, yet I did not get to finish what I was saying as the red dragon began to yell.

"THAT'S AWESOME! REAL DRAGONS!"

… I do not know what is going on here anymore.

"Dude, I have always wished I could see a real dragon, and instead I get to meet two of them! Oh this so cool! Wait till Jack hears this, he will filp; this is righteous!"

Real dragons? How would we not be real and why?! Who is Jack? None of this makes sense at all!

"What are you…"

"SEN?!"

I looked at Saber. Does he know this dragon?

"Yeah… but dude, how do you know my name? … Your voice is oddly familiar though man?"

So do these two know each other then? What is going on here?!

"Sen, you may never have been able to beat me at martial arts; but you could match me fairly well when it came to belching."

This 'Sen' stared at Saber for a long moment. Martial arts? That was something that Saber talked about doing while he was in the human realm; though I do not get what burping has to do with anything.

"… Saber, is that you bro?"

The dragon knew his name at least. Saber nodded in answer to him. So did these two meet in the human realm then?!

"Dude, love the new look! White really is your color! But where are we? Not that I am to complain about being in a place with dragons bro!"

… He talks far stranger than Saber ever has and there is something in his voice that makes words even more difficult to know what is being said.

"I forgot you had a fanatical interest with dragons and myths of the subject thereof; this will take some adjusting to. Yes Sen; dragons are real, you mind keeping this in perspective."

'Fanatical'? What does that word mean I wonder? Well anyway Saber obviously knows this dragon from somewhere. I went up to Saber who was still staring at Sen.

"Saber you know this dragon?"

'Sen' turned to me with an expression of great surprise. I have not a clue why though.

"Whoa you're a girl dude... um dudett?! Anyway miss, who are you calling a dragon? I mean it would be like a righteous dream for me to be one…"

'Girl'; Saber has said that sometimes. I think that is another way of referring to a female. Um… how could he have not known by my voice and figure that I am a dragoness? And 'who are you calling a dragon?' well he is one himself clearly. Does he not know that?

"Sen, have you looked in a mirror recently? If not then look at yourself."

Sen looked down at himself. As he was doing so Saber put his forepaws over my ears. I do not understand why Saber is covering my ears; I could not hear at the moment because he was. I stared baffled at the sight before me. The dragon Sen seemed to be shouting something… I think. I turned slightly to see Saber grimacing in pain; perhaps from the shouting of Sen? Saber continued to hold his paws over my ears; I mean his paws felt warm and nice on my head and everything, so I am fine with Saber having his paws where they are. Yet Saber was yelling something back at this acquaintance of his. After whatever Saber had bellowed, Sen appeared to calm down a little. Sen said something, following what was said Saber finally let go and I could hear again! I gaze from this Sen to Saber and then back to Sen. I decided to ask the question burning on my mind.

"You two clearly know each other, how?"

Saber glanced to me, which still sent my heart beating faster than normal.

"Well… Lara this here is Sen. He may be a dragon now, but he was human last time I saw him; I promise you that. He and I met and became acquainted at the dojo while we were learning and practicing fighting arts. So I guess a quote unquote friend."

Another human is he? That explains why he is difficult to understand when he talks. I still think humans are rather stranger creatures.

"I see."

It was at this time that Sen spoke up.

"Dude Saber, I never pegged you for someone to catch himself a nice girl like her! Smooth moves bro, smooth moves! So who is the girl dragon with you man?"

What does the words 'doed', 'pegged' mean? Sen's manner of speech is very different, even from Saber's! I cannot understand the meaning of most of what he is saying. I noticed that Saber was looking at me; I want to be nice to this possible friend of his. However I still cannot comprehend his manner of speaking. I was baffled by it more than anything else and it likely showed on my face. Saber is very good at seeing the feeling of others. I chose to voice my utter confusion.

"Um… Saber… he talks stranger than you did at first. I do not understand him really at all."

Saber shook his head. He has been doing that a lot lately and I do not know why. I will ask him later.

"Yeah, I was always better at language skills than Sen is. His language comes from the culture he is a part of; culture meaning the group he is with. In human society, there are many different groups or cultures and most speak differently than the others, even if they use the same language. Some of said cultures are harder to understand than others. You will learn to disregard some of the things he says as not noteworthy."

Saber has good language skills for humans? I fear to ask then what bad language skills are like.

"Dude, that's really cold man! Why do you see the need to dis me like that bro? Aren't we friends Saber?"

Sen is not getting any easier to understand, the longer I listen to him.

"What can I say; I just hate to lie, so I speak the truth. Might be harsh at times, but that's reality for most. As to the question of friends; that depends on what you consider a friend is."

Saber can be kind of rude at times, but he usually means well. Though if this is how he treats friends, then this explains a great deal of his problems. It is little wonder he is as alone as he is; it is sad. Sen sighed at Saber's answer.

"You know bro; I would've hoped you'd gotten better being away from that uncle of yours. You tended to be in a bad mood most days because of the guy dude."

His uncle? Saber has said some things about this uncle of his, yet none of them have been good.

"And have I not made an improvement since last time?"

I would say Saber is nice the way he is, though he has become better. Especially today; when we mated; it was just so amazing, even better than I heard it would be. He was so big and… I will think about this later, it is not the time!

"You have to degree, but there is still room for you to improve bro; lots of room."

All of us can I would say. Saber smirked at Sen; I think these two are arguing with one another. Yet I have no idea as to what about or why.

"True, I have got a lot to learn still; but nowhere near as much as you will."

Sen just gave Saber a dirty look in response to his statement. Then he did something that was weird and something I did not understand. He looked at his right for paw for a few seconds; and then showed it to Saber. I saw his paw; but I do not see why he is holding it the way he is. He had his middle claw pointing up and the other two down. Is this supposed to mean something or be some sort of symbol? Perhaps this is a human gesture of a sort that Saber has not talked about? Sen was holding his right forepaw like this and smirking at Saber. I glanced over to Saber and saw he was glowering at Sen. Apparently this gesture is not a nice one to judge by Saber being angry about it.

"Sen, you're very lucky I'm very nice and patient! If I wasn't, then you would be feeling just how painful a beat down I can give!"

Just how mean is this action meant to be with humans?! Sen kept his smirk as he answered Saber.

"Let's see it, man. I need a work out that would be fun. So again bro…"

Sen showed the same gesture as before to Saber. Saber was getting angrier be the second about what Sen was doing. I just do not know why! Suddenly Saber lunged at Sen and collided with him and they rolled a small distance from me; where we began to fight each other. Why are they doing this?!

"You dare tell me to go screw myself?!"

'Screw yourself'? … I do not get it.

"Yeah bro, that sounds like something that would be funny to see. So sign me up dude."

They continued to fight for a couple of minutes. This had to stop now!

"YOU TWO STUPID MALES WILL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

I screeched this at the two dragons that were being foolish. They stopped mid swipe/punch and looked at me as I glared at them furious at their actions. Sen then began to talk back to me.

"Oi girl, let us settle this like guys!"

Did he just tell me to stay out of this?! He will regret that! Saber quickly got away from Sen, which I was happy about, as I do not want our new relationship to get strained. I rushed forward at Sen, pounced onto him and began to teach him a lesson on proper behavior that he will not forget!

"… What the… back off girl! Saber... lend me a hand man! Help a bro out!"

Saber better stay exactly where he is at the moment, if he knows what is best for him! I continued to give Sen a beating when Saber gave his answer.

"Sen, I would like to help you out… yet I would rather not have to pay the price for that. So sorry to say you are on your own friend!"

Very good Saber; that is the answer you should give!

"You're cruel man, cruel!"

That is how things go when you are being foolish Sen! He was struggling against me, but I am stronger than he is, so I was winning. I heard something bumping against the ground, though I was busy with Sen and the lesson I was teaching him, so I ignored it.

"SEN YOU IDIOOOOOOT…!"

Hold on… was that not Saber?! I got off of Sen and ran in the direction that Saber's voice had come from. I slid to a stop at the end of the trees to find there was a steep downhill slope! Oh no! I scanned the slope and quickly spotted him tumbling down the mountain side and I began to panic as I watched. He hit rocks and crashed into other things as he was tumbling down the mountain.

"Man, why does he always find the crazy stunts that are so much fun to do like that?!"

I looked to my right to see Sen. I stared at him with a look of slight confusion.

"Fun?! What are you watching?! Saber is not having fun at all! He is tumbling down a mountain side for ancestor's sake!"

How can anyone find this fun?!

"Yea, that's what I'm saying; I mean his method of descent needs some polishing, but still what fun!"

What does… I do not have the time to listen to his unusual and non-sensical speech! I have to get to Saber and make sure he is alright! He has not even been my mate for a day; I cannot lose him! Without further thought I leapt into the air and dove down after Saber. I was gliding down; trying to catch up with Saber when from behind me I heard something scraping. I glanced back and saw Sen… what is he doing?! He was standing on his hind legs on a long piece of wood that had the length of my own body length and was probably about three feet wide. He was balancing on his hind legs on the wood and had his forelegs out and his wings helping with his balance. The wood was sliding down the mountain side with him on top of it.

**=BGM: "Wipeout" (start)=**

"Now this is the way to do this! Surfs up all!"

This Sen is truly an odd one. I do not know what he is even doing! It was then that a bellow was heard ahead.

"THIS FREAKING SUCKS! GWAAAAAAAAA!"

**=BGM: "Wipeout" (Pause)=**

There was a clear audible crash a few moments later! At the sounds of what have happened to Saber; I shook my head and focused back on getting to him. When I got to the bottom of the slope I landed and looked around franticly, searching for Saber.

"Saber, where are you?! Speak to me!"

===Saber's POV===

The pain was horrendous, then again crashing down a mountain side… followed by slamming into some trees is not the most pleasant thing I have done. Yet it wasn't something I intended to do at all to begin with. ... Actually most of the things that happen like this I don't intend or plan to do, now that I think about it.

"Saber, where are you?! Speak to me!"

Was that Lara's voice? I groaned as I noted that I was upside down with my back wedge between two closely grown trees. I shifted so I could get to the ground as I was a couple of feet above it currently, though with little success. I was stuck pretty tight at the moment. I began to work shoulders backwards and forwards in sync with my hips doing the same movement. I needed to get unstuck from where I am right now! It took me a minute or two to come to the point I was almost free from the trees.

"Saber!"

Almost… there… There was a cracking noise right at that moment and then *Crash* … Well I'm free now. I was flat on my stomach and my legs weren't responding to what I was telling them. Why does the line 'I've fallen and I can't get up' come to mind; ironic true but still is it necessary? ... MAN UPSTAIRS AND YOU DOWN BELOW! THIS IS NEITHER FUNNY NOR IS IT THE TIME FOR IT! I heard someone approaching where I was. Lara appeared in front of me talking fast; so I couldn't really understand what she was saying. I know she is worried about me, but she needs to keep her head on.

"Lara… calm down. I will be okay; though I would not say no to some red health crystal right now."

"Yeah, I will go find some!"

I listened to Lara sprint off to assumedly going to find red health crystals. I meanwhile, gave myself a once over. Surprisingly I had no major injuries; just bruises and muscle pain. I looked a little closer and was shocked to find that not a single scale had come off! After the distance I had gone careening I find it hard to believe that I didn't lose a single scale! Hmm that is not what I was expecting at all! Maybe this has something to do with me being a white dragon perchance? ... Now that I think about it I know very little about white dragons other than they are rare and for whatever reason they are kill by an unknown group.

I picked up the sound of foliage rustling and turned my head to see Lara returning with a sizable red crystal in her mouth. It has to be a fluke that I found and managed to get this wonderful dragoness! Lara came over to me and pressed the crystal against me and I felt the pain start to fade away.

"Oh that is much better, thanks Lara."

She smiled back at me. I was about to say how we should go and get Sen when I hear a commotion.

**=BGM: "Wipeout" (resume)=**

"Righteous, righteous! This could become a new sport! Land surfing!"

What the?! I looked up to the mountain side and to my shock and frustration saw Sen using a long length of wood as a surf board! Was he 'surfing' at a time like this and down the mountain no less! I will admit Sen is what you could call a surfer. The few times I went to the beach, he proved that in a way that was hard to argue with. But still, does he have to come down the mountain like that?! It just makes the way I was forced to do it look so much worse! I will make him regret this somehow! Sen reached the bottom and came to a stop and got off the 'board', dropping to all fours again.

"That was awesome bro! I see you still have that wonderful knack of yours to find the most righteous stunts man. Very nice indeed dude!"

**=BGM: "Wipeout" (end)=**

I grumbled at his statement. Yet less than a second later I had a thought. This is a perfect chance to get Sen back for making me look like an idiot before! Hello opportunity! Make yourself at home!

"I will not be commenting to that. Still back to the point; we need to get going. However, with Sen unable to fly, that is not something we can do. So Sen, get ready for a crash course on flying."

Sen stared at me with his mouth open.

"Dude, you serious bro?!"

I nodded. Sen looked like Christmas had come early this year. Now once again… I don't intend or try to be mean… exactly, though what I do may come off that way. However, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy some of the not so nice things I get to do occasionally! After all, refusing opportunity would be utterly rude and completely stupid! When I said Sen will be getting a 'crash course', I was being completely serious... in a fashion! Sen will be learning how to fly by the 'sink or swim' method! HA HA HA! I told Sen to stay where he was for a moment, as I went off to find the perfect place for reven-I mean for Sen to learn and practice flying… Yes, that's what I intended to say the whole time!

When I found a place that fitted what I wanted; I headed back to where Lara and Sen were. I motioned Sen to follow me and he did so without second thought. Lara followed us, though she did so at a distance and stared at me with a worried expression. Lara might be thinking that I was about to do something kind of… mean. And she would be pretty accurate in that thinking. The smile I had was one I normally reserved for IC and none other; but after what Sen did, I was willing to make an exception! We stopped right before the trees ended; beyond this point that can't be seen from where we are; is a short cliff and a fairly good length drop to the area below! Sen has no idea of what he is about to do and that is what makes this so interesting!

"Okay Sen; the place you can practice flying is beyond where we are. All you have to do is start running and spread your wings and start flapping; that sounds easy enough does it not?"

This is where my ability to keep a straight face, while saying something that I shouldn't is amazing! Sen nodded and took a few steps back and began to run. Lara came up to me.

"Saber, what is beyond this point?"

"Now why would you ever ask that Lara?"

Sen went passed the end of the trees.

"Because you only smile like that when you are going to do things to Sparx."

I heard scraping of claws and my smile grew a little wider.

"For good reason…"

"DUDE BRO! NOT COOOOOOOL!"

Sen's voice faded as he fell. I chuckled at imagining what was happening. Lara was glaring at me with a reprimanding look.

"So as I calculated, he could not stop in time before the end of the cliff…"

"What did you do?!"

"Now Lara, Sen… embarrassed me pretty good, best he learn what happens."

Lara's look got worse.

"Hey now, it is not like I would do anything to hurt him… permanently at least! I made sure there was a deep lake below where he would drop. I just conveniently forgot to tell him about that or the said long drop he is doing. Do you really think I would sink so low as to do something to maim him that he cannot recover from?! He can swim I assure you."

Lara's expression stayed on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay… yes dear, I will go check on him and make sure he is doing okay."

===scene change===

When I reached the lake I sat on the shore and looked over the lake. By how the water was disturbed; the splash had been huge! I then heard something surface in the water. I glanced over to my right to see Sen getting to the shore.

"Sooo… how did your first attempt goooo?"

Sen looked at me.

"Bro that was pretty mean."

"I'm a firm believer in the sink or swim method Sen, sorry."

"Quite the convenient excuse."

Sen got out of the water and came next to me.

"Well, just see it as payback for sending me down the mountain side. You inadvertently used your tail to trip me and send me rolling down. I accidentally forgot to tell you about the long drop and lake below."

Sen glared at me after I said my piece.

"Accidental was it bro?"

I smiled back at him.

"Hey, unintentional consequences do occur. Random happenstance is come up and unforeseen and unexpected events come to pass; that is life. Sorry to be the one to break it to you."

Sen sighed.

"So you say man. … You know what I am going just going to drop this dude."

"Probably a good decision Sen."

"So did you really intend to teach me how to fly?"

I nodded.

"Yeah I do, I just wanted to get that out of the way."

So over the next hour I taught Sen the basics of flying. He had a bit of difficulty grasping some of the concept. However, Lara joined us about midway through and she was able to explain some of the parts I had more trouble with teaching. Overall, it took a little over an hour to get Sen into the air and him staying up, be it shakily so. With Sen flying, we continued our journey back towards Warfang, though it was slower than before as Sen was flying at a lower speed than Lara and I. Still we finally got back to Warfang in the late afternoon.

Lara and I landed in the lower tier square softly. I turned around so that I could watch Sen come in. As I saw him start his descent, I noted that the angle he chose to go down with was deeper that he should have gone with. … Oh, this was going to end badly that's for sure. Sen came in to land, but he started pulling up far too late and so he did a plowing face plant. … Ooo that had to hurt! Lara looked over at Sen worried, whereas I just went over to the place he had come to a stop after the crash landing he recently did.

"Hey Sen… you doing okay after that bad landing?"

Sen shook his head and faced me.

"Yeah bro, I'm good; ate it pretty good but I can just walk it off."

I was about to reply when I heard another voice.

"Excuse me is he okay?"

I turned to see who had just spoken to see a dragoness I didn't know. She appeared to be a little older than myself by a year or a bit less. The dragoness herself had yellow scales that were almost golden shade. Her underbelly and wing membranes were colored a royal purple, which was an interesting contrast to the almost gold scales. I noted that her horns are shaped like lightning bolts which was probably the more intricate horn shapes I have seen. Then there was she has small spikes that run down her back along her spine that ended at the tip of her tail just before her tail blade. I glance inadvertently to her tail as I have developed the habit to get a look at a dragon's or dragoness's tail blade for future reference. I was a little surprised and baffled to see she had no tail blade, but there were no signs that it had been ripped off like Tarra had on her tail. My gaze switched back to her face where I saw she had purple eyes that were a slightly darker shade than Spyro's eyes are. I was wondering who she was and what's her story and why she is asking if Sen was okay.

"Uh yes he is miss…"

I left the reply open for her to supply her name.

"Oh, my name is Voltlyn."

Voltlyn huh? That's a rather unusual and interesting name; wonder who came up with that. Not like that's any of my business or anything.

"Well miss Voltlyn; my friend that botched his landing will be fine."

"…er!"

I turned and looked around my. I swear I just heard something. I glanced towards Lara and saw she was looking around as well, so she probably heard whatever or whoever had said something. Then I heard a shriek.

"SABER!"

The next thing I know I feel someone plowing into me, knocking me over and to the ground. I opened my eyes to try to see what had hit me, only to see familiar black scales I saw yesterday.

Uh oh…

Now for the record… I am technically Lara's mate as much is she is mine now and I see little that would change that fact. The thing is… no one else knows this fact and I feel that with at least one dragoness, this will cause a misunderstanding of unknown proportions. I'm well aware that Tarra has feelings for me; I would be dumb if I didn't see that! Granted she isn't as up front and open as Lara is with her feelings, but it is still fairly hard to miss. My dilemma is that I still like Tarra as a friend, yet that is where the relationship will stay. I am loyal and faithful to what commitments I make; unknowingly or knowing. I am one to take responsibility for one's own actions; Master Kai was a strict one on things like that, as am I! Still, how do I break the new to Tarra of the new standing in relationship that Lara and I have?

My gaze flicked over to see Lara… none too happy about Tarra being on top of me or maybe it was Tarra hugging me… more likely both. I turn back to Tarra and smile.

"Hey Tarra, you mind getting off and letting me get up please."

Tarra seemed to realize she was pinning me down and quickly got off of me.

"Sorry."

I waved a paw in dismissal.

"It is okay."

"Well you finally made it back at least."

I glanced in the direction from which the voice came and saw all of my friends approaching the square. Spyro had been the one to speak out of everyone. Oh great, I get an audience for announcing the situation I now have gotten myself into; this should be… interesting to say the least. Then I heard a voice I haven't for a while that I wasn't fond of; not the one I hate the most lately, but still one I get tired of really fast!

"Ah excellent, wonderful and good tidings that you have gotten back from your search, though it would have been better if you had come to the guardians…"

Now this is just what I don't need right now; a lecture from Volteer. Then again, I never think I need one from him, yet he just gives them anyways. As Volteer was droning on I glanced around and was happy to see that the light bulb with wings was nowhere to be found; that was a mercy for me! I looked around at everyone else and observed like me that they were bored from the lecture that Volteer was still spouting, but we were just being respectful and not interrupting him yet. I sighed, figuring that it would fall to me to silence Volteer. However to my surprise someone else spoke up before I did.

"Your rambling again, dad."

I swung around to stare at Voltlyn. Did she… just say DAD?! I looked from her to Volteer who had stopped talking thank goodness and then back to Voltlyn. I noted that everyone had the look like myself of surprise and confusion at the revelation that one statement that was said by Voltlyn had given!

"Um, forgive me if this seems rude or being none of my business, but did you just say Dad when you were addressing Volteer as in that he is your father by birth… or hatching in as is the case with dragons?"

Voltlyn stared at me and nodded slowly.

Well this is unexpected for several different reasons. First, most of the guardians have no mate that I have heard about or seen, with the exception of Cyril at the moment. Second Voltlyn is absolutely nothing like Volteer… not that I will complain or have any qualms about that! Third, if this is what Volteer's Daughter is like, then what is his mate like? Did Voltlyn inherit her mannerisms from her mother or learn them from seeing what she didn't like? This was just weird in many ways. Yet I guess I should apologize for my question as it can easily be taken as an insult and I want to make a good impression.

"I am sorry for a question like that; it just… is hard to see you and Volteer being related."

Voltlyn nodded again.

"Yes, I get that quite a bit actually. I got a keen mind from dad, but thankfully not his need to talk; at least that is how I see it."

Trust me Voltlyn you are by no means the only one that sees it that way! It was then that Tarra got close to me again and was almost glued to me. As things were, I doubt Lara was happy about the position I was in with Tarra. Cynder was the next to speak.

"Well at least Saber and Lara are back and safe."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement. It is nice to have friends that worry about you. Tarra began to rub herself against me and I heard a soft growl from Lara's direction. I looked over to her and went from just worrying to thinking of how to get out from between Tarra and Lara before the fight starts! Well might as well try to placate this fight, doubt that I can stop it though.

"Yes thank you Cynder; indeed Lara and I are back safe and sound. But you see there is something I need to tell you all... Tarra could you… um give me a little space please."

Tarra wasn't listening to me any longer, but was looking directly at Lara. Tarra was looking confused at Lara's reaction. Lara was growling and glaring down Tarra or in other words; Lara was digging in and was telling Tarra to get away from me, her mate.

"Tarra get away from him now!"

At Lara's demand; everyone else gave their undivided attention to the developing fiasco.

"What are you talking about Lara?!"

I swallowed nervously.

"Um… Lara this is really not the time or the place for you to do this! I got this, so let me handle this please! We can settle this without getting violent."

Tarra reacted by taking umbrage to Lara's demand and became more irritated.

"What if I do not get away from him, Lara?! You do not own him!"

Oh crap, crap, crapperoo! That last line pretty much set off a powder keg with Lara; because technically she DOES own me in a fashion or at least we are mates and to my understanding; that is the same thing to dragons. Oh this isn't going well at all!

"I told you to get away from my mate!"

Well… that fact was going to come out; I just was hoping it would be brought to light differently than this particular way. Well now everyone knew the truth. Most of our friends expressions were okay. Spyro and Cynder just shrugged as if this wasn't much of a surprise to them. Seth and Cyra just nodded in understanding. Fredrick looked a little shocked, but nodded in acceptance of the news. Tarra's expression was one of disbelief and shock as she looked at Lara then to me. I smiled haphazardly at her. I couldn't lie to her and say that Lara was wrong. We had mated; neither Lara nor I could deny it. Lara wouldn't deny the activity, more like announce it with pride. Tarra seemed to understand my smile to say that what Lara said was true and that wasn't taken well by her! She turned back to Lara a look of fury set now. Oh dear, now starts the fight scene!

"You… You Thieving Tramp!"

Tarra launched herself at Lara and tackled her to the ground. The two dragonesses began to seriously claw and maiming each other. All the while as they were reaming one another they were throwing insults at each other.

"You quiet little sneak; you dare call me a thief when you were trying to take him for yourself!"

So, Lara did notice that Tarra was vying for my attention. I kind of wondered if she saw it or not.

"You are one to talk! You run off in order to lure him off and take him, you cunning purple backbiter!"

The two dragonesses kept going at each other as the rest of us watched. This wasn't helping! These two were fighting much like Lara and I did yesterday and that was bad. Sen came up beside me and stared for a moment, then shook his head.

"Dude bro; when did you become such a ladies man?"

I gave Sen a look to say that he wasn't helping the situation.

"I haven't the faintest idea when this started. The females just began flocking to me! It isn't like I asked for this, I wouldn't!"

"Saber, who is he?"

I looked over to Seth who had asked the question.

"His name is Sen… he is a friend of mine, I guess."

Sen mocked the action of being hurt.

"Saber... dude, how can you be so cold man?! We have been friends for years bro."

I glanced over to where the fight was going uninterrupted, before I turned back to Sen.

"Would you please, shut your trap for the moment! As much as I enjoy watching a catfight, I would rather not let this one keep going."

I turned to everyone else.

"Can I get some help to stop these two from injuring each other to the point where they end up in the healer wing?!"

We managed to end the catfight, though it took a bit of time to do so. We ended splitting up into two groups; one on each dragoness to separate them. There was Cyra, Sen and myself pulling Lara away from Tarra; then there was Spyro, Cynder, Cyra and Fredrick was tugging Tarra from Lara. When we finally got them separated and kept the two from getting at each other; I heard Volteer make a comment.

"I must say that it has been quite some time since a fight between dragonesses has occurred and all over a dragon for a mate…"

Voltlyn rolled her eyes at Volteer.

"Dad you are not helping, so would you give it a rest."

Volteer went quiet with Voltlyn's comment, thankfully; his commentary was just adding fuel to the flames! Both Lara and Tarra were… well not hurt really badly, but it was by no means a clean fight result.

===scene change===

Well we managed to get our act together enough to go to the mess hall and get food to eat. Afterwards we separated when we got to the temple. Sen went with my friends and I asked them to watch out for him. I did give them a short explanation about how Sen was a human that was now dragon, for unknown reasons. They also helped Tarra go to the room she had here at Warfang and I made sure I knew which room that was so that I could go see her later and talk to her about the situation. While everyone else was doing whatever, I escorted Lara to my room as I didn't know which room she had here and she wasn't telling me which. Actually, when I say escort I really should say carried as that is what I did. I think it was on purpose that she didn't say her room's location and her getting carried by me. She wanted to be in my room tonight and she liked being carried by me; which is fine, I'm good with that right now.

I got her to the bed and laid her down on it and just looked her over for a moment. Lara had quite a number of cuts and scratches all over herself. She had all of this because she was protecting me from being taken by Tarra? I have a hard time understanding why she would see the need to protect me. I had planned on taking Tarra aside and telling her of Lara and me, but now that would be much more difficult. Yet I still have a hard time getting mad with Lara; whether that has to do with my draconic instinct or its feelings developing for Lara, I don't know.

Lara's breathing was a little shallower than her normal breathing pattern. Even with the current condition that Lara was in, she looked rather cute still. How I can find a dragoness to look cute and yes even somewhat attractive as well at a time like this, is beyond me.

"Lara, I will ask this, even though I doubt I will understand your reason. So, why did you see the need to fight Tarra over me? No matter the results, I will still be your mate. That will not change. I am not so unfaithful as to let a fight determine who I will spend my life with."

Lara became thoughtful for a minute.

"I… I do not know. I just… when I saw her with you I… I got jealous of her and I could not control myself."

I stared at her as she gave her answer. Once again, girls are hard to understand; what they do doesn't make sense to me!

"Okay, makes little sense to me, but I will accept your explanation as you gave it. I get you see the need to guard what is 'yours' but I am fully capable of defending myself. I have no need to be protected from a friend. Tarra is my friend, you are my mate. Your position will not change Lara. So you do not need to defend that title or standing."

Lara looked at me with tears and a smile. I couldn't come up with a reason as to why she was giving me that look.

"What?"

"You called me your mate."

Is that what she is overjoyed about?!

"Yeah, that is what you are for me. You are my mate. What is so odd about me saying that?"

"That is the first time you have said that; now you have done it two times."

I smirked and rolled my eyes and kissed the crest of her head. I didn't know why I did this action, yet it felt right. Maybe this is my draconic instincts interfering with my intelligence again. My instincts never actually went away or disappeared into whatever part of my mind it came from. It has been affecting my brain ever since this morning. I have been exerting a lot of effort to keep the miasma that my draconic instincts taking control that had been there earlier. I have managed to keep a fragile balance between my human intelligence and my draconic instincts, though it is more difficult to a degree around Lara.

"Listen I am going to go check on Tarra. You stay here and get some rest, understand?"

Lara frowned at my course of action I had just stated.

"But…"

I put a forepaw over her mouth.

"I will be fine Lara! You do not need to have me in your sights all the time; I can take care of myself and have been doing so for years now. I am worried about Tarra, she is still my friend and she is hurting from the fight and what was said before it. I was hoping to break the news of us becoming mates gently. Nonetheless that certainly did not happen! Now there is a mess to clean up and as such things seem to becoming normal for me, I get to be the one that cleans up said mess. Lara how many times do you want me to say that we are mates before you believe me and let me handle things? Do you seriously want your friendship with Tarra to end over something as small as a misunderstanding like this?!"

Lara's expression changed to sorrow. Apparently the thought of losing Tarra's friendship was a painful idea for her and I didn't blame her. To lose a friend over something as foolish as acting like an idiot in the heat of the moment; is something you will regret for the rest of your life if you don't make-up with your friend.

"Well, no I do not want Tarra to hate me and avoid me. But we…"

I sniffed at that.

"I was not blind you know. I have been well aware for a while now that both of you wanted me as a mate."

Lara stared at me with surprise.

"You knew?!"

"Neither of you were very good at hiding your affection for me; Tarra was a tad more subtle than you are, still you both made it fairly obvious. Perhaps male dragons can be and tend to be that dense and blind; I do not know, though if Spyro is anyone to judge by then dragon are. However I am not so dumb to not see the signs that say you both liked me more than friends do and wanted more. I may have acted like I did not see it, yet that is what is called, 'fainting ignorance'. It is a tact to say I see another's actions, but am saying I am not exactly interested at the current moment and doing so in a nice way. However… things worked out a little differently for everyone than I think any of us originally envisioned. So, I will see you in a while."

After saying that I exited the room leaving Lara to rest and I headed over to Tarra's; I was hoping that the talk with her would be a little easier. I wasn't going to hold my breath however on that wish. I have the feeling that Tarra will be harder to calm down and have her accept the facts as they are now.

I knew that when the question of who would be my mate officially was answered; that the other one between Lara and Tarra would take the decision pretty hard. Still that doesn't make this any better for me to deal with. I can understand some of the reasons that Tarra might see me as her ideal mate, but the final choice for my mate was mine and I had made it. Granted I had been under the influence... not that dragons would likely understand what such an inference even means. As I was trying to organize my thoughts I had found that I had come to stand in front of the door to Tarra's room. I gulped before I knocked.

===Tarra's POV===

Why do the ancestors hate me so much?! For the first time that I can remember I meet and befriend a dragon that is nice and can understand what my life is like and then he is taken by another dragoness. Then for that dragoness to be my best friend... Why does my life have to be like this?! It was then I heard a knock at my door. Who would be here now? I told everyone to leave me alone!

"Tarra, you in there?"

... That voice... Saber! What is he doing here? Why would he not be with Lara, since she is his mate now?

"Come in."

Saber entered my room. I was not able to look at him at the moment, yet I could hear him come closer. He came over and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Tarra, this is probably a very stupid question to ask, but I will anyway. Are you doing okay?"

Saber asks me if I am doing okay?! How can I be expected to be okay? I have lost my chance to have the one male I liked and to my best friend no less! Of course I am not okay!

"I... I-I do not k-know."

I was on the verge of tears as I said this to Saber. Then I felt a paw followed by a wing go around me. I swung my head around to face Saber, who was smiling.

"Well, so that you know, I am here for you should you need someone to talk to or just someone to be next to you for company."

But...why?

"What about Lara?"

I tried to push Saber's hold off me. I could not accept his kindness! I do not know if I could keep refusing it if he keeps showing it to me. However he kept his hold on me.

"What about her? She is resting and will recover with time. You on the other paw look like you could use some company of a friend. So here I am to provide that company."

He is not making any sense! Why is he spending time with me the one who hurt his mate?!

"But is she not your mate; why are you here with me, another dragoness?!"

I wait for his answer, even though it was most like going to hurt to hear. Saber took a moment to think.

"Well I cannot really deny Lara is my mate as we... did that activity, yet why that should be a reason for me to not be here for you, is confusing me. You are not just another dragoness; you are far more than that to me Tarra."

"Because she is..."

Saber put a paw on my mouth.

"Yes Lara is my mate and there is a story to how that happened. You Tarra are my friend! That will not change due to one event. I do not want our friendship to become strained because of something like this. I value our relationship far too highly than that to let that occur! I will still be around when you need me; all that has changed is that there will be a very select few things that I will not be able to do for you! That is all this means."

I felt the tears begin to flow as Saber said all of this. He brought me into a hug and I began to cry into his chest. All throughout this, Saber... was comforting me. Why is he so nice to me?!

"Everything will work out Tarra, I promise. I am sorry I will not be able to be the mate you deserve, but I do not doubt he is still out there waiting to be found by you. Nevertheless do not forget that I will be here for you as your friend always."

I cried harder at hearing this. Saber is so kind and caring towards me and I have never had anyone other than my parents and Lara do this for me. After I was able to calm down I had to ask the few questions I still had.

"Saber you said there was a story to how you and Lara became mates; how did it happen?"

Saber grimaced slightly at the question; which surprised me. What could have happened to make Saber make a face like that?

"Well... you see; when I went off to find Lara I found her and things... went differently than I think either of us had expected."

Saber began to tell me about how he found Lara, but by the time he had found her it was getting dark. That of course meant that they would be unable to return that day to Warfang. During that night Saber talked about how Lara had found some odd fruit that they later found out had something Saber detested.

"These fruits had what?"

"A liquid that is called Alcohol. An extremely horrible idea and one that none should try. Due to the effects of Alcohol, we did things that... well were not exactly planned. Lara did not have any problems other than not being able to remember the experience. I on the other paw was not as happy at the activity; though it was not because it was Lara or the activity itself, but the circumstances under with the idea happened."

I nodded only partially understanding what Saber is saying. He continued with the story with going on with how the morning was a miserable one due to the effects of this 'alcohol'. When he got to the part of meeting the red dragon he and Lara returned with, I was shocked that Saber told me that the dragon had been a human he knew. Yet that red dragon had been a human, which explained the unusual way he spoke. He was really hard to understand with words 'doed' and 'bro' all the time. Saber did not say words like that, so it was different. I am not saying that he is bad or anything, he is sort of cute in a way. When Saber finished his story, I kind understood better what had happened with Lara and him. I did not like it, but I can see why Saber says that it is not Lara or his fault that they ended out as mates. I am happy for Lara; yet at the same time I am sad that I did not end out in that position.

Saber apparently noticed my feelings of glum and sorrow, since he hugged me a little tighter, which I won't complain about. I feel a bit guilty at him doing this for me, when I think he should only be doing this kind of thing for Lara. So I will just keep this little unexpected surprise to myself. I am happy that Saber says he still wants to be around me. I know I should not be scared that he would just leave me alone if he chose Lara instead of me, but I could not help it!

"Tarra you need not worry. I will not just leave you by yourself. I am your friend and will be forever."

Somehow, Saber always seems to be able to know what to say to comfort me. It will be hard to find another like him, as he is the first I have been around like that other than my mom and Lara; he is certainly the first male I have been around like this. Saber smiled at me; I feel like I will melt every time I see him smile.

"Just have faith that things will get better Tarra. They will, it just can take a little while sometimes."

Then Saber did something I had only dreamed about; he kissed me lightly on my lips. I was stunned and shocked that he had done that. I stared wide eyed at him.

"I would recommend not saying anything about that to Lara. I think she would be rather ticked at me for doing such a thing with anyone else other than her. Yet you needed a pick me up and that was the best I could think of."

Saber left my room after that. I just sat on the bed still in shock at what Saber had just done. I touched my lips with a paw, feeling where he had kissed me!

===Saber's POV===

Well I hope that helped Tarra understand things as they stood as well as cheer her up. I know that if Lara ever found out that I kissed Tarra even lightly, she wouldn't be pleased with me! I hope she will see why I did it eventually, though right now I doubt she will. I guess I should make my way back to my... our room for the time being. As I headed towards my room I happened to bump into Sen.

"Dude bro, didn't expect to see you out this late. What's the occasion man? Oh wait… the usual MO I take it then bro. If you were planning to pull a prank man, you should've told me; I am all for helping in that kind of thing dude."

I sighed at the comment. While it was true back at the dojo; if I was out at this time of night I was usually going to prank someone for whatever reason I had. Since I have arrived in the dragon realm I have been sorely tempted to prank a certain annoying fly I know, who shall remain nameless. I know where he sleeps at night, so I could prank him GOOD! However, I have been restraining that very powerful urge to do that to him. So Spyro better be pleased with me for not making him a only child!

"Sen I'm not out to pull a prank on anyone, tempting though it may be for at least one here that I know. I am showing my wonderfully developed self-control and besides, I can do that later anyways thank you. If you must know I was comforting a friend."

"That's cool bro. I wasn't trying to pry man. So was this friend a girl?"

I flinched; I don't like the implications that Sen was making! I mean someone could take what Sen is saying as me basically cheating on Lara! I am not and I will not do such a thing!

"Oh so it was a girl then; righteous bro! I saw you are smooth with the ladies before. Didn't know you were that good with the ladies, awesome man. You need to show me a trick or two of yours."

"I... that's not what... you've got it all wrong Sen."

Sen just smirked in such a way that it should be illegal!

"If you say so bro."

He walked off as I fumed at what he had said. I don't believe I have heard the end of this. I took a couple of deep calming breaths and pushed my frustration at Sen out of my mind for the time being. Hopefully I would have some time to prepare to have a defense against the implications Sen put forth. I continued walking towards the room Lara and I would be sharing tonight. I entered the room to see that Lara had fallen asleep while I was gone. Well I suppose I should follow suit in this. So with that decision made I went over to the bed and got in; thankfully the bed was big enough for the both of us. When I had slid in Lara shifted a little. She seemed to be able to sense my presence somehow; I say this due to the fact that seconds after I slipped into the bed she started snuggling herself up against me. Lara perhaps by instinct wrapped he paws around me, pressed her underbelly against mine. She entwined her tail with my own and placed her head under my chin. After she had done all this she let out a contented sigh.

Honestly, what am I going to do with Lara? She can just be so outright cute without even knowing it. Her looks and actions could be lethal if I'm not careful. It may already be too late for me; I could already be falling for Lara even more than I have already! Well... I guess I could do worse things than that. Yet I get the feeling that this time is more a 'calm before the storm' And that storm I fear, is the one I am preparing for and that's worries me!

**Chapter end.**

**A/n**

**Two new characters, random hilarity galore! What will happen next in this story?! I would tell all you readers but that would ruin the fun for me and the surprise for all of you! So a few points I should elaborate. Sen is a 'friend' of Saber's as I have implied, however what that actually means to Sen and Saber are somewhat different as again should be seen by how they react and talk to each other. Sen's manner of speech is as I intend to be more a culture of humanity (the surfer, if it wasn't obvious), to which dragons would have a hard time understanding. I need another who understands human language and culture for some jokes and mild slap stick type humor I would like to use. Sen fits the bill for this. Voltlyn, for the record is not my character, but one that was given to me by ArcticDragon Rider. She will have a part to play though not in the mainstream at the moment. So please take the time to review and tell me what you readers think of the story thus far!**

**ArcticDragon Rider**

I should of told you man; it is always the quiet ones you got to watch out for. Thankfully Tarra has been calmed down for the time being. Everything will end out fine... I think. I have a plan!

**Keyblader-Zen**

I hope that I answered most of your points in the PM I sent. Just know I like revisiting some of my previous joke that were funny, to me at least. Besides I don't know about you but stupid things I have done tend to come back to me and I have to just give a ha ha to it. For Saber's habit of keeping things in, I think that is very much done by many of us people, I could be wrong but doubt it. And as you read thankfully Tarra didn't end up like Nina; can't promise Sarana isn't going to react far worse (You better believe she will) but we shall see!

**1dchouseman**

Well, the innuendos were bound to come at some point so, might as well get them out of the way for now. Sorry it has taken as long as it has to bring out some more of Saber's personality quirks; I feel that slow and deep character development is far better than fast and shallow. I could be wrong, but thus far I think I have done things the best way possible, but don't quote me on that. I hope that Tarra's reaction lived up to what people have been asking for. I am saving Sarana for a little later! I have an interesting idea for her that I am working on.

**HolyCross9**

Glad to enthrall and entertain!


	5. 5 Premonitions of Past and Future

**A/n **

**All righty then people and loyal readers! Here is chapter 5! I am really sorry this chapter took so long to write, and it isn't just due to the length on this chapter. It is due to me adding a part that ended out being 5000 words when all was said and done. I humbly apologize to all. Now without further crap from me, on with the chapter!****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 5: Premonitions of Past and Future<p>

I look around to find myself in a place I didn't know. By now this is no longer unusual to me with everything I have gone through to get where I am now. So why would I note this? Well… You tend to know something is really different when you start to have one of those 'out of body' experiences as I was currently. That would mean that I am of course in a dream or rather seeing a memory of another from the first person point of view. I'm telling you, seeing memories that aren't mine can really throw me for a loop in several ways. The non-horrifying ones are preferable over the near death or experiences that do end in death I get to see!

This particular memory was in a field of flowers. I or whoever this memory belonged to looked around taking in the view. The ground was made of a huge array of colors; all those of the rainbow and then some. The varieties of plant life were breathtaking; the flowers in particular were an amazing sight to behold. As I was taking all of this in something fell from above and landed on my snout. I crossed my eyes to see it was a petal on my nose and I glanced up to see I was under a tree that looked much like a cherry tree in bloom.

I faced forward again and noted that beyond this field looked grey and fuzzy. It was likely the case due to this being a memory from the distant past. In such memories, only parts or pieces of the scenery would appear like something I knew and be recognizable. The rest would often appear grey and fuzzy or be just black or grey entirely to fill for the absence of substance I would know. It had taking some getting used to at first, the lack of scenery, that existed in the memories from the distant past, but that idea of fill the lack of features with just black or grey had been constant. So I just accepted the idea even if I don't like doing that often.

I was snapped out of my musing when a light green dragoness came prancing up to where I was. The dragoness kind of made me think of what a cross of Cynder and Cyra might look like and that dragoness being a couple of years older than I am. I felt joy at seeing this young teenage dragoness. Or rather the one to who this memory belonged felt joy at seeing the dragoness; I felt the feeling to an extent, but it wasn't the same. However, I guess I will roll with this and see where it goes.

"Vinya, you are a tad late getting here you know."

The dragoness giggled at the statement.

"No you are just early as you usually are Aires."

I chuckled at the reply. Her voice was beautiful; it sounded like sweet music to me, like the smoothest silk.

"Well silly me, I was excited at getting to see you so I came early."

Vinya positioned herself next to me and went down on her haunches. She finished off by leaning up next to me and breathed a contented sigh. She smiled at me before she spoke to me.

"Oh, and why would you be so excited about seeing me Aires."

She was staring at me while I was staring at her and words just weren't needed in this anymore. The feelings of happiness just filled the air around us.

The scene changed by taking a sudden turn in contrast in mood and scenery. The field of flowers vanished and with it all the warm and fuzzy feelings! Now as I looked there was impending darkness in front of me. The only source of light was a dim pale orange glow that was pointed at me like a spotlight. I tried to move, and I noticed that my legs were chained and shackled as I moved my hind legs. I attempted to move other parts of my body, but I had the same results as my hind legs.

That was all I could process as the waves of harrowing pain crashed into me. I tried to keep from screaming, but couldn't stop my maw from opening and howling in pain! The pain was horrible! I felt like every bone in my body was being snapped, shattered and ground into powder, and then put back together again to repeat the painful process over and over. Yet throughout this I heard someone laughing. The laugh was malicious, vicious and it was so dark the wasn't a shadow of a doubt that the one to whom it belonged was evil.

"The screams of pain are lovely, but where is your terror? It would make this so much more amusing."

The voice gave me some of the most serious chills down my spine I have ever had! Sarana's administrations paled in comparison to the vibes I was getting from this guy! … The owner of the voice could give the devil himself a run for his money on how evil one could be! The owner of this memory managed to stop screaming for a little time, which impressed me with the levels of pain he was feeling. He managed to ignore the pain enough to say one line.

"My brother... will come and... stop you!"

The evil one laughed again and more evilly and I hadn't thought that possible! I revoke my previous statement! This evil son of a gun could beat the devil on levels of evilness and villainy!

"I am counting on him coming; I hope you survive until he does. Though it won't matter if you do or not, the result will be the same."

The pain intensified and I continued to scream in agony! This went on for a while; so long that I lost sight and track of the passing of time as I was blinded by sheer pain. Then there came an explosion and I looked up to see another white dragon standing there. There was now light streaming into this place and now I could see the one to which the evil voice belonged. However, the figure was distorted, so I couldn't get a clear view of him. The pain got worse and it felt like it was about to break me in two!

"Well, well, how nice of you to show up Shadon! How noble of you to come to rescue your younger brother? How unfortunate that you are too late to do so."

It was as if there was a snap of something breaking and then the waves of pain faded away. Yet the feeling of my body was fading as well to be replaced by a cold numbness. I am well aware of what this feeling meant as I have experienced it several times in different memories; thankfully I never have experienced myself and never plan to. This feeling was death coming to claim its due! The body had gone beyond its limit and had given out and now didn't and couldn't recover. I raised my head with the strength I had remaining to gaze at the white dragon in front of me.

"Brother... I do not hate you... hurry and... run... away..."

The scene around was disappearing; again the scene changed. Now I was myself as I looked down on a different scene. I gazed around to take in the place I was now. It appeared to be some kind of ruins or at least, some type of set of decrepit buildings. There was writing on the walls and as I stared at the walls I found I could read the characters. That was surprising as the only characters I can read here in the Dragon Realm was those in the ancient script.

Suddenly I began to walk forward; I couldn't stop or control the actions of my legs. It was like someone or something was controlling my legs. I walked through the ruins and after going a distance I found myself at the edge of a cliff. I looked down into a really deep canyon to see an extremely FAST rushing river; I was looking at this sight from the top of the cliff which only made the distance all that more noticeable. The next thing I know I had jumped off and was plummeting down into the canyon and the river was coming up at me at break neck speed!

Not wanting to have a literal nose bleed section view of my impending crash; I closed my eyes. It is just a sight I can imagine would be one I wouldn't want to engrave into my mind. Seconds before I believed I would take the plunge; I felt my wings open and had the familiar feeling of pulling out of a dive. My heart was beating at a rapid pace from the dive I had gone through; still I wanted to see where I was now. Opening my eyes I found I was feet above the river and now I was zooming down the canyon.

Great now instead of gazing from the top of a canyon I am near the bottom and flying through said canyon; not a single opportunity that freaking screams for my bad luck to strike me down where I glide! If this wasn't a dream; I would seriously fear for my wellbeing! I was still unable to do anything to control my body; so wherever I was going, I wasn't going to change the destination in any way.

In front of me, seemingly out of nowhere loomed the end of the canyon and at that end was a HUGE waterfall with a lot of water pouring down it! … Come on; give me a break from my bad luck in my dreams! The problem was I wasn't turning or pulling out of my approach to the falls! OH FREAKING CRAPING FIDDLESTICKS! I tried to close my eyes, but this time I was not able to do so. I have never thought to say this as I don't have any knowledge of the subject but it seems appropriate to say; MOMMY!

The falls came rushing at me and I braced myself for the impact… which never came. All that I felt was an immersion in water, and very cold water I might add! Now I found myself in an underground tunnel. I flew down through this maze of tunnels. I kept flying onward to where I haven't a clue the end is of this ride. I get absolutely no say in my dreams ever since being turned back into a dragon in the slightest.

Nonetheless after a period of time I ascended up an incline and came to land on a plateau. When I had landed I looked around to see that I was in some kind of crystal cavern. The crystals were of every hue and color, they were beautiful as they shimmered and sparkled. Yet what caught my eye was a seemingly blank section of the cave wall, it felt out of place with the rest of the crystal cavern for a reason I couldn't explain. As I stared at the wall it began to glow. The glow shown brighter and then died down, when I gazed upon the wall it was no longer blank. No there was now an intricately decorated door that was certainly not there before.

I began to make my way to the door and as I did there was a loud click and the door opened in the middle and two doors swung back. In the doorway there was... white. It kind of reminded me of my experience in the ruins of Carona. I approached the doorway and was going to walk through but everything faded into nothingness. 

…

I woke up suddenly; lying on my bed, breathing heavily. The dreams of the night had been like most nights; random, unsettling, somewhat disturbing and confusing as they usually ran together from one to another. However the last part of the dream this last night was new to me. It felt different than the memories, still it seemed important. The place it had been, I have never been there, yet the writing that had been on the walls there, were unmistakably of the ancient script. It made me wonder if such a place still exists and if so, where is it? I had more than a nagging feeling on this! This vision wouldn't leave my mind, like something was shouting at me to say this was important! I filed the information in my mind for later thinking and research.

I slowed my breathing back to the normal pace I had. I calmed my mind from the dreams and nightmares of the night that had visited and plagued me alike. Once I calmed down I perceived I was very warm while I was laying in the bed, which was I still something I was getting used to. This was followed by me feeling something or rather it would be more accurate to say someone moving as they cuddled me. I glanced down to see as I suspected Lara.

I wonder if she likes to use me as a body pillow. She was snuggling and cuddling with me with a firm grip; to which I won't complain about, as I found the feeling to be very pleasant. Now that I take the time to feel this, Lara felt very warm against me I must say. I would've never thought that would be the case more than two weeks ago. Yet recent events had changed my view and understanding in the subject of having a companion around me that is more than a friend.

Anyway, this had become the normal sight I would wake up to since I had become mates with Lara. I was still wondering how I had landed a dragoness like her... my Ancestors... how did I get lucky enough to have a girl like Lara?! It is the opposite of what my luck does regularly. So what's the deal here?! I suppose that it doesn't really matter at this point.

I laid there on my bed thinking of events that had occurred recently. It had been two weeks since we had gotten back to Warfang and things were settling into a respectable routine. The interesting thing was the guardians apparently had no clue that Lara and I were mates or at least they had shown no signs that they knew anything about our relationship. Yet I am willing to give them a break as they are dealing with the rising ape problem. Even I am nice enough to know they need a break with that kind of crap to deal with.

Back to the point, for sleeping arrangements at night Lara tended to come to my room a little early and wasn't seen. She invited herself, not to say I exactly said no; so I guess I let her into my room as much as she just comes in. Although I don't know how she is missed; she is a purple dragoness for ancestor's sakes! She is the only one, and then I am the singular white dragon that everyone has heard about; so how our relationship has stayed quiet, is beyond me. Enough about the standing with Lara and me for now I think. 

I still had a wonderful laugh when I would recall what happened when Sen had met the Guardians. I mean when I met the guardians for the first time; it was rather amusing for me, though I don't think the guardians would agree with me. Yet they rarely if ever agree with me now that I reflect upon the past. In Sen's case… allow me to put it this way; if you thought I was rude and had a tendency to insult those in charge, then you would shortly learn that Sen is worse in a different way than I am! Ah, I can remember it like it was yesterday.

-A day shy of two weeks ago-

We had upon the next morning, been summoned to meet with the guardians. I could see trouble coming my way with that event in my schedule! I became disinterested almost instantly as I wanted to avoid unneeded trouble! As I have stated a couple of times before, many of the guardians, mostly the males and I don't get along and I am perfectly fine with that standing. I have no reason or interest in changing my standing with them anytime in the near future.

So to me this was just something I was being forced to do to kill time. This was just was one of the ways of killing time I don't like doing unless I need a desperate boost in my mood and I didn't require such right now. However it wasn't just me they called; it was all of my friends as well as Sen. This is as fun as a barrel of rabid monkeys… actually that is a bad comparison given my experience with monkeys. The point of this I guess I am getting at is, misery does enjoy company and this will be a miserable event.

And to think, I had other things on my 'to do' list for today! Well, I don't intend to let anyone else spoil my plans for today, thank you! So I won't let my resolve waver; meaning I won't let this go on for all that long! When I say that I endeavor that either this will be short or I will make the atmosphere in the chamber make hell feel comfortable! If the guardians haven't learned by now that I express displeasure and disinterest about things by in the beginning by being as disrespectful as I can and become worse as time goes on! Then I will remind them just how abusive I can be! I will be as derisive, insolent and sarcastic as I need to be to get my meaning across and I can do those three ideas extremely well when I have a reason. How much a degree I do this; is up to the guardians, so it is their call.

Then there was Sen with us. That changed the board in how things would go down. If it wasn't obvious already, Sen is usually laid back and easy going. But he has a 'quirk' with authority figures or rather it is better to say, he gets along with them as well as a fish does when it is out of water. So, this will be intriguing to say the least. I highly doubt he will get along with the Guardians any better than I do… likely he will have a tad worse relationship. As we walked Sen came up next to me.

"So bro, what is this about?"

I turned my neck to look at Sen with slight confusion. Hadn't he been told he was meeting the guardians?

"Um… what were you told about this that you can remember?"

"Well bro, I remember something being said about meeting some guardians, but it didn't make a whole lot of sense dude. What the other dragon was sayin just went over my head like a totally awesome killer wave does when it wipes you out, you know."

In other words Sen didn't really listen all that well, but I don't know why I would expect him to. He has always learned by doing things rather than listening or something to that effect. I was going to tell him what we were about to go into, yet I stopped myself. Why not let the guardians try handling this and we can see just how good they are at dealing with resistance to authority?  
>I wonder if they have improved since meeting me. <p>

"Sen, just be yourself and everything will work out."

"Right on bro, I am amazing at being myself. Thanks for the sweet advice dude."

I managed to hold in my laughter at this reply. When we had all got to the top floor with the room that the guardians were assumedly waiting for us in, we knocked and were let in. Inside were all eight guardians, we took our places across from them. Sen had sat down on my left side and Lara took her customary position on my right.

Now no matter who I come in here with I swear; it feels like I am coming into a court room to go on trial every time I come in here! As Terrador began by stating how our actions were the wrong choice; I automatically put on my 'poker face' of me paying attention but not really paying attention. He kept going on as he does with the criticism of me. You would think with the way Terrador talks about me; that I am the absolutely perfect example of how a dragon shouldn't be! When Terrador pause to let the other guardians comment, Sen took that as his cue to say something.

"Dude… if all we're here for is to get a like totally tedious lecture, then why are we here listening? It is a real bummer man. There are far more righteous things that we can do bro!"

I was trying very hard not to burst out laughing at Sen's comment. The guardians stared at Sen, with looks of confusion most likely due to Sen's manner of speech and expression that I was used to getting as I tend to argue with them as well as insulting them! Oh I saw this coming, but Sen is just good at killing a mood! He outdid my expectations, bless him! We may get out of here faster than I thought we would. However I have a part to play in this that only I can to move things along!

"Now Sen, you know that we have to listen to reproaching lectures sometimes. We got them often enough back at the dojo. Supposedly it does us good to get them; helps us shape up or something like that."

Sen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I got that bro, but Master Kai's lectures were helpful and had good criticism; plus he usually kept them short. Still dude, all these dragons have done is like totally dis you by saying how you do things wrong bro. It is really starting to drag me down like a strong riptide dude. Surprised you're taking this man; though you were always better taking hot aired tirades."

I thought about my reply, knowing that the guardians could hear our exchange. Should I be mean and slap them in the face, figuratively speaking? … Oh why the hell not!

"That is lesson that you should learn Sen."

"What you sayin bro?"

"I am talking about the art of putting up a poker face and pretending in a way that makes you look like you are doing what you are expected to do. You thing I listen to a complete lecture like this?! I have no reason to; since the basic overall message is that I should shape up. Stupid message if you ask me. I am fine the way I am, so I don't see the reason to change anything and shape up as others imply. Plus some of these dragons can really keep going if you know what I mean."

I stole a glance at Terrador who was looking pretty peeved right now. Okay I think my work is done in this 'meeting'! Sen was nodding his head in agreement.

"You said it bro! I have only been here for a little bit and I'm bored. I was like hoping to learn how to breathe fire; do you feel what I'm saying dude?"

Oh how I have missed this! Being able to talk to someone and have them understand me without having to explain things to them! Maybe having Sen around won't be so bad.

"Oh I feel you on that!"

Well long story short, the guardians were quick to dismiss us due to me and Sen. It was still funny how some of the guardians are so easy to prod in certain ways! Anyway, when we were let go or rather when the guardians had enough of Sen and me; I got Sen aside. I was still dead curious about how he had gotten to the Dragon Realm, and then had been somehow changed from human to dragon.

It was all a tad hard to swallow. I mean the way I got here was... well crazy doesn't quite say it, yet I was still human for a period of time while in the Dragon Realm. Sen was a dragon when I saw him again clear as day! When we got to a place where it was just him and me I decided to ask about the subject.

"Okay Sen we need to have a talk, you and me."

Sen looked at me with a blank expression.

"Dude, this is totally unlike you bro, to start a conversation with another to know something. Usually you get your answer by watching."

I sighed at that reply.

"Yes I know that I normally do, still I can't with this."

"Sure bro... what do you want to talk about?"

"Well for starters, how did you get here?"

Sen thought a moment; then he began talking about the day he had gotten here. He told me of how the Saturday had started much like most of his weekends did. He had gone that morning the hour journey to the ocean and going surfing. By noon he had gotten back to town and had gone home to get ready to go to the dojo the next day. However, while he had been on the beach, he had found an 'odd shell' as he described it. The object sounded more like a kind of crystal to me, but that isn't the issue.

Back to Sen's story, he had been getting ready to go to sleep when the 'shell' began to glow and quickly shined brightly. The light coming from the 'shell' ended in a flash. Sen says he remembers hearing a voice saying that he had a great work to do elsewhere. The next thing he knew, he was waking up to see Lara and me.

It was little to go on to understand the reasons of why he is here, though it does at least say a little bit of the how he got here.

"So there was a flash and then you were here?"

"That's totally what it seems like bro; isn't like righteous?!"

My eyes rolled involuntarily at Sen's attitude. I know he is easy going and everything, yet how can he be so laid back in a situation like this?! He has been brought to a completely different world, with different creatures; many of which are things of legend and others a hundred and eighty degree type of picture difference of what they are on earth. Nonetheless Sen takes this as if there is nothing wrong with the current situation! In fact he sees this as an amazing happenstance! This is one of the times that I question Sen's mental state, but this is how he normally is. It is hard to rock his world, even if he is in a different one.

"Sen, I wonder sometimes if you take anything seriously."

"Oh of course I do bro. I'm totally focused in this dude."

"Well... you could have fooled me with the way you act."

I shook my head before I looked back at Sen. I decided to ask the other part of this problem.

"And you have no clue how you became a dragon?"

"Nope bro, but it's like surfing on top of a sweet wave, dude. So I won't complain."

… Yes, Sen could fit in with the dragon race's mentality; accept things as they are and it was irking me! Perhaps it is my views of logic and my intelligence, which pit me so much against the dragon mentality. I don't know! Still I would tolerate it as I try to do for others. Ancestors help me in this! I'm already getting a horrid headache from try to see the logic of all of this.

-End of flashback-

I felt Lara shift again and moved her head against my jaw. She began to caress my chin while she slept, yet there was her slight smile that she had grew a bit as she did so. Hmm, if this is what I get to wake up to by having Lara as a mate; I think I could get use to waking up to this in the morning… oh yeah, I think I could easily do so. … Where did that thought come from! … Oh um, I will just go with it for now.

Still as mornings go for me, I felt the need to get out of bed and get to my morning routines. I have the need for familiarity and morning routine to calm the chaos in my mind that came from the memories. It is such an ingrained habit, it was like an itch that you can't help but scratch! So to my slight displeasure, I extricated myself from Lara's embrace; though it was nice to be in. I left the room and made my way down to the training room.

After I finished my morning exercises, I began to wander around the temple just for the sake of my own wish to have time to myself. These early morning walks were solely peaceful and relaxing for me, which is what I needed. There was no one gawking at me being different from everyone else. I have dealt with that type of crap back in the human world more than enough! There was no one whispering things behind my back that they think I can't hear that I actually can. It is very annoying to have others whisper random stuff about me! No guardians wanting me to tell them things that they don't listen to or believe. And others wonder why I don't get along with them, it should be obvious! Just peace and quiet for me to enjoy; it is times like this that life isn't so bad.

"Ah it would appear that I am not the only one up this early it would seem."

I turned to see who had spoken and was astonished. No one is usually up at this time… other than Spectra and Seth on occasion. I was almost shocked to see who I did; for who am I to meet, but Arkanis. I hadn't seen him for months now as he tended to stay in Carona rather than being in Warfang, likely to keep the residents calm and from going into a panic. So what is he doing here?

"Hello Arkanis, I am rather bewildered to see you here in Warfang. So what brings you here?"

Arkanis smiled at me.

"Ah we meet again Saber; I am here to check on some things."

Okay if he says so then I take that. It was at this time I recalled one of the questions that I had planned to ask Arkanis. I mean, I had learned from the meetings I have had with the guardians, history is clear… or so they think. Perhaps Arkanis can help clear up the things I know and have learned that contradicted what draconic history said.

"Um… Arkanis, I had a question to ask you."

Arkanis gave me his full attention at this.

"Well two questions actually, though both questions are related to one another in a way. The first one would be about history."

Arkanis smiled at this.

"It is nice to learn you have an interest in history, please continue."

I thought about how to word my inquiry. I already had my second question basically formed, which was about my origins. Yet the first question was a bit more of an immediate importance. I needed to know if I would have to convince others of the truth I knew or if the truth already was written down somewhere. If it was written down, then it would make things a little easier to get others to believe me. That is the prospect I have.

"Um… you see I have been doing some looking into the books in the temple library here at Warfang, and I have noticed that history kind of goes back around three thousand years or so. I was wondering if there was anything farther back than that."

It wasn't exactly a lie; I try to avoid lying whenever possible. So by what I was saying I have been searching the library, which is completely true. I merely haven't had any real success in finding much as I can't read the books in the said library. The information I had was from the guardians and things that I have heard from others. But I see no real need to get into the specifics of how I acquired my information. Arkanis seemed to think about my inquiry for a few minutes.

"The answer to your question is… yes; however I doubt that many books if any that would have such information still exist. Why do you ask?"

So yes… but no in the end; well that kind of puts me in a… hard position. That does mean that there have been records of times farther back than the time of Malefor and slightly before that; they just don't exist anymore. That doesn't help me all that much. Plus now, Arkanis is asking me why I am curious about this subject and that is a delicate thing for me. The big question is; can I trust Arkanis? If I do so; how much should I tell him? … Well it is worth a shot I guess. I think I could trust Arkanis… at least far more than I could the guardians. I took a deep breath, hoping I wouldn't come to regret this.

"Um well… the reason I am asking is to confirm an idea I have."

"I see… and what is this idea that you have young one? Or is it something you would rather not say?"

I felt a bit dazed at the reply Arkanis had given me. He didn't demand to know? He gave me the choice to decline! The guardians have never done so; I simply chose to not answer them. Perhaps, Arkanis could understand my position to an extent. Well maybe, I could tell him some things then.

"It is not that I do not want to say the idea; it is just most would likely find it ridiculous. I have observed that dragons are not exactly the most open minded, when it comes to things that contradict what they believe to be fact and truth. I stick out enough as I am; I do not need to be noticed more by such an activity as talking about events that others will not believe."

Arkanis chuckled a bit at my statement.

"Indeed, Malefor made the same observation long ago. In fact he was convinced that there was some force that was laying out history as it was for whatever reason. A very bright minded dragon Malefor was… indeed very bright..."

I felt like I was slammed to the ground at this one comment! Three huge previously unknown facts have come to light in my view. The first was that Malefor has seen the long developed ignorance of dragons like I have myself. Second and probably the most astounding fact; he had seen some of the signs of the work of the Ancient Enemy in their manipulation of history. He may have been the last one before me to see this idea of others being involved. The third fact I figure comes from the two before. It was likely Malefor knowing those two things that made him a target for the Ancient Enemy.

The only fact I can't seem to discern in this; is why corrupt Malefor. It would've been so much easier and I assume less time consuming to just kill Malefor; yet he was corrupted and used instead. This group was many things, but one quality I have seen in almost everything they do, is that they're meticulous to the point that makes someone with serious OCD be comfortable with complete chaos!

The Enemy kills those who are deemed a threat period, no exceptions… until Malefor as far as I know. Then they clean up the mess if there is one, and make it look undeniable spotless by any standard! Malefor has been the only oddity in this methodology. I don't see the reason to change the normal MO for a purple dragon. They have killed a couple of purple dragons and dragonesses over the time that had passed, I knew that. So why do differently with Malefor?

The more information I seem to learn and acquire on the Ancient Enemy; the more questions that come up. They had a goal in mind that was plain! Yet I can't see or even guess the goal that they are working towards at all. I mean by the information I have now, they desire only destruction of everyone and everything! If that was their aim, then they were doing serious overkill to make sure of the goal. The Ancient Enemy was powerful; I have many examples of this fact. So I think their goal is something else other than just complete destruction with all the work they are putting into this. Destruction is most likely just one of the results that come with the goal they are after.

"Arkanis, you are sure that was what Malefor thought before he changed right?"

I wanted to be sure of the information. Arkanis looked at me slightly confused, still he nodded slowly.

"Yes, he came to me and two of the other masters with the theory that someone or something had been manipulating history. He had some very interesting examples to prove his idea and point."

I began to think about this new knowledge I had. And as I unfortunately have a bit of a habit of, I began to talk out loud as I went over my thoughts. In other words I had become so focused that I forgot Arkanis was even there in the room with me and likely listening to me in my monologuing to myself.

"Then he saw some of the signs that I do and came to the same conclusion as I have as well. Of course I am not foolish enough to think that no one else has been completely blind to what they have done. Past experience, proves that fact without a shadow of a doubt! After all with all the unexplained disappearances and so called 'mysterious accidents' which was in reality someone getting killed by their pawns; there is no way that it would go utterly unnoticed."

I started pacing as I kept going in this tangent of logic. I felt the need to lay out the information I had in hopes of understanding the facts better. At the same time I was reading between the lines to see the events that had gone unrecorded and unsaid.

"Still in all of this, Malefor had to have been attacked by others even if no one else knew about it. That is the way the Enemy does the work they do. Yet the question that is nagging me is why corrupt him instead of killing Malefor like they do with everyone else? It is a conundrum I cannot seem to fathom."

As I continued to think I stopped pacing for a moment as I thought about a possibility. It was a slim possibility, but it was still one that could be an explanation in this.

"… Unless they needed him to do something only Malefor himself could do. If that is the case it would make sense to corrupt him rather than kill him. But what could that task have been that none other at the time could have done? Something to think about another time I suppose. Back to how this can relate to me; I have been attacked by them in some way, shape or form two times now and both attempts failed. If the Ancient Enemy does things like they have in the past, then it is likely that they will begin to try to kill me themselves personally as their pawns have failed. That is what worries me the most; they are going to be coming for me and there is no question in that. I still know so little about them! What do I do?!"

This tangent wasn't very helpful to me at this time. It just made me worry more and more.

"I would say you have learned quite a bit about this… Ancient Enemy as you called them."

The sound of Arkanis's voice snapped me back from my thoughts. I realized that I had been so focused; I had totally forgotten that Arkanis was here and had heard my tangent I had gone through! Oh dear ancestors! Not even my friends have heard my thoughts and ideas on the Ancient Enemy! Hell I haven't even mentioned the Ancient Enemy to them at all. Arkanis is the first to even know other than me that they even exist! I have been trying to not involve anyone else. I looked over at Arkanis to see an unreadable expression on his face.

"Um… Arkanis, I… I do not…" 

Arkanis shook his head slightly before he replied.

"You need not explain yourself Saber. Actually, that is a very interesting explanation and one that fits the chain of events. It even fills in some holes that I could not understand with what happened with Malefor. This Ancient Enemy you spoke of must have been the ones that Malefor was so convinced were controlling the flow of events. Very fascinating indeed."

I nodded slowly. Wait… Arkanis actually… believes me?! 

"Hold on Arkanis… you believe me?!"

He nodded in answer to me.

"Well… yes he was right; what I do not think Malefor understood, was the magnitude or the length of time that this group have been doing it."

Arkanis looked at me with interest.

"And you do?"

Well I didn't technically know the exact timeframe, but I had a ballpark guess. I shook my head.

"Not specifically no, but my best estimation would be in the neighborhood of five hundred thousand years; give or take an unknown margin either way, as a bare minimum."

Arkanis was silent at my reply. I know the timeframe sounds ridiculous; it sounds outright ludicrous to me too. But that is the best estimation I have from the memories and thus far they have proven correct. Anyway, I decided it was time to change the subject.

"Back to the other question I have… I… was wondering…"

I didn't know how to even ask this question in a way that wouldn't say I was desperate. However, the words simply came out in a rush.

"Did I have anyone who raised me while I was a dragonet? I mean did I have p-parents?!"

It was a question I have always wondered. The story I was told about my parents dying in an accident could be a lie and likely was I found out later. Arkanis smiled at me once more.

"Ah yes, you did. I take it that you do not remember?"

I shook my head slowly. I was ashamed at the fact I couldn't remember such a thing; granted it isn't my fault completely, but still it hurt not to be able to remember. However, I was dead curious about what my 'parents' had been like… if there had been any at all.

"What were they like?"

I didn't mean for the question to come out as an almost desperate plea, though it did. Arkanis took a moment to think and that moment was very long to me as I waited for the answer.

"As I recall, your father's name was Tetras and your mother was named Umbra."

Arkanis began to tell me about the dragon and dragoness that had raised me for the short time I had been in the dragon realm before going to earth. My father, Tetras had been an earth dragon with light brown scales. His underbelly and wing membranes had been a rich green color. He had been apparently a very kind dragon often going out of his way to help others. My mother, Umbra had been a shadow dragoness. She had scales the color of the night sky. Her underbelly and wing membranes had been a royal purple. Umbra had been a caring dragoness who by what Arkanis said very rarely let me out of her sight. As I was told by Arkanis, Umbra had a bit of a habit of spoiling me to an extent. It's hard for me to imagine.

As I listened to this I felt many things. It was foreign to me, the idea of parents. I have never had any experience with two caring that much about me that I can remember. I didn't even think about what I have had to deal with growing up! I wonder, like I have from time to time, how I would have turned out if I had parents like Arkanis had just described to me.

"I wish I could meet them. Do you know where they are? Are they in Carona?"

Arkanis frowned at my inquiry.

"Unfortunately no, not long after your disappearance they left Carona and I have not seen them since then."

Dang it! Well so much for meeting my mom and dad! That's a mood dampener.

"Although, they raised you Saber; you are not their offspring."

I glanced over at Arkanis.

"What do you mean I am not their offspring?! Did Umbra not lay my egg? Did they not raise me after I hatched from an egg?"

"Yes they did, however Umbra was not able to lay any eggs."

What does he mean by that?! Was she barren or something?! Then how did my egg come to them?! Before I had a chance to ask about what Arkanis was implying, he spoke again.

"Umbra found your egg on a particular night as it happens."

"Okay… what kind of night are we talking about in this instance?"

Arkanis began to explain about how every couple of centuries there is a phenomena where there is a night when the moon which is usually yellow here, turns silver. This night is called "Silver Lumina" and on the night of this occurrence, magic in the general sense as Arkanis put it becomes stronger than it normally is for the night.

The odd thing was that on the night in question; there wasn't supposed to be this event. The timeframe and length of time specifically between the event's occurrences was off by a huge margin! The event wasn't supposed to occur for another century or more. Yet on the night my egg was found, the moon changed to look like the Silver Lumina moon. The event according to Arkanis seemingly happened of its own accord for no understandable or explainable reason. Coincidence? I think not! I have no clue how the appearance of my egg and the event of a Silver Lumina moon could be related, but I'm not fool enough to think there is no correlation between the two!

Nonetheless that is a dilemma for later. Umbra that night affirmed by Tetras had been walking in the forest to deal with the sorrow of not being able to lay eggs. As Arkanis had said, Umbra and Tetras wanted a dragonet, she had been not taking the fact of not being able to lay eggs hard. While she had been out walking Umbra had seen a flash of some kind from a clearing ahead of where she had been and gone to investigate. Upon entering the clearing Umbra had found my egg sitting in the clearing alone. After finding that there was no one else around there, she took my egg with her and returned to Carona. She brought the egg to Arkanis and when no one had claimed ownership of the egg; Tetras and Umbra asked to take responsibility of it. Then not more than a month later I hatched from the said egg. I swear the more I learn about my origins the more confusing it becomes! 

After the talk with Arkanis, I headed back to my room to check if Lara was awake yet. When I got to my room I saw that Lara was still asleep in my bed, though she had rolled around the bed, presumably trying to find me, but having failed as I wasn't there. I walked to the bed and took some time to just look down at Lara.

I have begun to see Lara in a different light lately. I found, the more I would stare at Lara, the more beautiful she seems to become. I admit it could be due to my draconic instincts that I see her like this and I don't doubt they play a part in this. Even so, I don't think that the feelings I had when it came to Lara were completely because my draconic instincts. Despite if those instincts may have somehow 'hooked' me on or made me 'dependent to' Lara in a way I can't comprehend; I can't say that is all that these feelings are.

I care about Lara; I will not deny such a feeling I know I have for her. I just don't know to what extent or length that care goes to. I only… I guess I'm still new and unused to emotions like this from lack of experience. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard noises from below me on the bed. I refocused on the occupant of the bed to see Lara was stirring.

Lara's breathing deepened as she began to come fully awake and aware. She stretched while she was lying in the bed. I felt a small smile form on my face of its own accord at this sight. I went over to the window, which at the moment was covered with a curtain. Then I proceeded to throw the curtain aside and let the light of sunlight pour into the room. The second I moved the curtain from covering the window, light shown into the room; the room seemed to brighten immediately.

"So Lara, do you intend to lie in bed all day or are you going to get up and begin the day?"

Lara opened her eyes and sat up. While she was waking up, I came around to the side of the bed that faced the door and as I did Lara turned to face me. Once again I don't get how Lara has such gorgeous azure blue eyes… though that isn't the point!

"That depends, if you are with me, then being in bed most of the day sounds good to me."

Lara said this in a somewhat seductive tone. I was taken aback at that answer for a few seconds. Lara was… blatantly stating she is interested in mating with me again and she isn't embarrassed at all about saying that! That's not to say I'm against mating with her again. To have such an experience again; the things I would be willing to do. … Bad thoughts!

I am starting to wonder exactly what kind of affects our mating two weeks ago had on her. I mean, I'm not stupid enough to think I was the only one to be affected by what mating does to those involved. I learned from some of the dragons I trust that the act of mating virtually fuels our draconic instincts, spurring them to highs unattained until that point!

I am only beginning to see some of the things that Lara's draconic instincts have changed in her. It wasn't anything huge or personality altering… yet that I have seen at least. No, it had been the smaller things I was seeing that had changed. From the way she held herself around me to showing the little signs of affection she does. All of it seemed to be done… to make me look… more presentable or something! It can be a little creepy sometimes! Humans wouldn't do anything like this for a spouse that I have ever seen.

Back to the matter at paw, in all the cases other than mine so far that I have observed; dragons and dragonesses will let instinct take charge over intelligence. So I really can't say just how Lara was affected by our union in the long term. I'm just worried at the possibilities…

"A tempting offer I grant you Lara, though I will have to be polite and decline by saying no thanks. There is a need for us to show self-restraint."

Lara pouted for a little bit, still she eventually got out of the bed and came up next to me. She proceeded to caress my cheek with her own and out of an urge that I try to control yet failing; I ended out leaning into the caress without thinking about it. My will and intelligence may be strong, but my instincts don't seem to like to be ignored.

"So what have you been doing this morning, as I would guess you have been up for a little while now as you normally are?"

"Well… I took a walk and wandered around the temple. I do that lately as it helps me to… keep calm with the things that have been happening recently."

I tried to be kind of vague as I didn't really want to get into the conversation I had with Arkanis. There were things I had said and a subject I have yet to tell anyone BUT Arkanis right now. I don't think I'm ready to talk about the Ancient Enemy with others yet. I would say that is even more of a thing I would rather not tell my friends at this time. I was worrying more than enough without having others worry about my wellbeing and make things harder. In cases such as this one; avoidance is an acceptable policy and being vague is the best way to go about doing so! Lara drew back from rubbing my cheek and stared at me with a slight smile. I was becoming growingly uncomfortable with that smile.

"So what did you see that was interesting this morning?"

How does she read me like that?! No one except Master Kai has been able to do that to me! She is doing better than Master Kai and that is what's scaring me! I don't like others being able to read me like a dang open book!

"Wha… what makes you think I saw anything out of the ordinary?"

I was looking away from Lara, but still saw that Lara's smile transformed into a smirk.

"You are avoiding looking at me directly in the eyes, which says you are lying. Then you asking that question is enough."

… Dang her! She is playing me like a freaking drum! FIDDLESTICKS!

"How…"

Lara just kept smiling at me.

"I learned to make observation like that from watching you."

Smart! Very smart this one! That is probably one of the reasons I'm drawn to her; she can adapt quick like myself among other qualities we have in common.

"Well if you must know and the look on your face says you think you do. I came across Arkanis. He and I had a nice chat and that is all."

"Oh, I did not know that Arkanis was here. So what was your chat about?"

She would ask, wouldn't she? Mates though we may be, however that doesn't mean she needs to know every tiny detail of my life! I know she would disagree with me on that even so, it is my life and I still firmly believe I have overall say in how I run it without anyone else's opinion!

"The subject of our conversation is not for other ears. In other words I do not see a reason to discuss or recount what we talked about right now. So do not bring up being my mate means you need to know everything; you do not, no offense intended."

Lara looked a tad disappointed at my reply, however she accepted it. It was then I recalled the second part of the conversation that Arkanis and I had. It came to mind and I wondered if Lara knew or even remembered those who had raised me for a time. I was starving for information of any kind of the dragon and dragoness that were the closest idea I had to parents!

"Hey Lara."

"Yes?"

"This may sound like an odd question, but do you remember my parents, Tetras and Umbra?"

Lara appeared surprised by my question, and then she adopted an expression of mild sorrow.

"You mean… you do not remember them?"

The way that Lara said that one question affected me in so many ways. I felt ashamed anew at the fact I didn't remember those who had raised me even if it was for a short time. I have always secretly wished for parents like Arkanis had described for as long as I could remember. And who could blame me with the example or more the anti-example of a parental figure I have been forced to call uncle during my years in a living hell that was my life! Lara's question was also a reminder of a something I had learned since my time of getting to Carona. My memory had been sealed, and now it was unsealed, howbeit some of those memories I once had never have come back. How would I know this, I still have the gaps in memory and that serves as enough proof to me. I lowered my gaze not wanting to look Lara in the eyes as I answered her question.

"No I… I do not remember them. I have tried, but there is just nothing there for me to recall anymore."

It was the truth, though I loathed conceding the fact. Whether it was due to the extremely long session in purgatory I had suffered through in the human world that had done this or something else wasn't the issue. It was that it had happened at all that hurt me the most. I suddenly began to feel something rubbing the crest of my head. I looked up to see it was Lara caressing the crest of her head against my own. It wasn't Lara's action that surprised me; but more the feeling of comfort that came from the action and the one who was doing it.

"Yes, I can remember them very well. It is kind of hard to forget parents that were as nice as yours were."

-Lara's POV-

It is sad the Saber does not remember his parents. They were the nicest dragon and dragoness I have ever met. They helped my mother practically raise me as my father had vanished not too long after I hatched. I admit Umbra rarely let Saber out of her sights; she was very protective of him. Saber seems so sad at the prospect of not being able to remember them and his tone is desperate, which I have never heard before. I wonder why he is so.

"Yes, I can remember them very well. It is kind of hard to forget parents that were as nice as yours were."

I started to describe how kind Umbra was to me when I was around her. Saber listen to me reminisce about the early days. The days when Saber, Koren and I would play and spend time together; before the time I trained for defeating Malefor. The times as a dragonet were fond and happy ones with both of them before they disappeared and I was told to forget they had ever existed for they were said to be gone forever. … Before the time I was alone, as mom went out of Carona and never came back. She had gone to try to help Umbra to find Saber.

"I was kind of jealous that you had two parents sometimes actually."

"Wait you did not have both parents?"

I shook my head.

"No it was just me and my mom, my father was not around. Mom did not like to talk about him."

"Sorry, I should have not asked."

"It is okay."

I continued telling Saber about Tetras and Umbra. Of how they had helped my mom look after me; so often I would be watched be them along with Saber. Tetras was like a father to me during those early days. I know now that the qualities I wanted in a male came from watching and being around Tetras. That is just a credit to Saber on being like Tetras even if he does not remember.

-Scene change-  
>-Saber's POV-<p>

Lara and I had lengthy discussion on my parents, which lasted until lunchtime. By the things that Lara had said, I had some awesome parents. Knowing that just makes it all the more painful to understand what I could have had, but was denied for whatever reason. When we realized the time of day we decided to get something to eat. After we had lunch we ran into the rest of our friends.

"So bro, where have ya been all morning dude? Were you getting some sweet action? Righteous bro; didn't know you had it in ya!"

I stared at Sen with incredulity at his statement. Did he just imply that I spent my morning doing… 'it' with Lara?! I looked around at my friends hoping they didn't hear Sen's comment. I was met with blank looks of confusion from everyone else. This is one of those few times I am glad dragons don't get inference; it's a wonderful benefit to my reputation! I glared at Sen with cold controlled frustration.

"Sen… you really need to think about what you say before you open your mouth. Some might misconstrue what you're implying."

Sen seemingly ignored my glare and smiled.

"So you were then, awesome bro; you're so lucky!"

You know I could take that as a serious insult or something entirely different!

"Grr…Listen Sen; what I do in MY room behind closed doors is my private life! I do different things in my private life that I don't do in my public life, which neither of those lives are your concern. My life is nobody's business other than my own you got that?! If you like you face the way it is right now, then drop the subject and don't bring it up again! As to my luck, there are a great number that would disagree with you on many different levels."

Sen took a couple of steps back from me.

"Okay I get it! Dude you need to chill out bro; I was just teasing."

I narrowed my glare at him.

"Teasing me is dangerous business Sen; you should know that by now!"

"Um… what are you two talking about?"

Sen and I turned to Spyro who had asked the question. I was trying to think of a way to explain this; when I felt an extremely strong shiver go down my spine. I froze on the spot at the feeling; it had been my danger sense. It had been a while since it had gone off and right now, alarms were blaring! This was more than a tingle and it definitely placed in the top five strongest times my danger sense had gone off and that wasn't a good thing in the slightest!

"Saber what is wrong? You look off."

I stood still, though I heard Lara ask if I was all right. I began to look around trying to find the cause of the loud alarms clanging in my head warning me of danger approaching me.

"Bro, you're acting weird… even for you, what is it dude?"

"It very well may sound cliché, but my danger sense is tingling! And when I say tingling I mean it is going off really bad!"

Seconds after I said this I caught sight of one of the moles running towards the temple. I got a glimpse of their face and they weren't smiling at all; they were in a panic. I hope this isn't an omen of what my danger sense was warning me about. … How much am I willing to bet that it is?

"Um… excuse me, my good mole, what is the problem that has you hurrying like you

are?"

I would've won the earlier mentioned bet, hands down. The mole stopped at hearing me as well as catching his breath.

"It is horrible… they came out of the forest without any warning… and are now…"

The mole wasn't able to finish his sentence before what appeared to be a large ball of fire came flying over the wall with the gate. The fireball went over the city and didn't hit the ground inside the city walls. The sight of the flaming object was more than enough for me to confirm that the trouble that had set off my danger sense was very likely responsible for the flaming object. I think it is time to get a look at who is having fun with the makeshift pyrotechnics.

I ran off from where my friends and I were; not really hearing their questions or protest at me leaving so abruptly. I made my way through Warfang; my destination was the ramparts to get a view of who was attacking. I had an educated guess as to who was doing this, but I want to be sure. I noticed as I made my way through the city I observed those inhabitances were staring dumbfounded at the objects flying over the wall. Yet as I kept moving, some of the fireballs landed in the city and from the direction that the object had landed in came screams. I picked up my pace at those sounds.

After a couple of minutes I got to the top of the stairs that led to the ramparts and got an eye full of a sight I didn't want to see! Apes… and a whole massive sea of them. The legions of apes were marching across the plain in droves towards Warfang. I didn't even think to count them, there had to be thousands of them and that was being very optimistic! Among the rear part of the ape army, were catapults and other similar war machines and those were where the flaming objects were being hurled from to rain down on Warfang.

I had known that the apes would likely attack Warfang as some point; keeping in mind how badly they lost the last time. But they had done so much sooner than I had expected! They had used the element of surprise to great effect, even I have to admit that I'm impressed by this.

"Got to say bro… that is a lot of… are those apes or monkeys?"

I jumped slightly as I heard Sen. I spun around to face him.

"Um… mostly apes I would guess, though I would surmise there are a few monkeys mixed in and are probably the ones giving the orders."

"So then bro… where do we stand in this… or is it better not to ask in this dude?"

I sighed at his question.

"What do you think Sen?"

Sen nodded as he looked out over the plains in front of Warfang.

"… better not to ask, got it dude."

I rolled my eyes at his answer. Well standing here and staring isn't going to help the current situation at all so time to do something else more productive. I turned around on the spot and running the way I had come. I heard Sen a couple of steps behind me as he followed me.

We made our way down towards the gate. Sen and I saw the panic and disorder that had taken hold after the projectiles started landing in the city. In other words Warfang, was in complete pandemonium. There were some dragons trying to restore order and calm, but they were failing. We stopped a little distance from the gate and I saw Sen faced me.

"Bro… are we going to help here or what dude?"

I pondered the question. The pandemonium was to wide spread to contain or deal with at this time. The second option was to just go out and fight the apes and that was just crazy! … However, since when something being crazy did stop me or even slow me down! I smiled grimly as I decided on my answer.

"Sen… how close to insane do you feel at the moment? If you still feel sane, then it is time you start having some serious suicidal tendencies come to your mind!"

I leapt into the air and flapped my wings hard as I climbed up to rise over the outer wall. I heard Sen behind me; well I guess that answers my question. After we flew over the wall we landed in front of the gate, with the countless apes that we now faced.

"So bro… how are we going to do here?"

I ignored the apes screeching at seeing us and gave him a look like he was asking something that should be absolutely obvious.

"What do you think?! We whip apes like there is no tomorrow until either we drop or all of them do!"

And so we began to do exactly what I had just stated. We fought with everything and anything we could to stem the tide of apes. We did okay for a little while, yet the endless numbers just kept coming. I knew this was a fatal venture from the second I got my first look at the army of apes; that fact just is being hit home a lot more now! For Sen and I to get out of this alive, we would need an honest… non unlucky effected kind of miracle! Let's just say I don't help much in that normally!

Next thing I hear was roars and many of them. I look up to see dragons flying out of Warfang and counter attacking the apes. I was still fighting next to Sen; now that we got reinforcements to help us in this fight. The number increase on our end was certainly a welcome boost in my view and I wouldn't doubt Sen's as well. Our only complaint in this dilemma is that all the help is going around us and not to us! As was apparent with the apes beginning to surround instead of just being in front of us and started to close in on us.

"Say bro, things ain't looking so good for us at the moment, man."

I was thinking hard to come up with a way out of this position. The numbers of apes were quite a bit higher than the two of us. Now I could fight for a while as could Sen, but in Sen's case he still hasn't be able to use the fire element and that was a detriment. If that were to change, then our chances would rise on our survival!

"Sen I think it is time you learn to breathe fire."

Sen looked at me with slight confusion.

"Bro what are you talking about? At a time like this dude?"

The apes began to move in on us, closing the circle they had formed around us tighter.

"Sen you remember the time that we took the last challenge from Katey?"

Sen instantly stiffened at my question.

"Dude... bro... you said you wouldn't ever bring that up again!"

It wasn't like I wished to bring this past event up as it was an embarrassing one to me as well. I just knew that it would set Sen's temper off and that is what needed to happen for him to get the fire element going. As I had found that the fire element was brought out with a powerful passionate feeling, not the 'love' kind, more the anger variety. So I needed to have Sen lose his temper. At least I was hoping would happen from this. I ignored Sen's protest.

"She really pulled a mean trick on us, remember! Then after she did, we had to clean up the huge mess she made! I still never got those stains out of that shirt and I did like that shirt. And she didn't get into any trouble at all from anyone!"

Sen was shaking with fury at what I had been talking about. It wasn't a fond memory for either of us. The experience I was mentioning took place years ago when we were between twelve and thirteen. It had happened on a day that had started like most did back at that time. I had gone to the dojo and Sen had been there as well. We had been sparring with each other when a girl came up to us.

-Flashback-

I had been dodging Sen's movements and he had been evading mine. We were making progress in the exercises when a voice interrupted us.

"Hey boys."

Sen and I stopped and looked over to the owner of the voice, only to see a thin girl that was about the same age as us. She had medium length black hair and brown eyes and was an inch shorter than Sen and he was two inches shorter than me. I was going through a growth spurt; what can I say? Anyway the girl, now that she had our attention spoke again.

"You two boys want to try me on?"

I rolled my eyes at the challenge. I was used to this type of thing; I got challenges from students the same age as me or younger often enough. Most in the dojo knew who I was as I was one of the few students that personally trained with Master Kai and some are jealous that I do. I usually ignored such challenges as they were mostly made with hot air. Sen was the one to answer her.

"Hey dudett, you really think that you could beat Master Kai's star student of our year?"

The girl smiled. I didn't like that smile.

"Yeah I can."

-End of flashback-

Well long story short; she had goaded us into a fight with her. In said fight that was just outside the dojo, she had used a substance that blinded us for a short period. The liquid had exploded out of the can she had and painted the wall of the dojo rather heavily. That period was long enough to get in cheap shots and so we lost. The mess that the liquid bomb made was huge and by the time Sen and I were able to understand what was happening we were being lectured by one of the instructors about the mess and were told to clean it up.

The girl that we later learned was named Katey was nowhere to be found. All the evidence of the mess and the cause thereof pointed to us so we were blamed. Master Kai had not been there that day; we ended out having to clean the walls of the staining liquid for the rest of the day! Cleaning said wall was tiring and painful work I can tell you! Katey had since apologized to us about the stunt years later, but neither Sen nor I forgot how things played out, though I forgave her; I don't think Sen has completely. His anger that was showing was a testament to that.

"She didn't just do a cheap shot; she got off scot-free and got us roped into clean up HER MESS!"

As he yelled his last two words, fire jetted out of his maw. I smiled at the sight of Sen losing his temper and barbecuing a couple of apes as he did. Yet in all of this Sen was apparently oblivious to what he was doing.

"Sen you might want to watch where you point your mouth as you are breathing out fire."

Sen heard me and then took notice of the fire coming out of his mouth.

"Whoa I am breathing fire dude!"

Sen was turning towards me as he was talking.

"Yeah, whoopty doo for you Sen! Now would you point your flame throwing maw away from me and at the apes PLEASE! I am toasty enough thank you without you heating things up for me!"

Sen did as I said and boy did he begin broiling the apes; let me tell you! Yes he lost his temper, yet Sen still had enough mental discipline to not lose it completely. And now his mouth was some kind of flaming jet; it was pretty cool to watch! I did help by taking down a number of apes as well, but I am not about to let a healthy exercise being handed to me on a platter go to waste!

The battle at first seemingly was going well for our side; however the numbers of the apes didn't thin or stop. When one ape fell one or more would take their place. Even as I looked over the plain in front of Warfang and saw the endless legions of apes marching forward; I knew this was going badly. We needed a way to mow down apes quickly and heavily and we needed the method freaking yesterday!

The circle of apes closed in around Sen and myself, though we were dropping them at the same rate as they could replace the fallen. That didn't reduce the speed that the ring was shrinking at. I had to give the apes this; no matter how many off their own were killed they kept coming! When the circle closed Sen and I; we lost sight of each other and got separated. I found myself facing many apes, yet I could see more than half of them were shaking as the approached me. This was likely due to the fact I shortly lost count of that apes had fallen because of me after this battle had started and that was a decent amount of time ago.

The next thing I register, something hit me hard in my right side towards the front of my body. The said object whatever it was knocked the wind out of me. I staggered a couple of steps; wheezing and gasping, attempting to get oxygen in my lungs so my body could get it to use! As I staggered and swayed, I turned; hoping to see the one who had responsible for attacking me and what had hit me. However I was struck again by the same object as it had the same feel as the first blow. The difference between the first strike and the second; was the second landed square on the base of my neck. This blow was more than just painful; it also seemed to change my legs into a jelly like substance and so I sunk to the ground.

As this was happening, I failed to notice the masses of apes charging forward and bearing down upon me. This made my current situation much harder. Now I may be very good at fighting, but even I have limitation as to how much I can do. Needless to say the apes began to overwhelm me and pin me down. As the many apes piled on me I struggled against them.

I managed to raise my head to look around in hopes in getting someone to give me assistance. However, the sight that I got was one of horror to me far more than my own position! There was a group of apes that had Lara pinned and now had her in the position where they were in control. She couldn't do anything about it and that was trouble with a bold capital "T". I could see her struggling against the apes that had a hold over her. I was a sizable distance away from Lara and was dealing with my own issues with a number of apes.

Even as the apes that were trying to keep me down; memories began to come to the front of my mind. I couldn't stop flashes of memory going through my head. Memories that weren't mine and ones that reflected the pain of loss and regret. My own memories of Koren's last moments also flashed through in front of me. As I saw these memories and horrible ideas they depicted, one clear thought asserted itself that countered the memories; 'Never again will I let that happen!'

I struggled harder against the apes that were fighting me. I used horns, talons and tail to injury and maim the apes that were trying to hold me down by piling on top of me. I was beginning to be pinned down by the increasing numbers of apes that were going against me. I was apparently a very popular target with them; as much as I was human. Yes indeed, the apes were out to kill me still and they were trying to use numbers to overwhelm me. I thrashed around my tail as it was one of the few parts of my body that wasn't being held down.

My tail's freedom wasn't due to the lack of trying on the part of the apes to hold it down. No the reason was, I have been impaling and slicing the apes that got the nerve or were forced to try to get a grip on my tail. So most of the apes were terrified to approach my tail and rightly so!

The continuing problem with these apes was the one they were listening to. The said 'one' came into my view and the frantic drive of the apes now became clear to me. For I believe this someone was one that they fear slightly more than me and understandably so. However I can't say I am all that surprised as the one was a silent killer. What was unexpected to me was this silent killer was one I haven't met before now! Dang it; they are coming out of who knows where like freaking unwanted clockwork!

"Your struggling is impressive, I will admit. Still abnormal dragon, you will meet your death today."

The monkey's voice was cold, grating and extremely deadpan toned. It was certainly not one that was nice to be forced to listen to, but most voices one is forced to hear are ones that you don't tend to like anyways! I glared coldly at the monkey a short distance in front of me. In this battle, it would seem I get the unfortunate displeasure of meeting another member of the silent killers; yea for me! I liked this one as much as the other four of the silent killers, I had met previously… actually I like him slightly less than the others. So he goes to the bottom of the ranking list! This one was another male like Shiek. He had fur that was black as coal. His eyes were a dark purple. He was the same height as Mara was, though his personality was rather different I was quickly learned. He much like Exis was one of the, 'silent but deadly' type and very dangerous. I had to reply to his comment or I wouldn't be able to live with myself easily for a while. 

"You would be wise not to underestimate me! Especially when I am working with violent and suicidal tendencies!"

My main issue other than him trying to kill me which is nothing new to me is that I still haven't got a name from him! I mean all the silent killers try to kill me, so I am kind of used to that, but I would prefer to have a name to go with the face. How can I criticizes and condemn him into the ground enough to consider the job of putting the monkey to rest in his grave permanently, if I can't do it by name?! If you can't insult someone by name it just doesn't drive the painful stake in effectively!

I observed a quick movement from the monkey and the next thing I register I felt a chain wrapping and tightening around my neck. This brings me to his weapon of choice; a kind of ball and chain combo. He was good with throwing that chain and the small ball was heavy enough to direct the chain effectively to nail his target.

Now I was having a hard time breathing effectively with the chain around my neck. This is turning into one of those 'out of the frying pan and into the fire' type of dilemmas. I was getting desperate by this point! I thrashed my tail around harder and felt the chain around my neck tightened.

It was then I felt something in my tail change; it started with a click. I don't know what was happening with my tail blade, yet I can say that something is changing and that will do something to my current situation. The next thing I know I hear something spring out and a lot of apes scream in terror. Okay, screaming apes is a good thing for me; let's see if that can help my breathing problem. Time to go scorpion! I swung my tail forward, bending my back to the point that my underbelly was curving outward. My tail came up over my back as I was trying to get this chain that was choking me off.

To my surprise and the surprise of the monkey in front of me; what came down were two long blades that cut through the chain like a hot knife through butter! Now my tail came into my sight, I find that the blades on my tail were now two and a half times the length they were before, putting them at a length of seventeen and a half inches or so. The blades were thinner and sharper looking than they were before and I like that at the current moment! The hexagon section appeared to have changed and was now slightly closer to the blade on my tail. All in all, my tail blade had somehow improved in length and sharpness; I think I can love working with this!

The monkey leapt back just after my tail blade cut the chain. I whipped my tail back behind me and followed this by a... roundhouse sweep kick... just with my tail instead of my leg. The monkey flipped over my sweep as a counter. I missed actually hitting him directly, BUT I gave him a close shave on his back! When he landed he seemed to note that I had gotten very close to slicing him. He then faced me and bowed to me.

"It would seem that I have indeed underestimated you. Your advice is wise and I will take it into consideration in future. You are different than the other dragons, much more intelligent. Fascinating how you have become a dragon though, human. Until our paths cross again."

After he finished his statement he vanished into the smoke that came from the battle. I was shock a bit that he had... not just guessed I had been human, but stated it as if it was a commonly known fact! Does that mean all the monkeys knew I was now a dragon? I don't know. Once again, I very much dislike those silent killers, they are nothing but problems! There were four the last time I went against them; now there are five of them to have to deal with. This is just great!

Well back to the previous dilemma before I was so rudely interrupted by little monkey boy assassin; helping Lara. I turned and looked to where Lara was the last time I had saw her. Unfortunately her situation had become worse as there were more apes surrounding her. I was not going to let her get hurt, if there is anything I can do about it!

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

I opened my maw and pointed it at the apes that were going to hurt Lara. I felt fury, yet it wasn't just heated or burning anger. I think it is what many might call 'righteous anger'. Anyway, you might think I was the man with a plan and knew what I would do to save Lara? Well… I haven't a clue at the moment, but with my luck normally, I would worry that it would hit me… Yet as my luck had shown as of late; when my life is in real danger, it tends to switch to hit everyone else other than me! That's what I am counting on! I began to feel a feeling that I think I have felt before… Oh could it be?! Oh please let this feeling mean what I think it does!

The next thing I know, I shot a beam of light out of my maw directly at the apes. **SCORE!** OH HELL YEAH BABY THAT IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!

Once again I had shot light from my maw! Let others deny that I can't use the light and that light is an element after seeing that. There is no way that what I had just done could have been missed by everyone! Oh and did I tell you the 'effect' said beam had? No? Well then let me tell you! I produced a four to five foot wide and two foot deep trench and said trench went forward for a good hundred meters... most likely more! And where once were a fair number of apes; now there were none. You might as well say I use a sci fi like highly over powered laser, for it produced the basic same results! It vaporized them in seconds. ... I will have to remind myself to be careful where I aim this type of shot from now on! It could be as dangerous as it is indiscriminating on the damage it causes!

Shortly after letting off the shot of light at the apes and sweeping them away. I made my way over to Lara, mowing over apes that were left over and were foolish enough to try to delay me along the way. When I finally made my way to Lara, I began to check her over.

"Lara are you okay?!" 

Lara was breathing… be it shallowly, still she was breathing and that was a good sign! My check over had only shown how bad those apes had hurt her. She had cuts and color developing bruises here and there all over her body. Nothing thankfully appeared to be broken or seriously injured. Lara didn't answer me as now I saw she was apparently unconscious. I felt the righteous anger grow in me at seeing Lara like this.

"If those apes think that what they have seen when I am ticked off is bad for them; then they haven't seen a freaking dang thing yet!"

I turned to face the sea of apes still pouring out on to the plain from the forest that bordered it. I seethed in the anger of the injustice and the wrongness of all of this. Those who were dying didn't deserve to; they had plans to do other things today! Yet these apes were killing and for no apparent reason other than its own sake! That wouldn't do and I would not allow this to continue! It was time they see what it is like to be on the dying end of this crap!

"IF IT IS A MASSACRE YOU WANT TO SEE; THEN I WILL SHOW YOU HOW THE TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE WOULD HAVE GONE DOWN IF I HAD BEEN THERE AND DIDN'T HAVE A FREAKING CHAINSAW TO WORK WITH!"

I charged forward opening my maw and charging light once more. I barreled into the horde of apes without any further thought of the consequences! I was officially mad and had snapped! One of my friends was hurt and maybe more of them I didn't know about. That was UNFORGIVEABLE and worthy of extreme measures and possible capital punishment in my book!

As I was attacking the apes with violent intent in the forefront of my mind; some of the catapults began to aim at me.

So without having to regale you with all the gruesome details of what happened in what turned into a battle of attrition between the apes and myself. To help understanding of the event at least, I will give some of the notable highlights of this battle. So first thing I proved before this battle royal; using the light element is like using an overpowered laser that can't be blocked! Needless to say, I literally slaughtered and massacred hundreds of apes with every shot of the light element from my maw.

Still, even with their numbers plummeting like they were from my actions; they were managing somehow to keep up with me. How the apes were doing the task was beyond my comprehension. Well after a while of blasting the apes and not receiving the outcome I had been aiming for; I decided to change things up. So I went to my human form as it possessed better mobility than my draconic form does.

I thought as the light element was as incredibly effective as some type of sci fi laser; then that laser would do more if it could move where it hits fast. That is logical tactics and that's what I was going for. Boy did I get blown away with what happened! When I took out Yubashiri and new blade I still haven't given a name yet and used the light element on them; the glowed brightly.

After the glowing light faded I look down to see that my swords had changed and now to my growing amazement and maniacal amusement; I was griping two lethal looking chainsaws with five foot long and a little under a foot wide blades. The chains on these two chainsaws appeared to be made of light or some kind of laser blades. As a human, the light element had changed my weapons into different ones that were far more lethal… COOL!

… Well I did yell that I would show these apes how the Texas chainsaw massacre would have gone down if I had been there… I just didn't think I would get a chainsaw like weapon to use! Let alone two of them to work with! This upcoming event will put the story of the Texas chainsaw massacre to shame!

I don't think I really need to say that I had them running before too long; in a little less than seven minutes if I figure correctly. It wasn't too long after I turned human and showed them how chainsaws worked. I can't say I blame them. I carved crimson paths through their ranks at speeds that even shocked me and I was the one doing the path making! Once the blood started becoming a river from the thousand apes I downed within the time it took them to start to run… actually closer to two thousand were I to guess. Anyways I effectively ended the battle with my actions and that's what can be taken from this.

The next two hours were spent getting the injured to the healer wing. The dragons there would be working overtime from this that's for sure. Of course I was among those who helped carry the injured to the wing. After that, the majority of us went our separate ways to get some down time.

-Evening same day-

The battle had been a somewhat long affair today. It had been a messy thing. First, it had come without much warning. Second, due to the lack of warning, there had been a lot of chaos among the dragons at first and that had caused problems. Those said problems ended up being solved mostly by my friends and I and yes that included Sen who had gotten better with at least using the fire element… can't say he is able to control it really, but that will come in time, I hope. The third and biggest thing to me; Lara could have been seriously injured… she only ended up getting an array of scratches and a number of bruises, but still!

The other thing that was bugging me was the lack of reason for the apes' attack. I couldn't see what doing this had done or gained them at all. If anything they suffered more loss than the dragons had. I wondered the halls lost in my thoughts. I did this fairly often in order to try to relieve the stress I had been racking up. Keyword trying; the night walks didn't always work, more like only half the time.

"Yo bro, how goes?"

I turned around to see Sen. Yet; I was not really in the mood to be around Sen right now. Not with my stress levels being as high as they were now.

"Sen, not right now please. I am not really in the mood for anything like that."

"Dude bro, you sound really down man."

I gave Sen a look that said 'no duh'.

"No craping duh Sherlock! Now you have anything of value to say or not Sen?!" 

I had not bellowed the reply, but it had been close.

"… Bro I haven't seen you in this kind of vibe for a long while! You need to unwind and chill dude."

I know Sen was right about unwinding, though I don't want to admit it. My problem is I can't think of an effective way to 'unwind' that doesn't make a mess I would have to clean up later. I sighed in frustration and didn't answer him.

"Bro, you are keeping in too much stress dude! You got to let it out man."

It was getting harder to keeping a lid on my frustration and anger. I spun around to face Sen; trying to control my stress levels.

"And how would you suggest I do that Sen?! I have been trying to think of something to do to release this stress, but I can't come up with anything I wouldn't have to clean up later and regret doing at the same time!"

Sen didn't flinch at my tirade, like most others would. It is one of the reasons that I don't show such things while I am around others. Sen had been around me during the few times I had blown up like this. He seemed to be thinking about an answer to my demand.

"Well bro, you could always go with your old reliable way of stress relief; it was very good at…"

I was well aware of what activity that Sen was talking about and it was one that I stopped doing a long while ago for good reason! I would have been convicted of assault, though it would have been difficult to prove.

"Stop right there Sen! I swore that I wouldn't do such things intentionally to someone else! I did so before anyone got seriously hurt and there were some close calls on that."

Sen smiled back at me.

"Dude I know that, but still… there has got to be someone here you have been wanting to get back at."

Sen was so not helping my resolve of not doing what I promised not to! I just continued to stare at him.

"I know you turned over a new leaf on this bro, yet I don't doubt there is someone who has gotten to you, whether they annoyed you or something else man. You need serious stress relief bro! You always felt better after doing someone good dude!"

What Sen had said had made sense and I really did need to let out tension at the current moment. And the second line had struck me in the heart and mind; for it described someone I knew far too well! Now that I think about it; I have been a tad too nice to him lately and that had been giving him the idea he can get away with a substantially amount. That wouldn't do at all! Okay I may have promised myself that I wouldn't intentionally set up or plan to prank another and follow through... but in his case I will make an exception! I will just have to keep things in perspective enough not to kill him! I can get as close as I want to that! I felt a smile grow on my face as a plan came to mind.

"You know Sen; you make a very valid point. I really have let this stress build up and that isn't healthy for me."

My smile grew wider. It was a smile that those who know me with either cause them to run or follow me. In short I was planning something big!

"Bro, I haven't seen you smile like that for years! I have missed those days. So who are you pranking and how badly dude?!"

I chuckled low as I anticipated what I was going to do.

"The who, is someone who has been stupid enough to tick me off multiple times. The how bad, I will prank this guy… as much as I can get away with!"

"… Dude bro, count me in! So what is the plan man?"

Sen came up to walk beside me as I answered him.

"So you know where he is then?"

I laughed softly.

"Oh indeed I know where he sleeps at night; unbeknownst to him!"

"So bro what are we going to do?"

"Oh… I will explain on the way. He doesn't seem to understand how dangerous it is to tick me off. He will know after this! Oh ho… yes indeed he will!"

"Righteous bro, this is one of the things I missed doing with you! If only the whole gang was here; then it would be just like the good old days dude!"  
><strong><br>****-Chapter end-****  
><strong>  
><strong>An**

**I hope that answer some of the questions you as readers had for me to answer from the last chapter. Plus I got to give a new perspective of Malefor! I have been wanting to go with the angle of good corrupted to evil and I think I nailed it fairly well. Yet I leave that up to you readers to tell me. In other words, simple terms, keep the reviews coming! See you later when I finish writing the next chapter.******

**Guest****  
><strong>**Yes Saber kissed Tarra, but it was NOT in a romantic way! Lara is his mate period. It may have been unplanned, but Saber is the type that takes responsibility for his actions even if they were unintentionally.******

**HolyCross9****  
>I know that I really didn't explain why Sen is transferred or give a really good explanation on the how. Yet I will do so at a later point, just haven't really thought about it much as to the flow of the story.<strong>

**Keyblader Zen****  
><strong>**1. As I said in the PM, the catfight was a long time in coming.****  
><strong>**2. I think no matter where or what you are you can find a way to insult another. No, Sen will not be the ***hole in this… at least all the time, on occasion yes. But as his personality is developing it does make for some wonderful laughs.****  
><strong>**3. You need to remember that Saber has not had any close friends before the coming back to the dragon realm. Yes he had others around him who liked to spend time around him, but no one to really open up to. So he hasn't opened up until now. I would not say that Saber lies… exactly.****  
><strong>**In chapter 2 of this part of the chronicles I wrote Saber thinking: "I am against flat out unnecessary dishonesty. Now stretching the truth or not saying the complete truth is a different matter entirely and I'm totally cool with those kinds of actions."****  
><strong>**So Saber doesn't lie per say, just doesn't tell the complete truth all the time.******

**Zerox****  
><strong>**Thank you for the praise. I am glad you like this story.******

**1dchouseman****  
><strong>**Glad you liked the chick fight. Sen is still undergoing character development. I am hoping you have gotten a bit better picture of him in this chapter. And the end I think shows you who will be torturing who!******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
><strong>**With girls anything is possible (I mean that in a good way as well as the bad). They will make up eventually. It might take a bit, we will see.******

**Guest****  
><strong>**… Well that would be rather funny, I will admit. Yet I see the need to pace the addition of new characters. I wouldn't want to just add character after character… Um… what I mean to say is I have got to pace myself and keep you readers reading… yes that is what I wanted to say. Although I agree that Sen will not be enough in this, though he is a start.**

**Vulpimaru**

**I hope my PM I sent was able to answer your questions. I am hoping to updating on a fairly regular basis, no promises but I will try.**


	6. 6 Haunted

**A/n**

**Okay all you readers! This chapter is what some might call a 'filler' chapter. In a way it can be slightly. Mostly it is a bit of an explanation and introducing chapter in my view. I ask you cut me a bit a slack with this. I do not like making chapters for explanations, but to set up for the arc I am planning; it had to be this way. Still in exchange I got this chapter done earlier because it was a tad shorter. Anyways, enough from me; on with the story!**

Chapter 6: Haunted!

Have you ever had a scene or a dream keep playing over and over again in your mind; to the point that seeing it becomes as frustrating as it is relentless? Well, I was having one of those experiences rare as it was for me to do so. Last night at the end of reliving some memories; I went through that weird walk through the ruins and then the journey to the door in the crystal cavern. Actually I had gone through the sequence four times during the night. The dream or whatever it was ran the exact same way it had last night. Every detail the identical to the first time; from my movements that I couldn't control to as far as I could tell the route I took to the crystal cavern. Even the writing on the wall looked no different at all. So, is someone or something trying to tell me some fact that I don't know or is this meant to drive me completely crazy?!

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the ceiling of my room. That would confirm that I am in my bed, meaning I got back last night after... well the stuff I did with Sen was done. The sunlight was coming dimly through the curtains over the window; signaling that it wasn't too long after dawn. Even though I had gotten back to my bed the previous night, I still had the time apparently to see some of the memories. I laid there for a period of time mulling over the memories I had seen the night previous. I was by now used to seeing good memories as well as gruesome ones as well; the acceptance doesn't make them easier to see, but that's how it is.

I didn't have all that much time to sort out my thoughts as a warm weight against me made its presence known. Said presence did this, by sliding from spot it had been snuggling into me; which was against the lower area of my neck and my right side to being on top of my underbelly. As I was still not fully awake yet, so I was unable to perceive what was going on precisely. The weight set itself on top of me completely, so I was unable to move and heard a shuffling. The next thing I register, there are lips being pressed onto mine. That acted as my brains wakeup call and good golly was it potent! My eyes shot open, to be met by the sight of Lara kissing me in a loving manner. The comical point to this unexpected event is Lara is, as far as I could tell, was still FAST ASLEEP while she is a-smooching me. She even, to my further surprise slipped her tongue into my mouth and started to swirl it around.

I also felt Lara doing far more than just kissing me! Of course she was embracing me like she typically does while we sleep. It was her tail brushing mine in a way that was rather hard to believe wasn't being done on purpose, as it was meant to... well 'turn me on'. What can I say other than tails are sensitive! As humans don't have tail I only now comprehend this fact. Back to what Lara is doing to me; she… um... her lower body caressing my own and was… very suggestive! Either Lara is seducing me and in an extremely provoking manner or she is having a vivid… erotic dream! Whichever the case, I'm seriously hoping the reason is the ladder as then she wouldn't be stimulating me and messing with me! If it isn't… then she seriously needs to rethink her methods of captivating and enchanting me! I don't think I can resist this much longer either way… No, I will not let the miasma overtake me; Draconic Instincts be gone!

After what felt like some very long and torturous couple of minutes; Lara's lips parted from mind and her arousing motions stopped. She then settled her head next to mine so that she was in contact with my cheek and there she parked herself. With a very gratified smile on her face I could see out of my peripheral vision I might add. I was doing what I could to slow down my lung from forcing me to take in great gulps of air at what had just happened! I had gotten close to losing it and getting it on with her! Not to say that she would mind I would think. Well, I guess I will be her for a little bit longer then. Not like I have any real right to complain about the position I'm in!

I am in a bed with a genuinely beautiful girl who is embracing me. Although she is a dragoness in technical terms but still, she is a female or girl. This girl is alluring and in all honesty she is drop dead gorgeous! However, I will not openly confess that I see Lara like that and have for a while… for a few reasons. Back to my situation I find myself in; this girl has in essence devoted herself, mind body and soul to me and is faithful to the point of being zealous! She literally at times, throws herself at me with displays and wishes of affection! I mean for example, were I to say to her I wanted to get busy and have some fun… or to be blunt, feel the need or want to mate; she would freaking drop whatever she was doing and happily do what I wanted without any regret! Hell she would be overjoyed if I were to say something to that effect! Other guys would do more than kill to be in my current position, especially at my age! I would even bet some of them would even become serial killers if that's was the price to get into the place I am now!

Since I have the time to think about current events; might as well. That was the plan, but a loud snap that was shortly followed by a whooshing of cord rubbing against metal was heard. The splashing and soft poofs were humorous and nice. Yet the sound I was treasuring this morning was the screams of IC throughout all of the other sounds! I smirked in satisfaction at hearing all of this. Let this be a lesson to him; I do not take his ranting lightly. If he insists on ranting about me; then he should prepare for the retaliation that will come upon him. And there is absolutely nothing he can do about it nor can he tie responsibility to me for the consequence! Mwah ha ha ha ha! I got him and I got him good! There was no way Sparx would have been able to adequately prepare himself for what Sen and I fashioned last night! But first I want to see him get out of it! HEE HEE HEE!

-scene change-

After I managed to wake Lara up; we left my room and started making our way down to the foyer where we would meet everyone. Although as it happened, we ran into our friends all but Sen on our way down. My gaze immediately locked on to IC who had somehow and I haven't the faintest how he did, had gotten free from the… course of fun that was set! I tried not to drop to the floor and roll around laughing. I had to admire the handy work of Sen and I; it was a masterpiece!

You see, what Sen and I did last night was… an old fashion way of getting across a point and teach a lesson to Sparx. A human method used in the medieval to pre-modern times; commonly known and referred to as 'Tarring and Feathering'; yes we adapted the idea for what we made. Still the results clearly spoke for themselves of the effectiveness of our method! Sparx was covered completely in small feathers that were stuck to him by the oil like substance, which he had been immersed into. I may have to start calling him chicken boy… OH NOW THAT'S A GOOD NAME FOR HIM! HA HA HA HA!

I managed to set a straight face at this sight, though I was satisfied at the fruits of my labors! Sparx saw me and pointed at me.

"You!"

My eye ridge went up slightly.

"Yes IC, me. Is there a problem with me being here or me being myself? If you find one, then I feel a sense of accomplishment. Irking you is, indeed a pleasure."

The atmosphere grew tense quickly between Sparx and I as it enviably does. But, in this one I was having a blast at tormenting IC.

"You did this to me!"

He wasn't wrong. However, I will not admit it to him without him having solid evidence of my involvement. He won't have any! I made sure not to leave any hint of me being there.

"Oh my IC, you are really accusing me of your misfortunes? I thought you could not sink any lower; but you exceeded my expectations. This is definitely a new low for you, ya Light bulb with wings. So… what exactly happened to you for you to get to this state?"

"I know you are the one who did this to me!"

I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face. I know that I set up with Sen's help, the wonderful series of… 'Unfortunate accidences', but I would like to see him prove that. I went to great lengths to make sure there was no hard evidence linking me to the actions. So let's see IC try and prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that I did it!

"That so IC? Then let us see the hard evidence you have to link me to this act and that I am the one responsible. I was in bed this morning as Lara can testify that I was. So how could I have done whatever caused this to you? Please continue, I actually want to hear your reasoning in this instance."

"You are capable of making something like that... that thing!"

"I am not the only one IC; you will have to do better than that to prove your supposed accusation. Strike one!"

I said this all in a sing song voice. I was thoroughly enjoying this! This argument is extremely entertaining!

"You would do this to me!"

… True, though that's circumstantial evidence against me, so that isn't good enough.

"Yes I admit I have the reason and motivation to do something to you; yet I am certainly not the only one who does! Not solid evidence ya ghastly gossip; strike two."

There is no way he will beat me at this; I guarantee!

"You threaten me, to do something like this."

… Dear crapping goodness me, he is right that I have threatened him… on multiple occasions. Oh… touché IC, yet I am not going to lose to you!

"Granted, I have threatened you, and well-earned those threats were by you. However I, unlike you, have and do practice self-restraint the majority of the time. So I may threaten, but I do not follow through unless I have extremely good reason. Again, spotty evidence, strike three! You are out!"

"Come on you two enough!"

Both Sparx and I looked over at Spyro who at the moment looked non-too happy at us.

"Very well if you say so Spyro."

I decided to play the nice guy and relent… IC on the other paw…

"He started it!"

Oh boy, Chicken Boy arguing with Spyro works in my favor as it gets others to believe me more!

"It does not matter who started it; it needs to end."

That came from Cynder and I agreed with her. Cyra was the next to speak up.

"Well I am hungry. Does anyone else want to join me for some breakfast?"

Most of us nodded in agreement and followed her out; all but myself, Lara, Cynder and Seth. Cynder gave me a look.

"Saber whether you did set up what Sparx got caught up in or not is not the point."

I gulped. I think Cynder might suspect me and rightly so. I hope that this proverbial bomb isn't about to blow up in my face! I looked away from her not answering or replying.

"Let us just hope that nothing like this happens again please."

I nodded. I would agree to that for the moment!

"I will do my utmost to try to help prevent such things from occurring in future."

I was off the hook! That was an amazing bit of work on my part; now I am home free! It was then Sen enter the hallway we who remained were in. So it was Lara, Cynder and Seth at the moment. Sen gave a yawn as he came up.

"How's it hangin with ya bro?"

"Just fine and dandy like it normally is Sen. About time you got up."

I wasn't really listening that much as I had moved on to thinking of what would be for breakfast. At least I was, until Sen opened his mouth once more.

"I gotta say bro, we had some fun last night dude."

I froze on the spot my eyes going wide. Cynder glanced over at Sen at his declaration.

"Fun last night?"

No, my innocent status was about to be revoked! I can't let him say anything more about last night or both of us are going to be in something deeper than any bog, swamp or quagmire! Within less than three seconds I had closed the distance between Sen and myself, placing myself behind Sen.

"Oh well we (Hmhm)"

I used my forepaws to clamp his maw shut and prevent the previously mentioned proverbial bomb from blowing up in both of our faces, my own face more than Sen's most likely.

"We had fun reminiscing about some past escapades, right Sen?!"

Okay I admit… not my best idea to get others to drop a subject, but cut me some slack here! I was at high risk of being found out and proving that the light bulb with wings had been right on the money with his accusation! And just after I had 'cleared' myself of possible blame… why does the man upstairs and the one down below like to use my life's misfortune for entertainment purposes?!

Yet to my surprise and peace of mind my three friends seemed to accept what I had said to be the truth and after I told them that Sen and I would catch up with them shortly they left down the corridor. When they were out of earshot I rounded on Sen with a cold glare. I know he didn't mean to nearly get me into serious trouble, however, I thought he would remember that such activities like the one we did last night are not something you bring up in normal conversation! He has done them enough with me back on earth.

"SEN! What were you thinking?!"

Sen had an expression of bafflement on his face. I was rather ticked at how reckless Sen just was. My mind unbeknownst to me began to become 'fuzzy'. My normal reinforced titanium like mental disciple I had on my emotions; went crashing out the window. I was mad!

"Uh bro… like what kind of drift are you trying to send me, dude. You look ticked off about something man; chill out. It's all good man."

I lunged at Sen and we both collapsed to the floor with me on top. I wrapped my forepaws around his neck and started to squeeze.

"Do you have any clue how close you got to divulging my involvement with what happened to that stupid fly?!"

I was breathing in heavy gasps as I wasn't even trying to control my emotions at the current moment; in fact I was blind that my emotions were running rampant. Sen was trying to get my paws off his neck as he was beginning to have difficulty breathing.

"Bro… (gasp) sorry man… (gasp) ease up dude!"

I didn't really hear him. I was too focused on venting. My vise like grip continued to tighten on Sen's neck.

"I just cleared myself of any part of the incident, free as a bird and then you come here and just about condemn me! Are you trying to betray me?!"

Wait… betray? Why did I say that? I was starting to wonder what the bid deal was about this. I have been caught in things like this from time to time and I have never blown up like this! My emotions overrode my logic partially so it was harder to figure out why I was even doing what I was.

Sen wasn't able to answer now as he was rasping hard as he attempted to breathe air for dear life. His forepaws were flailing around trying to get my grip to go away. However, I had practically closed off his wind pipe, so he wasn't doing so well in the task. It was the rasping and a female voice I responded to instinctively. That snapped me the rest of the way out of my angry tirade and I realized what I was doing… what I was about to do! I instantly released my choke hold I had on Sen's neck and backed up several steps. Sen was coughing as he drew in deep gulps of air and held his neck.

As he was doing this, my breathing was quick and slightly panicked as I processed what had just occurred. I had lost the firm handle I keep on my emotions and I have no idea why. I had gotten alarmingly close to seriously hurting Sen… no it was worse than just almost hurting Sen. I had nearly suffocated him! If I hadn't heard Sen's rasping and that female voice when I had… I could have really… killed Sen!

"(hack) What's your (cough) deal bro?! What's the matter with you man?! Are you trying to kill me dude?!"

I heard Sen, yet I was too lost in my thought processes to respond to him. No… I was terrified to answer him right now; for I don't understand why I had just about killed a friend. My breathing sped up and shortened as my mind raced to come up with a plausible conclusion. Why did I even become so mad at Sen?! It wasn't a big of a deal at all! My emotions shouldn't have gone out of control like that! Why is this happening and… no… this cold feeling of déjà vu… no! How could 'he' have affected me after all this time?! I shut him out of my mind! So how?! No! I can't give into the violent tendencies or the murderous intent 'he' exudes! I was panicking to an extent I haven't since the last time 'he' gained control for a brief period. If not for Master Kai's actions and interference, there would have been casualties and not just injuries!

"Bro… what are you doing man? You're freaking me out and that doesn't happen often dude!"

It was as I was trying to keep myself together; when out of oblivion the dark voice I have gone to great lengths to block out of my mind came clear as if he was standing right behind me! It was as if the world around me just faded away and I was trapped in darkness. I looked over my shoulder to be met by glowing red eyes and a crimson smile!

"_Well, well; so here we are again seeing each other."_

My reply to him was in a barely audible whisper.

"Shae."

"_Aw, you remember me. I thought you had forgotten me as you shut me out long ago."_

"You tricked me. I won't listen to you."

I still spoke in a very quiet voice. In all honesty; I was still scared of Shae, for the things he did and made me do! I had trusted him and he had done horrible things!

"_Well as you apparently have no interest on reminiscing about the past, let's get to the present. That guy who is always around you; that talks in the stupid way, with dude and bro. He has betrayed you! Why do you not KILL HIM!"_

No… Sen didn't… he didn't mean to say what he did! He wouldn't do that to me!

"_Ha ha ha ha; why would he not? Because he is your 'friend'? What a joke that is. I have told you already; it is only an illusion to attempt to deny the truth of those like us!"_

I tried to shut out Shae's voice as I had done at the really low times in my life. Nothing good ever came from even listening to Shae! Through the darkness I could feel what felt like a paw on my shoulder. It wasn't a hand I could tell, but I don't understand how this could be occurring!

"_Oh wish to have this conversation again do you? Fine then, you think you really have friends? Have you forgotten? Those boys who hurt you wanted to be you friends at first. So let me spell out the truth for you once again! You have no friends!"_

I clutched my head and curled into a ball. Shae was wrong! I desperately was trying to drown out Shae's voice!

"_You have never had any friends!"_

Shae is just trying to confuse me and take control! He is lying! I started shaking my head from side to side.

"_You have no need of friends!"_

I don't… I don't believe him! I began to whisper denial to what Shae was saying.

"_In the end, all they do is betray you!"_

That's not true! I had closed my eyes, so as to not have to look at Shae's red eyes and mouth.

"_I am the only one that can understand you and can help you Saber. All you have to do is trust me."_

"NO!"

The world reappeared and I found myself breathing hard as Shae's voice faded into the oblivion from whence it came. I unconsciously reached a paw around to feel the place that had been touched during the talk I had with Shae. There was nothing there, nothing wrong, still that had been the first time I could recall something like that happening. Shae had only spoken to me before; never touched me!

"Bro! Are you okay dude? You are seriously worrying me!"

"Yes me as well. Are you alright Saber? What happened to you?!"

I slowed my breathing rhythm as I began to calm down somewhat.

"Um… I will be fine Sen. Sorry about nearly strangling you."

I turned noticing that Lara was indeed here and her voice wasn't a figment of my imagination.

"… Lara what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Why were you hurting Sen?!"

I looked away from her. What could I tell, if anything about this?! Only Master Kai even knew of anything about Shae and I haven't told him much at all! Sen took a step forward and spoke up.

"Dude, what happened to you bro? It was like you became someone different for a bit there dude."

The second sentence that Sen had said hit me hard. For in a way I had been, since I would bet Shae had something to do with me blowing up like I had. I shook my head.

"Sen… don't ask about it… better yet don't mention this to anyone."

I looked over at Lara and she still looked worried.

-Lara's POV-

-moments ago-

Seth and Cynder and I were walking down to the ground floor to then follow the road to the meal hall. Yet I got the feeling that I should not have left Saber with Sen. I do not know why I had this feeling, but I think it would be better if I go back and get the both of them and we all go to have breakfast together.

"Um Cynder, Seth; go on ahead. I am going to go get those two and then we will meet everyone at the meal hall."

Both nodded at my suggestion; yet Cynder did ask a question.

"Do you want any help?"

I shook my head.

"They are just two dragons with a little too much imagination to work with that is all. I will be fine."

I turned and began to make my way of the stairs. I was going up the stairs to the third floor where Saber and Sen had been when I started to hear voices.

"Bro… (gasp) sorry man… (gasp) ease up dude!"

…Was that… Sen's voice?! And was he gasping?!

"I just cleared myself of any part of the incident, free as a bird and then you come here and just about condemn me! Are you trying to betray me?!"

Ancestors! What is going on?! Was that Saber?! But that does not sound like him! He is shouting in fury and he is saying things he would not normally! He has never done that before that I know of! I rushed the remaining distance up the stairway. I was horrified at the sight I beheld. Sen was rasping on the floor while he was struggling and flailing around… and on top of him… was Saber? Was Saber choking Sen?!

"Saber what are you doing?! STOP!"

Saber seemed to hear my voice and he instantly let go of Sen and he then backed up. Sen collapsed to the floor coughing and wheezing as he was drawing in air. I approached Sen and looked him over. Seeing he was okay my gaze returned to Saber. Why would Saber do anything like he just did? Saber at the moment was breathing rapidly and as I looked into his eye I saw they were glazed over, almost like he was not seeing the world around him. It was then Sen regained use of his voice.

"(hack) What's your (cough) deal bro?! What's the matter with you man?! Are you trying to kill me dude?!"

I kept staring at Saber; oddly Sen did not apparently notice I was here. Saber's face had an expression I have never seen on him before… it was fear of some kind. Saber's breathing speed increased again and it worried me.

"Bro… what are you doing man? You're freaking me out and that doesn't happen often dude!"

If that is Sen's way of saying this is different for Saber, I agree and this is concerning me a great amount. I looked back at Saber to see him… glance over his shoulder? His actions do not make sense. As I kept watching Saber; he began to shake and tremble. After a half a minute; Saber to my growing vexation clutched his head and curled into a ball. I moved forward towards him only to be stopped by Sen. I swung around in question his action.

"Well dudett, I don't know what is happening to my bro here, but waiting may be the best we can do you know."

I looked back at same as observed that he had started shaking his head from side to side. As Sen and I continued to watch this sight; Saber started to whisper words I could not hear clearly enough to tell what Saber was saying. I was panicking at what Saber was doing! I was going to hug him in hopes that it would help him calm down. I was a few feet away when Saber shouted.

"NO!"

"Bro! Are you okay dude? You are seriously worrying me!"

"Yes me as well. Are you alright Saber? What happened to you?!"

He slowed his breathing rhythm as he appeared to calm down somewhat.

"Um… I will be fine Sen. Sorry about nearly strangling you."

Saber then turned to me.

"… Lara what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Why were you hurting Sen?!"

Saber looked away from me. Why did he not want to tell me what was going on?

"Dude, what happened to you bro? It was like you became someone different for a bit there dude."

I glanced over to Sen. … like someone else… yes it had seemed like Saber was not himself when he was attacking Sen. So what does that mean? Saber shook his head.

"Sen… don't ask about it… better yet don't mention this to anyone."

Saber then looked over at me. I was still worried about this whole situation, more than when I first came in on it!

-Scene change-

-Saber's POV-

After breakfast I was trying to slip out of the meal hall without anyone knowing and I thought I had managed it, until I heard a voice behind me.

"And where are you off to now Saber?"

I rotated on the spot to see Lara. I really didn't want to see her or anyone else for a little while! I needed to sort out this morning's fiasco! Shae popping up was bad news and I needed to prepare in case there was a possible repeat!

"Lara can we talk later I… Really need some time to think. And I do better thinking when I have the least amount of distractions."

Lara didn't let me out of her sights as she followed me.

"Are you saying I am a distraction?"

Huh? What was she…

"What… no you are not a distraction… well at times maybe… but… I…"

Lara giggled and came up on my right side and nuzzled my chin.

"You are trying to escape again; just like you used to back when we were dragonets."

I tried to get some space between me and Lara, however she would have none of that from me. What was she saying; me escape?

"What are you…"

"Every time you disappeared, Umbra would worry about you. Then she would ask Koren or me to find you; since only Koren and I could ever find you when you escaped from the other dragons around you; get away. And after all these years you still are trying to escape from those around you so that you remove yourself from the situation to not have any other worry about you."

Somehow Lara was keeping up with me and I couldn't figure out how she was! I needed to get away… No I'm not escaping like she says I am… okay maybe I am but… I am not helping myself!

I hadn't really through all of this watch where I had been going or steering. So I missed the tree root and tripped over it and prat fell forward to the ground. I somehow managed in the process of falling to flip over to have my underbelly facing up. I would assume this was instinctively done so that when Lara went down after me; I was there to catch her. Now our faces were inches apart as we gazed at one another and she had me pinned.

"I will give you this Lara; you are a persistent dragoness."

Lara smiled and giggled.

"I think the better way to say that is determined Saber."

I sighed at the implications she was making.

"I take that to mean you are going to make sure I am not alone until at the very least I tell about what happened this morning. That sound about right?"

Lara took a moment to think.

"I don't plan to let you be alone no. At times such as this Saber, you need a friend more than anything else."

Oh man, when she puts it like that; it is hard to refuse her logic! I would have not too long ago said her idea of needing friends was irrational. I know I would have been wrong, but not having had good real friends… well I, kind of brought that on myself.

So now with my standing dilemma; how do I tell Lara about the dark voice 'Shae' in my mind? Do I just come out and say, 'Lara, I have a voice in my head that is named Shae. He tells me to do horrible and evil things. Shae also seems to have a personality of his own and can take control of me and make me do the acts it tells me to do.' … I don't think that would go over well.

Actually an explanation like that makes me glad dragons don't have anything like the subject of psychology or a psychologist. I would be diagnosed with an array of mental disorders that I don't have! Foremost among those disorders that would be assigned to me would be schizophrenia for many things I do. Definitely would be told I got dissociative identity disorder; to say the voices in my head are not real. I have no idea how they would explain having memories that aren't mine. But this current tangent is not really helping me.

"Well Lara… I… what happened to Sen…"

"Yes, I was wondering about that."

I think someone who didn't wonder about an event like that after seeing it; would have to be totally mad and certifiably nuts. Either that or they have been smoking something STRONG! If that is the case… I'll have whatever they've been having! If it can make you that much of a blockheaded lame-brain, then wow… must be nice to be that dumb sometimes. Dope me up with that stuff occasionally!

"I would not doubt it sounds strange, yet I… was not myself. I was being manipulated by another."

"Another?"

I thought for a bit on how to tell her about this issue of Mr. Sociopathic Seral Killer or I gave Shae the nick name of 'SSK' due to that being what he is like. I do keep him in check most of the time, though Shae does get 'out' when I am at a very low or stressful time. Last night would fall under very stressful times; so I guess I should have been on my guard of him.

"You believe that I hear voices of others in my mind like I have told you and the others?"

Lara nodded slowly.

"Yes, but I do not understand what you meant by those how are gone."

"Not the important for this. Early, when I was on earth; I started to hear a voice. This is before I turned back into a dragon; it was just one voice. He called himself Shae. Maybe I noticed this voice because I was alone and I was desperate to have someone, anyone to talk to and to be listened to as well. And Shae listened to me while I was miserable. At first I did not have any reason to worry, but after almost a year had passed things began to change."

It had been as I said; at first SSK did listen and when no one else around me, did I didn't care that Shae didn't say much. My uncle had been just getting into drinking thing at the time this began. I had started to spot a difference not too long before I had found Master Kai and the dojo. It began in small ways; SSK would say how I had been wronged. On the night before I met Master Kai, had been the one, now that I look back started to disturb me.

-flashback-

"I hate my miserable life! … Maybe the boys are right… maybe it would be better if I wasn't here."

"_Now, now; Saber, you shouldn't give into them. They don't understand you."_

I thought about what Shae had said; I still wonder why he listens to me, but I am glad he does.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"_Yes they are just like the adults; only caring about themselves."_

"That's the truth."

"_They should be taught a lesson! Do you not think?"_

A lesson? What did Shae mean by that?

"A lesson; what kind of lesson are you talking about Shae?"

"_They should feel what you have, been in the place you have. That sounds fair does it not?"_

… I didn't know what to think at hearing that. Something in me told me that what Shae said wasn't right. Yet Shae has never… lied or said anything bad. So maybe I was just missing something Shae was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"_Is it fair that you feel miserable and they do not?"_

"Well not really."

"_Then they should feel what you have so they can understand what it is like?"_

-end flashback-

He had sounded right at first, but he was twisting the reasoning to get me to want revenge.

"Shae tried to convince me that I should get revenge in the end. Thankfully I met Master Kai shortly after this started and he helped me overcome Shae's influence. However, at extremely stressful times or ones that are low points; he surfaces. It never ends well!"

Lara and I talked for a bit, until another dragoness showed up.

"Oh um… Saber, Lara, what are you two doing here?"

I twisted my head around and saw Tarra. I was hoping she would come here. I had been trying for last two weeks to get these two in the same place; preferably a room, though I wasn't going to be picky. Not when opportunity was going to present itself in my lap like this! These two dragonesses needed to talk and settle their friendship problem! It didn't just affect them, and it probably affected me the most as I'm in the middle! These women will be the death of me eventually!

I had been seriously tempted to tie up Lara during the night and throw her into the room Tarra slept in. Then I would use the materials necessary to bar the door and keep them in there until they come to terms with one another! If they were guys then this would already be in the past. We guys either duke it out or settle it in some other way and be done with it. But NOOO, with girls it has to be a freaking DRAMA! AND I HATE DRAMAS!

"Oh hey Tarra fancy meeting you here."

I smiled at her, trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Lara and I were just chatting. Why not have a seat and join us?"

Tarra blushed, still she took a step back.

"Oh no, thanks for the offer though."

While she had said that, I had gotten up and gone over to Tarra and blocked her exit route.

"Come now Tarra, I insist that you join us and I will not take no for an answer."

I was still smiling as I walked forward and Tarra backed up towards where Lara was. It didn't take all that long to get Tarra to the tree Lara was under. Step one of getting Tarra and Lara to be friends again, SUCCESS! I got them in the same place!

Now on to step two of this plan; get them talking. The problem was even though both were under a tree, almost next to each other so to speak; they weren't talking to one another. No they weren't even looking at the other; they were facing away from each other.

… This may be harder than I originally thought it would be. However, that won't stop me from trying to get these two making up! No siry!

"Nice weather we are having, is it not girls?"

… Okay… awkward silence hangs in the air. … This may be a bit more difficult to negotiate. Neither of the two dragonesses replied to my ice breaker question.

"So… out of curiosity, what do you two think of Sen?"

I received silence again. I'm beginning to think I would have more success waking the dead in a graveyard and having a party with them; then getting these two talking!

"Um… I think I need a drink. I will be right back."

I got up and walked over to the fountain and took a mouth full of water. Well my efforts to get Lara and Tarra back on more friendly terms are not going so nicely at the moment. What do I try next?

I sauntered back to where the dragonesses were, to see them appearing to be talking to one another?! Maybe there is hope for this to end well after all! I sat a small distance away from them and listened to them. Unfortunately the more I listened the less hope I had that this drama was going to end. They were speaking to each other, but by what I was hearing; Lara and Tarra were avoiding the issue that started this mess in the first place… their feelings about me.

I sighed at this development or lack thereof.

"Hey bro, sup?"

My gaze flicked from Lara and Tarra over to Sen who had just troughed up; then back to the Dragonesses. Sen came and sat beside me. We both watched the exchange between the two; I grimaced, Sen just seemed to zone out a bit.

"So bro, what is with this totally tense vibe here dude? Are they uh… talking about something serious man?"

"The vibe is due to the drama involving those two and no they aren't talking about anything serious. That's the problem!"

"Whoa, that's a real bummer dude."

We continued to watch the scene play out of Lara and Tarra talking.

"Bro… if I can ask; what are they like supposed to be doing dude?"

"Well… If you must know, the two girls here are supposed to be making up and patching up their friendship at the moment, though I'm not seeing a whole lot of advancement in that… in either direction, good or bad."

We sat there for a few minutes longer in silence, watching the dragonesses. That is until Sen spoke up again.

"Yo bro, doubt you want to hear this unradical line out loud, but still…"

I sighed in resignation. Whatever Sen was about to say and I convey this tentatively… I can't see that his delivery can do anything that can make this worse.

"Sen if you're going to say something, then just say it."

Sen took a deep breath before he gave his address.

"Can I get a Mary Sue for the turn out dude?"

… I did a draconic equivalent of a face palm in response to Sen's statement. Once again Sen has outdone my expectations! For him to say a line like that! It wasn't like I didn't see what he was getting at by saying that particular line. It still it didn't change the fact that it did not help. I grant you that if things continue as they stand, then we will indeed be seeing a 'Mary Sue' with these two. I continued to stare at the two dragonesses, noting that they apparently hadn't heard Sen's insinuating comment. Although I doubt they would understand the reference or connotations of it.

Well by the look of things, this is going to be a complete waste of time; even after I had gone to the trouble of setting this up and tried to get things rolling. I could not help the sigh that escaped me. I saw within my peripheral vision, Sen gaining a smile on his face. I took a deep breath much like Sen had… If you can't beat them, join them!

"Can we get a Mary Sue here?!"

Sen and I said this at the same time. I couldn't help but add the line I did after our synced comment.

"And also get our check here please!"

-scene change-

I had left Lara, Tarra and Sen back at the middle tier garden. I had enough of the failing attempt that Lara and Tarra weren't really putting much effort into. So I had left them there and snuck away. I had headed back towards the temple, thinking that maybe I can use the time to do another research session. … At least I might get something out of it; more chances of that then Lara and Tarra making up right now.

"I swear, I will never understand girls in my lifetime!"

I had tried to help and play the peacemaker and Arbiter between Lara and Tarra. A lot of good that did! I got awkward silence and they still were awkward with one another and the hurt feelings still remained. It was like nothing had happened at all between them; hell they might as well not even have met today for all the progress it made for the both of them. I sighed in frustration at how those two dragonesses were acting towards one another. Once again, I hate dramas!

"Oh hello."

I turned in the direction the voice had come from to see a dragoness a little older than me. It was after a few seconds I realized I have met a short time ago, specifically when Lara and I had got back to Warfang along with Sen. Oh what was her name... Voltlyn I think it was; the daughter of Volteer... I still don't see the resemblance between the two but that is just me.

"Hey there Voltlyn, what are you doing around here?"

"Oh well..."

"Oh my, who might this young dragon be, Voltlyn? A friend of yours? Or perhaps more?"

I looked to the right of Voltlyn and from behind her came a much older adult dragoness. She was I would guess somewhere in the range of her late forties if I judge her appearance was accurate. The dragoness was approximately fourteen and a half feet in height and a bit over fifteen feet in length, given a margin of a couple inches either way in length and height. She had the same shade of gold with her scales as Voltlyn; along with her dark blue wing membranes and underbelly. The odd thing about her appearance I did note was she had what looked like purple tiger like strips from head to her tail in no apparent pattern and these strips are all over her body. It certainly stood out, that's for sure.

Let's see where was I on describing this dragoness? Oh yeah, she had dark purple eyes; can't say I have seen that particular shade of purple. It was a cross between the solid color of purple and a midnight blue was I to trying to describe the color. Her 'horns' looked interesting, as she seemed to have two separate pairs and not two horns coming out of the same base. The first pair, grew out of a spot just behind her ears and were like the pictures of lightning bolts I have seen painted before. The said set went out and pointed in the backwards direction and upward way as well a bit. The 'second' pair of horns were small than the other pair. The two smaller horns appeared to grew out pretty much the back end of her jaw; whether that was the case or if they grew out of somewhere near her jaw, I couldn't tell from where I was standing. The lower horns did curved up a tiny bit, which was I will admit kind of neat in a way.

I glanced at her tail to see what kind tail blade she had. What I saw was a half crescent shaped blade, coming out and it look fairly sharp from where I was standing. The blade itself was sharper on the inside of the crescent than on the outside. The blade also curved in an upwards direction, so that the blade was… I would say vertical myself but that's me. I must say all in all a very unique dragoness this one.

Now did she just infer a relationship between Voltlyn and myself?! Not happening! Lara would give me hell to pay were I to even try! I like to be alive and having life somewhat peaceful. Voltlyn looked embarrassed.

"Mom! It is not like that!"

"No it is not. She and I barely know one another. Plus I have a mate, no offense intended. So who are you?"

"My, my, where are my manners; my name is Zindy. And you... are the white dragon I have heard about, if I am seeing correctly."

I sighed at her last comment as it is one that I have gotten quite a bit as late and it is tiresome.

"Yes I am the white dragon everyone is gossiping about; thank you for reminding me of that fact. I am sorry if I come off as rude, but with how others have been gossiping about me lately, I get like that. Most think I do not hear what they are saying about me, when in actuality I hear most of the rumors that amount to more or less, crap."

Zindy chuckled a bit at my reply to her.

"You are rather a different one, yet also amusing."

I started for a moment at Zindy. The last one that found me humorous other than my friends, had been Salena. This was a different feeling for me… it was nice.

"How nice, another that can understand when I make light of a situation to make it easier to deal with."

"… Oh but this is not the time to make light of a situation. Oh no it is not at all..."

Oh no! I know that voice! It ranks number two on the list of voices I don't like to hear. Volteer's voice wears me badly… not as bad as IC's oh no! Still it does grind my mental faculties' ability to function properly! I looked to the right and saw Volteer walking up.

"Dad… you are putting your snout where it does not need to be again and your rambling as well!"

I glanced over to Voltlyn, silently thanking her and would have done so on bended knee… if I had them right now; haunches just aren't the same as knees… There are things I miss from being human.

"Voltlyn be nice to your father. He worries for others and that is a good quality of his. And dear you are beginning to get a little long winded."

I gaped at Zindy. Did… she just call Volteer 'dear'?! Now that I think about it, there is a resemblance between Zindy and Voltlyn, in physical attributes and mannerisms. Now I see where Voltlyn gets parts of her personality. I guess they're mother and daughter then as her statement infers that she is Volteer's mate. I would disagree about Volteer worrying about others and like Voltlyn say he is nosy. This just gets more complicated as the time goes on. It was then I looked over to my left to see Cyril coming up to the scene we are in and he was followed by Salena. Oh joy an addition to the peanut gallery and yet another who I don't always get along well with. However without Terrador here that shouldn't be as much as a problem as it usually is with the guardians.

"Well it seems we are lucky to find you here Saber. We have been looking for you."

I glanced back over at Cyril. I wonder what Cyril wants with me. … Have I done something to tick off the guardians without even knowing it?! I wouldn't be surprised, nor would I put it past myself to do that either.

"Lucky you say? I can take that comment in different ways; insulting is the way I am leaning towards currently. But that is because I am in a not so nice mood right now. So then Cyril, what is it you want with me this time."

"Now Cyril, be nice; you are sounding like he has done something wrong. Saber, you have done nothing wrong. We were looking for you because there is someone who would like to meet you."

I looked over at Salena who had just spoken. The more I see Cyril and Salena together the more I am curious how Cyril got a mate like her. Yet I could ask myself the same question concerning Lara as well now that I think about it as they kind of remind me of Lara and myself. I glanced over to Cyril and smirked slightly.

"I have to hand it to you Cyril; you have yourself one heck of a mate, you lucky dragon you."

I looked behind Cyril and Salena to see who was with them for they weren't alone. There was a dragon, male by the figure with them as well as a cheetah.

"I assume Salena that the one you were referring wanted to meet me would be one of the two behind you then, correct?"

The dragon looked to be slightly older than Cyril himself, so that likely put him in his early fifties maybe fifty two or three. He was a little taller than Zindy by four of five inches putting him at around fourteen foot ten or so. Also he was a little longer than Zindy as well, I would guess somewhere in the neighborhood of fifteen foot five or six. The dragon's scales were a granite grey color; with his underbelly and wing membranes being a sky blue color. His eyes were a light blue, which seemed to compliment his scale color in a way I couldn't put into words. It worked well for him.

Now there were a few interesting things about this dragon I noted. First, most dragons and dragonesses I have met thus far have an even number of horns, normally two to be precise. This guy had three horns as it happens. He had the usual pair that came out of the back of a dragon's head behind the ears like most dragon the majority of dragons have. Although, the two horns behind his ears were shorter, around six inches were I to give a guess and they were straight. The odd third horn came out of the upper section of his crest of his head. The said single horn that started at the just above the center of the crest of his head; had slight 'U' shape in the middle of the horn then arcs downward a small amount. The horn had to be a foot and a half… maybe closer to two feet long from base to tip. It made me think of a unicorn in a way, the single horn out the front of the forehead and all.

If that wasn't enough to make this dragon to stick out, the other feature on his face did in my book! Now before anyone claims I am bias in any way; I have nothing against any kind of facial features! But come on! This dragon had a mustache… yes I consider those tendril like appendages that come out on either side of his snout close to then end a mustache. His 'mustache' could put any other human males who had one to SHAME! With one and only one exception… that of Master Kai of course!* Each tendril was between three and four feet being closer to four feet… and the waved slightly like there was some sort of freaking nonexistent breeze! THAT IS AWESOME!

… I'm humbled once again by the awesomeness and might of the power of the 'stache'. The power of the stache exists no matter those who would deny such a power! Master Kai has it! I can't explain how it gets people to respect you or for others to do what you tell them, but that's one of the powers of the stache. I learned long ago… you don't MOCK the power of the stache! There are DIRE consequences to those who do… and they are not to be joked about! Not if you value your life as it is currently!

I got a view of his tail blade and it was an intriguing one. It looked like a talibon sword, which is sort of like a thin Machete. It was around a foot and a half in length and much as a machete had a curved blade on one side and the other side was straight and blunt.

So I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that the element he can wield is wind. On the simple level, dragon's scale color is a fairly accurate giveaway to the element that a dragon can use. Then there was that 'wavy thing' he had going on with his tendril mustache; it may have nothing to do with being able to use the wind element, but I have a hunch it does have a part in it.

Still I haven't seen this dragon around here, at any point that I can recall in the recent weeks or months for that matter. So the question on my mind is; who is he and what is he doing here?

My gaze moved from the dragon to the cheetah with him. The cheetah was also male; thankfully it isn't all that hard to tell the difference between male and female with the cheetah tribes. There are enough similarities with humans and cheetahs you can use the same basic criteria for telling gender. The male cheetah was to my best estimation six foot one in height. He had light grey fur with black stripes and splotches with no apparent pattern that I could discern. Then again some cats have fur like that where there is no pattern at all. His eyes were a dark yellow, close to a bronze hue I think, but I couldn't get a very good look to be absolutely sure. The clothes he had on appeared to be the same style that Hunter and most other cheetahs wore. The coloration was not the same as ones I have seen however; the long tunic was a deep red in color with tan embroidery. He wore a red-brown cloak that was attached by a red-orange broach at the inside of the left shoulder. He also sported green arm guards and leggings. This was topped off with the brown belt at his waist.

As I was processing my observations of the two newcomers; the grey dragons saw me and spoke up.

"So this is the one you spoke of? Hmm... by the ancestors... does he have white scales?!"

… Really, do I have… isn't it blatantly obvious that I… You know what, never mind. I won't even go into the idiocy of that question or the pointlessness of it being even a rhetorical question either! I am getting tired of these reactions and following stupid questions, I was receiving from others on me being a white scaled dragon. Nonetheless I kept firm control of my annoyance and frustration in this as I gave my answer.

"Yes, I am a dragon that has white scales. No, my scales are not dyed, painted or have been changed in any way to make them white; they are really white naturally. It is getting really annoying to be asked if my scales are white when they obviously are! Now who might you be and the cheetah with you that has yet to even say a thing."

The grey dragon smiled at me.

"My apologies young dragon; I would not doubt you have been asked such self-answering questions quite a bit. My name is Pla-to."

… Plato like as in the same name of the philosopher?! Ha ha fate… very funny! Now seriously what is the deal with messing with me lately?! I shook my head slightly and then turned to face the cheetah.

"And you would be?"

"Quick paw."

Well… that was short and to the point… that's a cheetah for you. I'm not saying that cheetahs are not talkative. If you can get them talking it is hard to get them to stop! The difficulty is getting them talking. I turned back to Pla-to as the dragon seemed to pronounce his name.

"You seemed rather interested that I am a white dragon; any particular reason why? Other than rarity of course."

Well, you are the first actually living white dragon I have ever seen... it is astounding to me."

I had a double take at the second half of his answer to me. Did he say I'm the first living white dragon? As in he has seen or read about white dragons somewhere else?! I was about to ask him that very question when we were interrupted.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything here am I?"

We all turned to see Spectra.

"Spectra what brings you here?"

That was from Cyril.

"Well I came across a very distraught cheetah and they seemed to be lost. She said she came with a group that was visiting and then she said your name Pla-to."

From behind Spectra came a shorter cheetah than the other one here and one that was a female obvious from her figure. She started forward towards us.

"I am so sorry Master Pla-to…"

She never finished her sentence as she seemingly trip and did a terrific pratfall that preceded a marvelous face plant. I would know what I am talking about when it comes to prat falling and face planting; as I have done it enough and do it fairly regularly due to my bad luck.

The female cheetah picked herself from off the floor and looked around at everyone, smiling while she did so. She was shorter than the guy cheetah, by almost half a foot. Her fur was the color of white sand, so not white completely; though pretty dang close without being actually white. Yet her ears were black in contrast to the rest of her fur coat along with the area where her nose was. Her eyes were a light blue. Actually looking at her, she reminded me of a Siamese cat, just in a more humanoid form.

I had to say it took me around thirty seconds to get a complete view of her clothes as they were divergent from the norm among the cheetah tribes. She had a tan tunic with a high 'v' neckline. It was long much like the male counterpart, though as it was; it was short sleeved where the guy version doesn't have sleeves really at all. The sleeves ended just above middle of the upper arm. The length of the tunic went down to being two inches above her knees. The female also had a cloak like most cheetahs I have met. Hers was blue with hood that covers majority of the face. She had wrap leggings of sorts like cheetahs have a habit of having; hers were brown. Unlike the male cheetah her arm bracers color didn't match her leggings; the ones she wore were grey. And they went from her mid fore arm down to cover her whole paw but the fingers. The most notable feature about her, and there were quite a few to choose from; was that she had glasses. They were the first pair I have seen other than the spectacles the moles have. The lenses were of an oval shape. Hers looked like normal human glasses… weird in a way to see such normality.

She brushed herself off and then faced the grey dragon "Pla-to".

"I am sorry Master Pla-to that I got lost sir."

She bowed to Pla-to after apologizing. Pla-to looked like he was about to reply to the female cheetah when Quick Paw made his voice heard.

"Lyla, you were supposed to stay with us; not go off on your own! You were told not to wonder off."

'Lyla' stared at Quick Paw for a moment and just adjusted her glasses.

"Actually Quick Paw, Pla-to's exact words were 'it would be wise to stay together'. There was nothing about wondering said."

Pla-to chuckled at the exchange.

"As she normally is Quick Paw, Lyla is correct."

The rest of us here other than myself had been talking among themselves and had lost interest in this. I on the other paw was fascinated by these three and the interchange between one another that was occurring. As I have had proven to me time and time again; you can learn much about a person by reading their body language… usually far more than listening to what they say.

Thus far Pla-to is the one of this group who is the leader. He also is much more opened minded then the majority of the dragons and dragonesses I have been around. It is a welcome change I can tell you. The male cheetah Quick Paw was strict; much like a military person might be. He also showed some signs of OCD; can't say for sure if he has the condition or just some of the symptoms. Then there was the female cheetah Lyla… two words… big klutz and HOW! She fit the ideal image of the klutzy girl with glasses to a 'T'! The two cheetahs were literally in my view outright opposites of one another. I acquiesce in this… the situation was: whimsical even laughable, ridiculous in many ways; yet it was remarkably entertaining to watch the scene in front of me! More so as I'm not being force to be in an active role in said display… all that is missing here is the popcorn!

It was then that Pla-to noticed that I was watching.

"Is there something you find interesting then young dragon?"

"Well first, my name is Saber; and yes I find watching you three interact very informative."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

That came from Quick Paw. I keep forgetting that cheetahs tend to be wary of me at first as I can read them fairly well and accurately. They don't like that for some reason.

"Oh yeah that is right; I forget cheetahs are not fond of my ability of reading the actions and meanings all living being give off without knowing it. The only one who did not seem to mind my doing this was Pathren."

"You know Pathren?!"

I turn in time to see Lyla spin to face me a little too fast and that resulted in the collection of papers she was holding to spill out of her hold and go flying everywhere. There was an awkward silence as the paper settled to the floor. I cleared my throat.

"Um… yes I know Pathren. I visited him a couple of weeks ago. Nice cheetah him; by far one of the nicer of the chiefs I have been around. I would take it that you know him as well by your tone?"

"Um... yes I do, he is a friend"

Lyla and Quick Paw began to pick up the pages that she dropped, which had been quite a number. I took a quick glance at the page that was closest to me; then I had a second longer look at the same page. The writing on the paper was rather familiar to me. On closer inspection I found the characters were of the ancient script. That was a surprise to me as I rarely see the ancient script at all and I should know the rarity of the script as I have been searching for a good amount of time in the temple library. And now a page with the ancient script literally lands in front of me. I wonder on days like this if fate is just unable to make up its mind on being nice to me or mean to me; or whether it's just screwing with me!

As I began to read the page I noticed that not all the writing was in the ancient script; only every other line by the look of it. The lines that would follow the one in the ancient script were to my best guess in the draconic style of writing. The format suggested that this page was an attempt in translating the ancient language, however as I can't read draconic writing; I don't know how well it has been done. The ancient script was clear for me:

'There was such peace and harmony between all the races of the realm.

The Apes with their understanding of agriculture and working curious artisanship of wood and other material.

The cheetahs with their knowledge of the land and arts in song.

The moles and their knowledge of metal and the things of the ground.

The dragons and their magic and knowledge of the skies.

All was right in this golden age.'

Hmm... This sounds kind of familiar, like I have read this before... can't remember where at the moment. I know I either heard or read something like this or very similar. I debate about this issue later when I have the time. I picked up the page gently and went over to where Lyla was desperately trying to put the pages back in I assumed the order they had been in before.

"Oh thank you; I am sorry for about this!"

"Do not worry about it Lyla, it is okay. I was just wondering; what does that page say?"

Pla-to came up next to Lyla and looked at the page.

"Ah that section. I believe it was iterating about a golden age. Unfortunately this language has proven a difficult one to translate, but that is what the ancient script is most known for. It is a conundrum that we scholars have yet to solve."

Pla-to sounded sad as he said this.

"I do not mean to sound insultingly insistent, yet I was wondering specifically was characters on this page of the ancient script have been translated and how."

Pla-to mood brighten at my reply.

"Oh, have an interest in history and ancient language do you? A good interest to cultivate."

Pla-to took a look at the page before he continued.

"A few characters in on the first line, balance."

He pointed at the character that represented 'harmony'. I guess balance could work, though the character for the word 'balance' is somewhat different that this one.

"This one here is knowledge and this one is works."

... Uh, that's one way of seeing it... I suppose. The character he pointed to first that Pla-to said meant knowledge, actually meant understanding. Those two words don't exactly infer the same idea. Knowledge is more about information; understanding is applying knowledge to gain wisdom. The second figure he pointed to was really read as artisanship, so that is similar enough.

"In this line, we could not translate any of the characters. This next line, this is earth"

That's fine, earth and ground are close enough.

"The last part has been argued about the meaning. This character is above and this is time."

... I know that the skill of translation isn't easy at all really. Still this is not the best job that has been done. I thought about how I could break that Pla-to and those who had translated these few line had done it wrong. Plus the fact that I can read the ancient script is not common knowledge, which I have made sure of. So what do I do in this situation?

"Well Pla-to... I do not know how to tell you this except in the plain and upfront way..."

Pla-to looked at me and paid attention to me more than before.

"Your translations... some are okay though not accurate; yet most are off. The subject matter you believe this is about is right."

Pla-to stared at me baffled. Quick Paw harrumphed at me. Lyla on the other paw looked rather excited at what I had said.

"Saber, was it not?"

I nodded and gestured for her to go on.

"You asked what the lines that were not in the ancient script; can you not read draconic writing?"

I shook my head in answer. The tangent of logic this female cheetah is going on is alarmingly close to the truth. She is smart; I can no longer deny that!

"Then you can read ancient script?!"

There hung a tense and awkward silence in the air as now everyone was waiting on my answer. Even the three guardians who were present were paying attention to me. I'm not one who likes to be in the spotlight, yet here I was under one!

"... Yes I can."

I said that in a quieter than normal voice then I would use most of the time. Nevertheless I might as well have shouted my answer, for the effect it had. The guardians gaped in shock at my statement; in fact most of the dragons were like that. Quick Paw raised his eye brows and yes cheetahs have them; they are just hard to see. Lyla expression was one you would see on a child how was in a candy store and was told they can have as much as they wanted. Pla-to though, took the cake over all; his was that of complete awe and as if he had just see the man upstairs... or I guess here it would be the Chronicler. Who could blame him?! As a scholar and one who is researching history; he had just found one who proves some theories have validity and then to be told that said one can read the language that no one else can. That is the find unlike any other!

"Hey Lyla you mind if I can see that page for a minute?"

She instantly rifled through the stack of papers and once she had found the page I asked for she gave it to me. I took the page and began to read it.

"There was such peace and harmony between all the races of the realm. The Apes with their understanding of agriculture and working curious artisanship of wood and other material. The cheetahs with their knowledge of the land and arts in song. The moles and their knowledge of metal and the things of the ground. The dragons and their magic and knowledge of the skies. All was right in this golden age."

I looked up after I had finished reading the paper.

"That is what it says."

Well now the phrase, 'there goes my peaceful life' comes to mind. I know my life isn't exactly what you would call peaceful. Still that is what comes to mind at this time.

"Do you understand what you have just done?"

I looked over to Pla-to with deadpan expression.

"That depends, which context would you prefer? The insulting, the nice or the logical?"

Spectra chuckled at my question.

"Why not say how you see the same question in three different ways."

... Okay Spectra, I hope you understand what kind of 'can of worms' you have ask to be opened. I cleared my throat before I took the plunge.

"Very well, in the order I gave them in. I insulted you by blatantly took you that you were wrong and that the work I assumed you spent years doing were wasted. The nice way of saying that would be to say I helped you by translating the rest of the page. The logical, would be to point out I increased the accuracy of the meaning of the translation."

"Now see here Saber..."

That was Cyril.

"Oh my what rudeness..."

That was Volteer. I expected those two to react as they are. Spectra, Salena, Zindy and Voltlyn had varying magnitudes of amusement. Salena was holding her laughter to snickering quietly next to Cyril. Spectra wasn't holding in hers, but she was loudly laughing at my reply; now that I hear Spectra's laughter, it is quite infectious. Zindy was chuckling, which was louder than Salena's snickers, but much quieter than Spectra's laughter. Voltlyn was laughing like Spectra, just not as loudly as her.

"Would you be interesting and willing to help in the translation?"

I looked back to Pla-to. It was a nice idea and a change. Maybe it is a good time to welcome some change.

"Well sure, but just to tell you; I doubt my friends will let me go alone."

"That should not be any problem."

With that agreement with Pla-to done it would appear that I will be off on another trek; to a place Lyla calls, the ruins of Lagunas. I am finding out that I'm good at getting the females here in the dragon realm to laugh and the males to disapprove. So... the women like or love me and the men either is friendly or hates me! But both the love and the hate are bumped up to the nth degree! I fear to ask the question, but I will anyway; what will happen to me next?!

**Chapter End!**

* I refer to Master Kai being the only exception to having a mustache like Pla-to. I say that because Master Kai has a mustache that I haven't brought up in my description of him yet. His mustache is long and full and goes to his waist to paint you a picture.

**A/n**

**That is it for chapter 6. I hope this wasn't too much new information for anyone. I mean four new characters, tormenting IC a little, near character death and violence. It is a lot to get through let me tell you. Let's just say Saber is having a bad day to an extent, but don't we all. If you like this story; follow or favorite it; if you have comments or questions for me or simply wish to say something to me, please review. Peace out all!**

**Zerox**

I hope this is going the way that is makes the story progresses nicely

**Keyblader Zen**

I think I answered your points in the PM. If I missed anything or need to clarify something just tell me.

**HolyCross9**

Thank you for the long review. I like those they are fun to read. It helps me improve my writing and my story

**Vulpimaru**

An interesting idea. We will see how such things turn out; if they come up at all.


End file.
